


Grow Up

by Chuchiwan



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 103,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchiwan/pseuds/Chuchiwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has always acted childishly, but when a situation arises will he be able to take care of it responsibly? Or will the the order finally have a reason to kill him? eventual Mpreg don't like. don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ so this story was originally on Fanficion.net but it was said that it was too smutty for that site, so i made an account here so i can continue this story~

I felt one of my eyebrows twitch from being furrowed too long. For god’s sake- I could barely tell that he was speaking English anymore. I was then currently in Yukio's class trying my hardest to understand him. What the hell does 'Nephilim' mean? and I'm pretty sure a crucifix is a cross... but I didn’t know for sure because Yukio just kept going on and on and on without explaining anything.

I rested my chin in my hand and readied myself for yet another boring and frustrating class. That is, until I heard Yukio calling my name through my closed eyelids. I closed my eyes? Huh... I don't remember that. "Mr. Okumura! Take a nap on your own time. I will not permit you to sleep in my class room." I snapped my head up off my desk and whipped away some misplaced drool on my cheek as I looked up to an irritated Yukio. Shit, I went and fell asleep again. I smiled nervously "Sorry, Yukio! I was, uh, studying a lot last night!" it was a blatant lie. I had been up the night before playing a horror game and hadn't been able to fall asleep after I turned in for the night- it was that terrifying!

Yukio did that thing, you know with his lips that was suppose to be a smile but turned out looking like he was crowning? Yeah, that one. So I knew it was coming; the lecture, where he would tell me this and that about how I was messing things up- yada yada yada-But it never came. Instead, he took a calming inhale of air and smiled less forcefully "Come see me after class." and with that he turned and went beck to his desk. Shiemi tapped my arm lightly and I leaned over to her "yeah?" she fumbled with her pen and looked in Yukio's direction as she asked "Hey, Rin...something seems off." 'Off'? I looked around and all was as it should be; Bon and Izumi were paying full attention to Yukio’s monatone teacher voice, Konekomaru, Shima and that quiet kid were all semi listening as they jotted down notes... Nothing seemed off at all. "What do you mean, Shiemi?" she blushed and looked down at her pen "Maybe it's just off feeling to me because Yuki is a demon too now...But i-it's just-" suddenly Yukio called "-dorms, but don't forget; Everything we talked about will be on the test tomorrow so study hard and I'll see you all tomorrow." 

Huh? I totally missed all of it! Everyone else began to gather up tgeir things and head for the exit of the class room casually like there was no test the next day. I just sat there wondering despairingly 'How am I going to pass this test!?' I turned back to ask Shime if she had caught any of it, but she was already bouncing passed our shared desk calling back "Sorry, Rin! I have to hurry back to the shop! An order is suppose to come in today!" and with that I was left in the classroom... with four-eyes. I sighed and went over to his desk and leaned on it. He didn't look up from his papers so I sighed loudly "I can see that you're standing there, but you'll have to wait a second." I had a feeling that this was going to take awhile so I sat down on his desk and thought about random stuff like, that I was going to make Sukiyaki for dinner or how the hell I was going to pass this test!? maybe I could ask Yukio for help...

"Rin, get your tail out of my face." I looked back and was surprised to see my tail was rubbing against his face "oh...sorry." I pulled it into my lap and combed out the knots with my fingers. A demon’s tail is their most vulnerable place, that's why Amaimon, Mephisto, and even Yukio tucked their tails away. But I didn't like to. Sometime it would fall asleep or just feel uncomfortable. I let it go and no less than three seconds later, a strong hand grabbed it. I-it was sensitive. Usually it hurt because somebody would grab it harshly but Yukio was just holding it hard enough to keep it from touching his face. "Rin, please keep it to yourself, I'm almost done." I didn't looked over my shoulder, I just nodded and pulled my tail back into my lap. What the hell had that been? I decided to forget about it.

Yukio stood up and tucked his things into his brief case. "Rin, sit down I want to talked to you." I did as I was told and Yukio stood in front of me "Listen, I know I can be really hard on you, but it's not because I hate you. I just get frustrated when you only use half your brain." well that wasn't what I had been expecting. I narrowed my eyes "'Half my brain'? what's that suppose to mean?" Yukio sighed and adjusted his glasses "I'm not trying to say you're stupid. I just think you need to put more effort into you're studying." I rolled my eyes and yawned "I learn better with hands-on experience! All this studying stuff is confusing!" I know I was wining like a little kid, but Yukio's lessons were confusing and so he deserved it. 

Yukio rubbed at his temples then sighed "Fine. I'm going to tutor you -that doesn't mean I'm going your homework for you- but before we even get started on it, I need you to promise me you won't whine or complain and you most certainly won't give up, okay?" piece of cake. I didn't do that stuff before he asked "deal! Man, I'm glade you're tutoring me, I was asleep the whole class so you can tell me what I missed!" Yukio stared at me for a moment then looked away with a tired sigh and picked up his brief case once more "Come on, I'll help you when we get back to our room."


	2. With His Help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... i know it's only been 2 minutes since i posted the last chapter but... i think you all deserve it!

I was kind of regretting asking Yukio for help. I mean, no less than five seconds after I sat down, he was on me about my homework. "Rin, we should start now if you want to have it done before tomorrow. Grab your books and come over here." although I didn't feel like it -I'd had rather taken a nap or read a manga- I shuffled over to his desk and sat the heavy books in front of him which he took up and read the titles of each one, then without looking at me, he said "Pull your chair over here." I wanted to tell him 'stop ordering me around' but held it in and did what I was told.

"So, what do we start on first?" Yukio rubbed the side of his faced as he thought and I couldn't help staring at his moles... hehe... they were so... Yukio... I donno... they just made me laugh- not that I thought they made him look funny! Yukio was hot but- I stopped myself there and mentally slapped myself. Did I really just think my brother was hot? Must be from dehydration or the damn heat of summer. Yukio flicked me in the forehead, had I been staring at his moles the whole time? Awkward. "Rin! You can't do that. You need to stop day dreaming and focus." I shook my head and nodded "eh- sorry." he rolled his eyes and started reading one of the school books to me. Yukio's voice was so soothing, no wonder all the girls love him. His voice; monotone for the most part but strong and deep... I snapped myself out of my delusion and paid attention for the most part.

It was pretty late, but thanks to Yukio I had finished up all of my homework... besides the test in his class. He laid on his bed reading a book like an old prude well I sat there, trying my hardest to try practice answers about the fallen angel Azeal... for what reason, I had no idea. "Yukio! I'm stuck!" I leaned my arms in the desk, trying to stretch out my back, after hours sitting in that shitty chair, my ass hurt really bad! Yukio sighed and actually got up to help me... I thought for sure he was just going to say 'Figure it out yourself.' but he came over in his pajama pants and bare chest...don't you dare go there, I yelled inside my head, but it was kind of hard when Yukio leaned over me to look at my paper.

"What do you have problem with?" I pointed to question 35 on the page and Yukio pressed harder against me to read the small printed words... Oh shit... why was my face getting warm? The fan was on! Yukio chuckled, his face was right by my ear and I felt his hot breath in it sending a shiver down my spin "Rin...you know this one 'what was Azeal's sin?'" I knew he had told me earlier but I couldn't find it in my brain... probably when I had been spacing out... Then it hit me "Ah! Cohabited with women!... right?" Yukio smiled... he looked proud and I couldn't help but smile back even though his face was still way too close. But the he pulled away "Rin! What is the meaning of this!? S-stop!" I looked over and saw my tail rubbing his chest... damn I wish my tail wasn't asleep so I could feel his-... DAMNIT. What the hell was wrong with me? Seriously. I blushed a pulled it away "Sorry! It's been having a mind of it's own recently.." Yukio looked to be thinking of something really hard... And... was he blushing? He turned abruptly and called "I'm going to bed... don't give up, finish it. Good night." I sighed and adjusted the clip in my hair... I could do this! I only had four more questions left... I was going to make Yukio proud of me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so? how are you liking it so far? it will build a story line really soon! these first chapters are kinda for a build up.


	3. Something 'Strange'

"Rin?" I looked up and smiled tiredly at Shiemi. She looked like she was in high spirits. "Oh hey, Shiemi…" and then I let my head thud on the desk. I didn't have to lift my head to hear her sit down beside me "Rin, you look really tired. Are you okay?" "I studied…all night." I swore in my head that if Yukio didn't give me at least a B minus I was going to kick his ass. I had a feeling I was going to do really well because the teachers in all the other classes had been surprised when I knew the answers to their questions. Though, I dozed off more than usual….

"Okumura? Studying? The world is over." urrgg…. I looked up at Bon and glared but a lop-sided smile came anyway "You're just scared that I'm going to get a higher grade than you." he obviously found that funny because he was laughing his head off "Pigs will rain from the sky before you get higher than a 95 on a test!" I knew I probably wouldn't get anything close to a 95...but damnit! Why is he so smart? I shrugged, deciding to not tell him my thoughts "Whateves. But don't keel over when it happens." Bon 'pifft'ed before he went over to Shima and Konekamaru who were talking animatedly. "Hello everyone. Did you all study?" there were lots of nods and I felt a bit proud to be able to nod along confidently. Yukio smiled and sat his brief case on his desk "Good. Miss Kamiki, can you please pass these out?" Izumo looked annoyed like she always did and she silently got up and grabbed the papers.

My vision was getting blurry and for a moment I let my eyes drift closed. "Wake up!" I flung my head forward and smacked into a small stack of papers. "What the-" I dazedly looked up and saw Izumo holding the papers out for me "Take them." I did and she walked over to her seat, obviously done handing out the papers. I rubbed at my nose- I think I got paper cuts on my nose just then because it stung like hell. I looked forward and gulped when I saw Yukio glaring at my before he turned back to the class and smiling again "Thank you, Kamiki. The papers in front of all of you are the test we talked about yesterday. You have an hour, when you are finished, bring your papers up to my desk, you will be free to go after that… This is all we're doing today. You may start now."

I took a deep breath but before I started Shiemi whispered to me "Don't worry Rin… I'll wake you up if you start to fall asleep again." she looked determinedly at me and I couldn't help a snicker "Thanks Shiemi." now I turned my eyes to the papers. I could totally do it. Yukio and Bon would pee their pants when they finally realized that I'm smart! I briefly looked up at Yukio, he was absently staring at whatever book was in front of him… but I could tell something was up. I'd have to ask him later.

I found myself being pinched by Shiemi about five times… I mean, I appreciated her trying to keep me awake, but god, she pinched hard! Of course, it being Shiemi she apologized in frantic whispers every time. That's Shiemi for you. I stood up, sure everyone else had already gone (besides Shiemi who waited in a chair by Yukio) but I wasn't late! I still had three minutes left and I was honestly proud of my work. "So, you’ve finished? Good job, Rin… hopefully you didn't just write down random things like last time…" I couldn't tell if that was suppose to be a joke or not so I laughed a little while rubbing the back of my neck that was sore from looking down for an hour.

"Nope~ By the way…. Thanks for, er, helping me last night." Yukio shook his head "You're welcome, but I expect you to start studying on your own from now on… and no relapses. That means no more slacking off." I cringed at the thought of studying that hard everyday but didn't complain, Yukio would only get angry. So I turned to Shiemi who was smiling at Yukio. Instantly I was annoyed, did Shiemi like Yukio? I know they've know each other for a long time… Maybe… there was something between them. Just the thought horrified me- Wait, did I like Shiemi? No, not that way… My head ached at the strain of organizing my crazy theories and I decided to throw it on the back burner for now.

"Um, Well, I guess I'll see you back at the dorm, Yukio." Yukio nodded and Shiemi stood up and followed me out of the class room but not before calling "Bye Yuki!" the nick name. arrg… I sighed loudly and Shiemi looked up at me curiously "I bet you're tired, are you going to take a nap when you get back to your dorm?" I don't know why, but I snapped. I turned to her and huffed "Can you leave Yukio alone?" it sounded like someone else talking through me and I was freaked out. Shiemi looked stunned "Wha-?" I must've looked just as surprised as she did, I gapped and blush spread a cross my cheeks "I-I…sorry…. I must be grumpy from getting no sleep… see you later Shiemi." and with that I walked quickly away. Shiemi probably was still standing there watching me retreat confused. I threw my bag and jacket on the floor of my side of the dorm room then plopped face down in my bed. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" I mumbled not thinking anyone was listening, but then I felt something furry brush my arm 'What's wrong, Rin?' I sighed and turned over so that I was on my back and Kuro stood on my chest looking down at me. "I don't know, I…" but I didn't know how to describe it… something was defiantly not right… I had a weird feeling in my chest. Kuro titled his head, I didn't blame him for not knowing. And then a thought hit me… "I could ask Maphisto…." but I quickly shook my head. I didn't want to know… it would go away and everything would go back to normal. Kuro looked at me in concern then ran off and I finally gave up on thinking and went to sleep.


	4. 'Worry'?

I didn't wake up until the next day. I felt a lot better after sleeping so long and because it was a Saturday I didn't have to go to school! The sheets were so warm I didn't want to get up. I dozed off only for a bit before Kuro jumped up on me "'Rin! Rin! Are you awake?" "…I'm awake now." I sat up and cracked my back. Kuro jumped down to the floor and whipped his tail back and forth happily "'I'm hungry!'" he moved out of the way as I stood up "Alright, Alright. How does udon sound?" he nodded enthusiastically and I couldn't help but laugh as he rubbed against my leg.

"Yukio?" I called as I made my way down to the first floor. I had noticed there was no sign of four-eyes. He better not have left without telling me… oh god, I sounded like him just now. I poked my head into the empty lunch room as Kuro followed at my heels "Yukio? I'm going to make breakfast, if you want any you better tell me now…" nothing. With a annoyed sigh I headed for the kitchen, Ukobach walked up to me and handed me a piece of paper with perfect hand writing on it simply saying "I'm on a mission. I will be back around 12:00 P.M don't do anything stupid." damn Yukio! Who does he think he is? I'm older and am fully capable of keep myself out of trouble!

I waded it up the note and threw it in the trash before turning back to Kuro and Ukobach with a wide grin "So, who's up for making Udon?" they both made noises of confirmation and I tied the apron around me.

It didn't take long and in the end we had a lot left over. I looked up at the clock 12:14 P.M hmmm… I pushed Yukio out of my mind as I looked down into the pot that had enough for at least four more bowels and wondered if I should give it to Shiemi… you know, for blowing up on her and all. So I packed it in a liquid safe to-go box and headed for the door. 'Where are you going, Rin?" a sleepy Kuro called as I laced up my shoes "I'm going to Shiemi's. If Yukio gets back before me, tell him I'm just dropping off the extra food I made, okay?" Kuro nodded and laid down as I opened the door "'Bye, Rin.'" I waved "Take it easy, fatty. You ate a lot of udon for one small cat." Kuro was about to yell at me for calling him fat but I closed the door before I heard any of it.

Err.. I kind of got lost a couple times… I mean, usualy I go with Yukio and he just uses a key to get to the shop. I felt a little embarrassed when I asked an old guy where the shop was and he pointed right behind me… "Oh… thanks." Shiemi was thankfully working the front desk and she looked surprised as I came in "Rin! What are you doing here?" I shrugged and handed her the udon "I…had some extras when I made udon this morning, so you can have it if you want." Shiemi's eyes shined and she nodded fast enough for me to think her head would snap off from the sheer momentum. "T-Thank you so much, Rin! I'm sure I'll love it because you're an amazing cook~"

She sat it on the counter and there was a moment when the only sound was the sound of Nee… umm… 'Nee-ing'? I needed to apologies but the thick air of tension was almost suffocate me. Lucky for me, Shiemi started first, an almost sad look about her as she looked down "Listen Rin… I'm sorry if you thought I was bothering Yuki. Did he get distracted from is work because of me!? Oh no!" she seemed to start panicking until I assured her "Shiemi, you weren't distracting him. I… I was just in a pissy mood and I had nothing else to blow up about- I'm the one who’s sorry."

That sounded a little stiff… oh look, the ceiling is nice. She grabbed my sleeve and I looked back to her smiling face "Oh, Rin… thank you. Err… but I'll let up a little on Yuki so you can have more time with him~" wait. What did she mean by that? Was she implying something? I blushed and scratched my neck "Errmm… yeah, thanks… well, I should get going. Yukio said he would come back to the dorms at 12:00." Shiemi looked at me then the wall clock "Rin… it's 2:37."

It had taken me another half an hour to get back to the dorms. I sighed when the hot sun disappeared as I closed the door behind me. Damn summer- why didn't this school have a pool? Actually, I don't know if they have a pool or not. Kuro ran up to me while I took off my sweaty shirt and undid my shoes "'Rin! Rin!'" he rubbed up against me but his warmth didn't feel so good in the heat so I pushed him away a little "Hey, Kuro. Has Yukio come by yet?" he shook his head "'No… he hasn't.'" that got me annoyed I glared back at the front door "Why isn't he home yet?"

I tried to do a little bit of school work, but after I looked up at the clock for the seventh time in twelve minutes I gave up and went to the fridge to get a popsicle. I sucked on it and thought deeply "Yukio is almost never late. Well, besides when I make him late. Heh. Maybe he went to talk to Maphisto…? Yeah, I should go check." I know I was being a bit of a worry-wart, but I really wanted to see him. wait, why? He was just going to yell at me for not doing my homework.

I flung the empty popsicle stick into a trash can while I walked down the school halls to Maphisto's office door. Nothing was going through my head I was just doing what my body wanted to do when I stood in front of the door and reached for the handle, I heard someone talking inside. And you know I just had to listen in. Maphisto, possibly with a women or an evil henchmen? What if he had a secret girlfriend or is planning something evil?Yukio wouldn't believe it.

But as I placed my ear on the door I knew who he was talking to instantly. "…Next month?" it was Yukio's voice and he sounded really business-like. They were probably talking about something important. "Yes. I expect you and your brother to keep each other entertained so no one else gets involved. Once this is over I'll tell you where to go from there." what the heck were they talking about? 'not involve others' in what?

"Oh and one more thing before you go. Tell your brother standing outside the door listening in that I wish him luck~" oh shit! I forgot Maphisto has eyes everywhere. I backed away from the door and tried my best to look casual as Yukio threw the doors open irritated and glared at me was I whistled "Oh hey, Yukio! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!- well… Shiemi's shop and and here." I noticed as he walked up to me that he had deep cuts on his face, must have been from the mission. But I didn't have anytime to dwell on it because Yukio grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me harshly the way I had come "Ow! Let go of me!" I pushed at him but stopped abruptly when he sent me a death glare.

I was pulled all the way back to our room and he finally loosened his grip. I pulled away harshly and glared at him as he turned away from me "What the hell is your problem!?" I saw him sigh and shake his head a little before turning back to me with a tired look. "How much did you hear?" was he talking about him and Maphisto? I shrugged but still glared "Only that something to do with you and me next month. What, Yukio… what's going to happen?"

Yukio sighed in relief and took his broken glasses off and opening his glasses drawer to re-place them. "Rin… I don't think this is the best time… but I promise; I will tell you." as much as I wanted to know I felt bad for him, he looked so tired and beat up… I couldn't stay mad at him. I rolled my eyes with a loud sigh "Fine. But you better tell me." he nodded and took off his belt of bullets and then his exorcist jacket, blood seeped through his white shirt.

Without even thinking I went over to him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "R-Rin? What are you doing?" what the fuck was I doing? But I hid my blush as I looked down to finish unbuttoning his shirt "Look who's the idiot now!? You went and got yourself hurt!" he sighed and grabbed my hand to stop me. Oh god oh god oh god. Why was the room so hot? I looked up and Yukio was smiling sadly "Rin, I'm a demon too now. I heal quickly like you, see?" he moved one side of his open shirt and I was surprised to see only a little cut was left on his chest.

"Wow. You're right." I stared at his chest for a moment longer before I forced myself to look away "But just to be safe, I'm going to get you a band-aid." I quickly left the room. What was wrong with me? I was totally checking him out! When I got to the bathroom I stared at my bright red face in the mirror. "He's a guy." I splashed some water on my face and then peeked under the sink for the first-aid kit. "He's not only a guy, he's also my twin brother!" I felt ashamed. Curse my teenage hormones! Once I got the band-aid I slowly made my way back to our room.

Was I, maybe in love? I stopped dead in my tracks and smacked my face. What the fuck!? I'm not one of those school girls who are in love with Yukio! I'm his brother. Out of nowhere another voice in my head popped in. what's so wrong with that? God damn it. With one more smack to the face I started to the room again. I did  **NOT** love Yukio more than a brother. Period.

"S-Sorry it took me so long, I had trouble finding the kit." I handed him the band-aid and quickly went over to my bed "I'm going to bed. Good night." Yukio put the band-aid on and turned back to his work, leaving his shirt open… damn him. "Rin, aren't you forgetting something?" turned away from him "I'll do my homework tomorrow." oh no. I thought as I heard him get up from his chair, he moved slowly up behind me then stopped. "Rin, it's five p.m. you never go to sleep this early." he sounded irritated "What are you hiding from me?" I turned around and matched his glare with one of my own "I donno, what are  _you_  hiding four-eyes?"

He stared for a moment until he heaved a sigh and rubbed his temples "Fine. Don't tell me. But at least get your homework done tomorrow." I watched as he shuffled back over to his seat and I stuck out my tongue "I don't need you to tell me what to do, four-eyes!" Kuro- who was laid out beside me- looked between me and Yukio worriedly "'Rin….'" but I ignored him and covered my face in the blanket. "Stupid Yukio…" "I can hear you, you know." I berried my face in deeper "I know!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!


	5. The Heat Part 1

  
The following two weeks went by in an agonizingly slow pace. The summer heat seemed to only get hotter, Me and Yukio were in some kind of a fight. Sure we still talked like everything was fine, but inside we knew both of us were hiding something. And a long with being mad at him, I found myself thinking of him all the time, even dreaming of him in class… oh god. that sounded weird. No they weren't anything special, just kinda memories of him smiling and stuff.

But I had a feeling I was reaching the end of all the weirder than normal-weird stuff in my life, I could just sense it that calm day in class- the last day of cram school before our one month break… what I don't get is why cram school doesn't let us have the whole summer off. Arrgg…Whatever. So I was sitting there in Yukio's class fanning myself like crazy because apparently Maphisto couldn't afford to give the class rooms air conditioner. But it seemed everyone wasn't that bothered by the heat.

I leaned over to Shiemi who was paying attention to the last test. How she could focus in this heat beats me. "Shiemi, how can you look so calm when it's so damn hot in here?" she looked up at me a little confused "You think this is hot? I think today is the coolest it's been all week." she gave me a worried look and leaned over to feel my forehead, her hand felt like an ice cube compared to my head "Maybe you have a summer fever." that seemed logical enough and I turned back to my empty test paper "Yeah. I'll have to get some medicine when this is-"

What… what the hell was that? I felt my body burn painfully and I couldn't move when a smell hit me hard. It was almost the smell of honey, but something weird-yet amazing mixed in. I had to mentally force my head to look up. I wish I hadn't, but it was bound to happen sometime. My eyes instantly met with Yukio's fiercely glaring ones. "Rin. If you are finished flirting please focus on the test in front of you." Oh shit oh shit oh shit! I quickly nodded and looked down. R-right. I had studied for this test and I was going to totally aces it!

But as I went to look at the test Bon called "And stop doing that weird thing with your tail. It's distracting." I looked back and my tail was swinging back and forth wildly. "What the heck?" I hated to do it, but I shoved my tail into my pants. It looked like I was wrong… weird things were still going on. Not wanting to think so hard about something that probably didn't matter, I started to actually take the test.

"All your test results will be sent in this following week to your families house hold unless you are going somewhere else for break. If so, please tell me right away. Enjoy your break and don't forget to sign your names at the top of the page. Thank you." Yukio started to pack up his things as everyone else chatted a little and stretched "Ahh… I'm so not looking forward to going home! Juzo sent me my chore list in the mail a week ago. Who does that!? No 'How are you doing?' or anything. Just 'This is your responsibilities when you come home'." Shima sighed dramatically until Bon hit him over the head with a book "Shima stop complaining! It'll better the temple!"

"Rin, where are you going for break?" I wiped the sweat from my forehead and turned to Shiemi "Oh. Errm… I donno, Yukio and I are probably just going to hang around campus the whole time. What're you going to do, Shiemi?" she looked off in some sort of fantasy or something "Nee and I are going to work our hardest on my grandmothers garden! I bought more seeds and I need to plant them soon or they won't grow!" she looked really pumped and just thinking back when we first met how she had been working so hard... I grinned back at her with a thumbs up "Sounds cool. Maybe I'll come over and help you out." "That would be amazing!" she got up and looked down at me with a huge grin. "See you soon, Rin-Bye Yuki!"

She ran out of the class and I could faintly hear her call "Izumo! Wait!" down the hall. Man, it was finally over! I was going to the dorm and taking a cold shower. N-not for  _that_ reason… I was just really hot, okay!? while I got up and started shoving books into my bag, I stopped abruptly when another strong smell of Honey and that weird something hit me harder this time. Seriously, what the hell was that!? "Yo see you around, Rin." Bon said as he passed me, but he stopped when he saw my face. It probably looked like I was in pain, because he turned fully to me and Shima and Konekomaru looked at me weirdly. I couldn't even speak…damn, what is wrong with me!?

"Rin…? Are you okay?" I wasn't okay! Did I look okay!? My face was burning and that smell… It was getting thicker. Eating up all the air and taking over my senses "Hey!" he shook my shoulder but I stayed still. It was too much. "What's wrong?" Yukio pushed the others out of the way and looked down at me. oh god… I felt drool spill out of my hanging mouth as I tried to speak. "Na, ah~! I-…I." Bon looked the way I would have probably look if I had heard someone say that. He looked shocked then he looked away with a red face.

"You three are free to leave." Yukio glared at the three others and the smell grew thicker. It was Yukio! What the hell was he wearing!? Some kind of demon paralyzer spay? No… that wouldn't work because he would be paralyzed too… Well, whatever it was, it was doing something to effect me. "But… Will he be alright?" Konekomeru asked concerned and Yukio sighed. Funny, the smell seemed to disappear. "He'll be fine, he's just running a fever." I stood up straighter and finish packing up me books "S-Sorry… I must've zoned out there for a minute." Bon looked between Yukio and me incredulously "Whatever. See you guys in a month!"

I watched them go before I started to the door, Yukio stayed behind so I turned to him. He was all moeppy looking at the floor and to tell you the truth, it made me feel awkward, out of place…weird. "So… What are you gonna want for dinner?" Yukio turned away, towards his desk "I'm going to grade these tests here. So you can eat without me." what…? I glared at his stupid back before turning away "Fine. See you later." pifft. Who needs him!?

I reached the dorms in a huff. A walk from cram school to the dorm wasn't long, but the heat was so horrid! I immediately started on taking my shirt off when I got inside. A shower was going to be so nice! Leaving a trail of clothes as I stripped, I quickly got in the shower. Cold water never felt so amazing. Since I was already in there I decided to actually clean myself. I thought about that smell, Yukio's… it diffidently wasn't a bad smell… I tried to remember it as best as I could. I felt a chill run down my tail, that's when I felt the water switch to hot… what the-? I looked at the knobs, no it was still on cold… it was my skin. So hot I gasped for air. painful.

I got out of the shower and slid on a pair of boxers (I think I would've died of a heat stroke if I had actually gotten dressed.) before stumbling to Min and Yukio’s room and plopped down on Yukio's bed, too worn out to make it to my bed. I was going to die. That's all I could think as the heat only grew. The whole bed smelled like Yukio and I thought "Why? Why couldn't my bed have been the closer to the door?" my body ached and I desperately tried to find relief. I needed… I needed… I whimpered pitifully and held Yukio's pillow up to my face so I could smell more of his scent… I needed… "Yukio…" I whined hopelessly.


	6. The Heat Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Explicit stuff ahead!

I had thought ‘Whatever this burning is from I’m sure it’ll calm down or kill me.’ man, I was so wrong, the longer I laid there the hotter it got but I surprisingly managed to stay conscious and umm…for some weird reason I was getting hard. I sat up quickly and looked down at my boxers, already there was a wet patch on the fabric. What the hell!? I needed to get to the bathroom and quick, but my legs felt like jello. I tried to sit up, gasping for air and limbs shaking weakly but it was too much. I collapsed back onto the bed with a panicked sound bubbling out of my throat. At this point I would have begged to just be put out of my misery. Then that evil little voice was back in my head. ‘Yukio doesn’t have to know if you take care of it on his bed.’ true, but if by some chance he walked in, that would be hella awkward.

The bed squeaked as I attempted to get up onto my knees. My theighs were trembling and my head was spinning, almost like I was on the edge of passing out. My tail whipped back and forth while I weighed my options. I-it wouldn’t hurt as long as I’m quick. With that reassurance, I reached into my boxers and started pumping my own shaft. I had only done this a couple times before, so it was done unskillfully I admit but god… it felt so good. Heated flesh slicked with percum slid amazingly through my shaky hand. It wasn’t enough, I nashed my teeth angrily and squeezed my shaft. More cum dribbled out of my tip and my body vibrated with pleasure “Ah…hah…ah!” I laid down on my stomach and started rutting against the sheets as I berried my face in Yukio’s pillow. Friction from the bedding driving me crazy.

It wasn’t enough. I needed something else, than a thought hit me. A thought I would’ve beat my head against a wall until I passed out for thinking normally, but I was crazy horny and so I did not care. While one of my hands stroked my member, the other shakily reached farther behind me and hesitantly rubbed around my asshole. The ring of muscles contracted against the touch. It felt good, and I didn’t really see the need to stop myself from relieving the pain anyway I could. I forced one of my fingers in and screamed into Yukio’s pillow, it burned like hell. I was about to pull it out and never ever do that again but I hesitated when I suddenly felt the rush of liquid around my finger. It was slick and loosened the contraction of muscles around my finger. I moaned at the pleasure it brought. My finger worked it’s way in and out and more liquid spilled out as more fingers where added. I could manage this. The liquid smelled sweat and musty and soon the whole room smelled like it. My other hand swiped up some of the slickness trailing down my theighs and rubbed it up and down my shaft. My fingers thrusted in time with my other hand as it came down hard and pulled up slowly. I was getting really close. Just a little more-

My fingers hit something inside me and that was it. “Yukio!” I fell limp panting like crazy and slowly pulled my fingers out. Had… had I really just finger fucked myself while jerking off on my brothers bed…? It was as if a Bariyon was suddenly sitting on my chest, the guilt and sham washed over me. Would I even be able to face Yukio after I just called his name during an amazing release? Probably… but it was going to be awkward as fuck. I was still hard as a rock and the killer heat continued on… what the hell was I going to do?

For starters, I tucked my dick back into my boxers and got off the bed (I was still a little wobbly on my legs, but better than before) my mess was clear as day on his blue sheets. No way I was going to leave it when Yukio would most defiantly see it. I stripped his bed and my own and headed down the stairs. If he asked where his bed sheets went I could just say I was doing laundry! still, I felt uncomfortable walking around with a boner and panting from the heat as sweat ran down my face and back. Not to mention that liquid was still sliding down my leg in a steady stream. But there was nothing I could do about it. I would just have to deal with it.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard someone close the front door. Shit! It was probably Yukio! I ran quickly to the laundry room and shoved the sheets into the wash machine. I heard foot steps coming towards me so I shoved some soap in there and started it. Now that that problem was gone. Quick! How do you conceal a boner!? It was too late. Yukio stopped in the entry way looking at me skeptically as I hovered over the washer in a strange fashion trying to hide it.

I looked over at him, but looked to the side panicky when I remembered what I had just been doing. I wanted to cry when I realized I reeked like the stuff leaking out of me. I probably didn’t look so good either, my face blotchy red, hair all over the place, sweat. “O-Oh, Hey, Yukio! Did you get all you’re work done?” oh god, Yukio’s scent! It was back but way WAY stronger! He walked up to me and jerked me by the arm so that I was then facing him. “I couldn’t get any work done.” He growled. I would’ve looked shocked if it weren’t for the fact that he was being rough with me which was making my dick leak again. DAMNIT! I looked down as my breath came out in shallow pants…. Man I was so pathetic.

Yukio tilted my head up a little so I was looking in his unreadable eyes and I felt my heart start to race. His pupils were blown. What was he doing? Did he have any idea how much this was affecting me? Suddenly he was hugging me…wha? I just stood there limply as he held me tight “Rin… I’m sorry.” he said in a low voice by my ear. I laughed awkwardly. “W-what are you going on about? I-I wasn’t that mad that you didn’t have the dinner I made.”

Yukio pulled away just enough so I could see his face and he looked really serious. I also realized he was panting too “Rin. I’m going to mate with you.” we sat there in silence for a moment before it sunk in and I tried my best to get away from him. I bet if my face wasn’t already red from the heat I would’ve turned that color at that moment “Y-Yukio! Don’t say something so stupid! Are you drunk or something!?” the more I struggled the tighter he held me, the tighter he held me the more slick soaked the back of my boxers. This was humiliating. I’m sure I could easily push him off if I wanted to…if I wanted to. But it was getting harder to move and every movement would set off an inappropriate reaction. I fought back until I anciently hit his glasses off, sending them shattering on the tile.

But it seemed as though Yukio didn’t care about that then because just then, I thought he was leaning over to pick his glasses up, but instead he scooped me up bridal style. “Yukio! Stop! This isn’t funny!” why was I fighting? My body was already surrendering to him and it was what I had been picturing as I jerked off. I knew why… I… I was kinda scared. I stopped fighting against Yukio. When we had made it to our room he laid me down on the bare bed and climbed over me, his eyes were sharp yet blurred with…lust?

I gulped as he leaned in so close that I could feel his heavy breath against my own “Rin… I’m sorry.” there he was, apologizing again. I glared as best as I could and pulled him down the rest of the way to my lips. All logic flew out the window as we crashed lips, teeth, tongue together in whatever this craze we were in was. His slick tongue forced it’s way into my parted lips and devoured my mouth. His hands were making quick work of his clothes and all I could think was ‘I want him inside me right now.’ Why? I couldn’t understand. My body was being possessed by something. That was the only way I could explain it.

Our lips made a ‘pop’ noise as we parted for air, mixed spit ran out the side of my mouth but I didn’t bother wiping it away as he quickly smashed our lips together again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away “Y-Yukio…please…” my face was bright red and I couldn’t look him in the eye, but he seemed to get it. with a nod he roughly pulled off my boxers, he wasted no time and enclosed the head in his hands that seared my sensitive skin and made my already sputtering member twitch and pulsate. My head jerked back and hit the pillow as I gasped helplessly “Y-Yukio! Ah..umn~” I looked up at him when he chuckled. He was staring right back at me with a sly smile “Nii-san, you look like you’re enjoying this.” I momentarily snapped out of the haze and looked away to glare at the floor “Y-You thought I wouldn’t?” he stopped his finger rubbing my slit and I whimper…oh god… had I been making those noises the whole time?

Suddenly Yukio hugged me again and I hesitantly put my hands in his hair… was this real? It suddenly all felt dream-like… Yukio pulled his head up to stare into my eyes. His eyes flashed between lust and guilt before he kissed me deeply and resumed stroking me. I yanked at his hair and thrusted into his hand desperately. Our sloppy mess of a kiss ate up all of my moans and mewls of pleasure as well as Yukio’s grunts. This had to be a dream… Yukio would never kiss me or touch me like this.

“Yukio!” I moaned as my head fell back again and I came on both of our stomach. I couldn’t see anything but white for a moment until I started coming down from my amazing release. Yukio sat up on his knees and stared down at me while he licked my cum off his hand. “You’re still hard.” he said bluntly and I blushed “I can k-kinda tell!” he laughed and wiped the cum from his tone stomach… oh my god. I couldn’t looked away. I hadn’t even noticed that he was fully naked!

He was huge. Let’s just leave it there. When I had managed to pull my eyes off his erect member my eyes widen when I noticed his tail swinging lazily behind him. He had never let me see it before… it looked a lot like mine, but it was brown not black and was straighter. He must’ve noticed my staring and he scooted to the other end of the bed. Had.. Had I made him mad?

But my question was answered with a big fat no when he forced my legs apart and slid back up… my breath hitched. This position spoke for itself as to what Yukio wanted to do. But now with my legs hanging up on his shoulders my tail wasn’t trapped to the bed and it swayed to the side eagerly. Yukio rubbed his fingers against my wet hole and I gasped… I wanted him to fuck me so hard, right then and there that I felt like I would die if he didn‘t. I wiggled impatiently, trying to get him to push it in… but he just stared down as me.

“Y-Yukio… please… I want you to… just do it you …jerk!” I whined between pants. The room was getting hotter and hotter and I wanted it to stop… this was the only way. The voice in the back of my head snickered ’you say it like you don’t want this.’ to hell with that voice. I knew I wanted this and didn’t need it to tell me that. Thank you very much.

“Nii-san.” I stopped squirmy and looked up at him. He was frowning. Oh no…had I seemed too needy? Did he want to stop? I blushed and looked away “W-what?” I felt his hand grab my tail and my gasp turned into a mewl half way through. God. If I wasn’t super horny I would’ve been embarrassed by that noise. “I’m going to take you… I… I can’t hold back.” I looked up at him and he was looking down at me dead serious. I mewled again as he started to stroke my tail and I nodded “I…I want you to… so…so just do it!…I want it so bad.”

I didn’t care about the consequents of having sex with my brother. Heck, I had being thinking about it even before I started feeling that unbearable heat on my skin. Yukio nodded back and in one quick thrust, he was inside me. “Ah! Hh…Yukio…” it burned but also felt amazing. I clawed at his back and he kissed my thighs, licking slick off them. “Rin… relax.” he tried but I couldn’t stop shaking and tears easily made their way down my burning face. “Y-Yukio!” I dug my nails harder into his back and he hissed.

“Rin, I can’t move until you relax.” he sounded so calm. I wondered if it was always like that for the one on top… wait. Why was I bottoming!? I took in a shaky deep breath and let it out as I relaxed a little. Yukio leaned down and gave me a sweet peck at the corner of one of my wet eyes and I gave him a quick kiss on his lips in return before he could pull away. “I’m going to move now. are you ready?” I gave him a short nod. He slammed down into me and I screamed. Yes, yes! Oh god YES! This is what I wanted- this is what I needed this whole time. He slammed into me over and over, each time getting faster and deeper in different angels, and each time I cried out. The pain was still there, but with so much pleasure, the pain became part of it. Suddenly, Yukio thrusted into a sensitive spot and I arched up off the bed. “T-There! Oh YES, there!” he grunted and took hold of my member. Pumping it it with his thrusts into that particular spot. I didn’t last long.

“YUKIO!” My voice cracked, raw from screaming. I cam hard shooting what seemed like endless ribbons of thick, white cum over our chests. Yukio shuttered and slammed the base of his cock harder against my entrance. I was still dazed from my release but I was awhere that Yukio was trying to push the thickness of his base inside me. I panicked and was about to tell him to stop dispite my dicks automatic interest in the idea of being ripped open by that cock. With one more, painfully sharp thrust, the base slipped inside. My sight disappeared and I screamed as an another orgasm was ripped out of me. He quickly turn me around, while he was still cuming and laid down on top of me. I know it’s said that if a man cries during sex that he’s not a real man… but damnit! I started to quietly sob into the sheetless bed. Yukio kissed at the back of my neck and he just kept on cuming. I was surprise that I could hold all of it. 

“Rin…what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” I tucked my head farther into myself and took a shaky breath “I… I don’t know! I-I *hiccup* just c-can’t stop!” suddenly I felt something in my ass tighten and I tried to get up, but Yukio laced his hands with mine and shoosh’ed me like I was a little kid “Rin, it’s okay… but you have to stay still until I unknot or it will hurt really bad, okay?” I nodded but thought confusedly ‘unknot’? ‘don’t remember that from health and fitness class.

We laid there for what had to be at least a half an hour -in witch I stopped crying like a baby and Yukio left a few hickys on my neck with my protests being ignored. I felt something loosen and Yukio pulled out and laid down next to me. The feel of cum almost gushing out of me was unpleasant but I was exhausted, and by the look on Yukio’s face, he was too. I’d clean up later but the bed is probably going to be stained. He pulled me to his chest and I couldn’t help but think about how I use to do the same thing to him when we were little. Rubbing my face on his collar bone like a cat, I sigh contently. I didn’t know what would happen the next day, I didn’t know if Yukio would never look at me again or not, I didn’t know what would happen if people found out we slept together… all I knew was that I could deal with that when I woke up. As I started to doze off I couldn’t help but smile as I felt Yukio’s tail wined it’s self around mine tightly.


	7. The 'Blissful' Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh... i so tired... but i must post all 8 chapter of what i have so far...

I sighed contently as I woke up. From the amount of sun shine coming through the window I guessed it was around noon. Yikes. Better get up before Yukio- … I took a shaky breath in when last nights events came crashing back to me…him and I… we… there was a shift in the bed and the arm around my waist tightened. Oh god. My face grew warm and I slowly tried to put some distance between our naked bodies.

My heart raced as I desperately tried to escape from the awkwardness that was sure to happen when Yukio woke up. But just as I managed to sit up, my lower back decided that it didn’t want to move that way. “Shit!” I yelped and plopped back down. “Don’t get up.” I stiffened as I heard the mumbled words groaned right into my ear. I looked over nervously only to see Yukio’s eyes closed…was he still asleep?

“Are…are you awake?” there was a grunt and then Yukio opened his eyes and sat up to looked down at me. I gulped and looked to the side, I couldn’t tell what he was thinking, what he was feeling, and that made me feel even worse about we did the night before “Are you okay?” that question kind of caught me off guard and I looked back up only to have pair of lips on mine.

The kiss was getting heavy and I tried to pull Yukio down more, he pulled back with one more nip at my swollen bottom lip. I felt light headed as we caught our breath “My ass hurts.” I finally answered his question. It was meant to be taken as a joke (though my ass really did hurt) but four-eyes totally took it the wrong and looked guilty “I’m sorry.” I felt my face heat up but I ignored it and flicked him on the forehead “Stupid. Stop apologizing.”

He looked down at me incuriously “But-” I pulled him on top of me even though my hips screamed in pain. I pushed it to the side and kissed him sweetly… trying to tell him it was okay…to tell him how I really felt…but that last part made the kiss a little hesitant. I mean, I really wasn’t sure what I felt…but I knew it was something more than a brother. I pulled back and looked him in the eye “N-Now stop apologizing.” he sat up and I had to hold back a gasp of pain while he sat on my sore pelvic bone but then he got off and sat at the edge of the bed looking off to the window and sighed “I…I can’t. you don’t know what possible bad things may happen because of this.” 

I narrowed my eyes at his back but didn’t try to sit up again “And what is…’this’ hm?” there was a pause then Yukio stood up and pulled on boxers and went to get a pair of glasses from his desk drawer. I huffed and sat up even though it my back whined “Yukio, don’t ignore me!” He sighed and turned back to me, guilt was all over his face. I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up… Yukio didn’t like me anymore than a brother. Something had happened last night... but Yukio hadn’t wanted it, had he? I’m an idiot.

I shook off the blanket (when did that get there?) and grabbed some of my clothes before I stomped over to the door. I felt my eyes getting ready to do something girly so I quickly said “I get it. This meant nothing to you. It was all just one fucked up mistake.” and with that I stomped out of the room and headed for the showers. I hated it. I was an idiot to feel the way I did. It was to be expected that Yukio didn’t like me, right? I swallowed hard and turned the water on.

So why did I feel so… betrayed? Maybe it was because I trusted him with my heart and he just dropped it on the floor… I scoffed and hit myself on the forehead. “What the hell? That was way girly… let’s never go there again.” I was about to get into the shower when I felt something running down my leg. I looked down and around to see Yukio’s cum slowly falling out. Then I looked up at the mirror to the left of me and saw the bright red and purple love bits.

I couldn’t take it. I got into the shower on wobbly legs and cried “Why?… why did you do this to me if you don’t like me?”

When I finally got out of the shower it was only because the water was cold. I got dressed and hesitated before going back into our room. When I did I saw that Yukio was dressed in his exorcist jacket and was in the middle of attaching his ammo belt. I threw my towel on my bed and tried to look as casual as I could when I laid down and pretended to be more interested in the manga I held.

Yukio turned to me suddenly and I made sure not to look at him at all as he spoke “I’ve been called in for a mission. I won’t be home until late, so don’t make me any dinner.” I griped the book tightly but kept up my fake indifference “k.” he started to walk for the door and I felt a voice inside me begging to tell him not to leave, not to let thing just go on like nothing had happened. But I mentally muffled it with the stronger voice that wanted him just leave and never come back.

He paused at the door and looked over at me “Tonight…” he started in more of a familiar sounding voice… it was the voice that only I got to hear. I dared to look up at him as he stared at me “I’ll tell you what happened.” he looked down and I saw him clenching his fists. He wanted to say something else but he never did. I glared and nodded none the less. I wanted to hear why he would take away our virginity away when he apparently didn’t even want to.

I ignored what he had said. I sat up that night waiting for him. I told myself to just let it go. ‘Forgive and forget’ as the old man use to say. But I couldn’t. the day passed by with me and Kuro walking around the empty campus, I had thought about going to Sheimi’s place but I found that I didn’t really feel like talking.

So there I sat waiting on my bed. I glanced at the clock. ‘3A.M’ then looked back to my phone… once again it told me I had no new messages… just then, Yukio opened the door and I looked up quickly. He looked unscathed so that was good. He looked over at me and frowned “I told you not to wait up for me.” I glared and sat me phone down “You said not to make you any dinner. And you also said you’d tell me why you did…that.” we stared at each other before I gasped in voluntarily when I smelled the scent again and a shiver of pleasure ran up my spine.

Yukio must have noticed what he did and looked down and the scent dissipated a little. I regained my breath as I clenched my chest. Yukio took a seat at my desk and swiveled it so he was looking at me. “Rin, what I am about to say does not leave this room.” I nodded and he took a deep breath “You and me are both high level demons now… and if you had been paying attention in class you would know demons have mating seasons just like animals… you started your first one about a week ago and being around you like that triggered mine. I tried to stay away but I couldn’t let anyone else have you. And then I came home last night and I could smell that you had been touching yourself... it was too much.”

I tried to take it all in as I stared back at Yukio…so we were…mated? I furrowed my eyebrows together as I thought it over. Heat prickling my cheeks.

“I’m sorry.”

I looked back to him and glared “Stop.” there was a tension filled silence until I finally asked what I had been dying to all day “Yukio… do you see me more than your brother? Was this all just some kinda instinct thing?” I blushed and looked away when he stared at me with wide eyes and the scent came back. That damn scent! He looked deep in thought before he sighed tiredly “ I’m not sure…” I felt hope take over me and I cracked a small smirk over at him “’Not sure’ is better than a no, I guess.” He looked worriedly at the floor “If…If we decide to keep with this… through the whole breading season... maybe even after that, we can’t tell anyone.”

I nodded and laid down with a yawn “Fine, Fine.” Yukio seemed uncertain by my response so I held a hand over my heart “I swear on my life.” he smiled and approached me, my heart started beating faster as he leaned over me. When our lips met the scent returned full force and I moaned into it. I pulled him down on myself and opened my mouth wide, he slide his tongue in and attacked everything it touched.

We both pulled away and gasped for breath, I reached up to take off his jacket and he chuckled above me as my hands trembled “Stupid buttons!” I gave up on trying to undo them and just ripped it open. Yukio grunted and glared down at me “Thanks.” I smirked “Your welcome.” I slid it off and was about to take off his shirt when he rolled over so that I was on top of him. “What are you-”

I was cut off as he pushed me forward quickly and I whined but then I noticed why he had done it “N-No!” I cried out as he pulled my pants and boxers off and made a long ‘hmmmm’ while he stared at my hard on just inches from his face, I tried to back up but Yukio squeezed my ass and I froze. What was he-? He suddenly took my whole length into his mouth and started a steady pace of bobbing his head “Ah! Fuck!” I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to not thrust into his mouth.

If anyone in a hundred mile radius wasn’t asleep they could probably hear me as I screamed out in pleasure every time Yukio ran his tongue over my slit. I gasped suddenly as I felt his fingers at my entrances. “What are you, ah! Doing?” I asked between pants but Yukio did not respond seeing as his mouth was busy…ahem.

The slick liquid from before returned and made it easy for Yukio’s fingers entered me one at a time. I thought I was going to pass out as he worked his fingers in and out in time with his mouth moving up and down on my slick member. It was too much. “Yukio! Ah!” I melted into his mouth. He slid his fingers out and I whimpered at the loss. With a sigh I scooted back down and kissed Yukio lightly “what now?” Yukio rolled his eyes and unzipped his pants and revealed his throbbing cock.

I gulped and spread my legs for him. no shame… as long as it was Yukio. 

I laid on my side under the covers as Yukio finally ‘unknotted’ and slipped out. He held my back to his chest and sighed tiredly “I’m sorry.” I looked surprised at my own words but went with it. Yukio looked over me with confusion “Why?” I yawned and smiled sheepishly “For making you… have sex with me when you’re tired.

Yukio chuckled and I blushed “Don’t apologized. ’stupid’.” he mimicked what I had said earlier and I just laughed and I turned around so I was on his chest and rested my head “Whatever.” I kissed his collar bone and closed my eyes “G’night.” I felt Yukio stroke my hair and sigh contently “Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama with a capital 'D'! there probably be more... but for now CUTE FLUFF!


	8. Blame 'The Annoying Demon'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my newest chappy~ just cuteness for now...

Two weeks went by of summer break. Yukio and I pretty much fallen back into our old routines, I mean, besides the fact we had sex almost every fucking hour if we could. Occasionally we would kiss and touch outside of the sex and those times always made me calm. I had asked Yukio when my ‘heat’ (as he had started calling it) would stop, and he had said it could last up to a whole month! My back ached just thinking about it.

“Are…Are you serious?” I stopped mixing the eggs in the frying pan and looked over my shoulder to Yukio who was sitting at the table drinking coffee. The round we had had that morning had been brutal and we were both left more grumpy and exhausted than satisfied. Odds were we would be back it within twenty minutes. “Do you think I’m joking?” What a smartass. My grip tightened on the plastic spatula and I turned fully around and pointed it a four-eyes “Don’t get all smart ass on me!” Yukio chuckled “it’s okay, Rin. We don’t have to…” that made me feel a little less nervous… but then a seemingly evil smiled appeared on Yukio’s face as he stood up. I watched him suspiciously as he invaded me personal space “What?” he held my chin up so that his lips were mere inches from mine.

The feeling of my burning skin against his, mixed with his intoxicating scent took over me and I found myself being pulled closer to him, drawn in, you could say. Our lips brushed but he pulled back a little to look at my horribly dazed face “We don’t have to… but we both know you want to.” wait… danmit! I played right into his hand. But I didn’t really have time to protest because his lips soon smashed back against mine. “Hm!” he pulled me to him and I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck.

We pulled away briefly and I growled shakily “Damn, why are you so tall?” he just chuckled and started kissing his way from my mouth to my neck, where he nipped at the skin “I want…” he started to say in between licks and I just waited for him to say it, so we could go back upstairs, because I was already hard and I wanted relief right away. Hell, if he wanted to take me against the table or even the wall I’d be okay with it. “…to bit you.” I was surprised and about to push him away when I felt his sharp fangs dig into my neck. “AH! OW! Stop!” I cried out as tears peeked in the corners of my eyes, and surprisingly Yukio listened and pulled back. But not before licking away the blood that begin to run down my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut. It was just too embarrassing, Yukio continue to lick at my neck until I pushed him away weakly. Shit… why did it get all quiet? I opened my eyes to see Yukio looking at me softly and my heart started to race “Rin, I-” but he abruptly stopped talking when the sudden sound of quick foot steps from the entry way speedily making their way to us. Yukio and I separated instantly, Yukio moved back to the table and started sipping his coffee just as Shiemi comes flying around the corner with a wide smile “Good Morning! Sorry I didn’t knock I- Oh! Rin, look at the stove!” 

I looked confusedly over to where she had said, and noticed the black smoke rising out of the pan “Shit!” I turned off the burner. It was too late, the eggs were blackish brown and probably tasted like dog poop. “I told you to keep an eye on those.” I looked over incredulously at Yukio who was looking away. Did he… really just blame me for burning them!? “It’s your fual-” I stopped there when I saw Yukio glaring at me.. Ohh… better not get into that.

“It’s not like you to get distracted while cooking…are you okay, Rin?” Shiemi looked concern about me as she sat herself down across from Yukio. “O-oh well I-” she suddenly stood up wide eyed and rushed over to me -officially scaring the shit out of me. “What?” she reached up and touched my neck and I instantly knew what she was looking at “Rin! What happened to your neck!?” that’s when four-eyes jumped into the mix, he held Shiemi by the shoulder and she seemed to calm down a little, it probably bothered me more than it should’ve that they were touching.

Waving my hands in front of me, I laugh nervously “That? Oh…um you see that’s….A demon!” both Yukio and Shiemi looked surprised, so I continued with a cocky smile “yeah! You see, just a while ago this big annoying demon tried to eat me, but I totally kicked his ass!” She looked amazed, I didn’t dare to look over at Yukio, but I could feel his glare. “Yes well, what did you come over for, Shiemi?” he said as he pushed his glasses up his nose “Oh! R-right! Here is your order of Mr. Sancho” she pulled out a box from one of the sleeves of her komono and handed it to Yukio who managed a fake smile as he excepted it “Thank you, but you could have just called me and I would’ve gone to the shop to get it.”

She watched as Nee pounced on her shoulder while she smiled shyly “Ah! Oh, well I wanted to see how you both were doing, how is summer break going for you two?” “I’m preparing my lessons for next semester and Rin has been slacking off.” that’s when he glared at me “Have you even started on your summer break assignments?” we had assignments? Well fuck! This was the first I was hearing of them. “Well, you see…” I looked to the floor and scratched at the back of my head, I could even feel my tail droop to the floor as Shiemi looked at me curiously and four-eyes just glared at me.

“You see, its like this… I’ve been being harassed by that annoying demon the whole time! And by the way I didn’t hear anything about these ‘assignments’ until right-” oh god… what was this feeling all the sudden? My stomach hurt really bad but I ignored it to instead finish my rant, with a quizzes sway followed by a burp I managed the last word “now…” and as if my sudden sickness wasn’t enough, damn Yukio’s scent built in straight and in a way, made my stomach calm down a little.

I found myself staring at Yukio’s lips as he yelled into my face, but I couldn’t hear him. Instead a loud ringing sounded in my ears and my face grew hot…was I about to pass out? What the hell? Why? I started to slip… vision becoming black…no! I am not going to be an idiot and just pass out! Totally uncalled for I snapped back to reality.

“Rin!” I looked to Yukio confusedly “What?” he stared at me dumbfounded “Are you alright?” I smiled sheepishly “Yeah, sorry. Must’a zoned out there!” Shiemi looked at me intently “Are you sure? It looked like you were fainting! Have you been drinking enough water? Sometimes that happens when you forget.” I laughed awkwardly “I’m totally okay. Don’t worry.” she seemed a bit skeptical but she nodded slowly “Well… if your okay, I should be heading back to the shop now.” “I’ll walk you out.” I called but as I went to move I noticed my hands were clutched onto Yukio’s shirt, trembling. I retracted them quickly and blushed as I started after Shiemi “Sorry.”

When the door made the click noise of being closed I sighed and leaned my back against it while I whipped the sweat from my forehead. What really just happed? What was up with the sudden dizzy spell? I shrugged. Eh… might have just worked myself up too much. “Rin…” I looked up to see Yukio standing less than a foot away from me, he wore a look between rage and confusion “What was that?” I gulped and pushed myself off the door “Oh, probably just got over heated. S’nothing.” but apparently he didn’t like that answer very much. I tried to pass him but he grabbed me shoulders and pushed me back against the door “I can tell your lying.” 

I gulped and looked away from his cool yet angry eyes. Man, I think I need to move Yukio up higher on my cool people list… wait, why am I thinking about that right now!? “I… just got a little sick to my stomach.” he stared at me for a moment before he swooped in and kissed me leaving my brain all gushy, but I was still enough aware of myself to wrap my arms around his neck. The heat raised once again and I kissed him back with all my being.

We pulled away for air after a minute and Yukio looked at me angrily. Had I done something wrong? “What?” I asked breathlessly and he glared at me “’annoying demon’?” oh… that had just been adlibbing…but I guess I was kinda referring to him…”Th-that wasn’t meaning you! I just came up with it.” he pressed me more into the door and I gulped as he started to unbutton my shirt “Tell me, Rin… Do you find this ‘harassment’? Because I’m pretty sure you’re the one who was begging for me just this morning.” he leaned down and licked one of my nipples. I gasped and held onto his shoulder for support, the pure pleasure making me weak in the knees. “I-I didn’t mean you…” he let out a long ‘hmm’ as if saying ‘oh so that’s how it is.’ before continuing down my body with his cool tongue.

When he reached my pants he slid his hand down on either side of my thighs horribly slow, and I heard myself whine as he just stayed like that, what the fuck? Did he find it funny to see me struggling to keep my breath even? Did he find it amusing to see me beg and whine for him to fuck me? He straightened to full height with a smirk on his face. He did. That smirk proved it as an answer. He thought it was funny! He wasn’t the one dying from the evil heat radiating from the core of his body… wait. Wasn’t he supposedly in heat too? 

“Yukio… are you feeling this heat? It’s unbearable, right?” I managed in a slightly shaky voice, he just gave me that look he does when he think I’m an idiot “Yes, I am hot... but it’s a bit different for you than myself.” That caught my attention “How is it different?” One of Yukio’s hands traveled inside my boxers until it was pulling apart my ass and exposing my wet whole “You want me to fuck you hard in the ass because it burns I want to shove my cock inside you, dominate you...” I gapped at him as his fingers swiped across my entrance before he pulled his hand free of my boxers. Slick coated his fingers as he held it up for me to see. I wanted to yell at him for saying those things about me but then he spoke again “... Taste you.” I tried to reach out and stop him but it was too late. He sucked on the fingers covered in my slick. Shit, shit, SHIT. I moaned loudly hand the sweet scent of fresh slick dripping out of me filled the air. When I had regained some semblance of composure I glared at him “What? You’re saying I’m a bitch or something? So what if I’m more s-sensitive there! Oh look at me! I’m Yukio and I’m all super composed and shit! Why don’t you learn how to react like a person not a robot-” but my rant went unheard as he finally pulled my pants and boxers down while he leaned forward and kissed me deeply.

It didn’t make up for shit. He had all but called me his bitch. I tried kicking at him but he pushed me more firmly against the door. He bit at my tongue playfully and I gasped into the kiss… that’s it. I bit his lip as hard as a could he hissed and broke the kiss. I rested my head back against the door as I caught my breath. Yukio touch his bleeding lip and looked at the blood on his fingers before looking at me. I stuck out my tongue and glared “I’m not a bitch.” Yukio threw his jacket (why he was wearing it on such a hot day was mystery to me) to the floor and started unbuttoning his shirt. Slick trailed down my exposed theighs my pants and underwear stayed tangled around my calves. Fuck, why was he so suductive? Wasn’t this guy a nerd? Yukio was now shirtless as he pressed up against me once more. “Rin…” he kissed my cheek , then the corner of my mouth then a quick kiss to me lips before my nose then my eyelid and lastly my forehead where his lips remained “Rin…” he mumbled against my head.

“What?” “I want to make love to you. but on a bed would be preferable.” I was shocked, I hadn’t heard him call it anything else besides ‘fuck’ or ‘mate’ but… making love? Isn’t that for people who love each other? Did…Yukio maybe… the whole ‘bitch’ dropped out of my mind. I felt my face grow impossibly warm as I turned it away and I whispered awkwardly “Okay…” right away I was swept up off my feet and into his arms. He carried me up stairs. Eh… why was I feeling so nervous all of the sudden? 

He sat me at the edge of the bed and took my pants and boxers the rest of the way off and went to take off his own pants when I nervously grabbed his hand and looked into his surprised eyes with determination “I want to do it…” he hesitated then nodded slowly. Before I tackled the thing right in front of me, I reached up and took off his glasses… I know that he’s blind as a bat without them. That’s why I took them off, I didn’t want him to see me when I did this. I sat them down on the bed folded and then looked back to his pants that clearly clung to his hard on.

My trembling hands unbuttoned them then slid the zipper down slowly. I took a shaky breath in and pulled down his pants and underwear. His dick sprung up from it’s confines. “Rin…” Yukio grunted and I decided I would try. I poked the tip a looked up to see his reaction. He took in a sharp breath. Hm, interesting. Maybe I could finally get some reactions from him… I hesitantly rubbed the slit and Yukio gasped, I wanted to hear more. So I leaned forward and kissed it I felt the pulsing through it and it grew right before my eyes. Damn, how much bigger is he gonna get!? 

Yukio had done it to me before, so I guess it won’t be that bad to give it a try. I kissed it again but this time I didn’t pull away, I slowly opened my mouth and lowered my head onto it… you know, I thought it was going to be a lot worse. But the saltiness of his member as I sucked on as much as I could fit into my mouth only made me want more. it was like that sea salt candies we use to like when we were kids. It was the source of that amazing scent of his too. It was so from that I almost came just from the stimulation of all my senses at once. The rest of him I couldn’t fit I grabbed ahold of and pumped the buildup up into the part I had in my mouth, he was close, I could feel his head twitching as I wrapped my tongue all around it and the knot at the base began to expand.

“Rin…” he moaned out and I felt myself moan back at the really fucking hot way he said my name. it must have been the vibrations of my moans that did it. Yukio came hard in my mouth, I was a bit surprised so I pulled back when it filled my mouth, but I didn’t think about the fact that he was still cuming and so, the rest of it ended up all over my face… lovely. I swallowed what was in my mouth for the most part but still some poured out the corners of my mouth and dripped down my chin.

Oh god… this was awkward, what are you suppose to do now!? I have cum dripping down my face and Yukio is just staring at me. that’s when he fell forward, pushing my back into the sheets of his bed and he cupped my face in his hands “I’m going to make love to you so much, you won’t need anymore cum for the rest of your heat.” I think its safe to say…Yukio at least liked me. And I was pretty damn sure I felt the same if not more… that didn’t mean I couldn’t flip him off for saying I needed him cum.

He kissed me passionately. We pulled away after awhile and a string of spit mixed with Yukio’s cum connected our lips, Yukio moved down to my neck where he had bitten me no more than an hour ago and he sucked hard on it, making it a huge spot no one could miss “Y-Yukio! Ah! Don’t make it so obvious! People will ask questions!” he stopped and looked up at me with a predatorily glare, clearly he was too lost in lust to think of the consequences. Whatever. I’d just have to wear something over it….

When he was happy with his work, he gave my neck one last lick before moving down to my nipples, he lick at one while he pinch and twisted the other growing bright red and hard. With his unoccupied hand he reached down behind me and started stroking my tail. “Nah~ Yukio don’t do that!” I whimpered half heartedly, but he stopped all he was doing and sat up a little “What do you not want me to do to you?” how did he still sound so collected?! I blushed and looked to the side “S-Stop touching my tail... it makes me feel weird.” he smiled evilly as he started stroking it, mostly at the base of it like he knew exactly where it was most sensitive. “Oh god! Ah! Stop!” I moaned and my tail melted like jelly in his hand.

Without any warning my own member spilled out on our chests, Yukio pulled his hand away from my tail and ran a finger up my still throbbing member, his finger collected my cum and he licked his finger clean “Hmmm… I’ll keep in mind to always rub your tail vigorously when I see it hanging out of your pants.” ohh… he was so evil! I shouldn’t have said anything about my tail. But I didn’t get too hung up on the tail thing, because I felt fingers at my entrance, running around the lip of it, then diving in shallowly before pulling back out and repeating.

Yukio reached over for his glasses with his hand that wasn’t teasing my wet hole and put them back on. I tensed… he would be able to see my face, oh no oh no oh no! “Eh?… w-why are you putting those back on?” I tried to ask smoothly but it came out more like a whimper as the one finger slid in particularly deep. His smile was knowing as he responded in a whisper and finally shoving his fingers all the way in “Because, I want to see your face as I enter you.” Okay…how do you respond to that? I just blushed like an idiot and let his fingers slide in and out of me. 

“Are you ready?” he asked as he held my hip above his dick, I gulped but nodded anyway, he slowly guided me down onto himself, it was so different to do it in this position… it felt… more intimate in a way. When I was all the way down in his lap I was panting heavily with my head down, eyes closed and hands gripping Yukio’s shoulders harshly, probably breaking the skin. “Rin, relax a little. You’re squeezing me too much.” he groaned out, I huffed loudly and focused on relaxing. “That’s it..” he sighed and did a slow thrust up into me “Ah! W-wait I’m not ready! “

He stopped and stared at me heavily “Then tell me when you are.” eh… okay… there was a silence for about three seconds before I nodded “Okay… now I’m ready.” Yukio rolled his eyes then slowly pushed in and out. It was a bit odd considering he would always thrust hard and fast… but it was nice, the pleasure flowing between my thighs felt so unreal, I slowly worked myself up and down into his thrusts “Y-Yukio… I…” I leaned forward more and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and sighed contently, I guess this is what they call bliss.

“Yukio, I love you…” the thrusts slowed down to almost a halt and all the sudden I felt guilty again, like what we were doing was horrible “I-I was just kidding…” I laughed awkwardly and pulled away from him enough to see his face, he looked shocked but then he smiled, his real smile, the one most people never see…”Rin, you don’t have to get so embarrassed… I understand.” … he understands? Does that mean he loves me back or what? But I didn’t have time to think it over because he had started thrusting in harder “Ah! Yuk- Aaahh~” he thrusts grew in speed and roughness and not very long into it I was at my brink “Yukio! Ah! I’m gonna cum!”  
“Then cum for me, Rin” his husky voice purred right into my ear. He grabbed hold of my tail with his own and started rubbing them together and that’s what sent me over the edge “Yukio!” my cum spilled out into our laps and with one or two more thrusts Yukio knotted inside me. The rush of hot cum filling me making me moan.

“Yukio…” “Hmm?” “Kiss me.” in my very much so dazed state I asked, he chuckled and leaned forward, our lips met in a soft kiss, turning our head to the side to get deeper, but then we stopped on the count of a loud noise, we pulled away and I blushed as Yukio laughed “Rin, was that your stomach growling?” I glared and pointed my head up “Shut up! We didn’t eat breakfast!” he just laughed again “Okay okay, we’ll eat as soon as we’re done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes, i know that was all like no plot.. but it will probably be a long bit soon with no smexyness at all


	9. Suspicions And Lies

Well, as much as I hated even the thought of doing any kind of schoolwork while I am on summer break, I was… it was then the weekend before school started back up and I felt like shit. Let me start from the beginning of that Saturday morning.

I was nice and warm under the covers of Yukio’s bed (I guess it was mine now too, considering I slept there most nights) I was in between awake and asleep when I felt Yukio pull away and sit up. I took a deep breath in and opened my eyes just barley, the room was still really dark so it was hard to see but it was enough that I could see him sitting on the edge of the bed stretching.

“Why are you up so early?” he flinched a little but seemed to relax as he turned to face me “Sorry, go back to sleep.” like I would except a half-assed answer like that! I suddenly felt more awake and I sat up half way and watched him while he got up and headed for his dresser. “Hey. I asked you a question…” I was irritated, the bed was colder without him. Yukio turned back to me, and since my eyes were now adjusted to the dark grey lighting that filled the room I could see he was very serious looking.

Something didn’t seem right, I couldn’t tell if it was Yukio or if it was me, but I felt a lurch in my stomach… what was wrong here? “Yukio, where are you going?” I heard myself say those words but they sounded more panicked then I thought I was… why was I freaking out? Thank god for Yukio, he caught my strange sounding voice and came back over to the bed as he slipped on his exorcist jacket “Shura called me last night saying she wants to meet early for our mission together today. I’ll be back around 3 P.M. okay?” he was smiling, but I know Yukio pretty damn well, Shura too, who hates getting up early.. something was up with this scene. 

“Oh… Okay… do you want me to make you a bento before you go?” he finished up dressing and was already on his way to the door when he answered “I have to leave right now or I won’t make it on time. You should get some more sleep.” that sounded good; more sleep. I laid back down and watch as he reached for the knob but stopped and looked over to me, he opened his mouth like he was about to ask me something but he didn’t. He closed his mouth into a tight line and just turned back to the door and opened it “See you later.” and he was gone.

I sighed while staring over at my side of the room, that’s when Kuro jumped up on the bed and curled up against my stomach. ‘Good morning, Rin…’ he yawned and snuggled closer ‘how are you feeling today?’ I stroked him absent mindedly, though I did take in his weird question “I feel fine… why do you ask?” actually, I wasn’t feeling too good at all, the lurching of my gut was growing and I felt my tongue getting really wet…was I sick?

‘I-I was just wondering!’ okay… I really should get up… maybe I was hungry… yeah, hungry. I sat up half way again and- “Oh no…” Kuro sat up as well and watch me with concern as I clamped my lips shut, yep… defiantly sick. Crawling out of bed slowly I tried not to let it come up until I made it to the bathroom, but the bathroom was all the way down the hall… so I made I split decision and sprinted for it… not the best move I could’ve done. No less than five steps into my sprint, my stomach lurched and out came dinner and lunch from the day before.

Eww. I would have to clean that up, but at the moment I didn’t have time, because a second wave of upchuck was on it’s way, I needed to get to that damn bathroom! ’Rin…’ Kuro was sitting at the entrance to the open stall I was in as I puked my guts out… I mean, for real! Where was all this stuff coming from!? Better yet… when was I going to stop!?

“Man, I feel like shit.” I mumbled to myself as I flushed the toilet and whipped off my mouth with the back of my hand, this wasn’t good, school would be starting in a couple of days it would be shit if I had to go feeling sick to my stomach. So I thought through it logically… sick plus medicine equals all better, right? “Right! Kuro, I’m gonna go buy some medicine, you wanna come with?” Kuro stared at me for a long moment and I laughed to fill the awkwardness “Sheesh, if you don’t want to go just say so.”

‘Oh, I do want to go!’ he purred as he snapped out of his daze. I smiled as best as I could, but I still felt like poop so it was probably really gassy and forced and all around not good looking, but Kuro didn’t seem to mind it much. He just ran around my legs as I walked uneasily away from the bathroom and back to mine and Yukio’s room to get dressed.

It was like the universe hated me- and I’m not just saying that to be dramatic- the walk from the dorm to the nearest drug store wasn’t long at all, but by the time I was paying for some anti nausea medicine, I noticed… I… don’t really feel sick to my stomach anymore… but I still felt extremely uneasy, like something was going to happen… something big. But I didn’t get too hung up on it. I paid for the medicine anyways- I mean, what the heck? I might get sick again- and started on my way to the dorms. 

That is… when I noticed Kuro wasn’t the only one walking beside me. “What do you want?” I wasn’t in the mood to talk to him when the sun was just barely up. The little cream colored dog shrugged “Just checking in on my favorite Okumura twin~!” I scoffed, since when? “Seriously, I’m on my way back to the dorm to sleep. What do you want?” Kuro didn’t like walking along side Mephisto, so he jumped up onto my moving leg, then my arm, to my head. 

“I am only here to check on your well being~ it saddens me that you still don‘t trust me!” fake concern and hurt practically dripped from his words, and so I played along with his game “I’m fine.” “Are you really?” wait… the way he said that was like he already knew something was up. I looked down at him warily “Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you care?” he chuckled and shook his head “Okumura Rin, lie to those in which need to be lied to, and keep secrets with the one in which you will tell lies the most.” I scrunched my eyebrow together. What was that suppose to mean? “Stop speaking in riddles and just tell me what you mean!” 

He was gone. I looked back down to see no white dog walking beside me. The jerk! Disappearing after saying some random shit… I felt my uneasiness growing by the second as I finally made it back to the dorms. I’d just sleep for a couple more hours then feed Kuro, Ukobach and myself something really good like…Taiyaki! Oh that sounded really good… I slid into my own bed with a sigh and threw the shopping bag of medicine to the side and snuggled into the sheets… 

“Rin, have…asleep…time?” someone was talking to me far off, their voice was coming in and out of hearing like I had bad reception or something. I squinted as I opened my eyes to the bright room. Nope… couldn’t open my eyes so I closed them again and rolled over so my back was facing the sun. I heard some rustling while I drifted off again, but I was woken back up to a strong hand shaking my shoulder quickly “Rin… why did you buy this?” oh… it was Yukio… wait a minute… I sat up suddenly and looked over at him as he held the bag of medicine “Yukio…? Didn’t you say you’d be back at 3 P.M?” he looked at me, concern evident, and I gulped “Don’t tell me… I slept that long?”

“Why did you buy this?” he tried again and held up the bag, I twitched nervously, uneasy… why was it that I feel as though telling him why I really bought it was such a bad idea? “Oh… that. Well, you see… Kuro had a really bad stomach ach this morning!” why? Why was I doing this? It almost was as if… I was …afraid to tell him. ‘balderdash’! as some old guy once said. Why would I have a reason to be afraid?

Yukio was unconvinced “Is that so? Then why is there barf in the hallway?” oopsie… totally forgot to clean that up. “That’s why I went out and got medicine! He threw up when we were walking down the hall,” wow… I was convincing myself. Since when did I become such I good lair? Suddenly I remembered Mephisto saying something about lying that morning… but how would he know when I was going to lie?

“That’s quite a lot for an animal his size.. And if you really did rush out to go get him medicine, why is the box still sealed?” my god! Was he fucking Sherlock Holmes now!? Just give me a break, gees.. I gripped the sheets tighter, why not tell him the truth before this gets out of hand you idiot? My subconscious offered, but for some god knows what reason, I ignored it. “well, it was still really early when I got back and Kuro had ran off again so I kinda just went back to bed,” I was telling the truth about the fact Kuro had gone off on his own again but that was the only truth I based my lie upon.

We stared at each other waiting for the other to give in, and luckily Yukio gave up after a short time with a deep sigh, he pulled off his glasses and polished them on his jacket then put them back on to look at me “Fine. I will try to believe you, but if I find out you’re lying, there will be a punishment.” le fudge… I think I dug a deeper hole for myself just now. I nodded and Yukio stood and walked over to his side of the room to take off his exorcist gear.

Two hours later and that’s where I was. Laying stomach side down on our rooms hardwood floors, working on my summer assignments that I just recently found out about. But I still felt uneasy…”Hey, Yukio?” I called over to him at his desk. He didn’t look up from the papers he was reading, he didn’t even listen to my call. I huffed and looked back down at my own papers “Never mind, I guess.” I tried to get focused on my work again, but now I was also annoyed as well as uneasy. I sat me pencils down and glared over at him… just look at him, sitting easy in his chair…

“Yukio.” no reply, I stood up and walked over to him, with my hands on my hip, I glared down at him until he finally sat down his papers and looked up at me “What?” … wait… what was I going to ask again? “I forgot.” I said lamely but continued glare at him. that’s when it hit me, just as Yukio rolled his eyes and turned back to his papers I remembered “Oh! I remember now!” and so, Yukio turned back to me again with an irritated glare “What is it?”

Hmmm… how do you go about asking something like this? I grabbed my tail and started unknotting the tangles in the fluffy end “Umm… you see… do you feel uneasy…? Like something horrible is about to happen?” his look softened and he turned fully towards me in his swivel chair. “Is that how you feel?” I nodded and sighed as I ran my finger through my bangs “A bit… I donno…” he looked thoughtfully at me “I don’t feel anything like that… maybe you’re just dreading for school to start back up… or do you think its something else?”

I wasn’t sure… “I don’t think its as simple as that… maybe it has to do with Satan… maybe he’s about to make another move.” Yukio’s brow furrowed together and he looked to the side as if something in his brain clicked together… “Rin, come here.” I was already standing in front of him, so I took a small step closer and suddenly Yukio pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him “Ah! What the heck!?” he hugged me then, all the fight I had in me left instantly. Sure my heat was over already, but that didn’t mean I automatically didn’t like Yukio anymore. Hell no… the opposite really. I l-lov- you know!

“If that does happen, Nii-san… I’ll protect you.” I could feel the heat rising in my face, so I berried it in his shoulder “I’m not a delicate little flower, you know. I can protect myself and you…no problem.” he chuckled as he rubbed my back soothingly “Ahh.. I forget sometimes how strong you are… but don’t forget… I’m always by your side.” okay he needs to stop saying stuff like that or my face will never go back to it’s original color! I pulled away just enough to look into his eyes. He looked tired yet happy and also worried… I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips that only lasted for about five second before I pulled away and gave him the best smile I could, although I still felt that dreadful feeling in the back of my mind.

“I know… you’ll always have my back.” I love him -was all I could think at that moment -I love him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more Mephisto! and stuff is getting 'deep' or more plotful if you like that... but i like 'deep' 030


	10. Odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! finally reached the 10th pooping chapter! isn't that great? and i kept my promise, it's the 18th! thank you all for the comments and kudos! please enjoy this chapter thoroughly!

"Yo! Rin!” I halted in my sluggish pace and looked over my shoulder to see Bon and the gang waving to me and I waved back as energetic as I could after just barfing my guts out again. No I would play it cool and not act pathetically sick because I know for sure Suguro would tease me so I forced myself to stop slouching and as they finally caught up to me I smiled brightly “Sup, guys? How did your summer break go?” Bon stretched out his back with a heavy sigh “All three of us ended up scrubbing the temple, top to bottom.” 

Shima hung his head with a groan “My arms are going to be soar for weeks from running back and forth scrubbing the floor like you see shrine maidens doing in anime… it’s a lot harder than it looks.” Bon looked over at him tiredly “You idiot.” before Shima could say something in reply Konekomaru jumps in the conversation “So what about your break?” I thought over the question and images of Yukio hovering over me made me blush but I don’t think they noticed “I-I pretty much just slept and read manga the whole time…” all three of their shoulders slumped as they looked at me tiredly “You lucky bastard.”

I laughed and waved my hands in front of me in defense “Hey, I just did what I do all the time-” Bon glared at me as we entered our first class together “That’s what I thought, once a slacker always a slacker” You know… Bon is cool and all but some times he pisses me off to no end…. This was one of those times. I glared at him as I took my seat and he snickered “I finished all the assignments! it’s not like I was slacking off from doing what I was supposed to do or anything…” that jerk scoffed and closed his eyes as he pointed his nose up like Izumo always does “With all that free time of yours, you could have been memorizing verses. Face it; you . Are. A. Slacker.” 

I turned fully toward him in my seat, dead set on winning this argument, but the fat lady teacher ( I still don’t remember her name) came walking in calling “Now, now… settle down and open your textbooks to page 264.” I gave Bon one last glare before I slide back into my chair only to notice the empty seat beside me. I raised my hand and the teacher stopped saying whatever it is she teaches “Shiemi isn’t here.” she looked at the seat next to mine and nodded “Yes, it would appear that way… she didn’t call in to say she wasn’t coming today…” I immediately stood up. Something told me that Shiemi was in trouble and I quickly headed for the door even when the teacher called for me to stay. “Like I said, you are a slacker!” Bon called and I paused with my hand on the door to turn back to him seriously “Is it better if I stay here when Shiemi might be in trouble?”

When I got no response I quickly made my way out of the class room with my head down. I had this feeling that there was something wrong… the same feeling I had gotten when Yukio left early that one morning… what was this? I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn’t see the person I was about to plow into and so my face smacked hard into their shoulder and I fell backwards, probably going to hurt my head and my butt, but the person grabbed my hand with amazingly fast speed and pulled me back to my feet. I rubbed my nose that had taken most of the impacted “Sorry…” I tried to start on my way again but he grabbed my hand again. ”I’m in a hurry so-” but as I took in this persons face I wanted to whack myself upside the head for not recognizing him…and he didn’t seem too happy.

"Oh… hey…” I tried but his face remained stern “Ri-… Nii-san, shouldn’t you be in class?” I gulped and tried to tug my arm away but couldn’t get free off his almost painful grip so I laughed awkwardly to fill the empty hallway, and my laugh echoed off the walls “Oh… you see, Shiemi didn’t show up to class so I was gonna go check up on her.” Yukio didn’t use his fake smile he usually did when he was pissed because it was just me and so I received the glare of all glares “Rin, you can wait until school is over…” I was about to protest but Yukio pulled me into a dark corner off to the side and let go of my wrist as he sighed and pushed his glasses back up, and for a moment my heart skipped a beat when he moved a step closer, but I reminded myself that Yukio had said to never show ‘that side’ of our relationship outside of the dorms… which really sucked because I couldn’t stop myself from looking at his lips longingly, wishing I could just… whoa… I got a bit sidetracked there…

"Rin… you promised me you would take your schooling seriously… walking out of class to go check up on someone without permission from you teacher will get you bad grades… and you know what the order will do to you if you don’t show signs of improvement…” I gulped, Yukio looked stressed out, like, hella stressed out and I couldn’t help but feeling extremely guilty for being the cause. I lowered my head and decided to looked at my shoes, hmm… the left one looks a bit scuffed up “I…I’m sorry okay? I’ll go back to class so stop stressing yourself out, that’s how you get a hernia on your forehead or something…” I went to push pasted him when he grabbed my shoulder and I was like, ‘geese, when are you going to stop grabbing me’ but of course that was only in my head. He looked at me sternly and I looked back presumably irritated. “Nii-san…how are you?”

I really couldn’t tell if this was some kind of joke or not so I looked at him dumbly “Huh?” he bit his lip and let go of me again “Never mind… go to class.” I nodded and watched him warily as I headed back down the hall.

It wasn’t until the end of Yukio’s class that I was allowed to go to see Shiemi and you know four-eyes just had to tag along. “Do you really have to come along?” I sneered but Yukio looked at me with venom “What. Do you have something private to talk to her about?” I had to look away because damn… was he jealous? It was hot- err, umm! Anyways, we had just approached the shop when the both of us froze… something was defiantly there… or someone… Yukio grabbed hold of his gun and I held the handle of my sword tight. I didn’t plan on drawing it… I was trying not to use it… but if it was someone after the sword again…

We made our way to the gate of Shiemi’s garden on high alert and Yukio pushed the gate open easily (so much for keeping demons out) everything looked as beautiful as ever… but we both quickly noticed the crowd of low level earth demons circling something…Shiemi lay motionless in the grass. “Shiemi!” Yukio and I hurried over to her and he checked her pulse right away. He gave a sigh of relief “She’s just sleeping…” I held my chest and tried to calm down from an adrenalin rush “That scared the shit out of me, I thought…” I stopped there, I didn’t want to even think about what I had thought. Yukio whipped sweat off his forehead probably because he was still wearing his exorcist jacket in 100 degree heat. Seriously, was he trying to have a heat stroke? I shook her by the shoulder “Shiemi, wake up.” I watched as her blurry green eyes slowly opened “Rin…?”

I smiled down at her… I mean, even if I was with Yukio I had to admit she was really cute. As if sensing my thoughts Yukio glared at me “What?” he looked away “Nothing…so Shiemi, why were you asleep out here?” she suddenly was wide awake and looked around looking for someone or something, upon not finding whatever she was looking for she sighed “Ummm… is something wrong, Shiemi?” I ventured to ask and she suddenly blushed “Eh? Oh! No no, I’m fine, j-just looking for Nee.” Yukio pointed to her lap, where, in fact, she was holding Nee “O-oh there you are!” she laughed and held him up to her face. I had enough of this. No offence to Shiemi but now I was bored. I had expected something, I donno, ‘important’ to happen.

“Well, if all it was was over sleeping, I guess I should get back to the dorms and start on dinner.” I stood up and Yukio and Shiemi did the same. “Oh alright, sorry for causing you trouble…” I smiled “Don’t worry about it, see ya.” Yukio stayed and gave her the homework she had missed but I didn’t wait for him, I wanted food. Right then! I had been craving pork buns all day so I decided to stop by the store and pick up the ingredients with the money Yukio had given me to go shopping the day before… oopse… I forgot to go shopping…oh well, I was doing it then so it didn’t matter.

The breeze was one of those warm summer nights breeze and I welcomed it eagerly as it blew through my hair on my way back to the dorm. I looked down into the grocery bag to make sure I had stuffed the receipt into it when I heard a familiar voice “I wouldn’t make that if I were you~” I stopped dead in my tracks and groaned Mephisto appeared from a cloud of pink smoke sitting in a king-like chair that came from god knows where. “What do you want?” he made a tisk noise with his tongue as he wagged his finger at me “Now, now~ you don’t have to get feisty, I am merely pointing you away from a nose dive into problematic discussions.” I stood there for a moment before trying to clean out my ear of those big words with my pinky “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

He laughed heartily then gave me that ever eerie smile “it’s rather simple; don’t cook pork buns.” he snapped his fingers and another cloud of pink appeared and when it cleared it revealed the chair was gone and Mephisto was in his dog form. “That is all, follow my advice or not… it is your choice.” and with that, he walked off. I stared at the plastic bag for a moment before shrugging it off and heading for the dorm. When I made it back I threw my school bag on the floor, took off my shoes, and headed for the kitchen. ‘Rin! Welcome back!’ Kuro circled my legs as I set the bags on the counter and put on my apron. “Hey, Kuro! You hungry?” he nodded enthusiastically and I looked up to see Yukio walking in with a stretch and a yawn “Where did you go?”

I started taking the stuff out of the bags “I went shopping because I forgot to yesterday…” I watched him as he rubbed his eyes and sat at the table “Were you sleeping?” with another yawn he rested his head on the table “unintentionally, yes.” I laughed as I started up the wok with peanut oil and tossed in the onions and pork as Okobach started on the dough over on the counter “If you’re tired then you should actually go to sleep.” I knew he hadn’t been sleeping that much because he was getting ready for school, but now that the first day had passed he should give it a rest for a while. But Yukio was stubborn. He waved his hand dismissively “I have to grade the summer assignments still…” I was about to demand him to go to bed early like the amazing older brother I am, when I suddenly gagged.

"Rin? What’s wrong?” I turned away from him towards the stove and I almost barfed from the smell. Yukio walked up and turned me to him as I held my breath and reached to turn off the burner “ Rin? What’s wrong? Tell me…” I pushed him and myself out of the kitchen “The meat must be spoiled or something…” now that I was out of smelling range I still felt a bit nauseous but at least I wasn’t gagging anymore. He gave me an unsure smile and went back into the kitchen “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Rin. It smells delicious” I heard him call and for a moment I panicked… what if this was that sickness again? I usually don’t have it at night… then again… it kind just made me sick whenever it felt like it. Yukio came back and gave me a once over “Are you feeling alright?” man… lots of people have been asking me that lately…maybe I should be asking to. I smile proudly and chuckled “Of course I’m fine! The problem is you.” 

He regarded me with a look that said ‘are you kidding me right now?’ so I continued with me ridiculous lie “You hardly ever cook so you don’t know how to tell when meat is bad! And that meat… is BAD.” he rolled his eyes and yawned “Whatever, just make something to eat, I’ll be upstairs grading.” I nodded and moved out of his way to the stairs “Okay, I’ll call you down when it’s ready.” before he went up the stairs he pause and looked over at me warily “Rin, if you’re hiding something, I’ll find out.” I gulped a little at the intense glare he sent me but I waved him off “Stop being such a mom, I’m not hiding anything.” he looked me up and down again before turning from me to the stairs “Call me when it’s ready.” I nodded and watched him turn the corner on the second floor I finally let go of the breath I didn’t know I had been holding and slowly turned back to the kitchen.

“If I slip up again… he’ll find out…” I sighed and started cleaning up the meat out of the pan while holding me breath “Why are you even hiding it from him?” I looked at the pan and gagged again before responding to the voice in my head “I-I don’t want him to worry…” then the voice chuckled “Your making him worry already…” it… it wasn’t my voice… I quickly looked around but no one was there “Mephisto?” there was silence and suddenly I had a deep sinking feeling… my sword, I needed to get it. But before I could go for it, where it laid rested against the counter, a pink cloud of smoke appeared and Mephisto stepped out looking quit happy “I hate to be an ‘I told you so’ but keep in mind I did warn you about the pork buns.”

I scuffed and left my sword where it was. “You… You know something, don’t you?” he laughed “I know a lot of things…” he tilted his hat down as if to conceal his fit of giggles that followed. Obviously not very well “But, are you willing to pay for information on your current situation? I don’t usually get involved with this kind of thing, so the payment may be far too high.” What is he, an information broker now? But his offer was really tempting… “Wh-What’s your price?” he smiled sweetly now and I already knew it wasn’t going to be good “Your left eye and the other Okumura twin’s right eye… I need a birthday present for a cousin you see.”

“No thank you.” I glared at him and for a moment his smile dropped all together before it returned “Very well then. Tell me if you change your mind. Eins…zwei…dre!!” and just like that he was gone. I looked down into the reflection of the pan and saw bags under my eyes from the early mornings I would wake up and tip toe past Yukio, then run to the bathroom to throw up again… “What is wrong with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i must admit... i am having really bad migraines and my doctors are putting me on a higher level of meds... as so following... i have trouble looking at bright screens without getting nauseous... so i not know when the next chapter will come spilling out but i promise to never to give up on this story!! i love you all and look forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter!


	11. Fighting And Reading Between The Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey~! the uping of my meds is starting to work so i finally feel a little bit better. i wrote another chappy just for you wonderful readers. enjoy~

You would think I would go to a doctor or something when by mid September, I was still throwing up every other day or so… but something in my gut told me not to. That if I did something would happen… arrg! That doesn’t even make sense! I couldn’t think straight and most days I spent in a hazy blur. Yukio and me hardly talked but when we did is wasn’t really talking so much as it was yelling. He would ask me why my grades were getting worse and I would say it was nothing, he’d get made and demand me to tell him what I was hiding, I’d make up some shit excuse and then silence. We had actually gone a whole week without saying a word to each other at one point. Shiemi and Suguro had both noticed and asked what was up but I brushed it off…

I was tired. At this point I was wondering if I should have taken up Mephisto up on his offer, I was just… sick of being sick. Yukio had gone out again saying “I have a mission.” so it was just me and Kuro hanging out on my bed. He was laid out beside me as I read a manga…but I didn’t really even care that my favorite character had just gotten his arm ripped off… I was just reading it to pass the time. ‘Rin…?’ “Hm?” I didn’t look over at him but I felt him rub up against my arm ‘How are you feeling?’ there it was again. Why was everyone asking me the same damn thing “I’m fine.” his face blocked my view as he looked straight into me face ‘Are you sure?’ 

“That’s it! I’m done! I can’t do this anymore!” I threw the manga to the floor and stood up. Kuro looked at me worriedly as I threw on my jacket but I ignored him ‘Rin? Where are you going?’ I made my way to the stairs stomping the whole time, but… I kinda forgot my own strength and my foot broke through one of the floor boards… shit… Yukio’s gonna be pissed and Mephisto will probably have me pay for it. I yanked my foot free and took a deep breath, I need to calm down or my flames might catch the house on fire. ‘Rin…?’ sighing I turned back to Kuro who was watching me warily “I’m going out.” ‘I’ll come with y-” “Kuro…” oh god… why did I feel like crying all the sudden? I took a shaky breath in and slipped on my shoes “I… I just want to be alone right now.” I didn’t wait for him to respond as I opened the door and headed into the cool night.

It’s not like I was actually going anywhere… well, I was… but I didn’t know where I was wondering to. I just needed to clear my mind. I looked up at the sign of the unfamiliar street and rubbed at my back that ached and I started to wonder if I should go back, when out of the corner of my eye, I noticed up the street was Shura and Yukio heading my way… should I hid? No, that’s dumb. I didn’t feel like talking to either of them… maybe just pull up my hood and try and walk right by them. But before I could make up my mind Shura locked eyes with me and her annoyed look was replaced with a smirk. Guess I’d have to talk to her. “What’re you doing out here so late on a school night, Rin?” she asked in a mock reprimanding voice… or maybe it was an impression of Yukio?

I shrugged, tucking my hands into my pockets and smirking as best as I could “Just out for a walk, what’cha guys up to?” Yukio pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and expected him to say something… anything… but he just stood there. My chest suddenly felt tight and I looked away before I did something stupid… like cry. Shura must have noticed the tension between us and she threw her hands up in the air “Am I suppose to say everything? Wimpy four-eyes- We just got back from a mission.” I nodded and smiled as best as I could. I hated this… I needed to get away, I was ganna… “That’s cool, well, I won’t be back for a while Yukio, so just have the left over Misou soup.” I started walking passed them. Biting my lip painfully to stop my watering up eyes from spilling over… damn… what the hell? I wasn’t even sad! I guess I was a little, because Yukio… but still, I wouldn’t normally cry over something like that.

A hand grabbed my wrist and I gasped. Shit, now the tears were falling “Yo! You didn’t even say goodbye to me! After all I’ve done for you, you ungrateful bra-” I stayed facing away and tried to pull my hand from her grip “Whatever! ‘goodbye’!” I snarled and yanked my hand away before quickly walking away but not before I heard Shura ask Yukio “What’s up with him?” no. I didn’t want to hear it. I let myself drift into a daze as I frantically rubbed my eyes and wiped away snot on the back of my sweatshirt sleeves.

I ended up in a deserted playground, it was similar to the one me and Yukio use to play on when we were little. My feet pushed slowly back and forth as I sat on the swing and looked up to the not quite full moon “I should go back.” but I didn’t listen to my own words… I sat there for what must have been hours before I saw someone coming towards me. Of course I didn’t have to guess who it was, mostly because Yukio always walks like a drill sergeant.

As he came closer I felt an anger boil up in my chest because he looked angry… that doesn’t make any sense does it? “What are you doing out here?” I glared at him as he stood over me “What. Are you stalking me or something? Go away.” “Rin.” I looked down at that point… it’s not like four-eyes won the argument or whatever, it was because I was too tired to argue. “What.” he took this opportunity to sit on the swing next to me although a bit awkwardly as he tried to face me “Nii-san, we barely talk anymore…” there was silence for a moment only broken with his exasperated sigh of “What’s happening to us…” I didn’t say anything so he finally got to his point “Nii-san, I know your hiding something from me. And I know you know that I know that you know.”

“What?” I looked over to him and couldn’t help but smile when I saw him smile and scratch his head in confusion with his own words “I… don’t know…” okay, now I was bursting into a fit of laughter… but it didn’t last long. “Tell me the truth, no more of this ‘it’s nothing’ excuses.” I looked down at my hands… I really shouldn’t have let this get as bad as it did “I… lied.” I guess that was a start “I know, you’re a horrible lair…now, what were you trying to hide?” I gulped… I guess it was time just it this over with “I… I’ve been-” just then a cloud a pink smoke appeared right between us and we coughed as it got our noses.

“Good evening Okumura twins! And what a lovely evening it is~” Yukio looked at me for a moment before looking to Mephisto warily “Sir pheles. What are you doing here.” I could tell Yukio wasn’t too happy at the moment but I took it as much needed staling… wait. Was that what he was doing? “You could at least disguise your displeasure, Mr.Okumura….” he then turned to me with a smile “I agree with you, Rin Okumura ’I can’t take this anymore’ but! This is certainly not the place for this kind of conversation.” his smile seemed to grow but he looked angry to me “Sir Arthur Angel asked how you were doing yesterday, Rin.” I didn’t like the way he said that but it could just me, I mean, Mephisto always acts creepy and mysterious so it’s hard to tell if he really means what he’s saying or if I’m suppose to get some hidden message.

“God! Why is everyone asking that!? Tell him I’m fine.” “I am sure he would love to hear that, but he said he was going to the Osaka branch today.” that’s when he looked back at Yukio who was looking straight ahead with a glare. “Well, that is all I came to say-Oh and Okumura Rin, it might be smart if you kept that sword of yours with you. There are dangerous things out at night~” I felt my shoulder for the case strap and was surprised not to feel it there “What? I thought I did…” Mephisto gave one last laugh before he snapped his fingers and disappeared into a pink cloud… now it was just Yukio and me again…yikes…

He stood after a moment and let his glare fall into a tired frown. “Let’s go.” I nodded and we silently walked back to the dorms. 

When we reached our room I reached out and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face into his shoulder “Rin?” I shook my head and leaned into his shoulder and mumbled “I don’t know… I don’t know what is… I really don‘t want to talk about it.” the room quiet and I wondered if he had heard me or not, but I guess he did because he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer so my head was on his collar bone “It’s okay Rin…” he… he didn’t sound angry…. And can you guess what my stupid ass body decided to do? Cry of course… why not? I have no real manly pride anymore… 

“I‘m sorry…” I felt him kiss my forehead before pulling me -if possible- closer to him “Rin… you have to promise me something…” I looked up and saw him taking his glasses off “promise to tell me everything. No one else.” possessive much? I looked to the side and felt kisses on my neck. He was breaking me I swear… with every kiss or touch I’ll that I am was breaking into shards of sugar… that he then put into his coffee…stirring it slowly and gulping it down… what? I suck at metaphors! “I-I promise.” I managed before gasping as he bit down on my neck… really?! Again!? In the same spot?! “Yukio! Ah!” he pulled back and gave me one long lick all the way up to my mouth where he kissed me deeply. Oh had I missed those lips, the parted and his tongue roughly pushed it’s way into my mouth.

His hands moving from my waist to inside the back of my pants and I couldn’t stop the loud moan from escaping into the kiss as I felt his hand grope my ass. I pulled away for breathe, I could see my shaky hands that were desperately clinging to his exorcist jacket “Y-Yukio?” he looked down at me, lust heavy in his eyes and our mixed spit hanging from his mouth… and his perfectly messy hair… oh god… I was majorly turned on, I didn’t even know what I was saying anymore… I didn’t care because I wanted… no, I needed his touch “Yukio… I… smashed a floor board in the hallway…”

….

….

Yukio and me both stopped moving. Until what felt like a half an hour later, Yukio pulled away from me with a sharp glare, annoyance and anger replacing lust in his eyes “Nii-san… you ruined the mood…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so funny thing... when i got done writing this chapter last night i actually made it the chapter rin finds out.... but it was so awkward i got the chills reading it. i redid more than half of it because of the brain farting... oh but i bet you are like "Nuu! when the heck are they going to find out!?" well... i donno... for the most part i'm winging it... but i do have plot mind you.... anyway... i'd love to hear what you think so far it helps a lot~ /O0O/


	12. The First Truth In A Sea Of Lies Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ sorry i took so long but is finally done! enjoy!

It was really cold the next morning, I tried my best to cover my freezing toes that peeked out of the blanket without fully waking up and I groaned when it kept slipping back up so I reached down trying to cover them without fully waking up, but the pain in my back made me stop mid way. I-it’s not what you must be thinking, Yukio and I didn’t have sex the night before. although we had talked, things had remained tight… strained. I had just ended up sleeping in Yukio’s bed somehow. I pulled my hand back just as I felt Yukio sitting up behind me.

I turned over and looked up at his exhausted face that glanced somewhere father then just the other side of the room. “Yukio?” he didn’t flinch like that other time he had tried to sneak out early, he calmly turned his face to me with a small smile “Good morning.” oh god, I could feel my face grow hot at his total hotness… damn, ‘total hotness’? I sound like some dumbass little girl. I huffed and decided the bed would be safer to stare at “Why are you getting up so early?” Yukio shifted so that he was laying facing me “I’m hungry…” oh… I thought for sure he was going to ’have another mission’ as he said… but he was just hungry…hmm.

“What do you want?” I stretch my arms out over my head and sat up, yep, I definitely slept weird or something, my back hurt pretty bad, but it wasn’t much of a surprise, I mean, I had been having a sore back for a few weeks…it’s just this one hurt a bit more. “Anything is fine.” he mumbled before his eyes closed again… he must have been pretty tired, he goes from school, to teaching, then exorcist missions… he was pushing himself a lot to have a good future… and there I was… a major slacker who only makes more problems for him… I brushed a stray hair away from his closed eyes. No. I was going to work hard and pass Yukio… 

I stood up with a cringe from the pain in my back that I rubbed absent mindedly as I made my way out of the room and to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror above the sinks and paused… was I…getting fat? The little lump on my gut was probably because I really wasn’t working out, no fights with any demons, and the food I had been craving lately was not very good for you… whatever, I’ll just make pumpkin curry or something…and lay off on the stir fry and tempera for awhile… I took a quick shower then went down to the kitchen and started making cucumber salad… couldn’t make pumpkin curry after all, we didn’t have pumpkin.

Yukio came into the kitchen about ten minutes later fully dressed and awake and made his way over to the table. I brought over his coffee and the cucumber salads before sitting down a crossed from him “Cucumber salad…for breakfast?” he looked a me quizzically but took up his chop sticks anyway. I wasn’t going to go right out and say that I was thought I was getting chunky, no no no no… that would be embarrassing, so I just shrugged “I just thought we should have some more greens…” he sighed and took a bite “Couldn’t you have waited until lunch?” “Stop complaining, fore-eyes. You can’t even make your own food.” he just shrugged and took another bite. I thought for sure I had won the fight but as we finished up, I took the dishes to the sink and Yukio started out of the kitchen but he stopped abruptly to look me over before he said “I could cook, but I don’t want to steal the only thing you can do good.” wow… way to hit below the belt. 

Nothing much happened that morning… it felt… normal… but in an eerie way. By the time normal school ended I was on high alert. Nothing was ever this normal, that meant that it was abnormal, right? “Hey, Okumura!” I jumped a little when Suguro grabbed my shoulder but I managed to calm myself… Shima and Konekomaru were close behind “Sup? You guys look tired.” “the three of us were assigned a mission…” I felt a ping of jealousy… why wasn’t I getting assigned a mission? I know it was probably childish but whatever. “Wait… didn’t you want a mission? What did you have to do anyway?” we were coming up to door not many people were around and I pulled out my keys to open it. “We did! But they had us taking care of a swarm of Goblins…we were at it for at least twelve hours.” 

“Stop complaining, Shima. You barely did anything!” I pushed the door open to the long hall of cram school and the four of us made our way to our first class…I think it was Scripture Recitation or something, I donno, I just know that the lady teacher that taught in that class whore wear too much makeup. “Why do you guys get to go on missions and I don’t?” I asked as I took my spot, noting Shiemi’s absence. 

“Why would the Vatican trust the son of Satan -who can’t even manage to keep his flames under control- on a mission?” Izumo butted in from behind me… damn. I wish I could’ve thought of a good come back but for the most part what she had said made sense “I-I’ve been doing pretty good for almost a whole year- I even managed to master the candle thingy.” she sighed heavily, that annoyed look never leaving her face “That’s only the beginning. You can’t depend on the power on Satan so much. Face it. You’re slacking off.” good old Izumo to bring my hopes up, right? Before I could say something back the teacher came in “Okay class, please turn to page 1249” yep… everything was normal.

When I was finally done with all my classes, I decided to stop by Shiemi’s… just to make sure she was alright. She had been missing cram school every once in a while and every time I had gone to check up on her, but she would just being doing normal stuff and forgetting she had school, she would then apologize a million times. This time had felt no different… I walked down the sidewalk in the direction I thought Shiemi’s place was but I wasn’t all the way sure because all the streets looked the same! Who designed this academes’ streets anyway? Mephisto? Hell if I know.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I dug it out to read the text from Yukio ‘Where are you?’ seriously? I’d only been walking for five minutes… he saw me five minutes ago. But I responded anyways… soothe his nonsensical worrying ‘On my way to Shiemi’s gonna see what’s up.’ the reply was instant but I was still walking so I waited until I was clear from running into people before a answered ‘Don’t stay there too long and come straight back to the dorms when you leave.’ I couldn’t help but snort with laughter at that and I whispered under my breath “He’s such a mom.”

I shoved my phone back into my pocket without replying that’s when I noticed right ahead of me was the shop, whoa. I actually got there I surprisingly good time. But as I took another step forward I saw a flash of something to my left… I quickly turned to face… foliage. Nothing… god I really thought something was about to attack me. The wariness from this morning returned and I clutched my sword strap tight in my hand. It was nothing… yeah… I took another few steps without taking my eyes off the bushes.

Suddenly I was pushed backwards. What? All I could see was green… had I ran into a tree? “Fuck!” I yelled as my head smacked the ground, the was weight on my legs and I lifted my head to see… “You!” I wanted to kill him. He was crotched down, using my thighs as a pedestal and sucking on a lollypop while he watched me curiously. Amaimon. I sat up and he jumped off me, landing a few feet away “What are you doing here!?” I was getting mad… no… calm down, I need to calm down. He sucked thoughtfully on his candy before turning back to me with his usual blank expression 

“I was napping.” uh… okay…? “Well… what the hell do you want?” I was surprised at my own calmness… I just didn’t feel like fighting him. He held his hand up to his chin as he “Hmmm… I want to play around with your sword again, but brother said not to play with you… how unfun he is sometimes.” I glared at him and clutched my swords cover tighter. I really wanted kick his ass just because I hated him, but then there was the other half that said it was too tired to fight and then my mind was yelling at the second part ‘how can you be tired!?’ and I was all around conflicted… you might know which side alimentally won in my inner war.

I pulled out my sword, but didn’t unsheathe it yet as I pointed it at him with the hardest glare I could muster. Amaimon just stared for a moment before pulling out his sucker with a loud pop and pointed back at me “You’re making this so hard to contain my excitement.” I opened it and the blue flames appeared on it and me and I could almost see the gleam in his eye. “If you insist.” he lunged at me incredibly fast but I managed to avoid his claws. I swung my sword right for his chest but he jumped back, and I smirked “What? Are you chickening out?” “You’re getting fat.” wait…what? Had he noticed the same thing I had earlier that morning? He ran at me again and this time I had a clear shot for his face but as I swung, he crotched down so that his face was eye level with my gut and poked it. Like… what the hell???

“So this is why brother didn’t want me to play with you…” I wanted to just hit him over the head with my sword… but I really wanted to fucking know what was wrong with me “What the hell are you talking about!?” he looked up at me for a moment before putting his ear to my stomach… god this was just so strange and awkward “You mean you don’t even know you have a demon inside you?” oookkkaayyy. I pushed him away a lot weaker than I wanted to, but swinging around the sword used up all my energy. “Wait. What?” he drew circles on my stomach for a moment before he finally answered me directly “You’re pregnant- as humans say- can I be the god-uncle?”

Okay… no. Amaimon is crazy. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about… r-right? He had moved to sitting on a near by tree branch but I didn’t notice. My heart was pounding in my ears as I turned to him trying my best to stay myself so I laughed “You’re joking, right?” he just stared down at me licking his lollypop. Okay, don’t panic… what you need to do now is find Yukio. Yukio will tell you how ridiculous you are for even buying Amaimon for a second and everything will be good. I put my sword away and started stomping away, I heard Amaimon following me but I ignored him “Where are you going now?” “Go away. I don’t want to see your stupid face anymore today!” “Is it that you are acting angry because you don’t want the baby? I’ll take it right now if you don’t want it” I could feel my flames starting to appear… I needed to get to the dorms, to Yukio. “JUST GO AWAY!” a burst of blue flames came shooting off me and Amaimon actually listened to me for once. 

I made my way down the streets briskly. How could I have been so oblivious? Pregnant women throw up, pregnant women’s backs hurt, I heard that some pregnant women get sick from smelling pork cooking… and then the bulge… I poked it lightly before drawing my hand back down to my side… the sink was tight… I think the fact that I was a MAN is what threw me off… that means I could just be ‘like’ pregnant. Not actually… I was still thinking this through as I made it to the dorms…. How would I go about talking about this with Yukio? I mean, if I was really pregnant Yukio would obviously be the father considering he was the only one I ever did stuff with.

But when I made it to the entrance of our room and saw him sitting at his desk grading papers I froze up… he noticed me standing there and I must’ve looked as terrified as I felt because he quickly came up to me looking me over concerned “Rin? What’s wrong? Did something happen to Shiemi?” quick idiot, say something to him. Oh god I was starting to cry like a little kid but I didn’t even try to stop. He was looking at me now in full panic mode. Say something already damnit. “Rin, what is it? Tell me.” 

“I-I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry... but i don't like this story anymore... it's so stupid and i don't even really like this pairing... i don't even like you guys. you guys are all so rude. i'm not posting anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> APRIL FOOLS!
> 
> just kidding i love this story, i love this pairing and i especially love you lovely reviewers!!  
> i had such a hard time writing this chapter... neh. i didn't spell check it only because i wanted to post it before i went to bed so i wouldn't have to worry about remembering to put it up tomorrow.. hpe you like and look forward to more!


	13. The First Truth In A Sea Of Lies Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR LONG BREAK!!!! i have been working on a script and homework and other fanfics and my headaches and looking for a job and yeah...just trying to cover my ass >^

I hadn’t meant to just blurt it out like that but it was too late to take it back. Yukio stood there for a moment, frozen. I thought for sure he was thinking I had hit my head pretty bad but after he pushed his glasses up, he looked me in the eyes with a disturbing amount of seriousness. “Stay here. I need to go talk to Mephisto.” what. I wiped at my eyes and followed him out of the room. “Y-Wait! You can’t just leave!” I caught his arm at the bottom of the stairs, he didn’t turn towards me and I felt another wave of tears come…oh god. “I was right…? Yukio. talk to me…please.” 

The sound of Yukio letting out a long sigh made me feel a bit relieved, it usually meant Yukio was giving in. he turned to me but what I saw on his face made my heart sunk a little. Guilt, anger, shame…disgust. “I knew this was going to happen- I knew this was what was bothering you… and yet… I didn’t even try to stop it…” he chuckled obviously he didn’t find any of what he said funny. I wiped at my nose with the back of my sleeve and sat on the stairs behind me. “So…you knew I could…” nope… it just didn’t sound right… I couldn’t say it.

“Yes…” “Did you even plan on telling me, or was I suppose to figure it on my own, huh?” I felt betrayed… my own twin brother (and lover) didn’t even tell me I was pregnant?… wow… five months before this whole thing I would never have thought I would think about these sort of things… it still kinda felt like a bad dream. “I was going to… but I kept putting it off- every time you acted strangely I would try…but…” he sat down on the step beside me, pure and utter anger and shame in his down cased eyes…I hated seeing him beat himself up about stuff…but I didn’t think I was ready to stop him either.

“But telling you….would require me to admit to myself, I was weak…when you needed me to be strong and watch over you while you were in heat… I let the demon half of me control my actions…I’m sorry.” it’s hard…it really is to forgive something this… but… I guess… “I’ll…I’ll try…to forgive you. But what the hell do we do about ‘this’?” I poked at my stomach…this was so fucking weird… something…’someone’ was in there. “It’s dangerous… the Vatican is still on edge about us…a baby between us would be…” I flicked him in the forehead and he finally lost that stupid solemn expression and looked at me surprised. “I’m not killing it if that’s what your suggesting.”

He looked angry as he rubbed at his temples but I didn’t give a fuck…it was hella fucking weird and I was probably going regret it considering I was only sixteen and a guy…but I wasn’t going to kill a baby. “Rin, this is serious…if they don’t kill us, this baby will be treated like a weapon to the order. And we can’t take care of -” god… I didn’t want to hear it anymore so I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and when I pulled away I took his hand I placed it on my stomach. “They can fuck off. I’m keeping it and…as long as your by my side I know we can have this baby…eh..umm..and…yeah.” I finished so lamely I had to hit myself on the forehead. Yukio pulled his hand away and shook his head but I saw that he was smiling so I knew I had broken through his wall of possibility. “Okay…I can’t believe I’m allowing this… but… I trust you…” he stood up and helped me up “You shouldn’t tell anyone…I’ll talk to Mephisto about how we should go about this with the order…Do you think you can stay in class until we figure out how the order will handle this?” I nodded and I couldn’t help but laugh. Yukio was looking me over like I was insane but even he couldn’t help himself from smiling.

The rest of that evening we spent in our room, a comfortable silence was around us. Yukio sat at his desk grading papers and I was laid out his bed in an old baggy white tee-shirt and blue shorts, Kuro sitting by my head watching as I absentmindedly rubbed my stomach… I get why pregnant ladies do that… it was really soothing…my mind was drifting… I wondered if it was a boy or girl…would they would save a tail and pointy ears when their born …would we need to seal away their power? Would they moles like Yukio? Who would they look like more?…wait. Yukio and I are twins…

“Yukio?” “Hm?” I bit my lip…this was just still so weird…I felt awkward asking…”What if…I have twins?” the sound of him writing stopped replaced with the squeaking of his chair turning. “I…I haven’t actually thought about that…” it was silent for a moment. I couldn’t stand it so I filled it with a long sigh that turned into a groan. “Where…where is it…or they…going to…you know…umm, come out of?” it was silent again so I decided it was a good idea to check up on him, ya know…make sure I didn’t blow up his brain.

Yukio was staring at me intently…god damnit. I could feel my face heating up “We haven't had sex in a month and a half.” I looked over to see if Kuro was asleep or if he left…nope. He was just sitting there, listening…”W-why would you suddenly bring that up?” the laughter I tried to fill the awkwardness was the most awkward part about it. “When a male demon becomes pregnant, they grow the necessary parts for child baring and delivery…have you noticed anything…new…?” “Are you serious right now?” this was ridiculous! I wasn’t getting…lady parts! “You and I are only half demon so I’m sure some things won’t be the same…and if that is the case, you’ll probably need a C-section.”

I looked down at my stomach and gulped…I didn’t have a fear of blood or anything…it’s just that means I need to find a doctor who I can trust… Yukio came over and sat beside me, holding my hand…I looked turned my red face away from him “Yukio?” “What is it?” “Will you…be my doctor?” I looked back to him gnawing on my lower lip. He looked stiff for a moment before he smiled “I’ll try…but I will need to learn how to do a cesarean first.” I sighed and pulled him down with me as I laid back on the bed. I looked over at him and he looked back at me, I leaned in and… ’Riiinn! I’m hungry!’ I sighed….Kuro had excellent timing… I had forgotten he was still here. I went to sit up but Yukio pushed me back down and got off the bed “It’s fine Rin, I’ll feed him you should go to sleep.”

He picked Kuro up and endured the scratches he lands at his neck as he leaves the room…yeah…Kuro doesn’t really like Yukio after the incident where Yukio tried to make him poop in a litter box…now that they left I let myself drift off…that day had been both physically and emotionally exhausting and sleeping sounded amazing right about then…it’s funny…Yukio was actually letting me go to sleep without doing my homework…I don’t really know if I was suppose to be happy or sad…

“Rin?” I opened my eyes slowly…the room was too dark to see anything so I closed them again “Hm?” “Just a ‘hm?’!?” my eyes shot straight open…that wasn’t Yukio…it was so familiar but my brain was still half asleep I couldn’t think of who. “M-Mephisto?” I heard footsteps to my left and I sat up… the person…he was glowing in the dark room that I now recognized as mine and Yukio’s old room at the shrine. He was smiling… that half-smirk thing he always did when he was teasing “’Mephisto’? seriously? I haven’t been gone all that long… that hurts, you really forgot your old man?” father Fujimoto… he was there… “This is a dream…?”

“Yep! Other wise I wouldn’t be here… huh?” I looked down… even in my dreams I was still pregnant…”I’m…sorry…if I hadn’t been such a dick you would still be alive…” he waved it off lazily “Don’t sweat it. Anyway, I came here to warn you.” “’Warn me’?” he sat down on what use to be Yukio’s bed now very serious “People aren’t always the way they seem, ya know? They may seem like they want to help…but…that’s all I can say.” I stared him for moment before glaring “’That’s all you can say’? why the hell don’t you just tell me the rest?” he shrugged a did a little whistle before giving me one last smirk “Because… you’re about to wake up…just…be wary…” I glared at him but my glare turned into scrunched together eyelids…the sound of rain…the sound of Yukio’s light snoring…reality…was so dream like, huh? The room was still dark and considering how tired I still felt I guessed it had only been a few hours sense I had fallen asleep.

I found myself smiling… funny how I would dream about the old man again the night I find out I’m pregnant. I had dreamed about him a lot when I had first entered True Cross Academy…but those had been more memories…that one…had been…different. I looked over to Yukio and smiled… he looked like he had just plopped down and passed out…then I noticed his hand winded around mine…I leaned in and kissed him gently so he wouldn’t wake up before pulling away and resting my head on his neck…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fujimto!? what could he have meant by 'people'? which one? or...which ones? and what do you think? boy? girl? twins? (i already know but i want to see if anyone can guess)
> 
> So yeah... probably not worth the wait... but more deep to come! whoa... next time i post a chapter... i'll be sixteen....that's a scary thought... T^T i-i'm getting old... 
> 
> oh! and i'll be camping next week so next chapter probably won't be up until next week end or the following beginning of the week...
> 
> love you all! and i hope you to be pastain as i try to put out the next chapter! (oh and comments are always motivational!)


	14. Sleeping Where You Shouldn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ updating really quick before i go somewhere. Nu spell check because of time. enjoy!

“Wake up…” “…No…” I berried my head deeper into the pillow and groaned…there was no way I was getting up. I felt like I had been hit by fucking truck… “I’ll give you five minutes but you better get up, we have school you know.” he…left? It was so weird, he usually never let me sleep in…oh right…I’m pregnant…no wonder my gut is bigger…I sighed covered my face with Yukio’s pillow as I started to drift back to sleep…but then I heard a loud banging from the hall. “What the hell?” even though I really didn’t want to, I forced myself to get out of bed and begrudgingly made my way out into the hall…but I had to make a stop on my way to where ever the noise was coming from to barf in the bathroom and that in itself set my mood for the day in a foul one.

The banging grew louder as I made my way to the stairs. And there a few feet away from the stairs was Yukio nailing a board over the hole my foot made in the floor a few days before. “You fucking did that on purpose.” Yukio stopped hammering and looked up at me “What?” ohhoho? He thought I couldn’t see his act of being oblivious to the fact I had been trying to get some more sleep down the hall while he pounded on the floor…I could tell this day was going to be a real shitty one. “You’re a dick…you know that?” he ignored my mumble and went back to fixing the floor. After that, I went down stairs and made breakfast. Somewhere in that time the hammering had stopped but it wasn’t until right before I started plating the food when Yukio came down with some papers he didn’t look up from as he sat down. “Rin…is this your homework?”

“Wah? Lemme see.” I put the plates on the table and took the paper from Yukio and looked them over “Yeah…? Who else’s could it be?” was his glasses not working or something? It said my name in the corner after all. “Rin…this is…amazing.” he look was priceless, pure and utter shock. I tried to be cool about it and act like I totally knew what I had done “Yeah well, I’m not stupid like you think I am…” “I’ve never known anyone who would put ‘cheese’ as being the capital of Switzerland…honestly Nii-san?” what? I didn’t know the answer so I guessed… is that so bad? “E-Eh?! No, you see I was half asleep when I wrote that one…” Yukio groaned “But you put that as your answer for three other questions. Maybe for your grades sake we should pull you out of school now.” well, now I felt a lot like a pile of shit. “I don’t want to fall behind more than I already am…and I want to become an exorcist as soon as possible…plus, Suguro would totally rub it in if he became an exorcist before me.”

Yukio gave me one of his ‘I’m secretly proud of you but I want to look like I’m annoyed’ looks before pointing my stomach “So how do you plan on explaining that? No one will believe you if you try to past it off as getting fat.” I had totally thought about this last night and I had I bullet proof way to buy me at least a week and a half of coverage…but explaining it would make it sound stupid so I simply said “You’ll see..” I couldn’t help my cocky smirk from giving away my confidence.

I stood outside the door to the first of the cram school classes, and I was hesitating… sure my brilliant idea had worked for normal school…but no one was really paying attention to me, it was just part of the crowd there. But there were only a couple of us exwires and as much as Izumo and Suguro pretended they didn't care about anyone but themselves somebody would find it odd and want to know what I was hiding… no… I could totally do this. Before I could second guess myself anymore than that I pushed the class room door open. Everyone looked over as I entered…okay I just needed to get to my seat and… “What the hell are you wearing that thing?” Suguro pointed at the thick, oversized jacket I was wearing and so I begin my cover story “I got a fever…But it’s cool, I’m not contagious anymore.” Izumo scoffed “If your sick, go home. Even if you aren’t contagious it’s still gross.” Shiemei felt my forehead and I gulped…I hadn’t planned for that “You are a little warm…are you sure it’s a good idea to be here Rin?” I shrugged “Yukio said it’d be better if I stayed in class.” “Yeah, he probably meant you could use all the lessons you can get.” I glared at Suguro but then the teacher came in “Okay class today we’re going to be studying reciting passages of exodus in the bible so please turn there.”

By the end of Yukio’s class I actually felt like I was getting sick, my whole body ached and I had a hard time not rubbing out the cramp in my back… was it because I had more weight? I hated to imagine how my back was going to hurt when I got huge. “Rin?” Shiemei and I were walking down the hall to one of the exist out of cram school…she had been quiet for the most part of the walk but as we neared the door we came in from she decided to talk… “What?” “I’ve been… umm…I’ve been planting a lot of winter flowers!” “nee~” nee chirp from her shoulder to confirm what she had said…but something was telling me that hadn’t been what she wanted to tell me … she looked upset…but I could tell, whatever she wanted to tell me she wasn’t quite ready to tell. “Oh… that’s cool! I’ll have to come by sometime and check them out.” she nodded and smiled but she still seemed itching to tell me. “Well, I’ll see you later Shiemi.” man, I felt exhausted I was going to take I nape when I got back. 

It was I pretty chilly day -probably going to snow soon- so I was glade for the huge jacket as I walked back to the dorms. My thoughts drifted to Yukio…was it just me or had things gone backwards? First I figure out I love him then we have sex, get into a fight, find out that I’m pregnant, make up and everything went back to normal (ish)…okay so maybe it wasn’t backward…but…I thought maybe the baby and the fact that we weren’t fighting would bring us closer…but instead…it almost feels like we’re brothers that sometimes fuck…then a more startling thought hit me…Yukio hasn’t even said that he loves me…could it be…he doesn’t really love me? And yesterday…why did you look at me with disgust? Does he really not want the baby? Is he just letting me keep it because he feels bad for getting me pregnant in the first place? What if this whole relationship is out of guilt?

I stopped died in my tracks when I noticed I was no longer on my way back to the dorms, but into straight darkness, nothing was around…just pitch black. “You’re not suppose to be back here yet.” I turned and there pops stood I groaned. Was this some sort of pregnancy dream? “Yep!” I froze “Did you just…” he rolled his eyes and went to ruffle my hair but pulled his hand back and step away a bit “This is your mind after all, of course I can hear your thoughts. And gees, I was getting a headache from all your damn speculations about Yukio. Though it did remind me of one of those corny shuojo mangas from back in the day.” I looked around…my mind was so empty…good thing Yukio wasn’t in there, he would have never let me live that one down. “So…are you a spirit come to warn me or some shit?” pops laughed “No…I already told you what you knew to know…now I’m just hanging out…and I could be a spirit… or just an image projected in your brain. Who knows?”

“So…you’ve been having boy trouble?” he crossed his arms and his face was mocking seriousness. I just turned and started walking “How do I get out of here?” “c’mon, you don’t trust your old man to give you good advice?” I turned back to him with a sigh “Fine…I’m trapped here anyway.” he got up close to me now completely serious “You go up to him and ask ’Yukio, do you love me?’ and if he hesitates he may just be awkward about it…you know how he is…says ‘yes’ well that’s good…but if he tries to change the subject that’s when you know your in trouble.” I stared at him “That’s all?” “Yep.” “That was so lame.” “Whaaat!? That was gold!” just when I was about to argue back, I was slapped in the face…like, HARD! “What the fuck!? OW!” I looked around to find I was in my bed. And around the bed was Yukio, Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru.

“Oh…errm…hey guys…?” Suguro threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the room…what got his panties in a twist? “Um…We hope you feel better soon Rin.” Konekomaru bowed and Shima waved as they both left as well. I turned to Yukio who held a bricked up emotion on his face “Yukio…?” “You collapsed on your way here. Suguro, Shima and Miwa were on their way back to their own dorms when the found you face first in the snow. They carried you back here then called me, you’ve been asleep for two hours. We tried waking you up but it didn’t work, until I slapped you .” so…I just fell asleep walking? I have to say that’s pretty impressive… “But while we waited…you talked about me and…father Fujimoto.” 

Well that’s a bit hard to explain…’I was getting guy advice from pops while you guys were pooping your pants in worry?’ nah… I might get slapped again. “I had a dream about talking to him.” yeah that was better. Yukio rain a hand through his hair with a relived sigh “So…you just…fell asleep on your way home…no pain anywhere?” I shook my head and gave him my brightest smile “Guess my bodies a lot more tired than I thought.” I meant it as half joke but stupid four eyes got all serious on me again “I think you should stop going to school. Who knows what could happen when you’re by yourself.” I watched him for a moment…before I went for it “Yukio? Do you…love me?” he looked at me surprised and I cloud see the heat rising on his face “Why do you ask?” he’s avoiding… I looked down “Its just…you’ve never told me if you did or not…you just kind of go with whatever I want…but…if you don’t….” oh god…it had gone silent and a big lump was in my throat…what would I do if he said he didn’t really love me?

He suddenly fell to his knees by the side f my bed and grabbed my hand “Rin…look at me.” I looked him in the eyes and took note of how red his face had gotten sense I looked away “Rin, I love you…" he cleared his throat “A-and I’m sorry I let you go on wondering if your feelings were returned bec-” I had heard enough. If I didn’t stop him then he would probably keep going for hours. I pushed myself off the bed and took him down with me on my way to the floor. I kissed him with all that a could and he seemed to catch up pretty fast for someone who smacked their head on the floor just seconds ago. I pulled away with a huge smile and I giggled…that’s right giggled. But I was so ecstatic I couldn’t help it. “I love you, Yukio.” he pulled me back down and kissed me roughly before pulling away with a chuckle.

“I love you too, Nii-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you likey? :) Yukio is shy >///  
> 


	15. Lurking In The Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i-i know i updated two days ago...but i love you guys so much! so i updated as soon as i could! enjoy...and umm...yeah, remember the rating :)

I woke up in the middle the night after having another weird dream about pops. The room was pretty dark besides the moonlight that poured in from the window by Yukio’s desk…speaking of Yukio, where was he? He wasn’t in the bed with me…he probably just went to the bathroom. I sat up and stretched before going over to close the curtains on the window but something outside caught my attention. Yukio and Shura were talking in front of the dorms…why were they meeting in the middle of the night? Shura smacked Yukio over the top of his side and pulled him by the ear away…what the hell were they up to? Well, I was going to find out. Quickly getting some pants on I took off to spy on their shady shit meet up.

Okay… Shura has a sharp eye or something…because after I followed them at a safe distance they rounded a corner and disappeared. I slumped against a building and sighed…guess I’m not much of a ninja…I was so tired. I guess I should just go back to the dorms…but as I pushed off the wall and turned back to where I had come from, I felt someone was watching me…I had actually remembered to bring my sword this time, but I was going to pretend I didn’t sense anything and just go back to the dorms…was it someone from the order? He answered that question for himself as he jumped down from the building above and landed right in my way. “Why if it isn’t Rin Okumura, the spawn of satan.” I growled…good thing my pajama shirt was loose, this guy was one of the last people I would want to find out about the baby. “Why are you stalking me ‘baldy’?” he laughed stiffly and flipped his hair like a total girl “Is that anyway to address the paladin? Ms. Shura has rubbed off on you, demon.” I crossed my arms and groaned. I was not in the mood at all. Sir pigtail should leave me alone… 

“I’m on my way back to the dorms, okay? Now go away.” “Where are you coming back from?” okay… he was really fucking noisy I wanted to just push past him but I knew he wouldn’t let me get away so easily “From here, I was on a walk.” “I’m sure a demon like you would enjoy going on a walk in the witching hour. Why were you following those two? Where are they going?” he had seen all that? That was kinda embarrassing. I shrugged “I donno, they were on their way to a mission and I wanted to see the action.” he was smiling like a creep as he walked around me “Is that so? Then I won’t keep you out in the cold any longer.” good I went to start walking again but stopped as he called back “How was your summer?” he knew. He had to. It’s not like he really cared he just wanted to be a bastard. I shrugged but didn’t turn to him “It was pretty boring .” there was silence before I heard him mumble “is that so…” 

The walk back was full of my paranoid glances to my left and right…maybe he didn’t know about the baby…? Maybe all he knew was that I had my heat… do all exorcist know about demon heats? Man, why does being pregnant turn me into a worry-wart? I took off my pants and dove into my bed sheets when I got back to my room… and stared up at the dark ceiling “But…if he knew…why didn’t he take me to the Vatican headquarters like when he found out I was the son of satan? Could it be… that he didn’t think it mattered?” ’Rin…?’ I looked over to see Kuro had waken up “Sorry, buddy. Go back to sleep.”

When I woke up the next morning it was to Yukio the sound of Yukio plopping down on his own bed with a groan. Why would he do that? Was he just coming home? “Yukio?” he groaned again in response. “C’mere…” he threw the sheet over his head “Not right now, Rin…” he was in a grumpy mood…fine… I would just have to come to him. I got up and held back this hiss of pain from my protesting back I wanted so bad to let out as I shuffled over to where his bed was. “Yukio.” “…What…” I sat on top of the lump of bed sheets that was Yukio and he flinched…but he didn’t pull the sheet down so I could see his face. “Rin…I would get off if I were you.” I laughed and ruffled his hair that peeked out of the blanket “And if I don’t?” the sheet came down from his face to reveal his swollen lip and bruised cheek.

“Dude…what happened to your face?” Yukio sighed and reached for his glasses “Mephisto called Shura and I into a meeting…about how to tell the order…he told me to brief her on the situation before the discussion…and she didn’t like it.” I bit my lip “R-really…?” he pulled me off him and I crawled into the blankets with him “her words were exactly ’You idiot! Now we have to go through another rollercoaster with the Vatican.’” I sighed “Oh yeah, I saw you to arguing last night.” I would tell him later about Sir Arthur Angle, right then I wanted more sleep, and sense it was a Saturday I was totally going to do just that.

“Rin.” I had already closed my eyes again, there was no way I was going to open them anytime soon “Hm?” suddenly his lips brushed up against mine and my eyes flew open. Yukio’s hands were creeping down my sides and I moaned into the soft kiss. It had been so long sense he touched me like this… and my skin prickled under his touch…I wrapped my arms around his neck and opened my mouth wide for him, his tongue took over my mouth as one of his hands made it’s way into my shirt and the other sliding into my shorts…oh god, I was going to cum right then and there. “Yukio! Ah…please oh god please!” I yelled as he twisted my hard nipple. “What do you want Rin?” I let out an embarrassing high pitch whine as he stroked me once before his hand continued on…where was it going? The palm of that hand rested against my balls as he fingers began to rub at my entrance…”O-oh fuck…Yukio…”

He bit my ear and I felt our clothed hard-ons rub. His husky pants in my ear as he two fingers in at once and I screamed “I’ve been holding myself back for a while now…I can’t control myself when I look at you and picture all the things a want to do to you…” I rocked myself onto his fingers growled “Why didn’t you just to it?” he laughed darkly and I felt my member twitch from the vibrations it sent through me “Is that and invitation?” I gasped as a third finger was added to me “Y-Yes! Yukio, please!” that was all he needed. He pulled away from me and started to pulled his own pants down I did the same and tugged his shirt off…it was almost comical the way his tail slide out and whipped around behind him. “Nii-san, bended over.”

I hesitated…it was some how more embarrassing now that we hadn’t done it for a while…but I slowly got  
onto all fours, putting my ass up into the air, I but my lip harshly and looked back as Yukio grabbed onto  
either side of my hips and hunching over me “Are you ready?” I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut and  
Waited. “Rin…” he slammed into me and I grabbed hand fulls of the sheet “Y-Yukio!” he kissed my back  
as he continued to thrust in and out at a fast speed. I pushed backwards into each one when all the sudden  
I came hard without any warning “Ah! Oh god…” Yukio reached down to my member and started  
stroking it into fully erect. “You get hard very easily.” I growled and slapped his hand away from my  
leaking shaft “Shut up! Ah! I can’t control it!” Yukio came hard into me and I felt it sliding down the  
back of my leg. He pulled out before he could knot and pulled me up to my knees and kissed my deeply…  
“Rin, jerk both of us off.” I blushed “B-but we just had sex1” “we’re both still hard.” he made his point by  
rubbing them together.

I hesitantly grabbed both of us and started pumping slowly. Yukio’s tail rubbed at mine and waves of  
pleasure shot straight from my tail to my dick. Yukio’s hand grabbed onto mine and he sped up my  
stroking and took my lips with his in a desperate kiss… we were reaching the climax. “Y-Yukio I’m  
coming!” I cam on our stomachs and Yukio followed soon after. I laid down panting and Yukio watched  
me. “That was amazing…” Yukio leaned down and licked some of our mixed cum off my stomach  
“You’re getting pretty big.” that’s when I slapped him. “Ow! What the hell, Nii-san!?” “I already know  
that. Stupid! Don’t point it out after you just fucked me.” Yukio glared at me and yawned…”I’ll try to  
remember that…now let’s sleep. I’m hella tired.”

“You can, I’m gonna go study.” “You. Study… but you’re not even going o school anymore.” I scoffed  
and slipped on my shorts…I would defiantly need a shower first… I could feel the cum sliding out still  
and my hand was sticky. “Like hell I’m not going- wouldn’t that be more suspicious?” “You collapsed in  
the snow because you have a ‘fever’. that will be fine for a while…Sir Pheles has requested a meeting with  
the higher ups in the Knights of the True Cross…I’m not sure why he wants to help…but knowing him,  
he could have his own plans he’s not making any moves on yet.” I sighed and slumped over  
“Fffiiinnneee… I’ll stay out of school for a while…When are the second lower class exorcist exams?” 

Yukio groaned “In two month.” before I could say ‘I’m going’ Yukio waved me off “There is no way  
you’re going when your five months pregnant so don’t even try.” I pulled at my hair in frustration “But  
then everyone will be ahead of me!” Yukio looked up from the blankets and shook his head “Nii-san,  
you’re acting like a spoiled brat.” me? A spoiled brat? I picked up his clothes and threw them at his stupid  
face and stomped out of the room “Shut up four-eyes! You don’t know what I’m going through right n-!”  
and that’s when my foot went through the floor…in the same place as before… “Rin…what was that  
noise?” I heard Yukio call…shit. “N-nothing! Hahaha…eh.. I love you!!” and with that I ran to the  
showers…hopefully he wouldn’t try and kill me until I had his cum out of my ass… you know…let me die  
with a little pride at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sir Arthur Angle was hard to write! :( but yeah! how did you like it? mostly smut but that's okay! because the next chapter is going to be super impotant crazy sad/scary/oh mer god why did you write that!?....
> 
> anywho~ hope to see your thought below! they really do help! :)


	16. The Beast Stands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ okay, long break...but! this chapter has a lot of stuff in it! i said it was going to be sad/creep/why the fuck did you write that and i tried not to disappoint! i mean, i had to make up a reason why i had tears streaming down my face while i wrote...
> 
> anyway! read.cry.hate me. review. wait for more!

I think the most annoying part about being stuck at the dorm all day was the fact that it was BORING. Already three weeks went by without going to school…Three. Fucking. Weeks. Of nothing but cleaning and cooking, I couldn’t stand it! At least Yukio would bring back my school work so I wouldn’t fall that far behind…wow. I was so desperate for something to do I was looking forward to homework…but that day in particular I couldn’t keep the stupid grin off my face. Yukio had told me that Mephisto, Shura and him were gonna talk to the order that evening. I wasn’t worried in the slightest, I mean…Yukio and I had destroyed the Gahanna gate…we had proven to those dip-shits we were worth not killing, why would they kill us if we had a kid? How bad could that possibly be?

There was a plus side to it all though, the dorm had never been cleaner. I shoved the window by Yukio’s desk up and shook out my duster -and believe me, reaching over the desk was like having someone take a chainsaw to my lower back- when I noticed someone standing by of the dorm’s front door. With little difficulty I got my knees up on the desk, knocking some papers to the floor in the process and leaned out the window a bit to see who it was. “Shiemi?” she flinched and looked up at me…her face was bright red and she fumbled with her kimono sleeves…I had missed her more than I had thought. “O-Oh! I-I’m sorry! I was just going to give you this card-everyone signed it! B-but you were probably resting- I’ll just leave it here-” oh yeah…I’m suppose to have a really bad fever.

”It’s fine, I’m feeling a bit better today. Hold on.” I closed the window and got down off the desk…okay…I needed to look sick…hmm. I smacked my cheeks until they stung and pinched my nose before changing into a looser shirt and splashing some water on my face…I had been doing the same thing to get out of going to school for practically all my life…and Shiemi was kinda gullible to begin with. ‘Rin…?’ I looked over and saw Kuro staring at me with his head tilted and I ruffled his hair as I headed for the door “I gotta look sick, I’m not going crazy or anything.” he just gave me a look that said ‘if you say so’ before he laid back down…was he having an attitude with me? I’d have to teach ’em who’s boss when I was done talking to Shiemi…oh god, I’m already thinking like a parent…

When I opened the door Shiemi flinched again but she managed to smile, though a little on the gassy side. “So…umm…here’s the card!” I took it and fake coughed “Thanks…how is everybody?” “T-there all fine…we’ve all been worried about you…we all tried to visit before but…Yuki said it was a bad idea…I’m sorry, I came even after he said not to, it’s just…” she look down “I…I- if you don’t mind, may I please come in!?” I really shouldn’t…I mean, Yukio would piss himself if he found out I let her in…wait…sense when did I have to listen to what four-eyes tells me? I’m the older one here!…if only by a few minutes… “Sure…do you want something to drink? I was about to make some tea to get rid of my sore throat…” “Thank you…but I can make it so you can sit down.” she followed me into the kitchen and I sat down as she made the tea. “Thanks.”

When she sat the two cups on the table slide into the chair a crossed from me her face all pushed up and weird. “What?” “Are you okay!?” I rubbed some nonexistent snot from my nose and smiled tiredly “I still have a fever but I’m doing alright…” Shiemi didn’t look away…she stared at me for a moment before she finally continued almost sad sounding “Rin…I-if you’re going through something…I can help.” wait…was Shiemi onto me!? She’s one of the last people I would expect to see through my sick act… “Nothing’s wrong Shiemi…I’ll be back in class really soon so-” “Rin.” whoa…Shiemi looked like she was about to cry “What’s wrong-” 

“The reason I’ve been missing classes is because I’ve been talking to Amaimon!”

My heart literally stopped for a second.

“What…do you mean…?” she looked to the side and wiped some tears away as the fell “W-well, he showed up in my garden one day…I was scared but he complimented me on my flowers…s-so I let him stay but I kept a close eye on him…he would come by sometimes and after a while we became friends…but…” she looked back at me and I knew…he had told her… she covered her mouth to hold back a sob and all I could do was watch…if she asks…should I tell her the truth? “Rin…is it true? H-he said you were…p-pregnant… is he right?” there it was… Shiemi knew…what do I say…? Why did my chest hurt so bad all of the sudden? “Shiemi…” “D-don’t lie, Rin…” she was looking down at her lap where her trembling hands clenched her kimono tightly “…it’s true.” her head snapped up and the look of surprise and dread felt like a knife in my chest. We sat there in a long silence for a while as she stared at the table, her tears still falling down her face…then she asked in almost a distant voice “I-is…the father…Yuki…?”

I had to look away…this was getting to be more painful than I thought it would be…why was she so upset? “Yes-” she stood up, she looked frustrated, disappointed…confused “Your own brother…? Rin, I…I-” just then Yukio walked. They both looked surprised at each other “Shiemi, what are you-” “I-I have to go!” and there she went. Yukio watched her from the doorway until the door slammed… I didn’t look at him… I just took up my cup of tea and drank some but Yukio stomped over to me and pulled me to my feet by the color of my shirt but I couldn’t meet his heated gaze…I felt like shit…”Did you tell her!? Why was she even here? Didn’t I tell you not to let anyone-” “She likes you.” Yukio’s grip loosened a little as I could help but smile…call me insane if you must but at the moment smiling was all that was holding back the tears.

“…What?” I still didn’t look at him but I could feel is grip on my shirt tighten again “The thing that made her most upset wasn’t the fact I’m pregnant…it was that you were the father…” I pulled his hand off my shirt and looked down as I pushed past him frozen in place “I’m gonna go work on some homework- if you go now, I’m sure you can catch her.” I didn’t make it more than two feet past him before he slammed me up against the wall. “Why would I want to do that?” my body screamed in pain from the collision but I just kept on grinning like a psycho “Before this whole thing started you liked her…I know you did…it’s my fault that you can’t like her…” ah-oh…my smile wasn’t holding the tears back that well… I shoved Yukio off me and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder “I’m not upset…go… this could be your last chance.” he smack me…haven’t I mentioned before Yukio’s smacks are extremely painful? “Rin…why are you always so selfish?” I looked up at his glare surprised as I rubbed my cheek. “What?” “Every time something happens you always decide to do what you think is the best…Do you really think that I would choose Shiemi over you?” I felt both relieved and embarrassed. Yukio pitched my cheek before finally he let go and backed up “I don’t know how many times I can handle all this pregnancy freak outs so please, try to ask me before you assume next time.” …I hugged him…it was the only thing I could think to do… he sighed heavily and patted my back “so…Shiemi knows… and we let her run away crying…” he pulled me away and pulled out his phone “I’ll text Shura to follow her and blame you.” “Wha-!? Oh …that reminds me… the night I saw Shura and you fighting outside… I kinda followed you…b-but I wasn’t being a creep! While…anyway, my point is. I ran into that Arthur Angel guy and I think he might know about the baby…”

Yukio look mortified…”Rin… That was almost a month ago…your telling me this now!? He’s the Palladian! If he know the whole Vatican knows! “ “But if he already told them…isn’t that a good thing? No ones come after us…” Yukio looked at the floor intently “But why is he here…? Mephisto said he was going to the Osaka branch…” man… this whole conversation had taken a turn really quickly… but I was glade Yukio wasn’t as stupid as I thought… “Well, he did say it all creepily…so maybe he was hinting at something.” just then he’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out “It’s Shura, she says Shiemi made it home fine and that we should start making our way over to headquarters…” I looked down at the little lump in my gut that in five months would be a living person/persons… it was really frustrating not knowing what was right there…

“Hey…are you ready?” I smiled brightly at him as I moved out of the kitchen to get my jacket. “Of course…there’s no way they can say no to this face!” Yukio sighed and grabbed his own jacket “Sometimes I wonder if we really are the same age, Nii-san.” 

Shura was waiting for us by a big door… and behind those doors was the big-wig’s council room. “Okay, so this is how things are going to go…We’re going to say as little as possible- Rin, don’t say anything- and we’ll all go out for drinks when this shit is sorted out. Arrrgg. I can already tell this is going to take longer than we think.” Yukio nodded before turning to me and opened his mouth to speak but a loud crash from behind me drew both our attention to the big group of exorcist carrying in a group of unconscious people. Yukio and Shura ran over to help and do you think I just stood there? Hell no. I went straight up to the women half conscious and helped her to the infirmary where everybody else was taking them.

“What happened to all these guys?” I looked around the completely full room for Yukio and Shura but I only spotted Yukio as he worked quickly on a man with large claw marks up the side of his arm, he screamed in pain when Yukio poured something straight into his gouged out flesh. After I pushed through the crowed a little, trying to get to him, a hand roughly yanked me by the back of my shirt into a small group around a bed…wait..wha? It was Shura who had nearly choked me but…why was Mephisto and Arthur Angel here to? Well… I knew Mephisto was going to be at the meeting about me for sure so I guess that made sense but…”Why the hell are you here?” he looked away from the old guy sitting on the bed to me with a bored expression on his stupid face I just wanted to punch straight off him “Well, if it isn’t the beast’s son.” “I was actually wondering the same thing…what’re you doing here baldy? Aren’t you suppose to be in Osaka?”

He flipped his hair like a fucking girl and gave me a smug smile “I’m investigating something. The order said it’s best to not tell anyone until I have conclusive evidence on the matter.” I could tell that Shura wanted to punch him as hard as I did but before either of us could move a tired old voice broke through “Umm…” “Do forgive them, general. They don’t know when to shut up” oh shit…Maphisto was pissed … but in that ‘Mephisto way‘ of his where he smiles brightly and laughs…of course…he‘s always like that. “Please explain what happened to your squadron.” 

The old man sighed and took the ice pack off his forehead “There was an argent call for back up from a small group of exorcist on a mission in the nearby forest…when we got there they were already dead…the demons were mobbing, trying to kill everything in their paths…they haven’t acted this strangely in a long time.” demons running romped? Weird…I hope Shiemi is okay…I mean, she does let all those little demons chill in her garden…ow…too soon, my chest ached painfully as her teary face came to mind. Yeah, don’t know how I can make it up to her…it’s not like I’m gonna tell her I’m sorry for being pregnant, she just needed sometime…I hope. 

“The demons are showing their true nature…interesting…” captain Blondie turned away but stopped and turned back before he left “Ms.Shura…spawn of Satan…come with me, I’m assigning you both to the forest. You are to kill any demon who attacks.” finally, some action! But Mephisto stopped me “Okumura Rin is under my charge, not yours. Now, if you ask nicely I may let you barrow him.” Angel scoffed and turned to leave again “What are you playing at, Sir Peles? Or is it perhaps…you’ve gone soft?” oooww that was a burn…I think. Mephisto watch him go…but his smile wasn’t there at all…he look furious…I think if he would have turned that look on me I would have shit myself…just saying. “Ms.Shura. Go with him.” She groaned but did as she was told. We stood their silently for a moment as everyone harried about around us…that is until he turned back to the old guy. “Thank you very much for you’re statement on what happened! But I must be going…” the general nodded and Mephisto disappeared…I watched him go before I turned to look for Yukio…he was still rushing about with patients… should I wait for him? I bit my lip before turning away…no…I had already caused him a lot of problems today with my ’I’m feeling sorry for myself’ moment a couple of hours before…I’d just go home and go to sleep early… looks like the meeting wouldn’t be today.

I threw my jacket down somewhere off to the side when I entered our bedroom with Kuro on my heels “I’m sorry, buddy. But I’m going to sleep early. Ask Yukio if he wants to play when he gets back.” he gave me an accusing look before giving up and laying down right next to my pillow. I couldn’t help but laugh as I slipped on my pajama’s and crawled onto the bed “hey, I promise I’ll play with you first thing tomorrow, okay?” he yawned as he stretched ‘okay…night, Rin…’ today had been so long and stressful I had no problem falling asleep that night.

When I found myself in the familiar darkness of my mind I wasn’t surprised…I had actually gotten pretty use to these dreams. Pops was turned away when I showed up “Hey…I’m hear again…” he didn’t turn to me so I stepped a bit closer… “You…You should stop coming here…” I …wait what?… we had been talking like the good old days…why…why would he want to just stop? “Hey. What’s your deal!?” he didn’t turn to me and I wasn’t having any of that I stomped the rest of the way over to him and yanked him by the shoulder but he still didn’t turn around “Why are y-” and that’s when a chill ran down my spin…”He doesn’t want to talk to you because he’s a horrible father…” no…no no no no…I backed up as he morphed into the thing…the thing that had kill pops…Satan. He turned around and I saw the face I had seen the night father Fujimoto died…blood pours out from his blood shot eyes, his long ears, the jagged teeth of his morbid smile…I was reliving it.

“But look, I’m here! Hahahaahahaha! So why don’t you come here and give your old man a hug?” I felt behind me for my sword case but it wasn’t there…I settled on glaring as I stepped away from him but he followed me…the face that once looked like pops’ now drooped off with the blood so that sloppy bloody pile of flesh and two eyes were all that was left “Awe, c’mon Rinny boy! Don’t you want to catch up?” I couldn’t do it anymore, I needed to get out, I needed to get out right then. I turned and started to run for my life but I could hear his insane laughter right behind me. He got me. His arms clamped down on mine and he began pulling me backwards.

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” “Rin! Calm down it’s me!” wait…that was Yukio…I risked a look back but it was still blood and skin face grinning as he hummed a song and pulled me to god knows where- but this time it was Yukio’s body. I yanked against him and screamed when his claws dug in “No! You’re not Yukio!” I couldn’t hold it back anymore, I let out a horse sob and stopped struggling…it was no use anymore…I didn’t even open my eyes when I felt arms wrap around me and a hand go through my hair.

“Are you awake now?” I couldn’t stop crying…and I sure as hell didn’t trust my eyes…but the smell of smoke caught my attention and I slowly opened my eyes… my room… relieve was slow but after a moment I sat up and looked around. I was halfway laid out in Yukio’s lap, Yukio was breathing deeply and I could feel him sweating through his button down…and then my eyes landed on my bed…it was completely chard, along with the wall behind it. On the floor leading to where we were had claw marks and blood…

“What the hell happened…?” Kuro nudged my side comfortingly and I patted his head half heartedly “Rin… I really thought you were gone for a moment…was it…him?” I didn’t look up at him, but when I turned my arm over and saw the three long claw marks I started to shake and silently sob…Satan had won this round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah...there was a comment that said something like 'i hope it's not actually Satan' and i sat there for a moment thinking...am i getting predictable!? hope you guys thought it was good! you may think it is coming towards the end but honey, he's only four months along...this shits going to be long! 
> 
> please tell me if you ended up crying in weird places...i ended up crying in Walmart as i wrote the ideas out on my ipod -_- people were all looking at me like 'wat the hell iz wong wit dat lady?' but like i care! i gots the fangirl feels!
> 
> enough babbling! reviews are nice!


	17. Sir Anus' Declaration of Insidious Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! finals coming up and headaches are back...Enjoy! (no spell check because i'm lame)

“There we go.” he announced. I looked down at my bandaged arm and grimaced…just the thought of what had happened made me uneasy…”Rin…do you want to talk about it?” he was trying, he really was I could tell by the way he shifted on his feet awkwardly “Can it wait until morning? I…I don’t really feel all that good right now…” he pulled my head to his chest and sighed “What are we suppose to do now?” even Yukio was at a lost…it was actually terrifying not knowing what was going next. Would it be the order or Satan? I squished my face harder against his chest and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in for his comforting scent but I could smell the iron of my blood staining his shirt…I wanted to throw up honestly.

“Let’s run.” “Rin this is serious-” I looked up to him and whatever he saw in my expression made him bite his lip “Nii-san…that’s…they’d catch us.” I looked away…sure I knew running away never works…but…I just didn’t want to deal with all this shit. “Whatever… I’m tried.” Yukio helped me down of the counter and we started upstairs but just as I went to turn into our room he stopped me “We’re not sleeping in this room, go to the next room over while I grab our blankets out.” I rolled my eyes at his overly bossy-ness but did what he told me to…the new room looked just like ours…well, every room did look the same…but it’s bare walls made me feel…out of place…this wasn’t our room…it didn’t have all the memories…the desk wasn’t the one I had sat at studying my hardest to pass the test to make Yukio proud…in the end Yukio had given me a 77 on the test and told me I could have done better…but he was proud of me! I saw the tiny smile he gave me as he yelled at me…

“Rin?” I snapped out of my daze and looked over to the door where Yukio stood, arms full with bedding to the point it was hard to see his face, it was impossible to keep the smile off my face as I went over to help him make the bed. In the end as we laid tangled in the sheets and each other, I couldn’t go to sleep. I was too afraid of what might happen…would Satan be there? “It’s okay Nii-san, I’m right here. Just go to sleep.” I looked over to him and my face grew hot…had I been talking out loud? “I-I’m fine…stop treating me like a little kid…” that’s when he sat up with a grin…that couldn’t be good… “I’m sorry, did you want me to plug in the night light?” did Yukio just…burn me? I blushed even harder and turned my face into the pillow “You jerk.” he chuckled and laid back down and we started to drift off again.

 

While, I didn’t have any dream of pops or Satan….but I wondered if maybe…pops hadn’t been Satan at all in my dreams before that one…what if…it really had been my old man…a week went by… things started to fall into a somewhat normalness, Yukio said Shiemi had apologized after class one day…when he told her it was fine and that she should talk to me…she told him she wanted to…but she wasn’t ready. When Yukio had told me that I shrugged it off she would come around eventually. On the Friday after I had made it to five months, Yukio and I were called in… Yukio being Yukio was stressing the fuck out and I had to smack him a couple of times to get him to shut up about ‘what if’s his stress was rubbing off on me.

Vatican head courtiers was busy as usual and not many people turned their heads when we came in so I was guessing I wasn’t showing as much as I thought I was. But I felt suddenly a sinking dread as I spotted Suguro, Shiemi, Konekomaru, Shima, Izumo and Takara were just standing there…they actually looked kind of bored as they stood there along the wall. “What’re you guys doing here?” Suguro and the others all looked over as we came up…and I was pretty nervous…but I had missed them so much, even if they were giving me death glares it was still awesome to see them again. “Your not sick at all…”oh shit, Suguro looked pissed as I laughed and scooted a bit behind Yukio “Yeah well…I-I got better!” Izumo narrowed her eyes together “I don’t think you were ever sick.” I looked to Yukio for help and he nodded and stepped forward in full on teacher mode “Alright everyone. What is this all about?”

“We were told to come here for a special mission.” “By who?” “It was I…” oh fuck no…without even turning around I knew it was sir butt-wipe “Sir Arthur Agouties Angel.” you know what I thought was annoying? The fact he always introduces himself when all of us already know who he is, I mean, really? “What do you want?” I growled and he grinned knowingly “There has been strange activity reported from all districts, the Demons are getting railed up by something.” here he stopped and his expression grew serious “I am sending you all to the Kyoto.” he turned to leave (smacking me in the face with his hair) but Suguro grabbed his arm “What’s going on in Kyoto!?” sir poops-a-lot yanked his arm away and turned to leave again “You will see soon enough.” 

Everyone was quiet as we watched him pause briefly to say something to Shura who yelled ‘Alright alright!’ and started heading over to us. “Alright, go back to your dorms and pack, we’re meeting here at some stupidly early time tomorrow morning and heading to Kyoto. Got it?” “What’s happening?” Suguro was freaking out a little at this point “Calm down skunk-head, it’s probably nothing’” “Skunk-head!?” “Yeah, because of you hair-” “That’s enough, thank you ms. Shura.” Yukio intervened before a fight broke out and Shima and Konekomaru pulled Shuguro. “Everyone, you heard her, go back to your dorms or house and pack, we’ll meet here at 5 o’ clock, alright?” everyone gave their nods of agreement even Suguro begrudgingly.

“Rin, Yukio. We need to talk.” she looked disgruntled…I looked back to all my friends walking away, chatting up a storm…I felt a really bad that I had ditched them for almost a month in a half. Shiemi looked back and she looked a bit surprised that I was looking right back, she smiled but her eyes were pleading as she mouthed ‘I’m so sorry’ I smiled brightly and waved her off…though it was kinda a shitty apology I wasn’t really one to hold grudges, I’m just glade she wasn’t still upset.

“Yo Rin! Get your fat ass over here!” I turned back and glared at her…how did I not predict her making fun of my weight? She took us into a small room off to the side that kinda looked like an interrogation room…she groaned and ran a hand through her bangs “Look, I talked to Mephisto today and the bastard said he had done all he could to help you guys out.” Yukio tensed “What? Why!?” she shrugged and plopped down into one of the little fold out chairs “Donno, he canceled the meeting he scheduled with the higher ups…seems whatever reason he had for helping is gone.” we were all quiet for a moment until I spoke up “Was it…what Sir anus said to him the day we were going to have the meeting?” 

…

“Sir anus? Do you mean baldy?” she busted up laughing “That’s a good one! I might have to use that one!” Yukio just ignored her and looked to me seriously “What did he say?” “He said Mephisto was getting soft and Mephisto got really pissed off and left.” Shura made a long ’hmmm’ “Wouldn’t he only get mad if his underwear wasn’t pink ? Or maybe…what baldy said was true…” I plopped down in the chair a cross from hers “Beats me.” “Careful, might break the chair under all that weight.” really? Again with the fat jokes? I glared at her my face heating up in embarrassment “I’m not even that big yet!” she gave me a once over before a grin spread a crossed her face “I’m surprised none of your friends asked any questions about that little wattle you had.” oh god, had I really? I groaned and looked up at the ceiling “Man I’m fat.” “You said, not me.”

Yukio ‘ahem’ed and rested both hands on the table between Shura and I “What are we going to do about this trip? Rin will be required to sleep in the same room as the rest of us.” “So? It’s not like he’s gonna strip in front of them.” “But-” I grabbed his hand “Yukio, I’ll be fine. Shura and you can totally deflect questions and cover my ass when I start barfing…I’ll work out.” Shura’s nose crinkled up into disgust “Ew…I thought you’d be passed that part by now.” “It is common to stop around four months…but there are those cases when they don’t stop until they give birth.” I rolled my eyes…Yukio was such a medical nerd, he even pushed up his glasses as he explained. God I hope our kid wouldn’t be a like him. Shura yawn and stood up “Well, we’ll see how it goes…if stuff starts turning into shit, I’ll make up some lame excuse and send you home.”

She stretched out her back and I looked away, because damn…I was sure I would see her bra/shirt strap snap…she really needed to get a bigger size…not that I don’t appreciate a nice rack…I mean, c’mon…I’m still a guy after all. “Welp, imma hit the sack…see you two tomorrow.” we waved goodbye as we left the room…when Yukio and I got back we started packing immediately then went to sleep…I wondered what was up at Suguro’s temple in Kyoto as I stared up at our new rooms ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you want some music? i'm sure you do! it kinda fits...? not really...but i just couldn't stop listening to it when i was writting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVLNI2l3Dgs
> 
> just put it into your search bar!
> 
> anyway! hope you like and look forward to more!


	18. Kyoto Distress Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ new chappy! i know last chapter was rather sloppy...i had wanted it to be longer but my life is busy now.... i spent lots of time on this chapter though! i even spell checked! hope you read and enjoy~

“This isn’t going to work.” I glared up at him and wiped my mouth “Don’t be such a downer, gees.” Yukio was about to retort- probably say something like ‘You vomiting is disgusting, everyone will hear it because you sound like a dying wale’….at least…that’s what I thought I sounded like- but his phone rang, he turned away from the stall toilet I was sitting in front of after barfing again…and just as we had been about to go meet up with everyone at headquarters to. “Yes, I know…Rin is holding us up.” he was probably talking to Shura...that bastard, it’s not like I chose to uncontrollably throw up with little to no warning. But I was too tired to yell at him for being a dick. Instead I just sat there staring down at my stomach…Yukio was trying to calm down Shura who was probably really pissed that we were late, I was still in my pajamas…I should probably get dressed…my eyes were just so heavy…maybe a little nap…

Flick.

What the- did Yukio really flick me in the forehead…? Did he want to have his ass kicked so hard it got stuck in the ceiling or something? Because I’m not even fucking kidding…I would do it. “On our way, okay? See you soon.” he hung up and pulled me to my feet even though I squirmed and elbowed him in the jaw. “Niisan…What do you think your doing?” I pushed him away and rubbed my poor flicked forehead while I glared him down “What was that for!?” he ignored me, instead pushed me out of the bathroom towards our room “That didn’t actually hurt- get dressed as quickly as you can unless you want Shura ‘tearing down the door and shoving the splintery wood up your ass’ as she so kindly shouted in my ear.” I straightened up a bit and looked to Yukio’s cool expression with what I imagine was a ’I think I just shit myself’ one. “W-what? Why would-” 

Flick.

Whoa whoa whoa….hold up…did he really do that again? Did he honestly just flick my forehead for a second time? “Stop talking. We’re late as it is.” I stared at him for a moment and he actually….glared, at me? “Rin, if you don’t start getting dressed right now I’ll dress you myself.” yeah right. I launched myself at him sending him falling backwards…I was going to teach him never to piss off a pregnant guy ever again.

“What the hell took you both so long!!??” Shura yelled making her way over to me and Yukio quickly. “Rin thought it would be a good idea to start-” he didn’t get to finish his explanation when Shura made it over to us and drop-kicked Yukio…I would have laughed my ass off if I hadn’t been standing behind him…I guess that’s what I get for using four-eyes as a body shield. “Ack! Yukio! get off, get off!” Yukio actually did and when I got up and grimaced… Yukio was whispering angrily at Shura who pushed him away with a glare “Yo! Cool your jets! You spite in my ear- look, he’s fine, you’re fine, right?” I shrugged and rubbed at my back “Yeah, but my back hurts like a motherfucker now.” she smiled “See? Now…what the hell is wrong with you!?” Yukio looked taken back “Me? But Rin was-” “Don’t give me that crap, wimpy-four-eyes! You can’t blame the mentally retarded kid.” usually I would have protested being called that…but I’d rather be called dumb than beaten up any day.

“Uh… are we going to leave or are you three going to fight more?” Suguro interrupted and Shura stopped in the middle of giving Yukio (who she had in a head-lock) a wet-wily and glared at him “I’m teaching him a lesson- hold on.” she started to go back to ’teaching’ “What kind of teacher are you!? People could be dying in Kyoto! Does that mean anything to you!?” Shura sighed before letting go of Yukio who looked a bit green and started heading over to the exit “Fine…but you really need to learn how to chill out kid, nobodies dead yet.” “’Yet’!” he yelled following after her and everybody else followed. Yukio wiped his ear off on his shoulder, desperately trying to get her spit out of his ear “Are you really okay, Niisan?” I nodded, starting to head out like everybody else “Yeah, the question is…are you okay?” he groaned loudly “I will be as soon as I get her saliva out of my ear.”

We were driven a short way in these creepy men in black vans to the train station where we had to wait for Shura to tell the station manager we were here so they could reserve the next train for Kyoto just for the exorcists. I flopped down on one of the benches and Yukio sat down next to me, rubbing at his ear still I was about to laugh at him when I noticed…”Shiemi…eh…hey?” she was standing in front of us, face completely red, tugging on her side pony-tail and stuttering like crazy “U-Um…W-W-what happened to b-b-both of your foreheads!…?” I couldn’t help the huge grin from taking over my face and looked over to Yukio’s bruised forehead, mine was probably in the same state “Oh that…Yukio and me-” “’I’” Yukio corrected and I flicked him right on his bruise and he hissed in pain. Satisfied, I turned back to her “Anyway, we got into a flicking each other in the forehead fight…” she smiled “but you both got bruises…” Yukio sighed pushing up his glasses a little “It’s one of those fights nobody wins.”

She laughed…it was one of those dorky snorting ones that she hid quickly in her hands embarrassedly which of course made me laugh…but you know…a lot more manly and a lot less cute. When we calmed down a bit she sighed happily “I missed you both…I’m sorry for the way I acted before…I mean…um!-” Just then Shura appeared from behind our bench with another exorcist, a big barley guy with a scruffy beard…and his pupils…they were the size of the moles on Yukio’s face….but way way way WAY not as cute…ew, my mind is squirrel poop. Don’t pay attention to that kind of shit that my brain occasionally squirts out. “Everyone, the trains all set. Hurry up and get your bags and head over to the plat form.”

I looked back to Shiemi who looked a little put out but she bounced back to smiling when she turned back to me “Can I sit with you?” I nodded and stood up, Yukio doing the same. The three of us joined the others at the sliding door entrance of the train and were guided by Shura and the buff exorcist to our seats. I slid in quickly, snagging the window seat, then Shiemi scooted in next….when Yukio didn’t move to sit down I looked up at him expectantly but he looked away to Shura waving him over to a door at the end of the aisle -probably to the cart all the exorcist were sitting in- “I need to sit with the exorcists… I’ll see you soon.” what!? No. he was going to fucking sit with me. I stood up, ready to drag him down into the seat but he leaned in, whispering over Shiemi’s head harshly “Don’t make a scene, we have to go about this as we would have six months ago, do you understand?” 

What would’ve I done six months ago….exactly what I was about to do. “Whateves. Your loss bro.” I plopped down roughly in my chair…pretending my back didn’t crack painfully when the springs of the chair stabbed at it. Yukio rolled his eyes and headed off to the old peoples cart, the only place a dweeb like Yukio would fit in. but now that he was gone the silence between me and Shiemi was extremely awkward…so I tried my best to start some kind of conversation. “Soooo….how’s your garden going?” damn…. That was lame! Couldn’t I have been more like ‘hey! How are you? Me? Oh I’ve been good.’ nope. I was not really sure what to say…she knew I was pregnant now…I honestly didn’t want to talk about it with her…it made me queasy just thinking about her giving tips about taking care of kids…plus Suguro and the other two sat down right behind us.

“Oi, Okumura, why are you avoiding me? Huh?” Suguro leaned over the chairs and glared at me….I hadn’t been avoiding him….I was just choosing to stay away from him. I think I would rather die than have him find out I was pregnant. A nervous smile took over me and I subconsciously pulled my jacket over me more “I wasn’t avoiding you…I’m half asleep, give me a break man…I never wake up this early.” he glared at me intensely “If you’ve endangered innocent people fighting for their lives because you couldn’t be bothered with waking up on time, I swear. I will chop your tail off.” that would kill me, right? Someone squeezing it was painful enough…to have it chopped off entirely…shit, I bet that would hurt more than cutting a nerve in half with scissors. I was sure it had been bullshit though…at worst, if I fucked something up he would punch me. I think he’s like a hard boiled egg; hard shell, soft insides…and smelly…I mean, come on! He was angry I didn’t get there on time when I should be angry at him for breathing his nasty morning breath in my face.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes before sitting back down in the seat behind me just as Shura came back into the cart, standing with her hands on her hips and her chest pushed out. “Alrighty. We’re about to leave the station so stay in your seats- Don’t you dare make this like our last trip to Kyoto. Got all that?” we all groaned in what was supposed to be our agreements, but really…it just sounded like an old man taking a shit. “Good! I’ll be in the next cart over- there’s a bottle of beer callin’ my name~!” and with that Shura left. Now…what to do, what to do…. I looked to Shiemi to see she had brought a book along with her. She noticed me looking at her and looked over curiously “What?” of course I wasn’t going to tell her ‘I want to talk to you, throw the book away’ no no no…no. so I shrugged “I didn’t know you read.” oh…shit, that came out wrong and I immediately tried to fix it “N-not that I thought you couldn’t read! It’s like,…um…I didn’t know you were into reading books…is that better?” that last part was more of a mumble to myself.

She didn’t look bothered by my totally rude comment as she showed the cover to me…and I went pale…it’s not that I could really voice my terror at the sight of the ’child early care’ book. She gave a curt nod…probably trying to calm me down…ow I had to blink, my eyes had felt about ready to pop out…”T-the lady that lives down the way from my mother and I is pregnant….so I’ve been looking into how I can help…s-she’s really young and probably scared…s-so I want to do my best to help yo- her!” that was actually a very good cover up…I must’ve been rubbing off on her. Izumo- who was sitting next to Takara a crossed the aisle from us- butted in all of the sudden.

“I would leave her to figure it out for herself. I mean, honestly. She was the one who threw her life away by getting pregnant, you should stay out of it.” “B-But-” whoa…Shiemi looked like she was getting more worked up over it than me…sure it kinda hurt to hear…but I guess her words had some truth…I grabbed Shiemi’s shoulder and she looked over to me with distress and panic…she didn’t want the words to hurt me…Shiemi really is one of the most selfless people I’ve ever met. “I’m sure she would really appreciate that.” She expression morphed into pure happiness and nodded quickly. “Right! I’ll study this book as best as I can and help as best as I can!” I nodded back and felt the train toss us forward a little as it pulled away from the station. Maybe…her help would be just what I need.

Stretching out my arms I yawned loudly and rested my head on the window “I’m gonna catch up on a little bit of sleep, wake me up when we get there, okay?” Shiemi nodded and reopened to her place in the book as I closed my eyes.

Panic, dread, fear…the darkness around me…I was in my mind again. I looked around, but didn’t find any signs of Satan…then, there it was…it flash in the corner of my eye, I spun to face where I had seen it but nothing was there… I heard it… first it was a dull and quiet buzz in the distance but the sound grew louder until I could hear for sure a high pitch voice calling my name in distress over and over, over lapping like an echo…I stepped backwards…not really sure what to do when it was now all around me, screaming in my ear…I wanted it to stop…for it to go away…then I saw the outline of pops a few feet off…no it had to be Satan…I closed my eyes tight praying to anything but Satan that I would wake up before my ears started to bleed or claws dug into me again.

“Riiiinn~ time to wake up!” my eyes flew open and I sat up quickly. My heart was hammering out of control and my breath was a bit ragged “Oops…did I scare you?” it was Shiemi, we were still sitting in our seats, but the sun was lower in the sky and the train was stopped. I looked around to see everybody else was picking up their stuff and the exorcist shuffling out of the other cart, Shura guided the way out of the train yelling with a slight slur. Yukio looked over at me as he passed and I smiled as best as I could…apparently it put him at ease and he nodded before filling out with everyone else. “Aren’t you coming, Rin?” Shiemi asked as we were the last people in the cart…I looked down before smiling up at her “Yeah, I just gotta get my bag…I’ll catch up.” when she had left I let it out…the trembling of my hands the silent scream as I tried to wait for the ringing in my ears to stop.

“You, Rin. You coming?” Shura asked, just peeking her head around the door frame and I quickly composed myself “Yeah…”

 

When we showed up around the temples gate it was clear that we would have to fight our way to it. Demons of all sorts were smashing and clawing at the barrier keeping them out like it was their life purpose even if it meant it killed them in the process. “Okay, everyone! This is how it’s going to go down, we’re going to kill off as many as we can, get inside, then find out what’s going on- that is if these people even know.” Shura groaned before opening up the van door and pushed us out. I almost fell face first but Yukio caught me, man I just wanted to snuggle into him and sleep for shits sake….but I pushed him away, he didn’t show any sign of anger or sadness or confusion…but I guess it only made sense…he wasn’t my lover here…couldn’t be…even if we thought we were alone….it would be suicide to not pretend every corner had eyes and ears.

I noticed I wasn’t as fast…or strong…well…I was still inhumanly strong but not as much. Several times I heard Suguro yell to’ hurry up’ and by the time we were able to clear most of the demons everyone headed behind the gate beside me and Yukio I was panting heavily, they had to remove the barriers for us to enter and right after we did they put up fresh ones. Suguro was off to the side talking to his mother and Shima and Konekomaru were talking with Shima’s brother Juzo, Shiemi and Izumo nowhere in sight and Shura, Mr. burley exorcist guy and Suguro’s old man were talking seriously about something in hushed voices.

Yukio turned to me after a moment of people watching “I’ve got to go talk to Juzo-san…Are you feeling okay?” I gave him a wary smile “Why wouldn’t I?” “Back on the train…you looked pale.” before I even had time to figure out what to tell him Suguro’s mom called dinner out.

Things had been hectic with over twenty men and nineteen women but there had been more than enough food for everyone. I stepped out of the bathroom holding the clothes I had just changed out of in front of me as I made my way cautiously down the hall back to the big room all us Esquires would be staying in….I hated feeling like every person I passed in the hall was staring at me…like they knew…I felt like I was in someone else’s skin…I had a normal body, not over weight not under weight…but now with my stomach extended I would easily get angry at anyone who dared to look at me.

But it was ridiculous! Sure people would look at me with eyes (I assumed were) full of hate…the point is…who fucking cares? I’ve seen that look on peoples faces my whole why should I let the crazy pattern of my hormones make me an insecure idiot? It was decided. I wasn’t going to be like that. Even if it meant my body would react differently from my mind set… I stepped into the room and closed the screen door behind me. Shura was threatening Shima that if he dared to come over to the girls side of the room she would cut him….hmm…maybe she had drank way too fucking much to be in charge of us… Suguro and Konekomaru were being boring, trying to be ‘normal’ they had already turned in for the night. Jack that shit. I plopped down painfully on the thin mat between Konekomaru and Yukio who raised an eyebrow at me “You do realize you could’ve slept anywhere in the room-besides with the girls- you know?” I smiled knowingly “Relax, I’m not going to cuddle you to death or anything.” I whispered right into his ear and felt him shiver. 

“Rin.” his voice was warningly…hhhmmm… the thought of giving Yukio a hard on under the sheets-maybe even getting Yukio to get me off- was extremely tempting… but I was spent. That day had been so exhausting I think if I had tried to seduce him I would have ended up falling asleep in the middle…so I just shrugged and curled up into the blankets and sighing out a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the flicking fight thing? yeah...i have experience..-_-'   
> anyway! if you've noticed i'm kind of mixing the manga with the anime...but i only have up to volume five....so i don't know all the stuff that happened while they were their...:/
> 
> reviews are always lovely! did you like the song i recommended last time? should i recommend more songs? i love you very much! 030~<3


	19. Kyoto Distress Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ so sorry about the long breaks i've been putting between chapters! T^T Anyway, I tried to read the sixth volume of blue exorcist online... But I couldn't do it! I have to hold the book in my hands or else it's not the same... So I guess I'll just be going off the stuff in volume five... If someone died or turned evil after that point then oh well~ anyway... Enjoy! oh! and i spell checked this one!

With a jolt of pain I woke up…was it even morning yet? I couldn’t tell but if it was day time it was probably one of those made up hours like four ‘o clock or something. There it was again, the pain was in my stomach…dull every couple seconds, but for the most part like a thousand needles poking me in the gut…my stomach…”Shit.” I whispered under my breath and tried to get up but I found that Yukio and me were tangled up together. Luckily I was the first to spot it, guess it wasn’t such a smart idea to sleep next to him after all, but it’s not like I would ever tell four-eyes. After several attempts of pushing him off I gave up, he was holding me too tightly. I guess I would just have to bare the pain and go back to sleep, hopefully Yukio would wake up before everybody else and get off of me.

Just to get comfortable I turned over on my side facing Yukio, that bastard sleeping peacefully while I was struggling…but god did he look cute when he slept. Sure I had seen him sleep thousands of times but seeing him clinging to me tightly…I brushed some hair away from his eyes…damn…n-no! I needed to go to sleep! It was hard but I forced myself to turn away from him….what I wasn’t expecting to see was Suguro standing in the door way…staring back at me in what looked like shock. That time around I actually managed to break free of Yukio who groaned and reached for me again but I scooted away before he could pull me back against him.

When I looked over to Suguro -probably red as a tomato- he didn’t look that shocked anymore…more like he was wearing an evil grin… “Don’t you dare say anything!” I whispered angrily and glared so intently that he probably piss himself…but if he did, he didn’t say so. He lifted his hands up in defense and sat down across from me at the foot of our mats casually but I still held my glare “Where’d you go anyways?” he shrugged looking out the window all serious, like a seen from a movie or some shit “I went to go make sure the ward barriers were holding up…can’t just snooze by precious hours when we don’t even know if we’ll make it to tomorrow.” he looked so serious, this was his home and if we didn’t do something fast it would be over taken by demons.

“We’re going to be fine, Suguro. I bet we’ll even fix this whole mess tomorrow!” he looked back at me still completely acing the cool guy act “You mean today?” oh so it was morning. I scratched the back of my bed-head hair with a smile “Oh, right. Yeah!….after I get a few more hours of sleep…” I went to scoot back into my blankets but Suguro’s words made me stop “I’m sure you’d love to go back to what you were doing, but sense you’re already up you have to get ready and help shovel some snow that piled up against the gate last night.” my face turned bright red “He’s my twin brother! What do expect!?” he pulled his suitcase in front of him and started pulling out some clothes “Maybe not for you touching his hair…that was really creepy- anyway, get dressed.” 

I had taken my clothes to the bathroom to get dressed but not without that needle like sensation bothering me the whole way there. I used the toilet before actually getting dressed, but I stopped after I had taken my shirt off, I didn’t usually get transfixed on my pregnant stomach in the mirror…usually only when I realized it had gotten bigger, but right then…I noticed a tiny hand pressing against the wall of my stomach…it was the tiniest hand I’ve ever seen. Hesitantly I reached down and pressed my hand against it, cheesy I know but it made a different kind of warmth spread through me…but then I felt movement and when I pulled my hand away the hand was gone. It had been a pretty cool moment, but I needed to get dressed. When I pulled down my pants is when I felt the particularly more painful stab then…liquid. In my underwear…from my entrance…I took a deep shaky breath in and yanked down my boxers. 

To my horror and relief…it hadn’t been water meaning I was about to go into labor, instead…blood. Fine fine fine. I was okay. I-it wasn’t a whole lot of blood just enough to send three or four drops down my leg. I cleaned it up and got dressed …I needed to talk to Yukio. But Suguro was waiting right outside the door with an irritated expression “Could you have taken any longer?” guess I would just have to talk to Yukio later. Suguro and I made our way out into the freezing morning…yep, the sun had barely started to show any light but we were out there, two dudes with shovels, unbarring the gate demons were trying to break through on the other side but you know, it was great… I was aching all over and my nose running faster than I could wipe it. Basically, I was miserable. 

“Hey! What are you trying to pull!?” I looked over confused at what the hell he was talking about, there stood Suguro, head covered in snow and face red from the cold, I guess my last shovel full over my shoulder had landed on him. I didn’t even try to hide my pointing and laughing “O-oh man! You should see yourself right now!” “That’s it! You’ve pissed me off more times than I can count and the days just getting started. I couldn’t pass it up even if he looked ready to bite my head off so I cocked my head and asked innocently “Can you only count to five?” he let out a scream of anger as he came charging at me, of course…it was pretty easy to move out of the way sense half way to me he slipped on the snow and slide right past me, which made me laugh so hard that the cold air I was sucking in desperately between laughs burn my lungs. 

“Riyuji!! What do think you’re doing playing in the snow while your friend there shovels snow!??” a shriek of anger came from the far end of the deck. We both looked over a little freaked out by the sudden loud noise but it had been Suguro’s mom. “I wasn’t playing! I-” “No excuses!” she started to us stomping all the way, people were poking their heads out of the screens trying to figure out what the problem was. When she got to us her eyes finally shifted to me and her scowl disappeared just like that “Good morning, ‘Rin’ right?” I really didn’t know what to say she basically ripped the shovel out of my hands then, but her smile never left “I heard you were skilled at cooking, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?” I looked to Suguro who was glaring at us just as she pushed my shovel into him “Don’t mind him, he can handle doing it by himself.” 

Hmm…abandon Suguro out in the cold to cook in the probably warm kitchen? Or be a good friend and stay out there and shovel snow? “See you later, Suguro!” what? You can’t expect me to always put my friends before myself, especially when I’m pregnant. “You bastard!” Suguro’s mom then punched him over the head “Riyuji! How many times do I have to tell you not to use curse words!?” eehh…now I was feeling kind of bad for leaving him…damn empathy. His mom turned to me with a smile “Can you head into the kitchen? I’ll be there in a second.” 

The kitchen was big -like I guessed it would be considering the rest of the building’s size- four stoves/ovens, two sinks, drawers and cabinets on every wall of the room and two fridges…it was awesome. I heard the door close and I looked over to see Suguro’s mom sighing loudly “I don’t know what I did wrong while raising that boy… anyway, let’s start on breakfast!” she went and grabbed a couple of bowls and I went for the fridge “What were you planning on making?” “Hmmm…We have more food thanks to your district bringing stock for us…and even though there aren’t nearly as many exorcists as last time…we need to use as little as possible.” I thought for a moment before pulling out a few items “Omelets?” “Sounds great!”

We fell into a comfortable silence as we cooked but then I was a bit curious “So…do you know why just our group of twenty or thirty exorcist showed up?” “Hm? You don’t know? While, with every church, temple, shrine, and monastery under attack, exorcist are being spread out as much as they can.” now that I thought about it, I think I already heard a tiny bit about that. The rest of our time cooking was spent mostly telling stories about Suguro and some about Shima and Konekomaru and I could just tell by the smile on her face that she really cared deeply for her son.

After breakfast I decided to find Yukio, which turned out to be a lot harder than it should’ve been. Everybody I asked said they saw him there or here, with Shura, then Yaozo, then Ju! What was he doing? Running as fast as he could from one person to the next? Finally I caught him in a disserted hallway. “Hey! I’ve been looking for you sense breakfast!” “I’ve been really busy this morning- what did you need?” I bit my lip and checked to make sure no one was coming “I think something wrong… this morning…there was blood.” it came out as a shaky whisper. He knew what I was talking about, I could tell by the way his face drained of color and also made the sinking dread in my own stomach tighten up. “it could be one of two things. One: …You lost it or them… or two: Your just having a bit of spotting typical when you over exert yourself. For instance; sex, fighting, running, not sleeping enough-” I held my hand up to him with a groan “Let’s just hope it’s not the first one.”

Just then, a group of exorcist came over “We’re ready when you are Mr. Okumura.” Yukio nodded before turning to me “we’re about to try and kill the demon hoard outside the wall so-” “I’m coming with you.” “Rin, what did I just tell you? You’re staying here.” “But-” “Rin.” he was giving me that stern old man look that meant he wasn’t going to budge. He probably noticed my shoulders slump as I gave up so he turned away “Gather everyone besides those helping in the infirmary room and meet Ms.Shura at the gate while I go get the Esquires.” they hurried off leaving me and Yukio alone again. I don’t know why but I flinched a little when he grabbed hold of both my shoulders looking me in the eyes sternly “Rin, don’t do anything stupid this time trying to be the hero-” “Hey! Wha-” “Niisan…if you really want it then you need to not fight. Otherwise…it won’t work. Do you understand?” 

He was treating me like a kid again…but I knew this was serious, I don’t know what I would do if I lost the baby…if it was two it would be even worse…but then again…if I had one or two kids, what was I going to do then? I couldn’t go to school anymore…I would be useless to the order, maybe they’d take them away and rise them with the soul purpose to destroy demons…maybe I shouldn’t have them? Maybe killing them was better for everyone? “Rin…?” his voice was concerned…so soft yet deep. My heart flooded with guilt from the horrible thoughts I had been thinking as I looked slightly up to him…my heart hurt so bad. I was suddenly a wreck, tears pouring out of my eyes, shoving my face into his chest. he stood there not really sure what to do “I’m sorry…” I whispered not to Yukio…but to the lump on my stomach. after a minute or two I had calmed down, he sighed and pulled me away a little to look at me confused “E-Eh…Niisan, it’s okay. I should be the one apologizing, I didn’t mean to make you so upset.”

With a bitter laugh I pulled away from him all the way, though I really didn’t want to, I knew someone was bound to come through that hallway at some point. “It wasn’t that…it was about horrible things…but I’m better now…I guess…I guess I’ll help out in the infirmary while you guys are away.” he nodded with a smile before turning away hesitantly “I need to get going- be careful, okay?” I shrugged and starting off in the opposite direction “I will, don’t worry, worry-wart.” I couldn’t help smiling at my own little taunt but the guilty feeling in my chest made even teasing bitter. When I rounded the corner though, my smile dropped into surprise when I saw Shima leaning against the wall…had he heard? Oh god, even if he hadn’t heard the red stains by my eyes would give anyone a clear picture of what I had just been doing.

“Rin…?” he looked just as shocked as I did so maybe he hadn’t heard. I gave him a big grin trying to cover up the pain I was feeling but I’m not sure if it worked or not “Yukio’s looking for you.” he pushed himself off the wall and looked me over “You don’t look so good, what’s up?” I scratched the back of my head as I tried to think up a quick excuse “Suguro woke me up at some ungodly hour this morning and had me shovel snow.” he looked a bit skeptic but I was glad that he didn’t pry anymore “Well…if that’s all…I should catch up to your brother.” and then he took off down the hall way I had come from… I stood there for a moment trying to stop another wave of tears coming on, I bit my lip so hard it bled. no. I wouldn’t go back to those thoughts from before. I was going to have this babies -or baby- and then protect them no matter what the cost, even if it meant turning my back on the order all together.

I shook my head with a chuckle and started off to the make-shift infirmary. I was thinking way too much about it…I needed to just calm down and let things run their course and I’m sure everything would turn out fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depressing... i'm sorry...i've just been having a hard time writing these chapters quickly because i'm working on soooo many writing projects this summer... but i'll keep updating as much as i can! 
> 
> comments always make me happy~ thank you all who have been attacking me with lovely comments thus far! i hope you liked this chapter and look forward to more!


	20. Grow Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for yet another long break! but hey! Chapter 20 AND page fifty~  
> i have never written a fanfiction so long! i thought this one was maybe going to be 5 chapters.... it's all because you peeps are cool..anyway...Enjoy!! (also...i kinda halfassed the spell check so sorry if i missed a lot)

I stared down at the floor blankly…blood soaked my shirt. The exorcist on my left was giving me this look, I couldn’t tell if it was sympathy or hate…how had it ended up this way? Why was my life absolute shit at this moment? 

“Stop being a wuss! We needed you fighting with us today!” I glared at him from my spot ate the small table our group had claimed to eat our dinner at “Hey! It wasn’t my decision! Four-eyes told me to.” I shoved the last of the onigiri in my mouth…man…I think I was going to die if they kept on rationing the food like the mid evil days….not really, I was still hungry though… “Bon, Mr.Okumura told him to work in the infirmary. Calm down, let’s just eat peacefully.” sometimes I was so grateful for Konekomaru because that had shut Suguro right up.

Standing up as best as I could without letting anybody see the difficulty I was having I gave them all a grin “Well, I’m actually all done eating so-” I dumped into someone and I quickly turned to see it was the creepy looking exorcist with the beady eyes that had been following Shura around the whole trip. “Rin Okumura. You’re needed back in the infirmary.” I didn’t want this guy to know just how much he freaked me out but I couldn’t stop myself from gulping down an uncomfortable amount of spite in my mouth. “K-’kay….see you guys.” Shiemi and Shinma waved the others…erm…kinda just ignored me- besides Konekimaru who gave me the look you’d give a stray dog or something…eh, at least he cared.

The hallway that led to the infirmary was busy as usual, people raced back and forth…but there was a noise…at first I didn’t really notice it…but the closer I got to an open screen door leading to the porch I realized…it was kid…crying. I looked around for the source but then I thought about it…there was no kids there… “What the fuck?” Shura was there, I could see her walking slowly towards me…but the crying was so distracting, the room suddenly was overtaken by a blanket of darkness.

“No…..” my breath was shaky as I took it in….I knew where I was, oh I fucking knew where I was. “What do you want?” I couldn’t see him anywhere but I knew he was there and by the sound of his laughter he wasn’t hiding. I reached behind me…please let me have my sword, please! For once I did, and I wasn’t going to hesitate. “You’re going to draw your sword against your own father!?” he launched out of the dark at me but I stumbled out of the way but he was quick to kick my legs out from underneath me. My sword, I lunged it at him and it sliced into his leg…he toppled over… in some sort on manic laughter “You think that blade can hurt me here?” 

“What the hell do you want?” I screamed and kicked myself away from him and his laughing abruptly stopped “What I want? I want to spend sometime with my son…heard you were knocked- Congratulations by the way!” his nails racked over my cheek. Searing pain, fuck. I punched him and stumbled away after managing to stand but as I turned to run the scene changed, it made my head reel. When my eyes adjusted is when I noticed the true horror.

Yukio was standing there in front of me gun drawn with a glare on his face…what the fuck? Was I still in my mind?…Shit my chest hurt…no….it really hurt. “Yukio! What the hell?” I took a step towards him but I stopped to look down at my chest when I felt another stab of pain, blood. “Yukio…did you…” I ignored the people rushing at me I yanked my arms away from them… half the shrine was on fire behind him… he lowered his gun slowly but his face was it’s usual stern self, that in itself pissed me off “Why the fuck did you do that!? Huh!??” I was gonna stomp right up to him and just punch him straight in the nose but Shura got in between us.

“Rin, stay where you are! You’re in deep shit you idiot!” I ignored her, looking over her shoulder to Yukio…nothing…not even the tiniest bit of regret. Damn…I was gonna pass out from the pain…hot angry tears burned my cheeks and mixed with blood from the gash there “Yukio, you fucking four-eyes bastard!!” his face turned up in a sneer “Niisan, grow up already.” Shura pushed him away “Hey…you should get outta here, we’ll handle this here.” what…that’s all he had to say? I didn’t struggle as I was forcefully pushed to my knees in the snow, I didn’t react to Suguro yelling at me to ‘just die’, I didn’t even really cared when I threw up right then and there… I really wasn’t sure how to react…

Shura leaned down beside me “I’m taking you back to Tokyo…you did some really stupid things while you were out of it…” yeah…I got it, I could tell… she stood back up and announced “Everyone, that fucktard is in charge until I get back. You and you, come with me.” they pulled me back up and started pulling me to the gate…this was a joke…right? I looked to Shura but she wouldn’t look over at me…was this all…my fault? 

The train ride was silent, Shura not having anything to say to me and I was perfectly fine with that…I had noticed on the way to the station that my shirt was dripping blood so one of the exorcist had dug out the bullet with a knife…it was almost as painful as the time a hand ripped through my stomach… they didn’t bother patching it up because I was a demon, right? I would just heal abnormally fast and that would be that. They had hidden me until we boarded the train and there we four sat until we got to Tokyo. A small group of exorcist picked us up from the train station and took me straight to Vatican headquarters 

And that’s where I was, waiting outside the council hall where I would once again be put on trial… Yukio wouldn’t even be there… not that I cared…even if I was in the wrong…he shouldn’t have shot me… and then not even try to cover it up like ‘I had to’ or ‘it was the only way’ he tells me to grow up? I didn’t hate him… but I don’t think I would be able to look at him without wanting to punch him…or maybe cry…crying seemed to be the more plausible thing… “Rin, I just got off the phone and Mephisto is in a meeting…that polka-dotted creep’s not gonna show.” I nodded but didn’t look up at her. 

“It certainly is a surprise to see you here so early demon.” Shura stepped in front of me “I don’t wanna even hear it baldy.” but of course…he wasn’t one for really one for listening to people. “What do think, should I tell them or should you?” what was I doing acting like the world was over because Yukio shot me? Sir ass-wipe was threatening me and I wasn’t going to stand there and take that shit. So I did the first thing that came to mind and I flipped him off because you know what? I didn’t give a fuck anymore. Screw it all. Shura grabbed me by the arm and tugged be away “Alright, that’s enough of that it’s time to go inside.”

“Ms. Shura Kirigakure, please tell us exactly what took place at the temple in Kyoto.” the room full of murmurs as I stood on the stand again and Shura stood beside me… along with Sir Angel. I could feel a stabbing in my stomach and I stood proud…because you know what? I was going to tell the pompous wiggies that I was pregnant. Damn…what were they doing in there, wrestling?…maybe I was having twins…? Oh right…court…gotta pay attention. 

“I saw him in the hallway and was about to tell him to get to the infirmary-” “Why? Was he poisoned or injured?” the chairman butted in and I could see Shura was already getting pissed off “No. he was a signed to work there by Yukio Okumura…” “His brother? Why would he do that knowing he was sent there with the intentions of him fighting?” Shura groaned “Rin has just recovered from a flew that had him bedridden for months…” she waited for him to interrupt again but he chose to shut up for once “Now where was I? ah. -but he looked…confused…then he just passed out in the middle of the hall way. There was a few other people in the hall at the time who also went to help him. When he came to after a couple of slaps his eyes weren’t clear and he was yelling at everyone-” “What was he saying?” she took a deep breath “Nothing. He was just yelling… his flames appeared and he started catching the place on fire, we got him to follow us out side. We decided he was getting dangerous and Yukio Okumura took lethal measures to protect everyone else.”

“After he was shot his flames disappeared and he was disoriented and confused and that’s when we cuffed him.” everyone was silent until the chairman cleared his throat. “Rin Okumura, have you anything to say before you are charged with arson and assault?” they made up their minds that quickly? Hm. “I’m pregnant.” there were screams and gasps and it was kind of funny really how overly dramatic they were reacting. Shura smacked me in the back of my head “You idiot! Now is not the time!” “Just as I expected! The baby must be destroyed!” Sir asswhole called with an evil laugh and people became more frantic in their calls until finally the chairman stood and slammed his hands on the railing “Enough! Sir Augustus, take him to a holding ceil…Ms.Shura….get me Sir Pheles. Now.”

I didn’t regret my choice, even when Sir Angel smirked as he pulled me down a stone tunnel by the chain of my hand cuffs “You did the right thing admitting to the vile trick you tried to pull on the Vatican.” I glared at him but, eh… he could think whatever the hell he wanted. He pushed me into the ceil and locked it “Don’t bother trying to escape the bars are impenetrable.” he called over the two exorcist who had escorted me here and told them to watch me, make sure I didn’t do any shady stuff or try to escape…or something along those lines….

I did the adult-ish thing telling them I think. Yukio is the one that needed to grow up…I sat down on the floor and sighed…the only thing left to do was single handedly convince the order to let me keep my baby…I felt a stab in my side and sighed again…god damnit…why the hell did I still have four months left of this pregnancy?…fuck I started crying….I was going to punch Yukio so hard when I saw him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadness! but i have to say.... i thought out that scene with the gun before i wrote this whole thing... Grow up... sadness yes...but the baby/ babies! 
> 
> comments are always nice~ ;)


	21. Caged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ i'm starting to hit the boarder on the stuff i have planned out but the story will continue onward! enjoy!

Time was impossible to keep track of in an underground prison believe it or not… after the bullet wound healed I spent most of my time being haunted by sleep… I only let myself fall asleep when I honestly couldn’t keep my eyelids sliding shut and I would jolt awake looking around to make sure I hadn’t destroyed anything when I did… I wasn’t thinking about how utterly boring it was or that I was still hungry after they gave me meals my mind would think up ridiculous possibilities of the future, the most frequent one was of me…living in a tiny shack somewhere in the snowy mountains trying to calm down a baby (sometimes…when I was feeling really panic-y about the whole thing it would be two babies and a dog) alone… the thought hurt really bad…somehow worst than the thoughts of getting killed for this…and because of that my mind shoved it right into my main thoughts…

I sighed heavily, it was pretty hard to breathe now and I had noticed that I was getting bigger…like a lot. But it was fine…everyone knew about it, and good thing too, there was no way in hell a heavy jacket would hide it now. And of course, after the entail anger and betrayal of the whole shit with Yukio…I missed him. I wonder if the order threw him in a ceil for being part of this whole thing…or maybe they didn’t know it was him yet? Arrgg. Being in a cage sucked! You couldn’t figure out what was going on at all!

There was the sound of footsteps echoing off the tunnel walls, a sound I only heard when they brought me food but they had just given me a food…was it time? Had they finally made a decision? I pushed myself off the hard floor and clung to the bars to see who it was. If it was Arthur Angle I swear I would try my best to punch him through the bars. It was her hair swaying back and forth behind her that I saw and for the first time in however long I had been staying there my heart was light and my tail lifted off the floor, wiping around as she finally reached the front of my ceil…she looked me over with a bit of anger in her eyes but there was a glint of sympathy in there which was a surprise in itself. 

“You look like shit.” of course…I hadn’t been so happy to hear someone say that ever before. I gave her a grin and she sighed dramatically “You’re an idiot.” Shura plopped down in one of the two chairs the ‘guards’ had been sitting at watching me but they had left, probably to switch out with the other two exorcist that guarded me. “Do you know how long you’ve been down here?” “Three weeks…?” “Actually three and a half but that’s pretty close.” I was just guessing by my gut growth…six months…wow… she snapped me out of my thoughts when her voice dropped a key “Mephisto and the higher ups finally got together to talk about you last week. Purple-shitface was being a wuss, skirting around the subject of you every meeting and instead talking about the problem with the demons mindless attacking…I swear, the stick up his ass has been lodged deeper or something.” I bit my lip, if I was still in here then I guessed things didn’t go too good. 

Shura groaned, knowing exactly what I was thinking somehow. “Look. They listened to us, that’s a good sign in itself when dealing with the head-honchos. They want to hear from four-eyes before they make any decision but you broke a hole in the wall when you pregnancy mood-swinged all over the place, that temple is struggling; demons are getting inside faster than they can patch it up and slap another seal on it. If they pulled him out now everyone would die.” I glared at her “It wasn’t a mood-swing…” she leaned forward “Oh yeah? Then what was it?” that’s not where I wanted this conversation heading, I looked away from her curious expression and said the next thing that popped into my head “Yukio and the others are still there? Are they alright?” 

She scuffed at the obvious change in subject but let it slide, some things were better left un-talked about…with anyone. “Yesterday was our last update on the situation, power in the building was already lost in the fire so we were relaying on the exorcist cellphones…but I guess the last one died…I’m being sent to find a way in…sense the fire the number of demons outside has tripled…they’re swamped, last we heard they had ran out of holy water and bullets…their prayers were literally the only things keeping them alive…let’s just hope it’s still like that.”

It was because of me…my flames ruined everything. I looked back to her as serious as I could “I know that face…no way in fucking hell are you coming with me, Rin.” “Shura…if I don’t… they’ll all die because of me!” shit… no tears, no tears, please, no stupid tears! I hate being so god damn emotional all the time. She got up with another sigh and walked straight up to the bars and I saw for the first time the bags under her eyes…had she been working that hard to get me out of there? Yet another person I ruined because of my stupidity. “Rin, four-eyes and I are gonna finish this fight off and come home, you won’t be killed and will be able to keep your guys’ baby, okay?” yeah that sounded great but what if it didn’t happen that way? She looked me over one more time before turning and leaving but I hear her voice bounce off the walls of the tunnel a goodbye.

What now? Just wait for everyone else to fix all the problems I caused because I couldn’t do it myself? 'I wish I could turn back time and never have this baby.' My eyes widen as I heard the thought…no…I would never think that. 'I wish I never fell in love with my brother.' this was wrong, they weren’t true…but it was my voice saying it so clearly that I wondered if I was saying it out loud. 'I want to forget any of this ever happened and focus on becoming the strongest exorcist.' … a tiny- and I mean 'tiny'- part of me started to wonder… if me and everyone else could just forget this ever happened… would it be worth it? 'it would.' but Yukio…I would never want to forget those wonderful first months we spent together… 'why? Because you fucked like rabbits?' 

The voice was rough and angry sounding, defiantly not mine. It laughed shrilly and I felt a stab of pain on my side. 'you doubt this will work. You hate Yukio for shoving his dick inside you when you weren’t in your right mind, knowing that you were pregnant but hiding it from you. Now he shoots you because everyone else living is more important to him than you? He just wanted a good fuck. He’d been planning to bump you off sense he first put it in.' “No…” I was having trouble breathing… I was awake! He wasn’t allowed to get to me! I didn’t want to hear him…he was lying.

Just than the replacement exorcist took their spots in the chairs across from my ceil and I bit my lip harshly. 'Go ahead, tell them your being possessed by me, but you’d be lying~ because, Rinny…I’m not possessing you…I’m possessing what’s inside you.' I screamed in anger and my flames flashed but went out when I remembered the exorcist right there who had jumped out of their seat at the first glimpse of ’action’ the whole time. 'Awe~ don’t get upset, I’m just spending time with my Grandchild… or Grandchildren? I bet you want to know, of course you do~ almost as much as you want to rip it out and leave it for the vultures to eat so you can focus on killing me, am I right?' one of the exorcists came over to my ceil and shined his flashlight into the darkness, they didn’t have any lights in it like the rest of the place. I can only imagine what that exorcist saw on my face as I stared up at him the sounds of children screaming filled my head painfully loud, I covered my ears even though I knew it wouldn’t help and tears fell dully to my stomach.

“Stop it you bastard!” my flames came back and the exorcist called to the other to get backup, I didn’t have time to worry about them, I needed to get him out of me…but how do you perform an exorcism on demon who’s baby they’re pregnant with is possessed by their demon Grandfather…? I did the next best thing to an exorcism, I smashed my head into the ceil bars. Three times. Then it was quite…no voices…no children screaming…and slowly my flames died back down…

Shura and five other exorcist rushed to the front of my cage, the exorcist that had stayed and seen the whole thing was trembling but wearing a brave face. “Rin, what the hell is wrong with you!!?” I knew my nose was busted by the snot thick blood running down my face and into my mouth warmly with the smell of iron… gross. “He… he…” I couldn’t talk…and I had to shake my head to make sure the dizziness didn’t lead me to passing out. 

“Unlock this, now!” “But-” “I said. Unlock it, damnit!” a girl exorcist rushed forward with a pair of keys and unlocked the door. They tried to tell Shura it wasn’t a good idea to go inside the ceil with me when I’m ’demon crazed’ as one person put it but of course, Shura marched right in and squished my cheeks together painfully with her hand while with her foot pushed the bucket they had given me for a bathroom as far away as she could without letting go of my face “I’m taking you to the infirmary, but when we get there you’re gonna tell me what these tantrums are about.” she pulled me to my feet and let go of my face in place of holding my hands behind my back. “Shura, no! you need to go to Kyoto…you need to save them!”

“This is more important.” more important??? Yukio and the others were going to die now…and once again I was the reason…

“Rin, I’ll leave as soon as this is sorted out…is this some kinda…uh… demon guy pregnancy thingy?” the nurse had put thirteen stitches on the side of my nose and Shura had demanded her to leave after so we could talk. though I knew talking about my pregnancy weirded her out for some reason “It’s Satan, he’s in my head and he says he’s possessing my baby.” it all came out in one rushed breath and as soon as it was out Shura was standing “Why the hell would you keep that a secret!?- you know what? Don’t answer that…there are two options of getting rid of ‘em. First one: kill the baby. Second one: push him out with a barrier chant…not sure if it will work considering this is Satan after all…but we can try.” “Anything but the first one.” she nodded and looked around… the other five exorcist (and the nurse) were waiting to take me back down to the ceil so she moved fast, grabbing a chair and propping it against the handle then she came back to me pulling her sword from her tattoo and lifted up my shirt up… I knew it was just for the chant but damn was it awkward. 

“Oh god, you smell like shit.” I really did…I wasn’t going to try to lie saying I smelt like flowers after three and a half weeks of not showering. She grabbed my arm and used her sword to cut me. With the blood she drew a circle and some old looking symbols on my stomach then another on my forehead. Shura linked her hands together and started her barrier chant. 

'Riiinn~? What do you think you’re doing? Are you trying to get rid of your own father??' yes… that was exactly what I was doing. There was a knock on the door and the muffled voices asked if we were almost done, when we didn’t respond they tried the door I could hear them starting to bang. 'If you don’t stop right now I’ll take your babies soul with me! ehehahah' my breath hitched…would he really? Could he? Probably…but I would not stop…he was planning to take the baby as a vassal if I didn’t. I looked over as someone smashed their elbow through the door then kicked it…slowly they were getting in. they shredded the door down and took in the scene of us, “Ms.Kirigakure! You don’t have permission-” there was a scream inside my head, high pitch, then Satan’s laughter…the baby, oh god the baby! I gripped the knees of my pants tightly, trying my best no to scream myself.

Arthur Augustus Angel ran into the room… how the hell did he hear about this so fast?? “What is the meaning of this!?” he went for Shura who backed up still chanting. 'I’m not easy to get rid of, I’ll come back and I’m sure I’ll have some things for you and your cock sucking brother~' it went black. Everything…

The darkness was once again there and I had a hard time keeping myself from hyperventilating waiting for him to jump out at me…but as my eyes adjusted, I realized I was standing in mine and Yukio’s old room at the monastery… and there he was, sitting on my old bed…but was it really him…? Or Satan again? “It’s me, Rin. I’ve come to remind you.” I watched him closely as he stood and fixed his glasses, but he was smart enough not to step closer to me “What do you want?” “Don’t trust him… he will do it again if you let him.” I glared “Go the fuck away… you’re not really my old man.” he smiled sadly then sighed loudly “Well, I guess this is goodbye for good then.” I nodded, the next thing I know I was covered in water.

“Wake up foul beast.” I looked around through my sopping wet bangs. Back in the cage I guess…but this time, I was chained to the wall, my feet had to be at least two feet off the floor….not the worst thing to wake up to…Yukio shooting me was the worst so far on my invisible list of rude awakenings. “This is your new ceil, I kept you in mind when I was choosing. I hope you enjoy it” fucking bastard, he eyed me over then sighed. “We now know that the mass demon attacks were caused by your pregnancy.”

He said it so nonchalantly that I thought he was joking for a second…but he continued “The demons were drawn out and railed up because you had Satanic fetus, Satan's line continuing on is a lower level demons one true joy…after Ms.Kirigakure’s brave actions earlier we got word that all the demons dispersed, ran, hid, fled.” that sounded like good news to me- not the whole Satan's line shit- Yukio and the others would be coming back. He turned to leave and I was glad but then he turned back and slapped me like a big, hairy, bitch . Ow! what the fuck man? I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me wince so I just stared at him waiting for him to explain why he slapped me, because I knew he would. “247 -and counting- men and women are dead because of that spawn of yours! The Grigori order has asked that I do not act too rashly and kill it right now, but mark my words…you will be punished for your sins!” with that he stormed out, leaving me and the ‘guards’…

My stomach felt tight… I wanted so desperately to reach down and feel them moving around…to know that they were alright…but that would have to wait…Yukio would be coming back to headquarters and when they talked about our baby all that could be sorted out and I would be able to sort out what I was going to do from there…I had imagined so many different futures…I just hope it wouldn’t be the one where I ended up all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've never been chained to a wall like that when your pregnant let me tell you...it sucks... 
> 
> i guess it would... not because i have experience or anything~ 
> 
> (and this my friends...is what an author's note looks like without editing...bad jokes come'a flyin')
> 
> anyway! love to you all this wonderful evening and reviews are always nice :D


	22. A Beating Heart Can't Always Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ this chapter came out so fast! maybe because i've been writing so much lately... but fuck the typing gods! my fingers hhhuuuurrttt! 
> 
> anyway~ enjoy the return of 'the little shit'

When did my throat get so soar that I couldn’t even scream in pain as I woke up to another throb in my side? Probably over the day or so I had been chained to the wall. My wrist were bothered by the cuffs but they weren’t to the point of bleeding yet so that was a thing to be grateful for. To the left of me I heard the horrible screeching of the door being thrown open. The two exorcist that were on shift then to watch me and Shura stared up at me like I was some kind of interesting statue on display…and they stood there…and stood there. I glared at them and tried to growl but it came out cracked and nothing close to threatening. “Cool your tits mommy-boy.” she turned to the other two and rested a hand lazily on her hip “Get him down, carefully.” 

My legs felt like needles when I was finally taken down and for a moment I had to hang onto the bars while the blood rushed back to my legs “Wimpy four-eyes finally made it back last night. Since this morning the Grigori order held a privet hearing with him…” she sighed loudly and tugged me away from the bars towards the door “Now they’ve asked me to come down here and get you, like I’m some kind servant to those polished asses.” I didn’t bother to answer her knowing that what I had to say wouldn’t make her stop bitching…

She led me to the trial room and almost instantly Yukio and my eyes locked. My chest hurt, I wanted to punch him and yell at him for being a shit. Then, I wanted to kiss him as hard as I could because I missed him so much…you can kinda tell that I was conflicted at the moment, but that’s what it was, a moment. Yukio turned his eyes away from me…never mind, I just wanted to punch that asshole!- wait… I was totally going to show that fucking four-eyes that I’ve ‘grown up’ so then he’ll have to apologize to me. I swear…I’m a genius sometimes. 

There was silence for a moment, the chairmen adjusted his spectacles as he stood up “Do you have anything else you would like to confess to before I read out loud your sentence?” I shook my head and he looked over his paper as he spoke “Rin Okumura, you and your brother have done very shameful and sinful things…not only did you have intimacy with another man, it was with your own kin and now this…child?… you then lied about being deathly sick to your teachers so you could get out of your classes- and you, Yukio Okumura, you neglected to inform the order on this whole matter…were you planning to follow in Shiro’s footsteps?” neither of us answered and he sighed heavily as he sat back down “But, We cannot forget it is in demon nature to sin. You two have also shown your loyalty to the Grigori order by defeating Gahanna gate… by all the evidence presented before us, we have unanimously decided Yukio Okumura will be on probation for the next five years, as for Rin Okumura, you will be allowed to bring that child into the world…we will be watching you very closely. We don’t want any more tragic massacre happens because of this chi-”

“If you don’t mind me pointing out, 353 exorcist worldwide have died because of that-” “Sir Arthur Augustus Angel. You know the circumstances surrounding that case are still under investigation. And after listening to Sir Pheles, there may be more pawns at play…” the rage was radiating off Angel “I understand, but would it not be too rash to let them go before having all the facts?” 

“Would it not be too rash to hold a pregnant person chained to a ceil wall before having all the facts?” ooohh. Take that baldy! Mephisto’s comment did not go unappreciated as Shura laughed whole heartedly. The chairman’s mallet smacked down making a wood on wood noise and drawing our attentions back to him “This meeting is abjured! Take your childish fight outside if you would.” okay…I couldn’t help myself from snickering, the way Angel stomped out of the room was like he wanted to prove just how childish he really could be.

All I really wanted to do was go home and sleep at that point. But of course, Shura dragged me to the infirmary to get a check up… half way through the check up she got bored and told me she’d be back in while. “Let me just take these blood test into the cool room and then we’ll um…do an ultrasound to check on the baby.” the nurse tried, looking over other results from pointless test I had already done. And then she disappeared into a side room just as the main door flew open…oh, so now the little shit came crawling back. There stood Yukio, he scanned the room until his eyes landed on me and I could just see the way he stoned his emotions and marched over to me. Bring it on bastard, I’d knock your head off. 

“What. Gonna shoot me again?” I was half joking but Yukio’s cooled expression broke to a sad one “You must know that wasn’t anything personal…” “’Wasn’t anything personal’!? You shot me, Yukio!” “If I hadn’t more people would have died.” I hated the way he was purposely keeping his voce normal…why couldn’t we just have this fight the right way so we could move on? “I could have died, the baby could have died!” “Rin, your flames are starting to appear, calm down.” I stood up, glaring at him before reaching for the IV in my arm… I had enough of this shit. I just wanted to be alone to cool off for a while, but stupid four-eyes griped my wrist tightly and pushing me back onto the bed with his body towering over “Rin! Do you think I didn’t consider that? Do you think I didn’t hate myself afterwards for doing it? I wouldn’t have done it if I had another choice…but I didn’t.”

I stared at him in shock as he broke down right there, bent over me. I hesitantly reached out and felt his hot cheek , brushing my thumb over the two moles under his wet eye “Then why…why did you say those harsh words?” he laughed bitterly and wiped away his tears…”I was mad at you, for making it so incurably hard to shoot you… I was throwing a pity-party because I knew you would never trust me again.” I rolled my eyes at his dramatic ‘never trust me again’ shit and pulled him down into a tight hug “I’m not really that good at holding grudges….” he relaxed into me with a little bit of a laugh.

“Oh!…umm..” we looked over as the nurse talked back in. I started to pull away but to my surprise -and I think the nurse’s to- Yukio growled “Get out.” she walked briskly out of the room before I could even grasp why he had sent her off. That is until he was pushing down into the bed “Eh? Yukio?” he leaned in, smashing our lips together. It felt like we had been separated for years… I moaned and greedily pulled him in closer, he held himself off my stomach carefully. “Yukio, I missed you so much.” I managed between desperate kisses and touches, his chuckle vibrated against my throat as he pressed his lips against the skin there…oh god…my pants wear getting suspiciously tight. 

“Yukio… I-” “Yo! This is not your own personal love shack!” I shoved him off me and sat up with difficultly “Ah. Rin that hurt! You finger poked my eyes!” “Shut up four-eyes, your being way too possessive.” he glared at me…ouch. His left eye was red… I turned to Shura with groan… at least my hard on was gone “Sorry…um… is it okay if-” “Go, Go…” yeah…it’s a good thing she cut me off there…things might have gotten awkward.

But fuck my life… by the time we got back to the dorms, Yukio had sobered up from his burst of lust and was telling me how he didn’t think I should ‘take part in strenuous activities’ like what the fuck? “You’ve got to be joking…dude, I think I can handle it.” “No, Rin. You’re exhausted and are in desperate need of a shower.” I could feel my face heating up in embracement “Oh, um…yeah. I smell pretty bad.” “Don’t give me that look. You know I didn’t say it to hurt your feelings, Niisan.” I dug through my dresser for a clean pair of pajamas that hopefully still cover my stomach unlike the school uniform I had been wearing for almost a whole month…a few buttons were lost on it. “What do you think I am, five? I wouldn’t want to make you gag so I’ll be going to the showers now.” he caught my shoulder just as I made it to the doorway, “No sex… but I’ll help you take a bath.” I rolled my eyes “I told you, I’m not fi-” “Yes, but you are pregnant, it‘s dangerous if you slip or and fall… and I want to do a quick test to make sure the baby is doing fine.” “Ffffiiinnnee.”

You know how if you take a cold shower in summer or a hot shower in winter it gives your body a bit of relief? Never before had I taken a hot bath and felt every single muscle in my body loosen, almost like I was dissolving into the water like the soap Yukio was poring into his hand but some of it was spilling over the side of his palm into the drink. Since we’re talking about a dorm sized bath, you can imagine it was big enough for twelve guys to be in it at once comfortably, Yukio had taken a shower the night before when he got back-turns out he hadn’t taken a shower almost as long as me- so he stupidly refused to get in the water, some shit like ‘I know what you’ll try if I do.’ well of course! Damn was it that obvious? 

“Tilt your head back.” I rested it on the side of the tub and his face came back into view as he started running the soap through my hair….it felt so good I let my eyes close for a moment but out of habit I jolted a little and kept them open “What was that?” I stared up at him…god how I had missed that face… no. concentrate on the question! “Nothing…just.. I don’t like falling asleep in the water.” “…You won’t lose control again , Shura told me what happened. At least, for now.” I sat up and grabbed the near by body soap before leaning back again and scrubbing my sink clean while Yukio rinsed my hair with a bucket of water “I know that… just a habit I guess…” “It’s bad one.” “I know, but with you not there to shoot me every time it happened it was the only thing I-”

Whoa… where did that come from? Was I…holding that against him still? I looked down guiltily “Sorry…” he sighed heavily and stood up…was he angry? He went and grabbed my towel, then came back over and helped me get out “I really didn’t mean that I’m just-” he sighed again holding my face with towel “You did, it’s fine Rin…this is another reason we can’t have sex yet… whether you know it or not, you think that if we have sex then everything will go back to how it use to be… but you need to realize it won’t until you can really forgive me, not force yourself to… it will take time, but I’ll try to make it up to you.” that didn’t make sense… I HAD forgiven him…was I really doing that?

“You are angry though…” “Not at you…I need to forgive myself as while.” man… he was really serious about this… with huff I leaned up and kissed his cheek “Okay…I’ll…I’ll think about it.” he smiled and started drying off my hair. 

“Now, I’m going to check the baby’s heartbeat…this might also give us insight into if there is more than one.” I nodded and lifted my soft clean shirt up, sure I felt kinda ridiculous, sitting on the edge of his bed with my shirt up and him rubbing my stomach… but I let him, I mean, he had been avoiding touching it even when we had laid tangled up in the twin bed four weeks ago…so him seeming to have an awed fascination with it now was a good thing, right? “You defiantly need to gain more weight, you should be twenty pounds heaver than this.” Heaver? If I got any heaver than that I’d be a sumo!

He took out the plunger-headphone-thingys from the doctor kit he had under his bed, everyone at the monastery had pitched in to get him it for our thirteenth birthday… they’d given me the newest volume of the manga I was really into back then… ah good times…away, He put the ear bud parts in his pointed ears and I winced at the cool metal side was rubbed across my abdomen.

“Do you hear it-” “Shoosh.” I bit my lips as I waited… it shouldn’t take him this long to find a heartbeat, should it? Or maybe he couldn’t hear it because my racing heart was too loud… “Rin, take a deep breath and hold it until I say so.” I did as I was told and he pressed against the side harder…though he was trying not to show it, the way his brow was twitching gave him away…he was afraid. Then suddenly his face turned up into surprise and relief “Breath out.” I let it out a he smiled fondly at my stomach. “Do you want to hear, Rin?” “I.. I can?” he took off the headphones and put them on me while holding the metal part to the same place on my stomach…

At first all I could hear was my own heart, it sounded like it was in a tunnel… then…there it was…a smaller version of my heart sound… this was crazy…my chest hurt in an oddly wonderful and exhilarating way…gosh, I had to take the headphones off or I would cry like a sappy girl but I was smiling, Yukio was smiling back at me, though probably not as insanely as my own “That’s our baby.” he hesitantly rested his hand over my wrists that were starting to heal up from the chains and nodded “It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting better for them... but there are still some major problems on the horizon...
> 
> i might be taking a month long break because Sacanime con is coming up and i gots to draw lots of shit and make lots of shit for my booth and my cosplay is not done...-_- yeah...shit...but i will return! 
> 
> *spoilers for next chapter*
> 
> Mephisto may be in it... haha... that's all you get.
> 
> comments are lovely~ love to read them and laugh and smile like an idiot at my email *W* love you all~   
>  -chu


	23. Dinner With Unwelcomed Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! month long break is over! but i have some bad news... this will be the last chapter made on my computer...T^T it is very old and now is turning off whenever it wants... the plug is making a crackling noise but it can't even be on with out being plugged in... sooo.... i'll try to write the chapters out on my ipod until i get a new computer.... if i get one... A-anyway! new chapter! yay~

“You are not coming.” I stopped in the middle of sliding my shoes on -had to start wearing slip-ons because I couldn’t tie my shoes anymore and I refused to let Yukio do it for me- and looked up at him “Awe c’mon, Yukio!” he shook his head with a sigh and that angry smile of his “Did you honestly think I would let you come with me?” heh. That’s what he said… Ignoring that thought, I gave my best pleading face “Please?” “No.” fuck. My shoulders slumped a little as he started heading for the door “Why not?” oh look, he stopped. By the look on his face he didn’t seem too happy with the question I obviously knew the answer to… I just really really want to go.

“Rin, you’re pregnant and under house arrest.” “The order didn’t put me under house arrest!” “But I did, just now.” what a jerk. I mean, I know I can’t take the Lower 2nd Class exorcist test… I just wanted to watch! He opened the front door and I followed after him but he paused in the doorway “I’m serious, Rin. Don’t leave the house while I’m gone- Kuro, please watch him.” oh hohoho… using my own familiar against me? Arg… I was too tired to actually care to tell the truth… I guess I would go back to bed then. What a waste of a perfect snowy afternoon, but eating and sleeping were pretty much all I felt up to these days.

His lips pressed softly to my forehead and I blushed. Well what else am I suppose to do when you spring something like that on a guy? “Goodbye, Niisan. Call me if you experience any pain and or you go into pre-mature labor.” wait what? Pre-mature labor?? Was he messing around or could that kinda thing actually happen? Oh my god… what if I do go into labor and I can’t get a hold of him?? I was going to ask him how likely that would happen but he was already gone. Okay, no need to panic, panicking might send you into labor… but then again… prison didn’t so… maybe I’m in the clear? Why did he say that? Did he want to make me all freaked out? I held my breath when I suddenly felt the baby move… not coming out yet? Good. Breathe out. 

That’s right, we now knew that there was one big fatty inside me, not normal sized twins and that was totally okay with me… sure I wouldn’t mind having two… but we were kinda new to this whole parenting thing- though I bet Yukio would say something like ’I’ve been raising you.’ like he’s my ‘parent’ and shit. I think things would be a lot weirder if my twin brother/lover was also my parent figure… not that I’m saying I don’t think that being in love with my brother is weird, ‘cause it is. But I love him so I guess I just gotta deal with it.

Since Yukio wasn’t there I decided I’d sleep on his bed because you know what that idiot had done this time? He decided (infuses on the he) we should sleep in our own beds, ‘because you’re pregnant’ he says. How many times in the last week had he used that as an excuse to not have to do things with me or keep me from doing stuff? At least 30. Just because I’m fat and probably not much of a turn on doesn’t mean you have the right to withhold any and all affection for me! 

I climbed into the bed with a sigh, Kuro jumped up on the bed and laid himself out on top of the sheets where as I bundled myself up in Yukio’s sheets. Awe… they smelled just like him “Stupid Yukio…” eh? Did that come out of my mouth? Well, it didn’t really matter. My eyes slip shut as I took a deep breath of Yukio’s scent…. 

Gun. 

No…

Gun.

I said n-

Gun.

A scream had me sitting straight up in bed almost hitting my head on the top bed above me. I looked around quickly, my heart pounding fiercely… was that… my scream? No… ’Rin? Are you okay?’ I looked over to Kuro who was shoving himself in my face trying to make sure I was fine. Was I fine? Yeah, I think so… it wasn’t Satan after all. I pushed him away a little “I…did I scream?” ‘no…?’ I thought for sure I heard a scream in my ears. Guess it was in the dream… was it even considered a dream when your eyes are only closed for less than sixty seconds? I got off the bed and looked to my bed with a glare. Was I really going to miss out on this opportunity to lay in his bed because of that stupid grudge? Uh, no. so I climbed back in his bed determined to sleep… why was it that I couldn’t just forgive and forget the whole ’shooting pregnant people’ and move on from there? … oh… wow… if you took that out of context it’d be really weird wouldn’t it? Maybe what he did really was something I shouldn’t easily forgive…

Too much thinking. Sleep. I wish… there was a punch against the inside of my stomach and I gasped… damn, that actually hurt. It was almost as if the baby was trying to say ‘yo! Go the fuck to sleep already, gees.’ … not like I would ever let a baby say that sort of thing! That would be bad parenting… right? But it would be kinda funny- no! bad parenting… the weird thing is, the inner fight I was having with myself was the thing I ended up falling asleep to…

The sound I woke up to on the other hand was really unsettling… the floor boards… slowly creaking in the hall outside the room. S’not like I couldn’t just whip out my sword that was laying on the floor right in front of the bed if it turned out to be some intruder… still, being pregnant I had a hard time fighting… I think Yukio said something about not fighting because it was bad for the baby. Oh well… I’d only use it if it was serious. The creaking floor suddenly stopped. Not a sound, I reached for my sword and waited. Something out of the corner of my eye moved and I turned to see Amaimon jumping in threw the window like it was the normalist thing in the world. How did he even get in? the window had been locked!

“Still holding the demon seed inside you brother? I thought it would chew it’s way out by now.” I struggled out of bed clutching my sword tightly “What the fuck do you want?” he dug in his pocket and pulled out a lollipop and shoved it in his mouth as he slowly walked more into the room “I came to see the baby. Their really cute when they feed off their mother’s carcasses the first week. But it seems this one is still sleeping.” he made a move to reach for my stomach with his disgustingly long nails and I drew my sword, blue flames lighting up the darkening room from the setting sun outside. “Don’t you dare touch me, bastard.” he stared at me with that creepy blank stare with his hand still out reached but unmoving. “I’m bored of waiting, I’ll cut it out now.” his hand lunched towards me almost too fast for me to move back.

He was about to try and stab his long nails at me again but there was a scream… no, not the same as before… and I guess it was more of a roar of anger as Kuro transformed into his larger form. He stood in front of me protectively catching Amaimon off guard but he quickly regained his blank expression and made a batting away motion as he took the candy out of his mouth with a ‘pop’ noise “Move out of the way kitty unless you would like me to kill you. Do you want me to?” Kuro roared again ‘Stay away from Rin!!’ I wasn’t going to sit back and watch as he charged at Amaimon (destroying everything in the room in the process) I ran at him to with my sword, ignoring the screaming pain in my swollen ankles and lower back.

It was going to be a direct hit, Amaimon couldn’t escape from mine and Kuro’s double attack in that small of a room. But the bedroom door opening with a loud slam into the wall was enough to break the door off it’s hinges and send a massive gust of wind inside. All three of us turned to the door to see… Mephisto?? Oh god, he was wearing an apron.

“Now now Amaimon~ you have to wait to play with the baby.” “But brother! It should be born by now!” Mephisto wagged his finger at him “Ah ah~ you forget, little brothers Okumuras are both half human. So the baby will take longer to-” Amaimon stomped his foot making the floor boards break but he didn’t look too bothered by the fact his foot was hanging down into the first floor… oh… Yukio isn’t going to be happy about that…

“Brother, that’s unfair! I want to play with it now!” I growled as I backed away from him more, keeping my sword pointed at him where as Kuro stayed in place, ready to lung if he tried anything “You will NEVER get to ’play’ with my baby!!” Amaimon snapped. Rushing at me with his face skewed up in demonic rage but Mephisto grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back against him before he even got close to me… erm… Amaimon looked up to Mephisto ready to yank away but Mephisto squeezed his waist harder against his and Amaimon made this… really weird noise… like he sounded like he was in pain, yeah of course Mephisto was probably on the verge of breaking his back… but it sounded like- and I might be totally wrong- he was… enjoying it…

“Be a good little brother and apologize to Okumura.” Amaimon pulled away from Mephisto and bowed to me “I’m sorry.” when he stood back up straight his face was back to it’s normal creepy blank stare… I felt a bit awkward though… did I just witness Mephisto and Amaimon being… r-romantic together?? Wouldn’t have expected that in a million years. I slid my sword back into the cover giving them a wary glare “You aren’t gonna try to attack me again, are you?” he simply shook his head. Mephisto snickered though there was no humor in it as he turned to the door. “Now, come down stairs, I’m treating you to a home cooked Tokyo style Miku sushi roll made by mwa~!” oh god… Mephisto…cooked again.

I know I should’ve been grateful in someway for Mr.-boss-guy of the whole school going out of his way to make me food… but frankly? He was the worst cook ever. His original creation ‘The Tokyo style Miku sushi roll’ ended up being a stock of uncooked leek sloppily rolled in ripping seaweed and burnt rice… I mean… it was definitely an improvement from the mysterious soupy purple shit he gave me and Yukio last time…arrgg… I get the chills just thinking about it. There was about eight rolls on the table and Mephisto’s big pink chair at the end. The both of them sat down and said their thank for the food’s but I was standing there, Kuro now back to his normal size was sitting beside me watching them suspiciously.

“Eh… so you guys are just gonna stay for dinner…?” Mephisto pause in his cutting the sushi with a fork and knife and gave me a look that clearly said ’I know you’re uncomfortable but I don’t really care.’ that bastard. “Why of course~! We knew you would be all by yourself this evening because your mate is one of the instructors for the Lower Second Class Exorcist exams. What kind of gentleman would I be if I left you all alone? It’s very dangerous you know…” “Then why is he here.” I pointed to Amaimon who was shoving one roll after another down his throat… man he must have a steel stomach… was that sardines falling out of the roll in hid hand? Gross. 

Mephisto waved it off and went back to cutting his sushi like a retard “He simply wanted to come along.” I hesitantly sat down at the table with them… this was so fucking weird. He swatted Amaimon’s hand away from the last sushi roll and put it in front of me “Don’t be rude dear brother. Okumura hasn’t had his fill.” erm… did I really have to eat it? I laughed awkwardly and pushed it away from me “S-sorry! I’m feeling sick to my stomach- not because the food! No… the baby and all that… so…” Amaimon shoved it down his throat to join the other eight rolls and I silently thanked him in my brain.

“I’ve been meaning to ask… why did you ditch us when we were trying to tell the order about the baby? You like, disappeared and then suddenly reappeared way after we needed you!” I glared at him as he smirk mischievously as always “I decided not to get involve. You really shouldn’t get into the habit of relying on others. It’s a very bad one to have…” the pop sound of the new lollipop leaving Amaimon’s mouth was a disgusting slurping noise as he started rapping his grossly long tongue around it. “That’s a lie. Brother was bothered by what the man with woman hair said. That he had a soft spot for yo-” Mephisto chuckled and picked up his shinny fork “Oh little brother, you must be mistaken~” he continued to chuckle even when he stabbed the fork into Amaimon’s hand who didn’t seem to mind all that much and just continued slobbering all over his candy.

“I guess… ah, thanks for keeping me company ?” Mephisto looked to me but his smile had grown darker. He tipped the brim of his hat down a little as he abruptly stood up “Well, it is getting rather late. Goodnight to you Okumura and…” whoa, he was leaning in way too close, I could smell his perfume! “Don’t you think the Grandfather of this child will stop at nothing to be there at it’s birth? Or stop by to pick it up for a trip to Grandpa’s every now and then~?” something thick and hot was building up in my throat. The baby would constantly be chased after by Satan, wouldn’t it? I glared at him as he stood back up straight “I’ll protect it with my life if it comes to that.” he made a crazed high pitch laugh and pulled Amaimon to his feat. “It simply amazes me that you can be as strong as a demon king and yet be as careless as a human… though you are the in between gene.” he swung his cane around in a circle “I do wonder how you would react if the baby wasn’t as human as you wanted it to be.” and with that he snapped his fingers, the both of them disappearing into a cloud of sparkly pink smoke.

I-it wouldn’t be anymore a demon than me or Yukio, right? Did two half demon half human people equal a whole human or a whole demon? Arrg! I was actually wishing for the first time that I was better at math… but what if it was more demon than us? Well… I guess I would teach them not to destroy everything and make sure they know I’d always protect them…. Ukobach came out of the cabinet under the sink and started gathering the plates off the table. I got up with a cringe, shit. I must’ve hurt my back when I was fighting Amaimon… 

I started walking for the stairs with the full intention of going back to sleep when the shrill scream rung out from all sides of the hall. The walls were shaking, crumbling and the roof was creaking in a very unsettling way. I covered my ears hoping that’d help but of course it didn’t. I had to get out of the building before it collapsed! I started to the door but halted in my steps. Looking down the hall to the door area I saw there was a kid standing there… I don’t really remember what they looked like but I just remember even from the distance, the fear was evident in their bright blue eyes. 

Gun.

A shot rang out. Everything fell silent, the walls were no longer shaking… the screaming stopped… the kid fell backwards and I saw blood running down their forehead… Why? Why would someone do something like that? Ignoring my soar back I went to run to them but a hand grabbed my arm from behind and I turned to see Yukio… did he do this?? “Rin, What’s wrong?” I ripped my hand away from him and stepped away from him… no… why would he…? Anger was boiling inside me and I slapped him “You bastard! Why would you do that?!” he gave me a concerned look and reached for me “What are you talking about?” I turned back to the door and nearly lost my footing in shock… no kid laying up against the door with a bullet through the forehead just… normal. “W-what the fuck? What did I…” I could feel my heart racing with both fear and relief weaved through my system and I rubbed my face harshly into my hands before turning to him… “S-sorry… I must be tiered. How did the exam go?” we stared at each other for a moment … did something happen at the exams or something? Was everyone okay?? He walked closer to me and I instinctively backed up….right into the wall. Was it me or was the room getting hotter? He came in closer, I could feel the warmth of his breath as he leaned in closer “Rin…” his lips were just inches away “Rin…” I couldn’t take it anymore I leaned forward to kiss him. But all I got was air.

My eyes flipped open and I was so confused. Where did Yukio go? And why was I staring up at the bottom of a bunk bed? The lights were on and I groaned covering my face with Yukio’s pillow. Had that all been a dream…? Someone cleared their throat and stepped closer to the bed “Rin, didn’t I tell you to sleep in your own bed?” oh so he was home… I took the pillow off my face and did my best puppy dog eyes “But my bed doesn’t smell like you…” I know I know, I was just laying it on thick so he wouldn’t kick me off his bed. He turned away, undoing his weapons belt and shrugging off his exorcist jacket but I didn’t miss his mumble of “I guess you can sleep there…” 

While he got dressed for bed I looked around the room but it didn’t look like the fight had ever happened… so all of that had been a dream? But the flashes of scared eyes losing their shine and blood trailing down the face… I felt… guilty… I looked to him as he came back the bed and I scooted over him. He turned of the light over head and climbed into the bed but kept his back towards me… he was probably dangling off the bed just to keep away from me. I turned over and rapped my arms arm around his waist. I ignored the fact that he was stiffening up and berried my face into his bare back… he smelt like sweat, dirt, and gun powder… it was amazing… sure not as amazing as the smell he had during um… ’mating season’? 

“Hey Yukio?” “What is it?” “If… if the baby grows up and goes on a rampage… would you shoot them?” Yukio turned to me, though I couldn’t see his face I had a feeling he wasn’t smiling. “It’s my job as an exorcis-” “But would you be able to?” “… If other’s lives were in danger and there was no other way to make them… yes.” I hadn’t known what I was expecting as an answer… so I just laid there for a moment before I leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn’t much, nothing more than lips on lips, but it was something… comfort. I pulled away with what I think was a smile… it didn’t really matter since he couldn’t see it “I love you.” there was a long sigh before I felt his hand creeping under my sweatshirt to rest on my stomach. “I love you both.” “You’re a real sap sometimes, you know that?”

“…But I, um, don't mind…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it all a dream? or was some of it real? anywho~ reviews are lovely~ i'll try to keep updating once every week/two weeks and i wish you all have a lovely day!


	24. Bright Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ the con is over and now I am free again until school starts up again in two weeks :( anyway! First chapter written on my iPod! A lot harder than I thought it would be but I made it... Enjoy new chapter! Hurray!

Normally, at that hour the only thing that could be heard was my chainsaw-like snoring, Yukio's slow and light snoring, The bell on Kuro's neck jiggling as he stretched out on top of my feet, and the clock over Yukio's desk ticking away the time.... But that was normally... "T-this is not funny, Yukio!" "I'm not laughing." "I know you want to-ah!" I covered my mouth with my hand as my face grew a darker shade of red. Oh god... Why? Why me? One of his hands held my bare hip tightly while as the other one pinch and pulled on my nipple... this had become the new 'normal' of our nights... Let me start back a few days before, when it all started.

We had been sitting at the table together, it was well after we had finished dinner but we had stayed sitting there is mostly silence. Sure we'd occasionally say something small like 'I think it's snowing outside again.' 'Really.' 'Yep.' And then silence would settle over us again... It's not like it was an awkward silence... Actually it was pretty nice. My mind was wondering, thinking about what I would be getting Yukio for mine and his birthday since it was coming up and all... When I shocked both of us by absentmindedly saying "I wonder if I'm going to grow boobs..." It was too late of course to tell Yukio he didn't need to explain it to me. He fixed his glasses and gave me a look that said 'I will now explain everything I know about this subject to you for hours' oh joy.

"Male demons that get pregnant haven't been recorded to have grown female-like breast. Though the hormones in their bodies do allow them to produce  
milk-" "Oh my god. Shut up." I could feel my face heating up as I smacked it hard into the table. Horrified. That's all I can describe how I felt at that moment... I didn't want to hear about it... It was just weird, okay? "Niisan, what are you freaking out about? You were the one who asked." "I-I was just thinking out loud! God..." I lifted my head to glare at him when I saw he was staring at me... Like, really just staring which of course was kinda creeping me out so I sat up straight but kept my glare directed at him from the corner of my eye "Besides, I'ma half demon! I probably won't be able to do that." He was leaning closer now... Oh shit. I looked away completely. "That may be so Niisan, but male humans can breast feed as well." Wait... What? I turned back to him incredulously "Are you joking?" He was leaning in even more now, his hand rubbing across my chest making me inhale sharply... Finally! My body had been aching, wanting him to touch me like this. Arg, get a hold of yourself! You sound like a whore.

But just as I started to lean into his touch he pulled away. Did I whimper? Hell if I know, my head was just on the edge of blurring but when he abruptly stood up I managed to regain my cool. I grabbed hold of his hand as I clumsily stood up after him with an awkward laugh "You were joking. Right?" He stared at me for a moment before a smile came to his face... And it wasn't the happy one... It was the 'I'm gonna eat you alive' smile. It seemed like forever since I had seen it. And I was getting a jumpy feeling in the pit of my stomach and my heart was picking up a few notches. "Why don't I tell you how it works while I do a full body check up?" 

I gulped when the bedroom door closed behind us. Okay... Not really sure what Yukio was suggesting by a 'full body' check up... Was that his geeky way of saying 'I can't hold back any longer, lets have sex.'? The baby wouldn't pop out if we had sex, would it? "Rin, take your clothes off." "I-I'm not just gonna take me clothes off for you." He kneeled down beside his bed and pulled out his doctor bag from underneath with a drawn out sigh "It's just a check up. I've told you before Rin, I'm not going to try anything so just do it." I wanted to have some kind of come back-anything would have been fine- but the news that this really was just a check up was kind of disappointing... 

Begrudgingly I slipped off the shirt I had been been borrowing from Yukio because it was big enough to go over my stomach and... Also because it smelt like him- but mostly because it was big enough! Then my sweatpants came off next. I glanced over to Yukio but he was busy fiddling with his equipment... It would pay if he was a little more interested in the strip show he had me proforming for him but oh well I guess... "Do I have to take off my underwear?" He didn't even pause in what he was doing he just said "Stop acting like a girl, I've seen all of it before so hurry up and take them off." 

I felt my face growing red again and I stuck my tongue out at him before quickly taking them off... Err... The room was a little chiller when your buck naked. Yukio finally turned to me as he got back up to his feet "Alright. Rin, sit on the edge of the bed." Nothing? Either he was really good at masking his reaction or god damn me being pregnant was a turn off. I did as I was told and he kneeled down in front of me his expression never leaving a bored state even when he began to run his hands along my sides in an utterly sinfully amazing way. 

"You see, men and women alike have both oxytocin and prolactin, hormones that are responsible for breast milk." I bit my lip harshly as his hands ran across my stomach, down to my thighs... H-he was doing this on purpose! He wanted to get a reaction out of me! Well I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction. With a gulp of fresh air I asked in a fairly sturdy voice "Then why is it the first time I've heard if it? I haven't seen any dude's nipples leaking or some shi- fuck!" I said fairly sturdy... It's not like I knew when his hands were traveling back up that they were heading for my nipples. "That's because it requires many hours of vigorous nipple stimulation to get any and there are the cases that even then they can't produce at all. But considering you are already half demon, getting you to produce milk shouldn't take as long." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I slapped his hands away from my nipples and scooted farther onto the bed, away from him. 

"You pervert! I'm not going to let you do something so... Creepy! Besides, even if all that shit is true it's way too early! There's still three months to-" he grabbed hold of my forearm and my face grew four times darker red as our eyes locked... Damn, with a loud whin I threw my hands up and mumbled "Fiiinnnn... But if I tell you to stop you better fucking stop." Heh... Like I would ever be the one to tell him to stop... Had to keep some kind of cool front, you know?

And that's why I sat on the edge of the bed a couple of days later in nothing more than the bed sheets pooled in my lap letting Yukio pull and pinch and twist and squeeze and sucked my poor bright red nipples while trying to cover my embarrassing erratic erotic noises. I tried to tell myself it didn't feel good, that the moans that were spilling out of my mouth were from pain not pleasure but I've never been a very good liar. "Yukio... Please, I c-can't handle this anymore! Mmp!" I bit my lip until the point of bleeding when his mouth pulled away completely so I wouldn't reach out and pull him back. The wetness he left on my chest making air feel cold. He got up and patted me on the head like you would some kid before going over to his desk to look out the window "Shiemi is on her way to the door. Get dressed. "

"Why is she here? Isn't it a little late?" Yukio came back to me from the window and leaned down kissing the corner of my mouth gently as he murmured "Sorry if I pulled to hard today." I sighed contently, now this kind of thing what I wanted. "It's fine... I forgive you. Really." He pulled away just enough to look me in the eye. His mouth opened like he was about to say something but then the sound of someone knocking on a window down below had him closing it again and he stood up again "Shiemi called earlier, she said she wanted to bring by some things. We should hurry, she's out there in the snow." Arrg. I didn't want to go down stairs again that night. But I guess it would be pretty asshole-ish of me if I refused to see her after she had come all this way out to see me. 

"Good evening! Sorry I came so late. I really tried to get here earlier but I got caught up at the shop." A smile spread across my face upon seeing her bow repeatedly, her face bright red either from the cold or from embarrassment "It's fine, we weren't sleeping yet so... Why'd you stop by anyway?" She halted in he bow and looked up at me with a determined expression before standing up straight again "Right! I brought some things I thought you would need when the babies are born- if you have them already it's fine, I'll just take them back- so please help yourself!" Nii stepped forward with a wagon made of wood branches sprouting out of his back with a bunch of baby care stuff inside. 

"Thank you very much Shiemi, we haven't had a chance to prepare anything yet so this will help out a lot." She smiled wide at him before she seemed to remember something and turned to me while she dug out a pice of paper from one of the folds in her kimono "I got everyone to sign this card." I took it from her. It was obviously a homemade card with a pretty good drawing of a baby and hearts around the word 'Congratulations!' Suguro had probably drawn it... Maybe that meant he wasn't mad at me anymore? On the inside was everyone's signature. I was about to thank her but then a certain signature caught my eye "Shiemi... You got Amaimon to sign it?" 

"Well yeah, he was over when I made the card. He says he's excited for the baby." "You still... see him?" "Of course!" Something in the pit if my gut flew up to my throat and settled there like a thick bolder. Yukio could tell that I had gone stif and pulled me back slightly by the shoulder, putting himself between the two of us "Yes, well, let's move away from the doorway and we'll get you something warm to drink." "Oh no no! It's fine, mama is waiting for me back at home and I'm sure you two must be tired so I'll be going now." "Here, I'll use my key so you can transport right to your shop." Thank you." As he opened the front door to the street her shop was on I suddenly reached out and grabbed hold of her sleeve. 

She looked to me with a soft smile and I quickly let go of her sleeve. Damn how come I was acting so uncool? "It's just... Be careful and... How is everyone?" I sounded kinda deflated, maybe even a little desperate to know how everyone was. She grabbed my shoulder a d gave it a little squeeze "their all fine, Konekomaru is back in class, Bon and Izumo seem to be getting along better... Even if they don't say it... They all miss you." I gave her a smile then she suddenly yanked Yukio and me down for a hug "I'm always here to help. If either of you need anything I'll try my best to help you both... I... I love you both so much." Oh god... My face was getting red yet again so I looked away until she let go, her own face slightly red and a smile that was bright and happy... But I could still tell there was some pain etched into it. "See you tomorrow Yukio, bye Rin! I'll come by to visit again soon!" She turned back to the door and Nii pulled all the branches back inside himself as he followed after her leaving all the baby stuff behind. Yukio grabbed hold of my hand and kissed the top of it before going over to pick up the crib box and starting off to the stairs "Are you coming, Niisan?" I Mumbled something along the lines of 'I wish' before stalking after him.

When I made it back to the room I watched as he sat the box down in the middle of the room. "Soon our baby will be sleeping in this." He was smiling at the box and I couldn't help but smile as while... That is, until he continued "Of course, if he or she is anything like you, we'll have to add metal bars and a lock." I kicked him in the leg and his face lost its happiness though the smile remained "Is there a problem Niisan?" "Arg! Stop being so weird!" With the stomp of my foot I started to turn to where his bed was but he pulled me back to him, holding my back to his chest I could feel his heart beating softly compared to my jagged beating as his lips pressed against my ear and his hand briefly ran across my chest, fabric rubbing my recently abused nipples, my breath hitched. "Thank you... For truly forgiving me... I'm happy." With that he pulled away, ruffling my hair and heading back over to the box with the intent of setting up the crib inside... But there I stood. Face probably the picture of a love struck teenage mess, hair every which way, hazy eyes wide, lips clamped together, skin burning, and eyebrows drawn in confusion... I shook my head and slowly started to the bed though I did touch my ear that still felt tingly from his hot breath against it. Damn that bastard... He was going to be the death of me. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... Men can breast feed... I researched it! Basically not that much plot (Mostly just nipple play) ahem... And it was shorter than most chapters I think but I'm still trying to get use to typing on an iPod...
> 
> Next chapter!: Christmas, Rin and Yukio's birthday (possibly the return of friends.) 
> 
> Comments are nice! I like 'em a lot... So make sure to leave one down below and tell me what you think about this chapter~<3 
> 
> Love you all and I hope you stick around for the next chapter! /0W0/


	25. So Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I rant really quick? So I've been reading a book by Dean Koontz because my uncles cool and gives me books he likes... The story is pretty good, but I hate the way he writes! I'm a little more than half way through because once I start a book I have to finish it. Then I noticed my own writing was getting sloppy... He also gave my writers block multiple times. So! I put that book on hold and am reading a book from my favorite author Stephan King and ITS SUDDENLY SO EASY TO WRITE!
> 
> Okay okay...I'm done. Remember that rating? You should keep it in mind. :)

The snow felt amazing. Sure it was freezing, but it was refreshing after being cooped up in the dorm for so long. The smell of trees, a certain giddy sense in the pit of my stomach... See? The baby wanted to go outside to! "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I looked over my shoulder as Yukio hurried over to me and I groaned "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm just getting some fresh air, chillax bro." He tugged roughly on the hem of the shirt I was wearing, forcing me to sit back on my legs. I glared at him as best as I could but then I sneezed. This was getting old, he wasn't my parent and he certainly couldn't keep me in the dorms forever!

"I wanna go somewhere! It's boring sitting around here all day!" Yes I was whining but it wasn't fair! He was the little brother and here he was trying to tell me what to do. He pulled me down off my desk and locked the window before grabbing me by both shoulders and sighing so much like an old man it wasn't even funny... I wonder if Yukio would end up getting gray hair in his twenties because if me... "We'll go somewhere today. Just... Please stop hanging half your body out of windows." I grinned happily and patted his head with a laugh, then, as an after thought I pulled him down for a quick smooch. It wasn't a totally mind blowing make out session, lips on lips, my hands holding his jaw, and his hands slowly sinking around waist. But hot damn! I could never even begin to explain how amazing these kisses were.

He was the first to pull away, stress forgotten he looked right back at my grinning face with a content smile. And this was the part that always bothered me; he was mine. No one else could touch or kiss him... Not even me. Arrrgg... In that moment I was beginning to itch with desire, desire to yank him back to me for something less innocent than what we had just done... I was horney as hell, okay? But... The thing that kept me from mauling him was a stupid amount of things; the fear that the mood would die because of the lumpage I was carrying (a.k.a the baby), what if he wasn't really in the mood and wanted to stop? What if someone stopped by? What if having sex was not good for the baby? What if I went into labor in the middle of it? What if I peed myself? Stop it! You see what I mean? I couldn't help thinking too much when it came to Yukio... It was just so hard to tell what he was thinking and all.

I finally broke the staring, always with the awkward amount of eye contact when there was nothing to say! "So, where were you planning on taking me?" That sounded suspiciously like a date...hmmm. He shrugged and handed me my jacket on his way out of the room "Well, I was planning on going shopping. You can come along and pick out things you'll need for that Christmas party you've insisted on throwing the day everyone is scheduled to leave for Christmas break." I stuck my tongue out at Mr. Partypooper as we headed for the door and Kuro noticed us and called out 'I'm coming to!' Before chasing after us.

Not as many people were around the campus. Most were back at their dorms, packing their bags and getting ready to head home the next day and nobody who was out walking took notice to us, too wrapped up in getting out of the snow to notice my gut for which I was grateful. I'm not ashamed of anything... Just self-conscious... With all these chemicals in my body jumping around and shit like Yukio had said... Or something like that, I was feeling as though I had two left feet. I felt Yukio place his hand on my lower back comfortingly and my already red from the cold face blew up. 

"Where do you think you're putting your hand!?" He rolled his eyes and turned abruptly into a store "Would you rather me put it somewhere else?"my tail stiffened as he ran a finger over the area it came out of... Oh god yes! I wanted that more than anything... B-but I had enough tack not to let a loud moan out when we were in public! He pulled away and grabbed a cart and I followed after him. Glaring daggers into his shoulder. "I'm going to kill you." I stated in a voice I hopped didn't sound too effected by him and he grabbed up a bottle of soy sauce with a bland 'hmmm' after that, I ignored him. Kuro and I went to go pick out the ingredients for sushi and homemade Christmas cake.

When I came back to him, I dumped all the ingredients into the cart, he looked at the cart for a moment, then me "Do you really think the amount Mephisto gave us is going to pay for all this." I thought about it before giving him a serious expression "Yes." He smiled that way that said 'I failed you as a touter, haven't I?" Before sighing "I guess I'll be paying for it all..." I shrugged and patted his back "It's fine, I've got you the best present ever... It'll totally make up for this." He gave me a wary look "Is it pair of Groucho glasses?" Oh... That was a good guess... Looks like I'll have to get him something else. I smiled wickedly and started to the register "I'm not telling you~"

We got back to the dorms and I sighed, it was so weird... I had never been this weak before... Do normal people feel this winded after caring twelve bags two miles? But I guess it was a good thing I had refused to let Yukio carry any of the bags because holy hell I was out of shape! We started to put things away in silence, but I could feel there was something in the air between us... And after shoving the seaweed wraps into the cupboard I felt hands around my waist as he tucked his head into my shoulder and I flinched when his hot breath tickled my neck. 

"Time for your check up." I gulped and pushed him away as I turned to him with a nervous smile "Seriously? It's the middle of the day... I'm starting to think you just want an excuse to give me a boner..." I laughed, but Yukio's face turning red as he looked to the side. It made me realize... He was a fucking pervert! My face almost caught on fire from the heat of both extreme anger and extreme embarrassment. I grabbed the frying pan sitting on the counter and hit him over the head as hard as I fucking could.

He groaned in pain as he got up from the floor and a fierce growl escaped his lips "What the hell, Niisan!?" I had enough of this skirting around the problem. Oh god, of course my alphabet soup version of hormones had to join the mix, because... Why not? I wiped feverishly at my eyes before glaring at his confused and a bit irritated face "If you're gonna be a total perv, stop teasing me and make love to me, selfish bastard!" There wasn't even a pause, he was pushing me back against the counter, lips on mine. One of his hands wrapped around my back and the other laced with my own that was trapped between us. I moaned loudly, easily opening my mouth to shove my tongue down his throat. When we had to pull away for air, I notice Kuro sitting there watching like it was one of the most normal thing he had ever seen, I turned to Yukio who had taken to running his sharp teeth down my neck I managed to grunt out "Bedroom. N-now." He easily picked me up and quickly made his way towards the stairs.

Falling onto his bed I couldn't help but grin seeing him hit his head on the empty bunk above him and uncharacteristically curse like a sailor... But my face lost the grin as he suddenly rutted his hard on against mine... Not really sure what my face looks like when I'm moaning... Probably super ugly but oh well, it's not like I can look hot all the time. "Yukio! Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" He chuckled in a husky voice and started taking his shirt off revealing his pale chest littered with moles and his tail unwrapped itself to swoosh around excitedly behind him. "But Rin, I've barely even touched you." 

I glared up at him as he helped me out of my shirt "I've been kinda cock blocked by you for around two months... Or more!" He kissed one of my raw nipples and I gasped When his lips closed tight around it. He looked up to me with a smirk as the spit trail that was connecting his tongue to my erect nipple broke "So what you're saying is... You're extremely horney at the moment." 

A hand traveled down my side as he didn't wait for my responds and attached his sinfully amazing lips to my other nipple, it traveled around the back of my thigh and rubbed the underneath of my clothed aching shaft, I rolled my hips down onto his hand desperately, panting out something like "Please! Fuck... Just-ah!" His lips were traveling back up to my neck, though by the point he was back up to my collarbone his tongue and teeth were already being used to leave big red marks.

The hand suddenly moved away from the place it should be... Moving further back until I felt his fingers pushing at my entrance through the fabric. I tried closing my legs tighter but of course he was pulling my legs even further apart. Panting wildly and not being able to stick to one rhythm for my heart I managed to move my trampling arms, ignoring the feeling of cum leaking from my member and him fingering me through my pants to grab a firm hold on his own covered package, which in turn made him bite down particularly hard on my neck and I felt the vibration on my skin of his muffled moan.

Only a few more kisses to my neck before he sat up (careful to mind the bottom of the top bunk) he had this sly grin on his flushed face. His fingers drew a heart on my stomach before he finally took his other hand away from my entrance to help with undoing my pants... I pulled down his zipper and grabbed hold of the burning flesh there and he took in a sharp breath.

"Y-you made up that nipple thing because you're really just a-ah! K-kinky bastard!" He yanked down my pants and boxers, throwing them to the floor as he pushed my hands away and started to take of his own pants. "No... I was telling the truth." We were both fully naked now and I gulped as I stared down at- his freckles! The one on his left hip was particularly cute... "You caught me Rin, the odds are that you'll likely produce milk naturally after the baby is born. I just liked watching the way you tried to cover your cries of pleasure and the way you thought that crossing your legs would keep me from seeing your erection-" I hit him right where the frying pan bruise was still healing and his 'sexy face' as I called it changed to one of pain "Fuck!" "That's what you get for tricking me!" 

Okay okay, if we didn't get on with it the mood would die out... He seemed to think the same, his hand began stroking me and my head fell back as I arched up, letting my tail slip out from underneath me. It grabbed hold of Yukio's and we both shivered as we slowly rubbed them together. Fingers of the hand not making me have a hard time were pressed to my lips, taking all four into my mouth I made sure to get them nice and wet before pulling them out and kissing his middle finger and smiling up at him embarrassedly "Be gentle." He nodded then brought his slick fingers to my ass and I bit my lip as he shoved the first two in at the same time, moving them back a forth as he stretched me, when the next finger entered I hissed in pain and he leaned down and kissed my stomach mumbling "It's okay, shoo... It'll be alright." And even with the pain I smiled and ruffled his hair with my hand as a sign that I was okay, I didn't trust myself to not start crying if I opened my mouth.

Slick sounds followed as he pulled his fingers out, rubbing the percum from the head of his dick all over it, coating it. My heart was up in my throat as he leaned back over me, lacing our hands together on either side of my head, we kissed sweetly before he pulled away and rested his head on the mattress by my ear he said in a not so sturdy voice "I'm putting it in now..." I squeezed his hands and my tail tangled with his even tighter. My eyes clamped shut as I shakily whispered "Okay..." 

The head was swallowed by my convulsing ring of muscle and I groaned at the pain... Damn, I had forgotten how big he was... The bastard. He bit my ear and I sighed loudly.... Gotta focus on the good feelings. He was almost all the way in when he hit that amazing spot and I thrusters down onto him, the three inches that hadn't been in yet were shoved in quickly, colliding with my sweet spot in the most mind blowing way. I cried out and he froze before starting to slowly pull out only to shove back in again and again and again. 

"Yukio! Ah ah AH! I'm cumming!" He reached down and pumped me once or twice and that's all it took. He wasn't much longer after me and he called my name as he filled me to the brim with hot liquid. We stayed there, calming down from the release.

I started to laugh and he looked to me. It wasn't all that funny, I could've laughed about anything thing at that moment because I was so utterly happy. "If this hadn't happened I probably would have forced you to do me on our birthday and call it good enough for your present." He chuckled tiredly, come to think of it... I was feeling exhausted after so much movement when I almost didn't move this much in months "I'm fine with that being my present, but you better be prepared because I'm going to be seventeen you know." I laughed again and pushed him off me, his dick slipping out and cum starting to leak out, I shivered at the feeling... And also I was beginning to notice how cold it was in the room so I scooted up closer to his side and he threw his blanket over top of us, his sticky hands resting on my ass but we didn't care about the mess -my cum sticking to the lump on my stomach for example (sorry little dude)- we'd deal with that mess when we woke up in a couple of hours. 

"What!?" I screeched as I sat up quickly, ow... If The clock above Yukio's desk was right, it was 2:40... We had already gone through that hour and it sure as hell didn't look like 2:40 A.M. ! Ignoring my screaming back with a few wiggles I managed to get Yukio's arm off me and scrabble out of bed. I still had to cook before everyone got there at 4:00 and now I defiantly needed a shower. I slipped on some underwear that was laying around on the floor as I heard Yukio stretching with a yawn of "What're you doing?"

"Go take a shower Yukio. Their gonna be over soon!" He groaned and reached around for his glasses but when he found them cracked he glared at me "You broke my glasses!" I waved it off and started towards the door "It's not like you don't have a million more... Though I do think its kinda funny that you just noticed. They broke when I hit you over the head with a frying p-" I slipped again on a pair if pants and landed on my ass like one of those banana peal jokes. I bit my lip to muffle the scream threatening to shatter the windows. Fucking god! I landed right on the area my tail met my spine sending blinding pain throughout my body. The sound of his feet quickly making their way across wood floor to me was reassuring, because if it had been me who watched that happen I probably would have just laughed .

His legs were up against my back and I looked up at him with what I thought was a pained frown but it was probably a pleading pout... I was in so much pain, don't even start with me. "Yukio..." I raised my arms up to him and he pulled my up to a standing position but I leaned heavily back on him "That hurt... Really bad." He sighed and held me there for a moment "That is what most call Karma... Now. Let's go take a shower before everyone gets here." 

We had managed for the most part to not to touch each other in the shower, though there was that awkward part I had to tell him to look away when I went to pull his cum out of my ass- but besides that we had handled it easily. Now the clock said it was 3:24... Okay okay, we could work with that. Ukobatch helped with the sushi rolls... I ended up making, like... Thirty rolls. Yukio complaining like a stupid killjoy about how their not all going to eat five each but I'm pretty sure... if 2+6=8... And 6x5=30... Wouldn't that mean two people wouldn't get any with his logic? Oohhh! I should've said that out loud! He would be like 'Wow Rin, your better at math than me!' And then I'd shrug it off 'Eh, no big deal... I could tutor you if you want.' It would've been great! But if I brought it up now, he would think I was thinking about it that long... Which I had- but still!

There was a knock from down the hall and then the sound of the door opening, they were here! Yukio stiffened for a moment before forcing himself to relax. He had been seeing them almost everyday, why was he so stressed? Just then Suguro, Shima, Shiemi, Shura and Konekomaru (poor Koneko... The only K name) came around the corner. Shura waltz right in with a six pack of beer dangling in her hand and poking Yukio, who had gone to hiding his face in his arm on the able with her other hand.... But the others (besides Shiemi) were standing by the entrance to the kitchen... Either staring at my gut or glaring at me... Hmm... I had somehow expected them to be fine with it... Was I reading too much into the card they all had signed?

"Er... Look. It was really stupid of me to hide this from you guys... I just... Shit I don't even have an excuse- oh! Yukio told me not to tell you guys!" When they didn't turn to look at Yukio I sigh and rubbed the back of my neck before looking back to them with a sheepish smile "I made sushi...?" Wordlessly, Bon strode up to me and we stared at each other for a long moment before he hit me over my head with his fist "That's for lying AND for nearly killing all us in Kyoto. Marry Christmas you sly bastard." Sure it fucking hurt... But not even pain could keep me from grinning at his smirk. Shima and Konikomaru came over to, Shima threw his arm over my shoulder and poked my stomach "Marry Christmas fatty!" "Shima, that's really not something you should call him!" "Calm down Miwa! Rin knows I'm just kidding- You know I'm kidding, right?" I glared at him but a smile broke free when I saw over his shoulder Shura trying to give the still unresponsive Yukio a can of beer I pushed Shima off me and turned to Izumo who had yet to move from her place "Are you gonna want some sushi?" She looked to the side and mumbled "Look, about the things I said on the train-" I waved my hand dismissively and laughed a little "It's cool. You kinda had a point... Let's just start eating so you guys won't be late for your buses." 

Sushi was devoured, proving Yukio wrong about having leftovers and I got my friends back... Yukio drank a beer but then had blamed it on Shura, Shima was making bets on what gender the baby was with Suguro and Shura. Over all it was fun- the best part being Yukio not so discreetly kissed me... Though it turned out that he was a light weight and he had tried to move it from a sweet kiss to a druken make out session... Yeah, he had been slapped quite a few times throughout dinner.

I waved goodbye as they all headed out... I wouldn't see most of them until May... And by that time I would have a two month old baby... Man, I had to pee. Before I went off to the bathroom I went back to the messy table and looked Yukio over with my hands resting on my aching lower back and sighed. "Yukio, why did you try to get drunk?" He shrugged and for a long moment neither of us said anything when suddenly he straightened a bit before looking to me with confused dazed eyes "I think, I'm scared.... Them all seeing you made it feel more real... And I'm scared of reality Rin." I kissed his forehead with a smile "Those are some pretty poetic words from a drunk." "I'm not drunk... Just buzzed." I pulled away and stared down at him "I'm scared out if my wits about it to..." The whole dorm was quiet around us as I leaned down and kissed him. Things would be fine. They had to be after all we had gone through... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I had thought of making a sequel to this story but I think I'll just put it all in one. You're in it for the long haul, right?
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and I'll try to respond to any questions as soon as possible! Oh... And I lied. Their birthday is next chapter!


	26. Birthday job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ this is exciting, isn't it? This is the closes I've been to updating on time in quite some time now! 
> 
> WARNING: Birthday presents and cake are ahead... (Just remember the rating)
> 
> Anywho~ enjoy!!

"Yukio~!" He groaned as I started to pull on his cheeks, slapping my hands away as he sat up and looked over to me kneeling next to our bed. "Mornin' sleepy-head." He reached over with a grunt to where his glasses rested before looking over my face splitting smile and my tail whipping around happily behind me. I couldn't help it! We were together again, together in every way I mean... Oh! And because it was our birthday! Yukio chuckled and cupped the side of my face and I lined into it as he rubbed my heating up cheeks with his thumb and said lovingly "Happy Birthday Niisan." He sure as hell knows how to make my heart stop, huh? I picked up his other hand and kissed it -though it was probably mostly teeth because I couldn't stop smiling- repeating what he had said "Happy Birthday little bro." He leaned over to me for a kiss but I flinched a little in pain and he stopped , watching me carefully with a concerned expression "What's wrong?" "I'm fine, the baby just kicked me pretty hard." His face broke into relief before he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up with a stretch and helped me stand.

Breakfast was normal, he talked about things that had happened the last day of regular school and I just listened... Because nowadays all I did, I did with him... Horrible and amazing at the same time... I wanted to go somewhere without him for once. But I knew he was just worrying about the baby and me. I hated having nothing to talk about because everything I had done, seen, heard, and learned he was there for. And that's why when Mephisto showed up in the middle of our kitchen saying The Order wanted me to go on a mission with Shura to some dinky little monastery on the Kisokoma mountain range I literally jumped out of my seat in excitement.

"The monastery up there has developed a Mårran problem. Nothing you can't handle I assure you." I was about to ask what a Mårran was when Yukio butted in. "I'm going with him then." With a groan I turned back to his stern face "Seriously? I'll be fine- besides, Shura's coming with me." He was on his feet now... Oh, so he thought he could use his hight to make me cower down? Like I ever fucking would! "Rin, I'm coming wi-" "Actually Mr.Okumura, I have a very special mission for you~ " with a poof of pink smoke an envelope appeared in Mephisto's hand that he slowly extended out to Yukio who eyed it suspiciously before taking it.

Mephisto sighed and swung his umbrella around in a circle "Well, I'll leave it to you- I wish you both a happy birthday~" and with that he left the same way he had come, a cloud of puffy smoke engulfed half the kitchen much like a sparkly hurricane... Probably would have to sweep up the glitter later. Yukio walked back to the table and sat down while ripping open the envelop and I curiously went over to him "What does it say?" His eyes followed each line and the further he got down the page the closer his eyebrows got to each other. This was ridiculous... "What does it say?" Yet again, no answer but here he finished up reading with a groan while he rubbed at his temple with one hand, it's elbow rested on the table. And I couldn't see his eyes with his palm being out stretch over his glasses like that... I was getting annoyed at this point, so I grabbed hold of his other arm and gave it a good hard shake.

"What the heck? Ow, Rin!- my glasses!" I stopped shaking him when the 'clank' sound of Yukio's glasses hitting the floor seemed to be as loud as a window shattering... That was the second pair in what? Five days? And by the creepy-ass smile he had drawn across his face he wasn't too happy. Lucky for me, he let it slide and just bent over and picked them up... Putting the broken frames back on his face with a depressing sigh. Okay, don't laugh at his broken glasses... Just get him to talk. Hesitantly I moved to behind him and started to run my fingers through his hair. "What's wrong, Yukio?" He titled his head back so he was looking up at me and bluntly said "I have to go kill a whole bunch of malevolent ghost at a shrine in Yokohama." I had to laugh at that... If he had said something like that to me before I knew about all this stuff I probably would have thought that he had gone crazy or something.

I kissed his forehead and felt his it smooth out under my lips. When I pulled away I gave him my best smile "C'mon, let's just ignore that today... I mean, it is our birthday after all..." He was just staring at me... Erm... It was a bit creepy... I stood up straight and walked over to the counter where I left all the ingredients for chocolate red velvet layer cake. I started to put them into two separate bowels when I made the mistake of looking over to him out of the corner of my eye. Damn! He was still staring! Setting down the cake pans a little too harshly I turned to him with what I imagine was a fierce glare "Would you stop raping me with your eyes!? I'm trying to bake here!" 

"I wasn't 'raping you', just noticing that there's a mole on the back of your neck and how you have nice hips." Er... Well... There goes all hope for my face staying the right colour. Heat traveled across my neck, to my cheeks, and finally stopping at the tips of my ears. I turned away from him and started on the cake again but not before grumbling loud enough for him to hear "Stupid four-eyed perv!" 

It was perfect. The cake had to be the best one I've ever done... Well, the best small cake I've ever done. White with a red pearl broader then some swirls around the said, topping it all off with a fondant Santa and 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' In big print... Satisfied, I then shoved seventeen candles in that bad boy and carried it to the table. Yukio had gone back to staring at the letter and I swatted it out of his hand with a glare "Dude, calm the fuck down... It's cake time~!" I was about to start lighting the candles when I felt his arms rap around me just under my gut... And he pulled roughly almost making me loose my balance. I looked over to him annoyed that he was still blank faced "What the hell do you think you're doing, four-eyes." 

"Sit in my lap." I blinked... Then again, before I got what he had said... But I wasn't going to listen to him when he was being annoyingly demanding and not showing any kind of emotion like some kind of robot. I turned my nose up and went back to lighting the candles "No. Creep." Yukio was quiet for a moment before his hands that were still rapped around me moved up, along my sides until... He started tickling me...? How the hell did he know I was still ticklish?? We hadn't had a tickle fight sense we were twelve! I dropped the lighter as uncontrollable laughter burst out of my mouth. Desperately, I tried to pull his hands off me but raising my arms was a bad idea because he immediately moved his hands my armpits. "Y-Yukio! Hahahah ah! Stop! I'm gonna piss myself!" That got him to stop. I had trouble getting my breath even again but I couldn't hide my grin as I turned to him and he was smiling back. Shaking my head I looked at all the lit candles dripping wax on the cake the longer we didn't blow them out... But I hadn't been lying. I had to pee really fucking bad. "Don't you dare blow them out without me." And with that... I fast walked the hell out of there.

"One, two, three!" We both blew out the blazing heat of seventeen little fires and I looked back at him with a fake glare "Are you happy now?" He nodded with an annoying smug smile and I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back to the waxy cake and I let my smile slip... I actually had to admit, his lap was pretty comfy... But playing hard to get was funner. I was glad that for once Kuro and Ukobach had made themselves scares, but I'd save them both a piece of cake. "You know, this chair is probably going to break under our fat asses." I reminded him as I handed him a slice of cake over my shoulder and he chuckled "You mean you're fat ass." Wwoooww. "Hey-" I turned to glare at him...

And that's when cake was smeared on my face... That was a good cake... Wait. It was all over my face not in my face! Still in shock, I briefly heard him say 'Sorry, I couldn't see where your mouth was because my glasses are broken.' That was a fucking lie. I was about to tell him so when suddenly I felt his tongue run up my chocolate covered cheek. It felt like a trail of fire was left behind and somehow that made me shutter. I turned as much as I could to him with a faltering red faced glare "You're gross." He hummed thoughtfully before licking a bit of cake from the corner of my mouth and I sighed then turned fully towards him (with some help from him) and I rapped my hands around his neck "You're doing it wrong four-eyes." I leaned in and smushed my cake covered lips into his clean ones which he immediately took over with a greedy moan. I opened my mouth wide and he did the same, our heads turning to opposite sides trying to eat each others faces off apparently.

I broke the kiss with a panty scream as the amazing feeling of him pulling at my tail... God damn it hurt when he pulled so hard but I couldn't get enough of it! I rubbed backwards trying to get him to do it again when I felt his hot breath on the base of my neck, and then his lips left a sticky wet kiss there. I gasped when he sucked hard on the flesh there, licking it, then sucking again. "Ah... Oh Yukio... Please!" He let go of my neck with a 'pop' noise as he asked in a not so composed voice "What do you want me to do?" I rubbed my ass into his thighs again with a whine "Touch my tail ag-ah fuck!" He bit down on the hicky he had just made at the same time he grabbed hold of the base of my tail, rubbing it vigorously... Oh look, my dick decided to take a peek out of my sweatpants to see what was going on. I pushed him back slightly trying to catch my breath but he didn't stop pumping it. The most pathetically needy sounding mewl spilled out into the air between us, and then I was coming as I bunched up his shirt in my fists... Oh, and don't forget the fact that I started to cry uncontrollably because I guess every time pregnant men get a really good release from their boyfriends they cry about it or some shit like that.

He rubbed my back soothingly and whispered some sweet stuffs in my ear... I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of his scent and breathed it out into his shoulder... "I love you." I said in a more emotional sounding voice than I had been expecting. He pulled me away just enough to see my face and he was smiling happily. My eyes flickered down to his lips then back to his eyes, he was already on his way me and our lips met softly... I closed my eyes and smile may or may not have slipped onto my face as I let go of his shirt in place of rapping my arms around his neck again.

"You're hard." He gave me a wary look as we pulled apart again, but it was true! I place my hand on top of the bulge and he grabbed hold of my arm. Looking to the side exasperated for some reason, so I laid my chin on his chest waiting for him to look down at me and when he did I drew my eyebrows together in confusion "Why don't you want me to touch you?" He stupidly shrugged and I could see his cheeks were heating up. A grin spread across my face and I gave his member another squeeze through the constricting fabric of his pants, ignoring the pain from his hand clamping down on my arm harder. "Oh, I see~ you don't want me to make you all hot and bothered! I'm that sexy, huh?" He bit his lip harshly before breathing out shakily "If you do... 'That' for me, I might lose control and do something to you..." I rolled my eyes and climbed out of his lap so I was on my knees in front of him and gave him a more gentle stroke, he grunted... Eyes locked on me and I smiled just as gently as I had stroked him before suddenly tugging on it roughly and he cursed under his panting "It's our birthday... You can do whatever you want to me as long as I can do whatever I want to you~" oh he looked more than a little like he wanted that. I could even see his eyes dilating with an intense amount of lust and want... I had to look away for a moment, trying my best to regain the sexy act I had going on in which amount if time Yukio had made his mind and showed me so by bending over and kissing me roughly which I immediately responded to with some kind of gasp that turned into a growl half way through.

I shoved his face away with a laugh, before I forgot what I was trying to do and unbuttoned the top of his pants, sliding the zipper down deathly slow and extremely loud sounding in the silent building. Yukio sighed when his hard on was pulled out of his pants... I held it gently, feeling it pulse with heat... Okay... Just shove it in my mouth, right? Sure I had done this for him before... But it had been awhile...eh... There goes my sexy act. Yukio noticed my change in attitude (and probably my face the shade of the red frosting still stuck on it in some spots) and grunted out "You really don't have to..."

But that kinda just pissed me off. And I glared up at him "I want to so shut the fuck up and be grateful, Four-eyes." With one more short moment of me staring at the heated shaft I leaned forward and placed my lips on the side of the head and he shivered when I opened my mouth, clamping down not very hard around it. Still tasted like some sort of salty honey... And that wonderful pulse against my tongue. Slowly, I started to take more of him in, loving the way his thighs tensed up and husky moans slip from his mouth seemingly unnoticed by him. I had known I wasn't going to fit it all in so my hands hugged the base of his dick tightly, his hand found its way to my hair and gave it a tug back and I swatted it away. I knew what I was doing! ... Kinda. 

Bobbing my head slowly at first he swore and I wondered briefly when he had become such a rebel nerd... I guess that was when he suddenly became an exorcist, in my eyes at least. I sped up, sucking harder on the way up and pumping the section I couldn't fit in my mouth. One of my sharp teeth ran against a vain along the side, he sucked in sharply and I abruptly stopped. That had to have hurt a lot considering how hard I had been sucking... Er... Should I stop all together? He somehow knew what I was thinking as he shook his head and shakily said "Don't stop... I'm almost there." Okay... Building back up to the paced I had been at before it didn't take long until he tossed his head back and came in my mouth. I slipped it out from my lips while swallowing and noticed he was staring down at me with a look I could only describe as fucking hot and I smiled awkwardly at him "Happy Birthday..." 

"I'm going to take you up stairs and by the time I'm finished making love with you it'll only because you pass out." I laughed, using his hand to get to my feet again and he let me pull him -with his dick still out- towards the stairs but as we reached the stairs he stopped and gave me a completely serious expression " Actually, making you pass out from exhaustion would be a very bad idea..." I rolled my eyes "No shit." Then started pulling him again... Well, for about four more steps before giving up on that... Walking up stairs is hard!

"Hey, Yukio?" "Hm." It was well into the night by then... Four times... That's gotta be a record for us... (not including the days we had had sex on while in heat... That was different.) I rubbed my head into his neck with a sigh "I love you... Like a lot." He chuckled and kissed my sweaty forehead... I was too tire to tell him that it was gross.. " I love you too." "What about my hips?" "What?" "You said earlier you were checking out my 'nice hips'..." I pushed myself up a little so I could look down at his face with a grin "Soooo.... Just how nice are my hips~?" He groaned and turned away from me "Could you not ask that kind of thing right now?" I shrugged though I knew he couldn't see it so I settled on sighing dramatically and plopping back down into the pillows "Fine... I guess you can hide what you like about me if you want..."

There was silence between us for a long time and I thought for sure that he had fallen asleep but then he said rather awkwardly...

"They accentuate your pelvic bone and the roundness you've developed on your gluteal muscles..." 

"Is that nerd for "you've got a fat ass now'?" There was another long pause before he mumbled 'possibly.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this last night... Most of it at least... But then I had to redo the middle because things were weird... As in... Somewhere in all that ... Arrg... It doesn't matter. I fixed the sleep drunk writing and that's all that is important.
> 
> By the by... Mårran is my childhood nightmare monster thingy... Though I don't think it's quite a demon... Next chapter will most likely be New Years and the beginning of Rin's mission but I always forget what I promise so who knows.


	27. I Go North And You Go South (We'll Be Okay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ sorry for the delay! New chapter! Yay-zers! Ahem.. I noticed something... This story is only one comment away from 100 pooping comments! Can you believe it? It's all thanks to you lovely readers who have been leaving so many lovely messages!

This was awesome!- or at least, almost awesome... Marching down the stairs the fastest I had attempted in while there was bubbling giddiness in my stomach... A mission! A mission far far away from Yukio~ what? I may love him, but that doesn't mean he's not still overbearing and annoying as fuck most of the time.

Plopping down at the table and tossing my duffle bag to the side I gave the disgruntled looking four-eyes a wide grin "Gooooood morning~" he just pounded his fist into the table in response before looking at his toast with an uncanny amount of intensity... He wasn't imagining that piece of toast was me... Right? Er... Guess today was not a good day to make him mad.

"It just doesn't make sense..." I unintentionally flinched when he spoke but curiosity got the better of me as I took a bite of the toast he had made me "What doesn't make sense?" He looked up at me slightly surprised... He must have been talking to himself again... He does that sometimes when he's thinking too hard. "I'm stronger than you now that you're pregnant, I should be there to protect you!" My face scrunched up at him blatantly calling me weak... But considering he was already in a grouchy mood I didn't think it would be a good idea to yell at him. "Not that again. Yukio-" "You must have noticed how weak you've been feeling lately." "Hey-" "It's your demon side gradually lowering your power levels as low as possible so no other demons can sense your weakened state and attack... It of course only works on you when you don't use your powers. I could feel it, every time you draw it, it's as if you send out a massive signal to all demon announcing that Satan's son is pregnant."

I looked over at my bag, all packed up and ready to leave that night, and gulped... When had been the last time I flared up or used my sword? I don't remember... After trying to remember for a few more seconds I gave up with a shrugged "Fine. I just won't use my sword, problem solved." "But what doesn't make sense is why they are sending us on two different missions heading in opposite directions? We can't be apart too long at this stage of your pregnancy... It's dangerous if you go into labor by yourself..."

There was honestly care in those words. I could see it clearly in his worried and more than a little pissed off gaze. "Shura will be there if that helps at all." Guess that wasn't what he wanted to hear because the next moment he was standing with his fist clenched at his side " Do you honestly think that woman has a clue how to do a Caesarean section? She would probably cut you open and dig around... No. It doesn't help." He picked up his empty plate and went to put it in the sink. What was I going to do? I didn't want Shura digging in my guts and accidentally killing me! He was putting all his paranoia in my head and I was starting to get stressed out about the mission. Take a deep breath... Let it out... Arrg! That doesn't even work! 

He came back to the table and started picking up the papers he had scattered about its four feet if eating space. I grabbed hold of his sleeve roughly and he looked to my glare sidelong "Kiss me." When he's mostly blank expression eased up a little he sighed loudly "Niisan, We're talking about something serious you know..." I stood up and glared at him some more before wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. We stared at each other for a while, but dropping my gaze down to his chest I mumbled "I'm freaking out... If you kiss me, I'll be able to calm down... A-and besides, it's your fault!" 

A hand crept down the side of my face softly before pulling my head back up by my chin and I sighed when lips were pushed sweetly to mine almost instantly. When he pulled away he gave me cocky smirk "Better?" Heat spread to my cheeks as I let out a shaky breath then pulled away from him trying to regain my cool. "Look, Rin... I'm not trying to scare you out of going, because I know things could get worse if you say no to the order. But please... Please be carful. I think someone is trying to separate us on purpose." 

Okay... I nodded in understanding and gave him one more peck on cheek before going over to where I had chucked my bag, slung it over my shoulder and turned back to him with a grin "I'll be careful, don't get your pants in a wad... Plus, today I'm feeling a lot stronger and less tired than before. I feel like running for a few hours-" fuck! Was he trying to impale my head on my neck!? It sure seemed that way by how harshly he patted my head... Oh and there was that creepy ass smile he probably stole from a murder which always triggered a string of nervous laughter from me. Was it something I said- oh... The whole running for hours thingy...

"Er... I was totally joking! Just making a point. Hahaha." He was leaning in now. One would call it 'invading personal space' but personal space had never really existed, with us being twins and all you end up closer to that person than anyone. "If you're so full of energy, why don't we use the time we have left together to... release... Some of that energy?" Wait... What? What was he planning? He answered that by diving down to capture my lips. But all he was kissing was my duffle bag which I had pulled up just in time to block his face from mine.

When I pulled it down low enough to take peek over it I was met with a very aggravated looking little brother... Kinda depressing that I was looking up to him. Sighing I pulled it down the rest of the way and purposely looked away from him when I felt my face getting warmer "I'm going to be hiking and climbing  
And shit... I don't want my ass to be throbbing the first two days." He groaned in response and thankfully backed off "You're the worst." Ahem... I'm sorry, who was the one carrying your child? And who was it that got down on their knees and sucked you off then took it in the butt four time a week ago? Hm? It defiantly wasn't you so I think it's safe to say I was the fucking best.

"When we get back, we'll start getting ready for the baby." I nodded giving him one last smile before walking past him, out into the hall with my duffle bag over my should and the strap of my sword clenched in my hand right as I stared at the front door looming intimidating at the very end of the hall on the right. Flashes of piecing light blue... Then scarlet red. Bloody bullet hole. 

No... That had just been a horrifying dream... Would that be considered a nightmare then? Ah who the fuck cares? It wasn't real. I needed to focus on getting my shit together before Shura showed up later.

The rest of my time left waiting for Shura was mostly spent sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce on the wood floor of our room staring at the clock... Waiting.... My tail thumping impatiently behind me, Kuro sleeping in my lap, and Yukio sitting at his desk fettling with papers... I couldn't take this waiting! Maybe I should have taken Yukio up on his offer from before... Waiting was ten times worse than being sore and climbing a mountain after amazing sex... Just then the sound of someone banging on the door down stairs caught all three of our attentions. Getting off the floor with some difficulty I went over to his chair and kissed the corner of his deep frown. "I gotta go." Yukio nodded stiffly, suddenly being pulled to him by one of his hands on my lower back and I couldn't help the heat spread to my face again when I noticed him resting the side of his face to my stomach and whispered sternly "You both better stay safe."

I couldn't move... Well, I could... But I didn't want to. Couldn't we just stay in this moment forever? No. Shura was pounding on the door still and I think I could hear her yelling as well. Shit... I thought leaving him would be easy, why the hell did he have to go and pull a stunt like that on me? Hesitantly, I rested my hand in his brown hair, petting it softly... Okay. Time to go.. Tears were starting to invade my eyesight as I quickly stepped back and started to the door "See ya soon... I.." Come on, just say it! "I love you... A lot." And with that, I made my awkward exist.

Shura had been more than pissed off by the time I made it to the door, and she showed me as much by whacking me over the back of my head. Yeah... Kinda expected something like that. We walked to the train station. I had thought ahead for the chilly weather and wore a white jacket, baggy red shirt underneath, and a pair of navy sweatpants with two yellow pen stripes on either leg. Yukio's black scarf to top it all off, which I buried my face deeper into when a strong gust of cold air blew in our face as we stood on the platform waiting for the train to pull in, tickets in hand. 

Just out of plain boredom, I scanned the crowd of people around us and I was surprised to see a lot of people standing close to us were staring at me weirdly... Hmm. "Can people that can't see demons see my tail and shit?" Shura looked up from her phone, seemingly just as bored as me and shook her head with a mumble of "God, you're dense as fuck." Before sighing loudly and talking a little louder "They're not staring at your tail... To them your just a pointy eared pregnant guy... I can't believe you're just now realizing the stares." 

Oh right... I guess I'm so use to people just understanding that guys could get pregnant... But where their from... 'The real world' it was an impossibly. "Guess I just don't notice the staring anymore." She groaned and looked to the railroads just as the train came around the corner "Dude, if you get all 'emo pregnant teen guy my life's a fart' on me during this trip I won't hesitate to ditch you in the woods." I glared at her for a moment before picking my bag up off the floor when the train pulled to a stop and people inside began to gather their things and bustle out the doors on the other side of the train to the platform there. "Do you really think I would do that?" She shrugged and started for the train and I followed after her "I donno, didn't think you'd get pregnant in the first place so I might as well warn you not to piss me off before it happens." 

The train was one of those old timey ones, with two rows facing each other then the next corresponding two rows on either side are back to back with each other... and of course, we get stuck with a woman, holding a very small bundle and her husband. I shoved my bag under the seat as did Shura who then said something about how ridiculous it was that they didn't allow alcohol in this train. The train started to ease into motion after a few more moments... Setting off the ladies baby into shrill cries. Oh god, was it going to be like that all night? I didn't have to be an expert to tell they were first time parents... The way they were both tried to calm down their baby frantically ( a girl if the pink blanket meant anything) 

"Is she okay?" I mean... It had been at least twelve minutes by then, Shura was glaring at the couple in the reflection of the mirror and I think if they didn't calm the baby down soon, I was scared that she would yell at them. The lady looked to me for the first time and blushed a dark red "Yes, I-I'm sorry!" She didn't seem to have noticed my stomach but her husband sure did and he look away quickly. I waved the woman's apology off and smiled as the baby's small pink hand raised out of the bundle and the lady held out her finger for the tiny hand to grip onto and suddenly... She quieted down. Everyone sighed in relieve.

I guess there's some kind of connection... Between moms and their babies... Would it be the same if it was a dude that gave birth to a baby? What would my baby even call me? I sure as hell didn't want to be called 'mama' or 'mom'... 'dad'? 'father'? Oh fuck... Those were old people titles! Rin... Yeah, they can just call me Rin until I'm feeling old enough for...'dad'. Fuck. Now I have a headache from too much critical thinking. 

Shura and the small family had fallen asleep, but I hadn't. I watched out the window as the city broke away to crops. Yukio was probably in bed by now, tomorrow he would be starting his trip to the shrine that apparently had some evil ghosts hanging out that he needed to take care of... But right now... He was sleeping in his bed alone... For some reason... That bothered me.

The baby banged twice on the front of my stomach and suddenly I was laughing into my arm quietly... I think the baby was happy or maybe it was just another mood swing but I was feeling almost as happy as I had when Yukio told me he loved me... Maybe Yukio was thinking about me and I could sense it with my twin powers? I don't fucking know... I just knew, this trip wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, not much substance but the next chapter will have enjoyable shit in it! And yeah... I lied... No room for New Years... 
> 
> And let me thank you all for liking this story! 
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully appear before thanksgiving but we'll see. I wonder who will be the one to claim the 100th comment spot... Hmm. ;p


	28. Mårren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Exactly two weeks later I deliver you the next chapter! Hopefully the new schedule I have planned out will let me post so exact like this!

The train rattled to a stop and I woke up from an extremely light sleep... Were we stopped at another station? The old man that had taken the young couples spot at the last station stop uncrossed his arms and grabbed hold of his briefcase. The speakers up on the roof screeched to life and a mans voice rang out "We have arrived at Kisokoma station. The doors will be opening in a short moment for those of you existed, don't forget to grab your belongings. Kisokoma station."

Shura stretched out with a yawn that ended in a sigh... "Looks like we're here." I nodded and reached under my seat with my feet for the duffle bag. When the doors finally opened the train grew really cold and as if to compensate, the heater kicked on full blast. Outside was almost completely white with fog and snow and the station platform only had two people waiting to board. How the hell was Shura not shivering? Just because she threw on an open quarter sleeve button down and a ribbon around her neck shouldn't do anything! She was still only wearing shorts... 

I sneezed loudly while we briskly made our way from the station and into the chilly little town that sat at the base of the mountains. Shura asked a little old lady that was slowly walking down the unpaved and abandon snowy street lined with rickety old buildings if she could point us towards the monastery's direction, quite feebly the old woman pointed to a separation in trees at the end of the road before she tucked her hand back into her fur wrap and continued on her way passed us.

"I'm gonna make a call into headquarters to tell them we made it here without any problems while we still have some kind of reception" she pulled out her phone but paused and looked over to me "You have a shitty phone. But if you want to check in with that geeky idiot, there's a phone booth over there... I doubt it works though." Why hadn't I thought of that? I gave her a nod and a smile "thanks." She waved me off and started dialing when I turned away from her. The thing is... The phone booth was on its way to being buried in snow. Ehhh.... I sure as hell wouldn't crouch down and ding the snow out of the way. Fuck no... But I really didn't want to miss my last chance of calling Yukio before the mission...Arg! I started kicking the snow. Yep. Good thing I was wearing boots.

Finally, I managed to kick enough away from the door and slid in. It rang... And it rang...   
And it rang... But then there was a click. "We're sorry, the person you are trying to reach is unable to get to the phone at the moment. At the tone, please record your message..." Of course. It would be too convent if he actually picked up his damn phone. The beep sounded and I groaned "Yo. It's me... Just wanted to hear your voice before I climb the mountain, you know... But you don't even have your voice message box set up! Well... I'm okay and all so stop worrying because I know you are..." I looked over to where Shura was still talking on the phone and a smile came to me face "I gotta go. I-" "Hello?" "-love you..." 

"...Rin?" Oh... Umm... "H-hey! Er... Sorry, I was leaving you a message." "I saw my screen light up saying as much. Did the both of you get there okay?" He sounded amused at my stumble... What an asshole. "Yeah, we're at this little town right at the bottom of the mountain using our last opportunity to talk on the phone before heading up the mountain." There was the sound of a women talking on the other end and Yukio apologized to her "What's that about?" He sighed "Look, Niisan... I have to go, I just got to the shrine and they want me to go have a look around." But we just started talking... Oh wait. Shura looked over to me and nodded to the trail. "I guess I need to go to... I love you." "I know-" "Say it..." There was a pause and his voice grew quieter "Niisan, people are around." "Fine, I guess you don't love me, that's cool..." With a groan he finally spit it out "I...I love you." The grin on my face at that moment could have split my face open "Love you to~ and I'll see you soon!" With that I ended the call and headed for where Shura stood.

"Hey Shura...Not that I'm complaining but, why is The Order sending me out on this mission?" We were now in the higher parts of the mountain, the ground had leveled out for the most part... I felt a bit light headed from the strain and I had prayed to whatever fucking thing would listen that the baby wouldn't decide it was tired of me moving so much and want out. Ah, but flat ground was amazing. "I think it went something like, baldy got bored and wanted to flex his muscles so he decided to send a pregnant dude on a mission he believes to be connect to Satan's weird game. Because, you know... That makes sense." She sighed loudly "Seriously, how did that clown end up being the Paladin..."

"What about Yukio's mission?" "Hm?" "Why did Yukio get sent to Yokohama...? Was that some kind of weird revenge to?" "... I didn't hear anything about four-eyes going to Yokohama..." "Oh, Mephisto did say it was a 'special mission'." Now she was turning almost fully to me and she was looking rather suspicious "What the hell is he-" there was a shout from higher up the path and an older man was hobbling our way. We rushed to him quickly, he groaned in pain and shook violently. "He's one of the monks." Nodding, he lifted his robe to reveal his leg was in cased in ice. "I-I-I came to meet you half way... B-but my leg, it's getting worst, I'm sorry." 

"No need to apologizes, let's just get you back to the monastery." We put his arms over either of our shoulders for support and started to where he had come from. The building wasn't much further than three or four more minutes... My guts flew up into my throat, though upon seeing the ice sculptures out front... One was inside, looking out the window at us in fear... These weren't ice sculptures, unless the guys there had a sick sense of humor, but considering they shaved their heads and sit in silence for most of the day all seriously, I doubt they do. 

"There use to be thirty of us, but sense the Mårren came to this area our numbers have dropped to ten of us." Whoa... This Mårren thing must be pretty strong. The inside of the monastery was colder than the outside, and more frozen people standing in some of the halls and rooms... It was starting to really creep me out. Shura and the man that introduced himself as Tomagi were still talking when I remembered the one thing I really should have known from the beginning "What's a Mårren anyways?" Shura sighed loudly as we carefully helped Tomagi into the room the other monks were hanging out in, wrapped tightly in blankets but their teeth continued to chatter and breath puff out visibly before their blue cracked lips.

"Mårrens are the stuff of nightmares if you don't know how to deal with them. I've never actually had to deal with one before because their so rare to come by nowadays- hell, they aren't even under the classification of 'demon'... Their just... There." She clapped her hands together and all the monks looked to her with desperately hopeful eyes "So here's what we're going to do. The Mårren only shows up at night seeking to steal any source of heat it can get, right? The only thing that we can do to not end up like those other dudes, is catch it on fire." 

They all seemed to understand and agree with her but Tomagi didn't look convinced "So all we can do is give it what it wants?" Shura shrugged "Yep. It basically just wants to feel warm instead of always freezing shit... But it will learn the hard way that its not so great to feel warm if it's skin and hair starts to burn off." A man sitting on the floor that looked to be the oldest of them all hacked out a cough of "There's nothin' to burn. Woods out there is all wet from snow."

"I could use my..." Oh wait... If I use my powers then I'll be sending off a 'signal' or whatever Yukio had said... But I hadn't told Shura about that yet and if looks were anything to go by, she was all for it "There ya go. Now all we have to do is wait for the sun to go down. Man... If we keep this up, we'll be on a train back home by tomorrow night!" Tomagi and the others must have thanked us a hundred times for saving them and of course there was that hesitation of trusting me when they learned I was Satan's son and that I was pregnant... The pregnancy thing had been the most obvious, obviously... And I had seen most of their faces harden. Oh well, they didn't have to like me, but I was still going to save them from this weird thing that froze their friends.

Night was now settling in through the trees and with the sun, went the heat. What was the temperature god damnit!? One degree?? It sure as hell felt like it, good thing I brought two extra coats with me, hell, even Shura had put on a full length exorcist jacket. I stood in front the window by the front doors opposite to the frozen monk perpetually looking out the glass at the creature that had done this to him. 

"Alrighty, you ready to go?" "Yeah." Okay... It wouldn't be so bad, right? If I just use my flames really quick it would be alright... One time.. If I miss I miss and we'll come up with a different way to get it to go back to whatever lonely mountain it had come from. Shura and I started out the door to the darkening woods where the wind screamed by in big gust carrying the falling snow with it, over the wind we heard a voice call out to us, it was Tomagi as he hobbled after us.

"I'm coming with the both of you." Shura huffed "Get back inside, gimpy. It already got your leg and it'll probably get the rest of you if you come with us." He shook his head and bowed to us way too deeply "I want to aid you both as much as possible. So please, let an old man have at least as much." It's not like we could really stop him... But I had a bad feeling about it... The baby seemed to have the same feeling by the way it decided to bang into my guts, pushing painfully before turning over again... Shit. Would they just calm down in there? You'd think I was carrying a baby rabbit with all that bouncing around.

"Fine, you can tag along if you want... Just be ready." He nodded and we continued down the trail away from the monastery. There was a low gurgle of a growl that bounced through the trees... And beside me Tomagi took a sharp breath "It's here." Another growl to the left of us and it sounded closer than before... If it weren't for the moon being full I wouldn't have seen it's black eyes... Shadowed as the thing was, the creepy smile it had splayed underneath its massive nose were prominent. "Yo, I see it." I whispered loudly to Shura who whispered back fiercely "Then use you fucking flames!" Oh right.

The blue flames actually felt amazing, not only did they warm me up, my strength came back if only a little. But now that I was sending major heat it meant the Mårren was going to be after me... Also, funny fact about having a light surrounding you... You can't really see anything that may or may not be creeping through the trees after you. 

And that was when Tomagi screamed. Not because of my flames, but because of the thing holding him from behind. No! He should've stayed at the monastery! I growled at the Mårren that let go of Tomagi when he froze completely and it turned slowly to me with a growl of it's own. "Hey bastard, come get some of this!" I tried to focus my flames on the Mårren as it slowly moved towards me... But then the baby hit me again... As hard as a full grown man socking you in the gut and I threw up... Shit. Fuck! Owwww! I'll let it get away with that one only because I'm in the middle of trying to catch this thing on fire.

"You idiot! Stop barfing everywhere and catch it on fire!" Right. Back up some more because it was getting pretty close... Wait. How had the others not gotten away from this thing? It moves so slowly. The Mårren suddenly took a deep breath... And blew out my flames... Oh god.... My eyes weren't adjusted to the dark, I couldn't see it. Shura was cursing up a storm and I could here her footsteps getting further away... A shiver crept up my spin and I listened for it moving...arg! The wind was too loud- I screamed in pain as it grabbed hold of my tale. Just the feeling of my blood freezing at the tip and slowly making its way down... No. Ignoring the crippling pain and focusing not freezing I flamed up again and it's long shaggy hair covering its body lite up faster than dry grass. 

That was enough for the Mårren. It let go of my frozen tale, stood there for a moment starting at me, then turned and left... Probably to go enjoy the warmth before it eventually hating it or dying... Maybe both. Tomagi unfroze suddenly and he dropped limply into the snow. God damn it. Where did Shura go? I had to take a knee, because the baby was playing around in my guts and my tale was frozen... It would be like your dick being frozen... Only ten times worse.

"Tomagi! Are y-you okay over there?" No response... He was either out like a light or dead. "Oh he's dead." Who was that? My vision was starting to slip... But I could see a flaming wolf stepping out from behind a tree not too far away... "Who the hell-" the wolf shot blue flames at me... But an invisible circle around me parted the flames... Satan. "I can't force you to come with me... But if you stay out here much longer the baby could die, you don't want that, do you?" Oh so now he was acting all nice? Phift. Like I would fall for that. "Go the hell a-ah!" I stared down at the snow in shock when I felt liquid spill out of me... No... No! Not here! Not with him! I started to cry, and rested my forearms in the snow as well... "Yukio! Oh god..." Another painful punch as the baby struggled to find a way out.

"Rin... I can help you. I can help both of you-" "GO AWAY!" I screamed which set four or five trees near me on fire... Oh but why would that asshole leave when the show was just getting good? I was probably going to die. The baby was defiantly going to die. And the only one there was a dead monk and Satan.

Then there was a slap. Right across my face... I lifted my head up and saw Shura standing over me with a frustrated and concerned look. "Hey, it's okay. Just stop crying." What. How did she expect me to fucking stop crying? Did she not understand that I was in labor- wait a second. I wasn't... The baby was calm... not punching or yanking...Had Satan, made me think I was... So I would let him through the barrier...? I pointed over to where I had seen the wolf and Shura nodded "I saw him... Looks like he managed to open a Gahanna gate out here... He's just wondering around-" "Can we not talk about it right now? I think I'm about to pass out." 

My flames had led Satan right to me... Sir Angel had set me up, had wanted me to fall right into Satan's hands just so he could have an excuse to kill us... Oh god. I think I'm gonna be sick again... And my tale... I passed out right about then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, did I scare you there? I bet you thought he really was in labor. What will happen now that Satan is once again walking in Asia? Something tells me nothing good.
> 
> I'll try my best to be this exact with the updates from now on but it may droop again...
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Comments are lovely~ also have a wonderful Thanksgiving! :D (well, that is, if you celebrate it.) 
> 
> See you soon ;)


	29. Beginning Of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that? I made it on time again!

The first thing that I noticed was the unmistakable sound of a heart monitor machine. The second, and the most prominent thing I noticed was the unbearable pain in my tail. Oh yeah, it was starting to come back to me now. The whole Mårren thing, thinking I was in labor but actually it was just an Illusion from my ass of a father... And the worst of all... My tail freezing. How the hell am I going to live without it? I mean, sure I didn't have it for the first fifteen years of my life... But it was kinda like an extra arm that suddenly grew one day. You can't just chop that thing off and think everything can go back to normal. Plus, I liked it now.

It was really bright wherever I was... A hospital probably. Ah god damn, I didn't even want to move... My eyes slip shut and for a moment, I just laid there, listening to the monitor track my heart-rate. But then it sunk in. I was in some weird place, hooked up to machines, and no one was around. Those were all red flags in my book. Quickly (maybe a bit too much so) I sat up, hissing at the pain in my tail... Did I dare to try and move it...? Ah, what the heck? It was dangling limply over the edge of the bed, they must have unfroze it... I bit my lip painfully "Please don't be dead..." 

You know when your foots asleep,  
like, a lot- and you can't feel anything? You can't even move that leg... It just won't move no matter what you do. That was my tail. Totally unresponsive and it was starting to freak my out, then it twitched, just barely, but it did. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding... If it twitched that meant there was a chance it would eventually be alright.

There was the sound of a baby crying outside the room and in my still slightly out of it state I thought that they had taken my baby while I was out. Pifft, that was stupid. There was still a huge circle attached to my midsection... Just calm down. With a few grunts and groans of pain, I got out of the bed, yanked off all the cords attached to me, and trudged to the door.

Yep. It was defiantly a hospital. Why the hell did Shura take me here? Wasn't it a bit suspicious to have a pregnant guy at a normal hospital? Then again, was this a normal one?Where the hell was she? Did she just dump me off at some random hospital to fend for myself?? I closed the door to the room I had been in behind me. There was a couple of staff people down the long hallway both ways, but they were doing some other shit so they didn't notice me. Stealthy as a secret agent, I crept past the nurse helping some lady into a wheelchair before briskly rounding the corner... Did I mention they took my clothes and that not only was I in a stupid hospital gown, my toes were fucking freezing on their linoleum floors... I think I had a fever? This wasn't a hospital, it was fucking hell!

There! Oh god oh god, thank you dear elevator sign! It was right there. Right. There. But as I pushed the button I heard a man call out down the hall "Mr. Okumura!" Shit. It was a doctor... Please oh please don't let him try to do experiments on me or chop me up. What? It was a very big possibility! But he wouldn't make it to me in time, he was jogging towards me when the elevator opened behind me. I turned and was about to get in but stopped dead in my tracks when I was met with a similar face looking back at me with just as much shock. "Yukio...?" What the hell was going on? Was I having another one of those vivid pregnancy dreams again? like the one with Amaimon and Mephisto being all creepy?

By then the doctor had closed in behind me and was bent over catching his breath. I pulled Yukio in between us, who seemed to still be deeply confused by the whole thing. Glaring at the doctor, I whispered in Yukio's ear "What the fuck is going on?" He sighed loudly in that old man way of his and turned to the doctor fully "I'm so sorry Dr. Ioibara for the trouble. My brother is a hyper-active idiot." 

Wait wait wait... What did Four-eyes just call me?

When I wake up in some random hell-hole and have no idea why... I think I have a fucking right to run away from some creepy old guy chasing me. Said creepy old guy laughed and held out his hand to Yukio "Mr.Okumura, It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, along with your brother." 'Pleasure'? EW. Never, grows. Just go the hell away already, geez. But you know Yukio, he just had to shake that guy's hand... Seriously. Is anyone going to explain to me what's going on? I hacked into Yukio's shoulder and he stiffened. What a nerd, 'ah! Don't get your germs all over my jacket! I just ironed it!'. That wasn't funny, no. I was defiantly not snickering into his back because of that thought. 

"Ah. It seems you're still sick.- Why don't you take him back to his room, Mr.Okumura? It's just around the corner, room A13. I'll come by right after I hand these test results over to my trainee." Yukio nodded and grabbed hold of my hand... Forcefully pulling me back to where I had come from. When we got back to the room he sat me on the edge of the bed. Shit, I sat on my tale, it felt like a million little pushpins all stabbing me at the same time, I quickly pulled it out and laid it limply on the bed beside me as Yukio pulled up a plastic chair from the corner of the room to right in front of me. He had a rainbow of emotions going on in the expression he gave me... One of the most dominant ones being frustration.

"Niisan, first of all... Why did you try and sneak out of the hospital." I crossed my arms and puffed out my chest defensively "I have know idea where I am! Of course I would try and get out of here." He groaned and shook his head lowly before looking at me irritatedly "Okay, that wouldn't be a normal persons reaction, but... why did you run away from the man clearly dressed as a doctor?" I shrugged "Doctors are creepy.... I can't trust them. He probably wants to run a whole bunch of tests on me." Oh, and there was that angry smile of his "Rin, you do realized I'm training to be a doctor, so you're referring to me as 'creepy and not trust worthy' as well."

"You're an exception." A smile made its way to my face as I reached out and brushed a tuff of bangs from his glasses. But then my smile fell. "I was scared." He nodded grimly, taking one of my cold hands in his. "Yukio, he's here in Assiah, what are we going to do? It's not like he doesn't already know where we live-" "Rin, listen to me. Do you remember at beginning of all this? When you said you had a feeling that Satan was making another move? What did I tell you?" Oh... Umm... I gave him a sheepish smile and he rolled his eyes "I told you that I'd protect you. That hasn't change... I know I treated you awfully not too long ago, I'm still trying to make it up to you. But even then, I wanted to protect you... Both of you, more than anything." 

Wow. That was some pretty deep shit. It sent my heart fluttering and yet sagging like a brick... And I really wanted to make out with him. "Then marry me." Wait. Was that me just now? Well shit... Had I ever even thought about that before? I'm pretty sure this was the first time. Yukio clenched my hand tighter as a rightfully confused smile made its way onto his face. "Niisan-" just then, the door opened up and creepy ass doctor man walked in and totally ruined the moment! Arg! I think he just entered into the 'top ten people I hate' list. 

Yukio let go of my hand almost instantly, though his brows were still drawn together as he turned to the doctor, who was too busy flipping through the papers on his clipboard to even notice how RUDE his very existence was at that moment... Okay, maybe that's going a little too far... He was just really pissing me off. With a long 'hmm' he finally looked up at me with a smile and his hand outstretched for a handshake, but I didn't shake it. "Hi, I'm Dr. Ioibara." When he realized I had no intentions of shaking his hand he withdrew it with an awkward laugh "I imagine you must be bit confused as to what's going on. Let me explain."

"Miss Kirigakure brought you here around 12:00 A.M, unconscious and your tail completely in cased in ice. Not a good situation for any kind of demon. I let it thaw in hot water and checked your temperature, somehow it had skyrocketed to one hundred and six degrees, along with an abnormally quick pulse for a state of unconsciousness. We called you're brother, because he is listed as your emergency contact. Around 5:30 A.M today you're fever dropped drastically to one hundred degrees... I did do a check of the baby as well, everything seemed to be fine. Nothing to worry about there."

Hmm... I didn't like the way his eyes shifted to Yukio at the end. But maybe it was paranoia getting the better of me. "Do you have any questions?" "Yeah, when can I leave?" Oh, I sounded really pissy. I would've at least glared at me if I was that doctor dude... But he just continued to smile calmly. "You will be able to go home after he signs these discharge forms." He handed Yukio the clipboard and a pen "Seeing as neither of you are eighteen, you'll have to have your guardian give us a call to change you're emergency contact to him until you are both eighteen, just for legal purposes. Gotta keep the paperwork tidy if we don't want to cause any suspicions."

Wait... Now that I think about it... How did this guy know so much about us? Was he an exorcist? That would make a lot of sense... Yukio handed him back the the clipboard and pen and the doctor looked it over for a moment before turning to the door and pointing with the pen to a bag hanging on the wall by a rounded hook. "Your things are in that bag. I have to get going. Again, it was nice to meet the both of you." And with that, he left.

"You were staring like an idiot. What's wrong?" Gee, thanks. I got up and went over to the hanging bag. "No I wasn't! I was just weirded out by him... Is he an exorcist or something?" Damn, where the hell was the sleeve of that shirt? Yukio came over and guided my arm through the hole as he jokingly remarked "First you don't trust doctors, and now you're 'weirded out' by exorcists?" "Haha. Very funny. Seriously though, he's an exorcist, isn't he?" I felt my face go red in embarrassment as he helped me into my pants, yeah... At least they let  
me keep my underwear on or this situation would've been a hell of a lot worse.

"He is an exorcist. We try to have at least one exorcist doctor at each hospital in case someone like yourself needs to see a doctor that is fluent in both medical practice and temptaint curing if their too far away from one of the exorcist branch centers." That made sense I guess... He bent down and put on my shoes for me and I sighed "You could've explained that to me earlier." 

We headed down to the lobby and I felt the staring of a few people who noticed me but not a whole lot. It was still chilly outside... But I couldn't tell for sure because my fever was still burning my skin and I sneezed, sending snot dripping down from my nose. Yukio took out a tissue from his pocket and wiped it away for me "You could have just handed it to me." He shrugged and tossed it into the near by trash can "we're still pretty far from Tokyo, Shura headed for home when I showed up earlier. They wouldn't let her see you because she wasn't related and she was pretty pissed about that... Are you going to be okay riding the train? How's your tail feeling?" 

"It's not feeling at all... Well, actually it's pretty painful still and I can barely move it..." We both looked down at my limp tail just barely dangling above the ground. "Oh, by the way..." I looked up to him and he pinched my stuffy nose sending more snot out "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He looked towards the falling snow before simply saying "Yes." Wait... What? Then he turned back to me with a serious expression "Not yet, but... One day we will get married, Nissan... I promise." .... He took that seriously back there? My face was burning for a whole new reason. I abruptly threw myself into his arms and he stumbled and almost slipped in the snow but managed to right himself. He hugged me back tightly and kissed my cheek that at some point had become suspiciously wet.

I pulled away and gave him a glare, though it didn't hold much power considering how happy I was at that moment. "Why the heck did you pinch my nose before telling me that?" He linked arms with mine as we started walking again "That was for getting yourself sick. No kissing until you are one hundred percent better." "Whaaa? That's just mean!" He tried not to show it but I saw the smile threatening to spread across his face "End of story." Ah, but I knew I could break through to him... It was only a matter of time.

What happened in the woods seemed so far away now... I was happy... We both were... Yet... I knew in the back of my mind in that wonderful moment that it was just a facade over the pain and grief, the anger and the tears we had yet endured... It was just the beginning.

The beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very eventful chapter in my opinion, but there was the fluffy feelings floating around~
> 
> I wonder if any of you noticed the tiny thing I threw in there that may be important for the future... I know you might be thinking of the more blatant thing that I mentioned, but did you notice the other thing? Same going for chapter 28 or 21?Did you catch the hints I threw in there?
> 
> Fufufufu~ and now you scramble back to find it. It will only become clear to you if you think things through. >:) 
> 
> or you could wait for things to click... That'd work to.


	30. Irrational By Standards Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... Let me just say... I feel as though this chapter is very blocky. Writers block has a grip on my shoulder I can't seem to shake off. But I hope that the extra four paragraphs are enough to last until 2016, huh? Please enjoy!

The train ride had been uncomfortable with my tail randomly spasming when ever it felt like. They weren't even just twitches, they hurt! Yukio had explained to me that it was the nerves trying to revive themselves. By the time we reached the station the extra limb was feeling less jumpy, but my fever held tight. Cold sweat was a disgusting film over my back and face, especially along with the unbearable flush of my skin that hazed my vision in and out as we walked. Yukio kept me close to him, pulling me along by the sleeve of my jacket. Some people around us glared at me as I openly sneezed, sending germs floating around in the crowded station. I should've gotten one of those medical masks back at the hospital... Oh well. 

Just as we reached the bottom of the stairs leading up to street level, someone grabbed hold of my shoulder. It was that guy! Eh fuck, I don't think I had ever learned his name. The buff exorcist dude with the tiny pupils... From the Kyoto trip? Yeah! That guy. I stared at his massive hand on my shoulder than his face warily "What're you doing here?" A man jogging for the stairs as he talked quickly into his phone bumped into my side harshly and I hissed. Yukio briefly touched my hip reassuringly as he spoke up with a respectful command in his voice "This isn't a place to stand and talk." The man nodded, looking up to the top of the stairs as he lit a cigarette. "Follow me."

The moment we stepped out onto the sidewalk, Sura and two other grim faced exorcists joined us in our walk down the pavement. Big dude leaned down and mumbled something in her ear and she groaned "Seriously? You couldn't even do that?" Then she waved it off and looked back to Yukio and I while still walking " We're taking you guys to the 'lockdown branch'." I looked to Yukio for clarity, his brows were furrowed and a deep frown etched into his lips "On who's order?" "The Knights of the True Cross, The Vatican, The Gregory Order... They were discussing whither or not they would ship you out to The Vatican headquarters in Italy, but it's too risky to travel over the pond, unless we want to take our chances with a kraken or something, who knows what Satan would do? I'm not interested in finding out." 

There was a black van waiting in the alley for us... It was as creepy as it sounded. Really. As we climbed in and the driver turned the key in the ignition, I gave Shura a curious look "So what's this 'lockdown branch' thingy?" "It was basically our military level exorcist branch back in the eighties, but nowadays, we mostly use it for advanced weaponry and protecting idiots like you who are mixed up in things that either could ruin us, or make us even stronger." The car pooled out of the alley into the busy street.

Soft blankets were pooled at my waist. The room was darker and colder than it had been earlier with only the dim lighting of a lamp. I wasn't one for being claustrophobic but the lack of windows was more than a little unsettling. There was the rugged sound of Yukio's breathing as he attempted to sleep in the plastic chair propped up against the wall, Why he refused to sleep in one of the three beds within this makeshift certain room was beyond me. Sure, I get he hates the feeling of vulnerability sleeping in a unfamiliar bed brings- I sure as hell hated it to. But I knew he hadn't slept on the train ride back, probably the same goes for his ride from Yokohama to the hospital. That couldn't be good for him, he needed sleep.

I reluctantly gave into the restless desire to place my hand on the baby, rubbing the tight skin gently. God, I hope those ugly stretch marks would heal up after the baby was born. The yellow glow of the lamp gave an eggshell rim-light over Yukio's still face. He really should be sleeping in a bed... I trudged over to him and shook his shoulder lightly. He stirred awake easily and readjusted his glasses that had, at one point, slipped to the tip of his nose in his sleep. "Hey..." He rubbed my arm soothingly before letting go and straightening a bit. Had that been the sound of his neck creaking or the chair?

"Did you have trouble sleeping again? What time is it?" He checked his wrist and sighed "It's 6:00 A.M." "I did better than yesterday... Listen, I know you're trying to be all tough because I'm sick and shit... But seriously, you need to sleep in a bed." He stared up at me for a moment before his lips curved down into a frown "I will. Soon. But not yet." 

Ah... He felt it to. That unsettling calm before a storm. It didn't matter if The Order kept us in the safest branch, did it? We knew that when Satan was ready to attack full force, he would make it to us. All we really could do was wait. In an attempt to change the subject to a lighter note, he pointed to my tail "Is it getting stronger?" Regarding it momentarily I wiggled it back and forth. It was progress, but I hadn't quite gotten it to hold itself up without having to concentrate. He stood up and opened the blue curtains to the rest of the dark infirmary. We were the only one's staying there among the twenty or thirty beds and I watch him disappear into the shadows, followed shortly by the florescent lights flickering on over head. Too bright. I squinted and watched as he poked his head out of the far door and spoke to the nurse at the desk right outside the room, about what? I had no idea. 

"We're not just going to hang out in this room for the next two month, right?" I called over to him as I slipped a shirt on, it's not as though I would be able to go back to sleep now. Once upon an amazing time you wouldn't have been able to get me to wake up before eleven, sometimes even noon. I don't know if it was just that I couldn't sleep face down in the pillows or the baby moving around so much that caused it, but most nights I couldn't get myself to sleep any longer than four or five hours. 

He came back to the little corner of the room we had claimed as ours. There was a towel folded neatly on the bedside table which he picked up on his way to me and pulled up my bangs to wipe the sweat from my head. I was kinda like a cold water bottle right now, though. Every time you wiped the condensation away, more would appear almost instantly. "The Order knows best, Niisan... If staying here is what will prevent him from finding you, it would only make sense." "But what if it's a trap?" "I know you've run into a few of those. You are not in the wrong to be worried, it's good to be, actually. But not to the extent you are. Too much anxious stress is bad for both of you." I pushed his hand away and looked at him seriously "Do you think it could be a trap or not? Tell me, so I can try to believe you." 

"I do not think this is a trap. Now, sit down. You're wobbling back and forth a little. I will go get you some water, are you hungry at all?" I shook my head and sat down on the side of the bed "Water's cool. Thanks." I watched as the door shut behind him and sighed loudly. Just then, my phone started to buzz. If it was Yukio calling to make sure I was okay even though he had literally just left the fucking room, I was not amused. Surprisingly, it wasn't even a call. It was people sending me pictures and texts. I grinned down at one particular one of Suguro and Konekomaru laughing at something pretty funny from the way Koneko was clutching his chest for air. The very edge of the picture was an open screen to outside, there were men up on the roof, fresh wood covering the chard hole, the hole I had made last time I was there. I still felt like shit about doing that.

Shima: "Marry Christmas!" Dec 25

Shima: "Today is You and Mr. Okumura's B-day... Right? Happy birthday! " Dec 26

Shima: "are you still alive?" Dec 27

Suguro: "Happy Birthday." Dec 27

Konekomaru: "Happy Birthday, Rin!" Dec 27

Izumo: "Happy belated birthday." Dec 28

Shima: "check out this hot chick!" Dec 30 (attachment)

Shima: "Totally forgot you were already in your brothers pants ;p forget my last text." Dec 30

Shuguro: "Happy New Year."

Izumo: "Happy New Year.

Konekomaru: "happy New Year."

Shima: "bringing in 2016 with a BANG!"

Under this there was a picture of him holding a lighter to the wick of a firework. I stared in confusion at my phone. Why the hell had I just now gotten these? Shura was right. My phone is shit. Ironically, I was in the center of a massive building, in a room with no windows, getting all the texts I had been suppose to receive over the last three weeks, when before this, I had been back at the dorms where I usually got service. Oh well, maybe it wasn't snowing right now so the reception was better.

We had been here less than twenty-four hours and already I was wishing I could leave. Sure sometime I'm too rash, but if I wasn't I'd just be Yukio number two- wait, no. I'd be number one because I was born first... What was I getting at? Oh right, having a rash streak in me made me look from my phone to the door. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to sneak outside for a break from the smell of disinfectant looming in the air...

No. I couldn't just think about myself. A journey outside would be a risk of Satan finding me, and giving Yukio a heart attack. I looked back to the small screen of my phone and sent Shima a text back

Rin: "Hey! Sorry! My phone took a poop. How's you're break going?" 7:37 A.M

I forwarded the message to the rest of them and waited. Hoping beyond hope that they respond quickly so the boredom would disappear from my mind and I wouldn't contemplate running away from this off seeming place. But that wasn't all that necessary, Yukio was back with a plastic cup of water, I took it gratefully as he started.

"I ran into one of the doctors out there. They want to talk to you down the hall." I stared at him for a moment and he said "Don't look so horrified. They have the quick scans doctor Ioibara did a few days ago and wanted to discuss them with us and take new ones." I furrowed my brows "What about you being my doctor?" "Rin, these men know how to really perform a cesarean. I'm not a professional, I only know the things you can learn about it in books, I've never-" you really shouldn't say stuff like that to a pregnant person, aching with pain and wanting nothing more then to sleep away the fever but can't because their body does whatever it fucking feels like these days. Yukio snapped his mouth shut the moment my bottom lip started wobbling. Ah, and then came those stupid hormonal tears. I wiped them away feverishly and he sighed.

"Look, it's not as though I won't be there. I'll be right there holding your hand if that's what you want." His hand settled on my back comfortingly. I glared but gave up on it fairly quickly "You better be, four-eyes." He handed me a tissue, guiding me to the door. 

The room was deathly silent as the doctor and male nurse shuffled through papers. The room we sat in wasn't what I had expected. It was more of a meeting room than a hospital check up room as I had expected... Grey windowless walls, dark grey carpet and a large black marble table. Seriously. That room was giving off 'somebody died' vibes.

"We received the ultrasound pictures from Dr.Ioibara. Has he already shown them to you both?" I shook my head. The male nurse started to pull the the black and white pictures out but I awkwardly waved my hands with an even stranger stiff laugh "I... Um, kinda want to be a surprise, if you don't mind...?" The two men glanced at each other, strange expression passed between the two for roughly ten seconds in a sort of silent conversation before the doctor look to Yukio seriously. "Do you fair the same Mr. Okumura?" I looked over to Yukio, he wore a grim expression but nodded. Hmm... What was up with that?

With a curt nod the doctor looked down at his stack of papers before tapping the paper with the butt of his pen and looked to me "The Vatican has requested an additional set of pictures in which they can study..." That made my stomach hurt. 'Study'? Why the hell would they want to study our baby? Then the doctors voice dropped an octave and shifted his gaze between the two of us "You're just under the halfway mark of your seventh month and seeing as you've handled the stress well off considering the many things you have endured over these last few months... The Vatican has suggested early removal of... Your baby."

My breath hitched, my eyebrows drew down. I blew a huff of air as I tried to process what the hell that meant. He elaborated upon realizing my temper rising "It would be safe, I assure you. The baby would need to be monitored for a few weeks. But it would be fine. Safe from Satan." "If we wait, we can't guarantee yours or your baby's safety for another two months." The nurse added soberly. I... I didn't know what to do! Would the Vatican even let me say no?

"Wait until he reaches eight months." The three of us turned to Yukio, a little surprised by his sudden demanding demeanor considering that he had steeled himself away for the most part until then. "We should not rush this, putting his body through that type of ordeal while his immune system is trying to fight off a fever would increase the likelihood of complications arising." "We aren't the ones to organize this." The doctor countered with a stern tone "Vatican's orders are final." "Can't go against orders." They tightened the slightest bit when I stood up abruptly. I used Yukio's shoulder as a stabler, before letting go with a brief glare that turned up into what I assume was an anxious expression. The feeling of unsettlement sprouting up from my stomach full force, and making my throat feel swollen as it crept through me "My answer is no. When I'm ready, I'll be ready. You can tell that to the Vatican if you want, I don't fucking car-" Yukio stood, and shoved me back down to the chair. At first, I was thinking 'what the hell?' And then my mind caught up a split second later as I noticed Yukio's tight grip on the male nurse's wrist holding a needle. "Mr. Okumura, let go of him. We are prepared to use force to make the both of you cooperate." The doctor said harshly as he stood as well. Not so discreetly, five or so exorcist shuffled into the room. Watching the scene carefully. For one of the first times since Yukio became a demon, I saw his flames. Not a whole lot, but enough for the nurse to yank roughly away from him and the reinforcements to edge nearer. He calmed himself but the anger in his voice was well recognizable as he spoke "If you ever try to sedate him like that again, I won't hesitate breaking your arm." "I won't tell the Vatican of that threat for your sake. We only want what's best for everybody." "Everyone besides my brother and our baby, right?" One of the exorcists behind us with their guns pointed at our backs called out in a booming female voice "If you refuse to be congruent with the Vatican's commands, we will shoot." The doctor looked between the two of us as if he was determining whither or not we would listen. 

The room was filled with a deadly tension for several seconds, when suddenly... My phone buzzed. I slowly reached for it in my sweatpants pocket.

Shima: "Poop? It's good I guess." 

If I wasn't being held at gunpoint I probably would have laughed at that. Ah, but I just tucked it back into my pocket. "What is it going to be, are you with us or against us?" I stood again and I could hear the clicking of the safety on their guns being taken off behind me. "We're on your side, cool your jets, geez." Yukio looked over to me with an almost incredulous expression before coughing stiffly "Excuse me for my explosive behavior. I acted irrationally." The doctor eyed us a bit longer before reaching out his hand for a shake. I had thought I had hated Dr.Ioibara... This guy was way worse. Even Yukio hesitated to shake it before finally giving in to the gentleman side of him. "You made the right choice. I won't report this little 'incident' considering you are already on probation. But if you interfere with the surgery again-" I growled lowly and he glanced slightly over to me. I didn't miss his self-righteous smile slowly making its way to his face before looking back to Yukio "... My orders are to kill all three of you."

I flinched when something suddenly stabbed me in the arm and I looked over and saw the female nurse that hadn't been there before digging a replica needle to the one the other nurse had tried to inject me with. I ripped it out and backed away from the table, stumbling. Shit. That stuff worked fast. I heard The sound of a gun going off behind me and looked back to the table, but there was only a man's chest clothed in an exorcist jacket in my vision. Darkness creeping in now... Quick! I gotta do something here! My phone buzzed again and with the last of my consciousness I held down the third speed dial on my phone through the fabric of my pants.

And that was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. There it is... What is in store for Rin? Who fired the gun? You will have to keep reading to find out!
> 
> Also, Marry Christmas and happy New Year!


	31. Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely made it! I've got a really high fever right now and everything seems hard to do at the moment. Sorry for the excuses. Enjoy!

"Rin..."  
"Rin! Wake up!!"

My head snapped up abruptly and scanned the room. Had he caught me? Nope. He continued to write out long, overly complicated ways to render low level demons petrified for a few moments. But honestly? If it took that long to explain, was it even possible to use in a fight? I swear. Sometimes I wonder if he just makes things up for shits and giggles. Shiemi tapped my arm and I leaned over curiously "Hm?" "You looked like you were having a nightmare, there. Are you alright?" She whispered. Eh... What had I been dreaming about? It was all blurry... Just then, a book hit me in the side of my head full force and I rubbed at the forming bump as I turned to see Yukio, standing perfectly calm behind his desk "What the hell, Yukio!?" He clear his throat and ignored me. "Now, as I was saying..." That bastard. I glared before whispering under my breath "Asshole."

The class ended soon after my nap finished up, and I wondered over to Yukio's desk with a wave to Suguro and the others as they made their way out of the classroom. He was placing all his papers to the side of his desk and only briefly glanced up to me before going back to them. "Sooo, what's the plan? You gonna stay here and grade shit again or are you gonna bring it all back to the dorms?" He shrugged "I can't leave, remember? I have two more classes to teach before going home." I slumped my shoulders dramatically forward "Are you serious? Lame!" When he fell quiet I added mostly sarcastically "Guess you won't get any of the awesome sukiyaki and creamed cake I was planning on making!" "Ah, That sounds delicious Niisan... Would you save some for me?" Yukio smiled genuinely at me... And it felt... Weird. Almost like... It was suppose to mean something different to me...? I donno. In the end I decided that staring as long as I was would be boarder line creepy so I turned my eyes to his desk with a sigh "Ffiiinnee... What time are you going to be back?" He waved it off and greeted the next wave of cram school students that started to enter the room "Fairly late. And I expect you to be working on your homework by the time I return." I rolled my eyes and started to the door lazily "Yeah, yeah, mom. See ya later." 

When I reached the dorms I groaned in relief, kicked my shoes off, and chucked my jacket onto the seat of one of the chairs around the little table we had set up in the kitchen... Eating out in the big empty cafeteria room could get really lonely feeling, especially on evenings when four-eyes wasn't eating with me so it was just Kuro, Ukobach, and I... Plus, it felt more like a home than a prison with it. "Okay, how does my Super Golden Hero Sukiyaki sound?" Kuro jumped up on the counter next to the sink as I washed my hands and rolled up my sleeves. 'Yummy~!' I put on a pan with the beef, sugar, and soy sauce, waiting for the meat to start cooking before adding the sake. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but damn! My mouth was watering just from the smell!

"Oh god... Rin!-" 

I looked around briefly... Coulda sworn I heard something... Oh well, guess it's just my imagination acting up. Kuro rubbed his head against my arm much like a normal cat... 'Course, if he was a normal cat I probably wouldn't have sensed he said something to the effect of 'Whats wrong, Rin?' One more glance around me before turning back to the stove "It's nothing."

After the best Sukiyaki I had ever made was finished I started on the cream cake and set aside a bowel for Yukio like the thoughtful brother I was! I ate with the lower level demons then headed upstairs. Heh, I find it kinda funny that we went from sharing a room at the monastery right back to sharing a room at this dormitory... Ah, but once we finished up high school I'd go and get my own place and he'd probably move into a college dorm... And I'd swing by every now and then to show off my cool exorcist-ness in front of all the hot college chicks! I snickered at the thought and took off my uniform, trading it out for a pair of loose shorts and a baggy t-shirt. 

My backpack with all my homework and shit was down stairs where I left it... Arg. I really didn't feel like doing homework, my stomach wasn't too happy with me shoveling that much food into it at once I guess. "I'll just take a quick nap before I start." Kuro jumped up on the bed and curled up on my stomach. I just needed to make sure to wake up before Yukio got back.

"Wake up!" 

My eyes fluttered open, there was lights shining in my eyes... Blurry, out of focus ones that disappeared quickly, only to be replaced by more over and over again. And I sure as hell wasn't feeling good. Shit. I went to sit up but my arm were cuffed to the bed... What the-? "Someone, take him somewhere else, he's being too loud." I tried to turn my head to see the people above my moving bed, but the light above them was too bright, showdowns covered their faces. The voice behind me yelled one last time "Run!"

"Niisan?" My head practically flew from the desk, and I looked around dazedly... hadn't I been asleeping on my bed...? Yukio stood over me reading over the homework I had finished so far. "Other than the drool you got all over the assignments... You did fairly well this time. Good job." I stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what was happening "Really?" He nodded and patted my head annoyingly "Yes, I'm proud of you, Niisan." I think I was beaming... He was proud of me! He hadn't used that word since that day I told him I had gotten a job... What happened with that job, anyway? Did I quit? "Did you save me some Sukiyaki?" That snapped me out of my thoughts. With a yawn and a stretched, I stood "Yeah, I'll come with you, I think I wanted to get something from down stairs."

We headed downstairs quietly. Yukio was being his normal self... So then, why did I feel... Out of place? I reheated the remaining Sukiyaki in the pan for him and got out the cream cake. I could go for another slice of that... What? I needed brain food! Homework is hard! "So, how'd your other classes go? Are you nerd-erly excited to have more students to teach?" He shrugged as I handed him his bowel "'Nerd-erly' is not a word, Niisan." I laughed and leaned in with a grin "I know, just pushing your buttons!" He rolled his eyes. I leaned down and kissed him. His soft lips against mine a feeling that always seemed to make my heart leap into my throat with happiness. 

But he pushed me away roughly, a glare on his redding face "What the hell do you think your doing?" What... W-What was I thinking!? I just kissed my brother! Oh god. Ew! I backed away, my face growing red... More so than Yukio "I-I... Oh fuck. Sorry, Yukio!" Oh god oh god! How awkward! Why did I do that!?? Yukio cleared his throat and I dared to look back over at him. He was calmly eating up the food I had given him. "The other classes were fine. The first class is the hardest considering none of them had any former demon experience beyond what they had dealt with the day we destroyed the Gahenna gate together." Oh yeah... I think I remember that... Something was bothering me... Something that just happened didn't make sense... But what were we even talking about? I couldn't remember. 

"Yukio... I think something's wrong." He looked over at me a smile on his face "This I really good, Rin! I'm proud of you." My hands were shaking now, I stepped closer to him "Thanks, but really... I think... I can't think." He looked back to the Sukiyaki, a more serious expression taking over his features "The truth is, I'm jealous of you, Niisan... I... I want to grow up and be like you!" No... This wasn't right... I think... Yukio had said that to me when we were little kids. My shaky hands cupped his face and forced him to look at me "Yukio... Wh-what's going on?" He stared at me for a long moment "Rin... Rin, wake up! Oh god... Rin!- Wake up!" I felt something settle thick in my throat and I kissed his unresponsive lips. Tears started to slide down my face without my permission. This wasn't real. I was sedated and on my way to having mine and Yukio's baby way too early! I pulled away from his blank face and looked around. "How the hell do I wake myself up!?" 

What else could I do? I started slapping myself, pinched my arm, even tried ripping at my hair... But nothing was working! The fake Yukio had disappeared at some point during the process, leaving me alone in the fake version of the dorms my subconscious had created. I needed to calm down, calm down and think more clearly... With a deep breath and shaky release, I closed my eyes tightly. Faintly, I heard the sound of people talking. It became louder, more clearer... And then I opened my eyes. 

Again, everything was stupidly blurry and disorienting , the light shining over head was not helping the matter. I tried tugging at the restraints on my arms and legs. The doctors and nurses were looking at a screen, I could barely make out that it was a live ultrasound video, they discussed certain things about it in hushed voices and stupid gestures with their hands. Fuck, if I was hooked up to cords that hardcore, how was I gonna get out if here? 

"Prepare the Pitocin IV. We want this thing ready to come out." "Will it even work?" "This is the first time anything like this has been done, everything is experimental." Kiss my ass. I used all the power I could muster without summoning my flames and ripped my arms free from the bed as I sat up. The machine beside me beeped annoyingly high pitch and gave away my new found awareness to the asses I really didn't want knowing. They turned to me with looks as though they were seeing a ghost relative appear in my place, besides the doctor, who had a surprisingly fast attack instinct for someone who supposedly saved lives. He grabbed up a syringe and started to approach me slowly.

"Don't even think about making a run for it. This needle is filled with pure Pitocin, if I inject this into your blood steam you'll most likely have a seizure... You'll defiantly go into labor." He sighed as if he really didn't want to be saying what he was. But from what he had said at our last meeting, he could care less about whither I die or live. "Give it up kid. 'The Vatican knows best' as your brother said not too long ago."

I broke my legs free, ripped the cords from my body, and jumped out of the bed not at all gracefully. I pushed the empty bed at him with a growl "Where's Yukio!?" I walked along the side of the wall towards the door but never taking my eyes off the approaching doctors... And was that my sword behind them? Shit, how the hell was a gonna get that back? "He didn't cooperate with us, unfortunately. In our confrontation, he was shot." ... What. My eyebrows drew together and I eyed them suspiciously... Okay...? Yukio was a demon; we kinda heal abnormally fast and shit. Did they think I would break down if they told me that? Or was it like, they were hiding something more? 

The drugs were wearing off a little bit more now... It was now or never. I charged them. A few shrunk back in surprise, but Mr. Doctor dude was hard to faze. He drew the needle out towards me but I ducked at just the right time. Holy shit... I felt the very tip scratch across my arm. I grabbed hold of the sword and turned back around "If you don't let me go right now, I'll- I'm gonna draw this! Satan will know exactly where I am- where this base it... I go down, we all do!" The nurses looked to the doctors who looked to each other, then the main doctor stepped forward. "If you do this, you do realize the Vatican will kill you, your brother, and that... Thing." He gestured to my stomach with the back of his gloved hand "If I die protecting my family, that's as good of a death I could've asked for." He was about to add something but suddenly the double doors flew open, Shura's foot still hanging up in the air from the kick. 

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing? I tell you to keep him safe and you idiots try something like this?" I don't even care how she figured out I was in trouble, thank god for Shura. The doctors turned to look at her and I took the opportunity to stealthily sneak passed them, though my tail had decided it was a good a time as any to swing out and knock a trey off a small metal table with wheels. I started to run, Shura yelled after me saying "Find Four-eyes!" I turned the corner and stopped for a moment to catch my breath, running wasn't coming to me so easily and the baby kicked to show its displeasure. But I couldn't stop. Soon others would find out what's going on and be looking for me. 

If I ever had twin powers, it would've been right then. As a quick decision, I backtracked and ran down the hall to the left... And just like that, there was Yukio. His exorcist thrown over his hospital gown matching mine and a man laid unconscious at his feet. My guess was he had just knocked him out with the butt of his gun. When he saw me his bleak expression lifted to that of relief and he rushed to me, hugging me tightly with one arm thrown around my back. "I thought for sure I was too late." I rubbed my face into his shoulder before pulling back. Now was not the time for touchy-feelies. We were gonna have to break off from the order... Form our own side somewhere between Satan and the Vatican... Man, maybe Yukio wasn't the only person going to go grey before his thirties from stress.

He grabbed a hold of my hand and started pulling me in the direction I supposed would lead us outta there... But then again, did he even know how to get out of this place? Suspense clawed at my brain with every corner we winded around... Was it just lucky that we hadn't run into anybody or something else? "Y-Yukio, I'm gonna throw up if I run anymore!" I panted out and he stopped at a little nook in the wall. Shit, my lungs were on fire! He turned his back to me and bent down a little "Get on my back." I stared at him for a moment, before shacking my head "You idiot! I- I can see the blood on your side! You're hurt!" I started to walk passed him, fully content with running but he grabbed hold of my arm "And you're pregnant." Really? This was not the time to start up that argument in the making again. I sighed loudly before hopping up onto his back awkwardly. "I'm way too big to be doing this!" He groaned in pain and I bit my lip "are you okay?" "I'm fine, Rin." He didn't reassure me at all... But we were kinda in a hurry not to die and all that, I was slowing us down. Yukio managed to find the exist where the black van that had brought us there sat parked with Shura sitting in the drivers seat. 

"What the fuck took you so long!? I was about to take off without your asses!" I climbed off Yukio and helped him into the van. He was bleeding a lot. And that scared me. Wasn't he suppose to start healing up about now?? Shura floored it and drove like a crazy person away from the massive structure, while I got to work on tearing Yukio's hospital gown open. "Niisan-" "Shut up. I'm mad at you." I bluntly stated and ripped the gown more. The bloody patch on the bandages was just underneath the right side of his rib cage. "Why are you still bleeding!?" "Blessed bullet... I won't stop bleeding until I take it out." They rapped him up and didn't even bother to take it out?? At least when I was shot they took it out for me. But this... I bit my lips harshly as tears started to fall and I shook my head. "I'll take it out. Right now, just... Don't you dare die!" I heard Shura mumble something like 'He's not gonna die.' But chose to ignore her.

Very carefully I brought a small pocket knife from his jacket to his heaving chest. His skin was trying to conceal the wound with new flesh, but the bullet was making it bubble up and melt away. No telling what it was doing inside of him. I dug the blade down into the hole and he winced. Hell, I winced. And then the harder part; I turned itsideways in the cut. Trying to push the bullet back up to the surface. It took at least three attempts, then, finally I managed to pop it out. We both sighed in relief and I watched as his wound actually started to heal. 

Shura groaned loudly "Well, shit. If I wouldn't have answered when you butt dialed me, you both would probably be dead..." Right...! I called her right before I passed out... I looked out the front window to see True Cross Academy in all it's glory appearing in the distance. "Where are we going?" She shrugged "We can only hope that pink clown is willing to take you guys in." I looked down at the floor of the van where Yukio laid, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his breaths and nodded... Mephisto was once again our last hope... This time he better pull through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... What will happen next? Sorry if there was a lot of misspellings :( I just skimmed over before I put it up.   
> Happy new year by the by.  
> I hope you look forward to more! :D


	32. An End And A Painful Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! I totally didn't do school just so I could put up this chapter on time! Be grapefruit, yes, grapefruit... And enjoy this very full chapter!

It was quick, so quick it didn't feel real. Shura cursed loudly and spun the wheel to the left. I dug my hands deep into the back of her seat to keep myself from being flung into the metal wall. Yukio hadn't been so lucky. He grumbled, disgruntled while clutching his still healing side and sat up from where he had rammed his head harshly. I peeked over the only row of seats in the van. My jaw tighten and I could feel my face go pale against my fevers wishes. We were in the 'down town-ish' area of the academy and the street was blocked completely by a four car pile up and panicked people in their cars trying to leave were honking excessively. A group of exorcist were pointing and yelling directions to the traffic jam. 

"What the hell is going on?" "What does it look like?" She snapped and for a moment the three of us just watch on the empty side of the pile up... Everyone was trying to leave. And that's when I saw the thick black smoke gushing out from a near by street. A fire? "Shura, why is everyone running away?" She turned half way in her seat to face us now that she wasn't really driving anymore. "Satan's gotta be inside the school campus. Looking for you no doubt." She faced forward, watching the scene for a moment before her voice became more serious and she spoke almost distantly "So, what now four-eyes... Are we gonna walk or try and find a different road that'll take us to the school?" 

He bit at the tip of his thumb nail as he worked the question through his head "There's only one other road that leads to where we want to go, but it's nearly and hour that way. If... We were to walk this road we'll make it there in half the time." He turned to me with a skeptical look over, his eyes lingering on the baby "are you going to manage alright?" "I... Yeah. I can totally do this." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Because Satan may be wondering the campus looking for you-" I glared at him, tired and irritated "Stop trying to convince me not to, geez! It's your plan..." He bit his lip with one of his sharp teeth "But I'm not sure... If he finds us before we reach the academy... I don't want you to get hurt." You don't know how much I love him. Not even half of how much... But of course, I wasn't gonna tell him about it with Shura making gagging noises like that, so I settled on a light kiss to his cheek. And then a well deserved punch in the arm "I'm not going to hurt! If I do it's because you jinxed it, four-eyes!" 

"Well, if you two love birds are done being sappy all over the back of the van... We need to get moving! So what's it going to be? Walking or plowing?" Plowing, huh? "We're walking, c'mon!" I walked over to the double back doors, halfway crouched over to clear the short roof as I threw the doors open. Yukio hopped out first and helped me down "Damn, it's freezing!" You have to imagine, we were both bare foot and in hospital gowns. Not the best clothing choices for one of the coldest months of the year. He buttoned up his exorcist jacket over top and pulled a a discarded one from the back of the van and threw it to me "There isn't any shoes. We'll have to make do." 

It was a weird moment. The only other time I had put on an exorcist jacket had been a late night a year or so ago that Yukio had given me his jacket because I had forgotten my own... But that was a different story for a different time. The fit was a little tight around my stomach but I wasn't complaining, it was warm and I was cold and hot at the same time. The three of us made our way around the collision, one of the exorcist tried to stop us from going that way but Shura and Yukio flashed their badges. He had given us a incredulous expression as he looked down at our bare feet, but as the cars honked and people screamed he pushed us along with a disgruntled 'Be careful." 

My feet didn't really bother me after they became numb. The sounds of chaos around us was what was driving me crazy. And explosion erupted a couple blocks behind us. The deathly silence that followed made me feel sick. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen. It was like, history repeating itself. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. No. I would fix this! I wouldn't let Satan give this baby the same reputation as me and Yukio. I snapped eyes open when I heard a sudden thumping vibration of the ground. Kuro was running towards us in his bigger form, worry clear on his face 'Rin!'

"Kuro! What wrong?" I rubbed his nose comfortingly 'I saw blue flames and smoke! Are you okay?' I smiled "I'm fine, we need to get back to the school right away, can you helps us out?" He nodded and laid down to make it easier to scale his back. We rode him back the rest of the way to the school where he shrunk down to normal size "thanks Kuro." He gave Yukio a wary look but didn't respond other than that, so I guess he was still holding some sort of grudge against him. Now, the four of us broke into the school and hiked the stairs to the top floor. The hall way with the hideous red coloured rug that only someone like Mephisto would think look good in a school. We marched right up to his office door and threw the unlocked doors wide open.

"Alright, Mephisto! Enough of this bullshit! You're suppose to be on their side, god damnit!" Shura practically snarled as she stomped up to the desk. The chair was faced toward the broad window wall overlooking most of the campus. It squeaked as it turned around to face us and- that was NOT Mephisto. There sat, Amaimon, hand digging in a bucket of shrimp flavored biscuit sticks as he kicked his feet up onto the desk leisurely. He licked his fingers clean and waved at our shocked and confused expressions. "Hey." 

Now I was pissed. He took off again didn't he? What the hell, man!? "Where is Mephisto." Yukio asked firmly. There was the sound of the door closing behind us and we turned back around. Finally. FINALLY! There stood Mephisto clad in a white suit, purple undershirt poking out. He tisk'ed at us from his stance by the double doors he was locking. Hmm... Probably should be worried about that. "It's quite rude to enter someone else's humble abode without so much as a knock. Ah, and then you went and left the door open. You are very lucky I am such a forgiving person~!" "Cut the crap! Have you seen what's going on outside!?" "Of course, I realize the academy is under attack. The exorcists are working to-" "To what? Stop Satan?? You know they can't!" She was getting even more pissed by his laid back smile. If this went on much longer I felt the sinking dread that a fight might break out. 

"It's not as though there is much else I can do, Mrs. Kirigakure." There he paused, eying me thoughtfully. "It comes down to this; Okumura Rin will have to give in and allow dear daddy to have the baby, he needs to keep on running until its time- but even then you might have Satan pop in and call 'surprise!', or you could have the baby right now and hope to high heavens you don't flare up enough for him to sense you." 

There was another explosion outside. The sound of car alarms going off nearby. I turned back to look at the smoke rising into the the sky. Amaimon had stood up and was staring out the window with his sticky hands pressed to the glass much like a kid. "He's getting pretty close, brother." If the smoke was anything to go by, I'd say he was less than three blocks from where we were. Shit. I looked to Mephisto, trying my best to hide my panic but the cracking in my voice was probably a give away "What should we do?" 

He shrugged a mischievous smile growing on his face "I've told you before, I try not to get involved in these sort of things. The choice is completely up to you. But I would advice you to make it quickly." I looked to Yukio for some kind of help, anything. But he looked just as confused as I felt. Fine. Okay... I would make the hard choice. I nodded taking a shaky breath in "I'll... I'll have the baby. I can't let more and more people get hurt because of me!" Yukio looked torn... Like he wanted to argue but told himself this was beyond his feelings. Eventually he nodded and straightened, taking in a commanding posture. 

"We need to get you to the nurses station. Kuro, run back to the dorms and grab the medical bag under my bed. Come back as fast as you can." Kuro nodded and went to the door... Ah, but he had locked the door. "Mephisto, unlock the door." He went back over to it with a whistle "One can never be too cautious in these types of situations~!" Yukio sighed exasperatedly before turning to Shura "I need you to make a barrier around this building as quick as you can." She nodded and took off as fast as she could. He turned to me with a tight lipped smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Nissan, are you alright? You look pale." Yeah, I know. Up until then I hadn't really thought about THIS moment. The moment the baby would be born... And I think I was terrified. I gave him a smile of my own that brought a bubble of nervous laughter "Just a little nervous, I guess." He offered me his hand and I took hold of it tightly, our fingers intertwining. "It will be alright. C'mon. Let's go have the baby."

"Baby? Is the baby coming? Can I watch?" Amaimon pitched in. Although his expression remain unchanged, a certain edge of excitement took hold of his voice. Dread settled in the pit of my gut but then Mephisto was pushing us out of the room "Not this time, little brother. But I guarantee a front row seat at their next child's birth~!" As the door slammed behind us the sound of Amaimon arguing was not at all muffled. "We're never going to have another." I bluntly said and Yukio nodded, pulling me back down the hall we had come from "I agree completely."

The nurses office was formally big, like everything else at this school. Of course, I doubt it was equipped for a cesarean, right? I sat on the edge of one of the beds, staring blankly at the floor. This room was too quiet. Everything going on outside muted by the thick walls. I guess, in a way, I had imagine all the chaos inside when I got to this point. Not slowly creeping in on us by the moment like this. "Yukio." He looked up from his current hunched over position as he searched the cupboards for something useful. "Yes?" "I'm... Scared. Like a lot." He sighed tiredly and came over to sit on the bed beside me "I know. You only get this quiet when your scared. It will all work out fine if we do this just right-" "But what about after? I sure as hell am not ready to be a parent! Will Satan stick around and try to attack our baby? What if you don't-" I bit my lip harshly for what must have been the hundredth time this week and looked away. Calmed down... Just breathe through your nose.

"'What if You don't-' what?" I groaned and looked back to him "What if... Three or five years from now... You don't want to be with me... There are a lot of girls that could make a far better life partner than your brother." He... Hit me over the head with a clipboard! Where the hell did that even come from!? "Stop panicking. You might really go into labor. And stressed induced labors are not good." I rubbed my head begrudgingly just as Kuro charged into the room in his small form with Yukio's bag in his mouth. 'I got it!' Yukio took it from him and sat it up on the nearby counter space "Rin, you'll need to take the jacket off- damn!" 

"What's wrong?" He scratched at his hairline and shifted stiffly for a moment before digging out a few medical thingys "I don't have any numbing against or drugs. You'll have to feel the whole thing." I tugged off the exorcist jacket and looked to the hospital gown, Yukio's blood smeared on one of the hips from whipping my hands on it. "I can handle it. I mean, I'll just heal up, right?" Oh, was that going to be a problem? Would I be healing too fast for him to get the baby out? "I'll have to make the first incision using the Koma Sword. It will be extremely painful, but it's the only way to make you body stay open. It will heal... But it will take a lot longer than your use to."

I shrugged and laid down on the bed "it's gotta be done. C'mon. We've spent enough time talking. He could be already here!" He jesters for me to calm down and picked up my sword from where I had laid it against the bed and took a deep breath "when I draw this. Both of our flames will appear and then it will be a race against time." I gave him a reassuring smile "you can do this. Your the best doctor I've ever met."

He nodded and drew the sword. Both of us covered in our flame. There was an inhuman shriek from outside but I didn't hear it much over my own scream of agony as the sword sliced through my outer skin. The blood, ew. My blood was coming out in buckets it felt like. And then the feeling of he recently gloved hands digging in my flesh as the room shook. Satan was trying to get in. I bit my lip as hard as I could with tears pouring down my face sideways "Hurry up!- fuck!" It felt as though my flames were actually burning me. And then there was another shake of the building. I was gonna pass out. Or barf. Or maybe both. This sort of pain was unbearable, and I've been smashed into a building before. "Yukio- I love you." I choked out from my sobs. He grunted in response, he was sweating bullets and a perpetually worried expression was tugged onto he face, blood covering the ripped hospital gown, his exorcist jacket laid out on a near by chair, where Kuro sat watching.

There was an explosion again. But this one made a bit of the roof fall crumbly over us. Yukio cursed loudly "He's inside." I was gonna die. But maybe... He wouldn't find us because there were so many rooms? Yukio had already sheathed the Koma Sword. Ah, but my flames were still flickering in and out. Probably because I was overly emotional. "I've located the baby! I'm going to try and-" the was a bang on the door. And then it was smashed open. Yukio started chanting and I felt him tug. ""Noi siamo tartassati su ogni lato, ma non schiacciati; Siamo perplessi, ma non nella disperazione; perseguitati, ma non..." 

There was a deep chuckle and the wolf apparition stepped into the room. Kuro changed forms and roared threateningly. 'Well look at this~ my sons' baby is just about to be born. It was rather rude not inviting me to the very special event.' I closed my eyes tight and tried to ignore him. Yukio was chanting and I already had a barrier around me. I groaned in agony as he pulled again, and there it was. The faintest sound of a cry. He tugged again and then it was free. The sounds of shrill cries filled the room and for a brief moment I let myself sigh in relief. 

Satan lunged, his mouth open wide, only blue flames visible past the opening. Yukio shifted barely out of the way still chanting and clutching the crying baby that was connected to me only by the umbilical cord. What do I do!? I can't even sit up, but my sword is beside the bed... I went to reach for it, eyes blurring over with new found tears of pain from the stretch. My fingertips brushed the side, almost... There... 

The roof broke just off to the side of me, knocking the sword to floor. Damn! But wait... Amaimon... Broke through the roof. Shit! What else could go wrong? He jumped over the bed and did a flying kick into Satan's side. What... The fuck?? He looked back over to us with his usual blank stare while pointing to the wolf as it crashed into the wall on the other side of the room "Father's a lot weaker in this form, since his physical body isn't here." There was a growl 'Amaimon, what do you think you're doing?' He shrugged in response "Brother told me to escort you back to Gahenna." He held up a box from his pocket "He paid me in candy." This was ridiculous! If I wasn't reeling with pain still I probably would be laughing like a loon. 

Yukio cut the cord suddenly and drew a cross in the air over the baby before resting it at the foot of the bed and tying a knot for them. Shura burst into the room with a clear limp and deep gash on her arm. Her nose scrunched up as she looked over the seen. Amaimon and Kuro were both attacking Satan at the far end of the room who was fighting back harshly, and here we were, my guts were out on display and our baby was suddenly changing a pale blue color... Wait what? Yukio suddenly picked up our baby and wrapped it up. "What's wrong with our baby, Yukio!?" He grunted out a stern "Nothing." Before giving the bundle to Shura, telling her to run. And then he was charging into the fight.

And there I was... Not even beginning to heal the deep gash. I was useless in that moment. I hated it. They busted a hole threw the wall and Yukio and Kuro went after him... But Amaimon stayed behind, staring outside through the gaping hole "It's starting to rain." He observed before turning back to me "Why are you not healing, brother Rin?" I didn't answer him. Instead I focus on breathing. Hoping desperately that I wouldn't pass out from blood loss. He wondered over to my bed and ran a hooked nail over the top of the gushing gash "It is almost like you are dying... Are you dying? That would be no fun. When you do die, may I have your sword as a keepsake?" 

I growled and sat up. "That is not good for you, brother. Unless, you are trying to speed up the process of dying." I ignored him and the pain, grabbing up my sword before trying to stand... That hadn't been a good idea. I screamed in pain, gasping for air as I chocked on blood... I think I should sit back down... Yeah. I plopped back down on the edge of the bed just as another person ran into the room. His arm had a similar gash in it as Shura. There were some lighter ones on his face. He smiled wickedly "I knew I would find you once again, son of Satan." Amaimon halted kicking his feet back and forth to point at himself "me?" But I knew better. The paladin, Augustus Angle. How the hell he had found me was a big confusing ball of thoughts that I threw out because it didn't really matter how he got there, just that he was there, and looking particularly psycho. 

His long sword dragged on the ground behind him as he approached. "Why don't I help sooth your hurting body? By releasing your soul!" He started to the bed with blade raising, but then someone else fell through the roof, although this one was a little bit more graceful. Mephisto blocked his sword with his umbrella. "Now, there are rules to this kind of thing, I'm sure the Vatican did not order you to do this so stand down or you will have to forfeit your ranking." Sir Angle wavered. His usually kept hair was splayed across his face. He forced it back and stood up straighter. He struck the floor before saying in a less crazy voice "I have things to do. But I WILL be back, demon." 

Mephisto turned towards me and shook his head "Just look at all this damage to school property, young man... You best be thinking of a way to make it up to me while you sleep." He smiled crookedly "Ah, and yes. You are about pass out from blood loss and sheer pain coursing through your body." Amaimon leaned over to stare into my face and waved "Sleep tight." I tried my best to fight it. But they were right, I needed some sleep.

Maybe I would feel a whole lot better if I didn't wake up.

 

 

 

Q  
When I woke up, everything was blurry. Shit, my guts still hurt. I looked around the room... This was... My room. I turned my head to the side to see Yukio's side of the room staring back at me... Nothing seemed wrong, out of place... But where was he? How long had I been out? It was still raining so it couldn't have been that long. I tried to get up but cursed at the pain. Okay, try not to panic but... Where the fuck was Yukio!? Where the fuck was my baby!? I groaned loudly and the door suddenly flew open. 

"Shiemi...? What're you doing here?" God, my throat was raw from screaming. She looked at me for a moment before brightening a million times over. "You're awake! How are you feeling!? Do you need anything? Food? Water?" I shook my head and whipped the sweat my forehead had been collecting away. "I... Where's Yukio?" "He had to go to a meeting. The Gregory order wants to discuss what happened the other day." The other day...? "How long was I out?" She soaked a cloth in bowl on my desk, rang it out and carried it over to me "Five days. I've been staying over since I heard about it, looking after you and the baby." I tried to sit up again but she pushed me back down and started dabbing my sweaty face. Guess I still had a fever. "Where is my baby?" She bit her lip and shook her head "The baby is fine, it's just..." She clamped her lips shut and shook herself again "Yuki wants to be here when you see h- the baby!" She laughed stiffly "He also told me not to tell you the gender... Eh... He wants to be the one to tell you." 

That bastard. After only barely getting to see my baby that HE had been holding, he won't let be see them until he gets back? I looked up at her pleadingly "Shiemi, was the baby... Turning different colours?" She smiled sadly and shook her head as she stood. "No, but... Let Yuki explain it to you, Rin." Her smile brighten again and she added "The others heard what was happening and are coming back to help rebuild before school starts back up. If you want, you can see them later today." I nodded and smiled weakly "Sounds cool.., thanks Shiemi." She left the room and I sighed... My hand came up and rubbed gently at the long stitched up line across my stomach... No doubt would become a hideous scare. I had been wrong, huh? If anything... This was the beginning of a long, and painful processes. 

But it's best not to think when you're on pain. I closed my eyes tight and forced myself not to cry. Wishing for Yukio to hurry up and get back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is born!! Exciting, right!? Ah, but there is still so much story left... I think it will end up being into the 40's chapter wise... Also, have any idea what's going on with the baby? A lot will be revealed in the next chapter!


	33. The Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~! Sand so, this chapter makes all the hints and such make sense. Enjoy!

I felt like I might've actually slept a whole century not a measly five days as Shiemi kept telling me every time I asked. Against her urgent flustered pleads for me to stay in bed, I couldn't. What can I say? I can't just do NOTHING. Just the thought made my skin crawl. Sure, the pain was hell, but if I focused on everything besides that I was doing pretty good. The first thing I did was shuffle over to the window and threw it open... There were at least thirty exorcist just outside the dorms, and a whole lot more around the nearby fountain... Or at least, what was left of it. A excavator was being used to carry the derby to the opened top of a dumpster truck as some dude yelled through a megaphone. His voice sounded muffled from this far away.

"Rin! Y-Yuki told me to keep you far away from the windows! Come on, you could rip open your stitches if you stretch like that." I looked back to her with a frown "How bad is the damage?" She titled her head, contemplating whether or not she should answer, by the looks of it. But she gave in after a moment of determined eye contact "There were a few road accidence in the panic. Um...One building burnt down completely, two others were singed. The main building of the school has a few holes. Ah, and you probably can see what happened to the fountain. Also, one of the dorms has a large dent from when Yuki was thrown into it- b-but he's fine! He's fine!" She laughed nervously as my expression darkened. "Did anyone... Die?" She sobered up surprisingly fast the moment the question slipped past my lips. "Four... Twelve hurt." Shit. I felt sick. I hadn't changed anything. If nothing else, leaving the lock down branch had made things worst... I just... I was scared, okay? People make stupid decisions when their scared. 

Shiemi placed a comforting hand on my shoulder while gently tugging me away from the window "Hey, it's fine, Rin. It's not your fault-" "But it IS. First all those people die because of the demons reacting to me getting pregnant or whatever, and now more people are died, because of ME, Shiemi." I was starting to get angry, not of Shiemi of course. But because I let it happen. "I could have saved them, all of them." She was quiet for a long moment before removing her hand from my shoulder "...Do you regret... What happened?" As in, do I regret getting pregnant? Oh, whata a sneaky question. I gave her a small sad smile "Nah- I just wish no one had to die because of me." Trust me, I had enough of that in my life already. 

The door was still open from this round of 'Shiemi care', and I watched as Shura came in, a small limp and a long bandage covering up her arm "Heeeyy~ so, you're finally up, mommy-boy?" She looked to Shiemi in slight acknowledgement as a smirk curled her lips "It took you long enough, gees." I glared "Hey! I could've died! You could sound a bit more concerned." She groaned "You're such a drama queen." All joking aside, I nodded my head towards her bandaged arm "How's your arm?" She looked to it, as if she had forgotten all about it and shrugged "It's nothing. Have you seen the baby yet? Quite a looker-" Shiemi waved her hands frantically and Shura looked to her blankly, almost bored-like.

"Y-yuki wants to be here when he sees h- them!" Shura nose scrunched up and looked to me "Are you serious?" I shrugged. This apparently, was not okay in Shura's book. She smacked my arm and grabbed hold of it, dragging me to the door "No way, it's your baby more than it is his, you can see it whenever the hell you want." Hmm... Didn't know about that first one, but I totally agreed with her about being able to see them whenever I wanted, I mean, I carried them around for nearly eight months! I think I deserve to see them. Shiemi followed after us "A-ah! But Yuki said-" Shura huffed "It's Whimpy-four-eyes fault for not being here for it." 

We headed four rooms down the hall. A group of exorcist standing inside and outside of the room. Upon seeing us approach one of the exorcist eyed me wryly "He's fine." Shura stated blandly, gesturing with her hand in a flick of her wrist "He's too weak to try anything right now." Try what? Why would I try anything? Something prickled my skin and a sort of sinking feeling set over me. There was something wrong with the baby. Everybody keeps saying there's nothing wrong and yet they're saying weird things that throw me off. He let us pass with a curt nod. The dorm room had three exorcist in it. Two leaning over the crib Yukio had set up a while back as another typed out whatever the two were saying. Shura cleared her throat and the two looked over. I froze. It was the doctor and male nurse from the lock down branch. They eyed me over critically before plastering on those cheesy ass smiles. "Congratulations, Okumura." Yeah, yeah- whatever. Show me the baby, damnit. "Give us a few minutes alone." The men nodded to Shura politely and the three of them left. Leaving Shiemi, Shura, and I alone in the room. "You should probably leave for a bit, Blondie." Shiemi? Why would Shiemi have to leave? She looked hesitant at first but nodded solemnly and left. Shura threw her head in the direction of the crib. Staying back to watch. 

With a nervous intake of air, I shuddered out a breath. What was wrong? What the hell was wrong with my baby? I approached the crib slowly and leaned over... My heart stopped and the need to breath seemed to not register in my mind as I stared down wide eyed at the cutest baby I had ever seen. Really, I'm not just saying that because it was my baby. The soft round cheeks and pink skin. And those blond eyelashes that overlapped their marshmallow cheeks as they breathed softly, sleeping soundlessly. Everything was fine, nothing was wrong. I suddenly remembered how to breathe and choked a little as a wide smile broke out on my face and -whether from stress, relief, or my hormones still acting up- tear spilled down my face. Without look back to her, keeping my eyes fixed on the slumbering, tiny face I asked "Is it a boy or a girl?" 

"A boy." I turned at the change of voice. Yukio stood in front of the door, his arms crossed over his chest... Looking really tired. "Oh thank god." What? I'm not saying I wouldn't want a little girl! It'd just be harder I think because neither of us are ladies, obviously. I looked back to the baby "A boy." I tested the words on my lips and - if possible- my smile grew. Now that all the drama was basically over, what were we going to name him? I was about to ask Yukio, when the sputtering sound of a cry starting broke out caught my attention. As soon as it happened Yukio took two long steps over to me and held my face upward towards him. His face calm, serious, almost a little bleak. "Listen, Rin. There's something need to know about him." I tired to turn my head to back to the crib, but Yukio held my face tightly, I narrowed my eyes at him "What." "Because both of us are born in Asia, he is completely in Asia. His power, his body, everything." I nodded "But because of this... He's a demon." My heart wavered a little but I shrugged coolly "it's fine. I get, he's like us-" "No, Rin. He's not like us at all. He shifts between that part of him that is human, and his demon side. Do you understand?" 

I hesitated. What the hell did that mean? Shura sighed loudly "Just let him see!" Reluctantly, Yukio let go of my face. I stared at him for a moment before finally looking back to the crib. His face... It was shifting as he cried, between a red faced baby and... "And he can't s...Stop?" "It's like your flames, it happens whenever his upset or angry." "But, we think he'll start to learn how to control it by the time he's three or four." Shura added. I bit my lip and nodded, but I was having trouble not breaking down into hysteria. I had seen horrible... Horrible things... But the way my baby- MY baby's face shifted about as the two different forms fought back and forth making his skin turn to blue fur then back to skin... I couldn't watch it. 

"Rin..." Yukio tried, but didn't stop me from leaving. I ignored Shiemi's call as she noticed me in the hall and headed straight back to my room. Was it... Wrong to react this way? At the moment I didn't care. I'm- I'm sure I would figure out how to deal with him sooner than later, but I could cry. Just for a bit, and then I would go back and hold him, whatever form of him it was. 

It was late when I woke up, when I had falling asleep exactly? I had no idea, the over exertion my body had gone through to get me down the hall and back really took it's toll on me. I was exhausted. There was sink in the side of the bed suddenly, but I didn't bother opening my eyes, I had a pretty good idea of who it was. "'M fine now... I just... needed a bit of time to think." A hand came up and brushed my bangs away from my forehead before the owner leaned down and kissed my head. "Suguro and the others are in the room with the baby, you don't have to get up, they can come to you." 

With a sigh, I opened my eyes to stare up at his. "I said I'm fine. I can handle it now." "You don't look fine." Oh, he was sharp. Or maybe it was because he could read me this close up. I pushed him back weakly as I groaned in pain from the effort of sitting up. "I'm just tired, okay?" Yikes, I was kinda being a snippy bitch. He was just trying to consider my well being. "Sorry..." He looked away, face completely somber. "I had thought that he was going to be a full fledged demon. That would have been a lot harder to rise..." I guess. "Yukio, why does he turn into a rabbit." He turned to look at me and shook his head lowly "Satan's line is hard to track. He himself is a shape shifter, that's why his son's are so different, along with the fact that different demons conceived them. Us? We are some sort of feline based demon. Our son might be a rabbit demon because of the concentration of Satan's blood between the two of us. A baby has never been born between two sons of Satan." 

There was a long pause and then he added "It's sad to watch." He was looking far away, past the room. "The way he can't control himself... I wonder what that must be like to him-He's extremely aware of himself for only being five days old." A small smile made its way to my face and I leaned over and kissed his cheek "Must take after you, then." He got up and held out a hand to me which I took.

"Fuck." I gulped in a mouth full of air and leaned into him for support. God, my side was on fire as if I had ran twelve laps around the whole campus when in all actuality, I had only stood up. He gripped me sturdily, anchoring me to my spot. "Rin, really... If you're in pain you should stay in bed." It was more than that. With a grunt I leaned into his chest. The pain muted if only a little by his warmth. "I wanna see the baby again." He sighed "I'll move the crib back here tomorrow when I kick the research team out." Now that was a funny thing to picture, Yukio literally kicking them out, oh if only...

"I heard you were smashed into a building." "... I was, but I healed." Nothing? No explanation of what the hell happened after he jumped out of the hole in the second level of the school? Because I really wanted to know what happened with that. Was Satan planning to coming back at anytime or was he laying off? Yukio leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. Pain? What pain? There's no pain wherever my mind disappears to when we touch like this.

When he pulled away he looked me over with concern "Just... If we're going to go in the room with everyone and the baby... Give me some sort of warning if you want to leave. I'll understand." I rolled my eyes and let him start to pull me carefully out of the room. So I reacted badly the first time I saw my baby. I knew what to expect now. I would be fine. "How are your stitches? Are you feeling any pinching or excruciating pain around the cut? Both inside and out." "I'm fine- sure, it hurts like hell but I can manage. You did a good job, Mr.doctor dude." "Are you sure? Any discomfort at all?" I stopped right before the door and gave him an unimpressed look "Don't worry about me, we should be more worried about our son." Wow, spoken like an adult... Kinda scary.

The instant I entered the room, the others turned to me with somewhat surprised expressions. Konekomaru was the first to speak "Y-you're up? Shouldn't you be in bed, Rin?" Shima nudge him playfully "What he means is 'congratulations'." In response the latter scratched at his neck "Oh yeah, sorry. It's just that I thought you would be sore." I shrugged "Yeah, well... I am-but I couldn't pass up the chance to see you guys!" Suguro sighed "We could have gone to you." "That's what I told him." Yukio butted in and gave I him a sour look briefly before turning back to my friends. Izumo crossed her legs from her spot on the edge of one of the beds, looking to the crib "I have to admit, he is pretty cute for being a demon." 

That got me smiling bigger. Of course my baby would be superior! My looks were in his genes! Shima laughed lightly "So Izumo has a soft spot for babies~" "Sh-shut up! Anyway, what's his name?" "Name?" Suguro narrowed his eyebrows "Well yeah, you need to give him a name." Hmmm... I guess I hadn't really gotten around to thinking about that yet... I went over to the crib and smiled down at his toothless grin while I picked his bundled body up. My hand trailed down his soft cheek with two small blue circles etched in and his eyes opened to reveal bright blue eyes with a small ring of red. Hmm... A name...

"Oh! Name him Yukio jr.! That would be classic!" Suguro eyed Shima with an incredulous expression "Only you would think that's a good idea. If you're gonna name your kid after you, you have to call him the second or else it's just corny-" "We're not naming him after me." "What about Rin the sound?" Izumo mocked sarcastically. Suguro sent her a side long glare but didn't take it any further, knowing that a fight would upset the baby. And then I got it.

"His name is Usamaro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may or may not have watched the Blue Exorcist movie... But I would defiantly watch it before reading the rest of this story because certain things will be given away... And yes, I know that in the Japanese version Usamaro is genderless but I went with the English version for this story. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter... As you can imagine, with Usamaro's unique ability to shift between forms, certain problems could happen... The story continues.


	34. A Good Mother And A Bad Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter~ I hope you like it!

What the hell had I gotten myself into? Well, I knew exactly what kind of self inflicted torture I was getting into. We all know taking care of a baby is no easy job; they need constant attention, they poop, they pee, they cry, they barf on your shoulder, they need regular feedings, they scream their little heads off in the middle of the night... But I'm pretty sure the shape shifting thing was an added layer of migraines to the mix. 

During those five days in which I was checked out, Shiemi and Yukio had been taking care of Usamaro, feeding him with whole milk and changing his diaper. Which, as you can imagine is pretty hard with him switching between rabbit demon and human.... Now, picture this, Yukio tells me that I missed out a critical bonding moment or something. After the cord is cut, doctors say it's good for the baby to identify who their 'mother' is by skin to skin contact. Since he had been whisked away by Shura during the fight to somewhere safe, he hadn't gotten that sort of connection to anybody. And as you can imagine, I was extremely bothered by this information. Would that mean we would always have an unfixable gap in our relationship? Yukio had then went on to bring up the fact that it wouldn't be so bad if I started nursing...

We had had a similar conversation about this before, hadn't we? I-it's just... A little too much for me. Could you blame me? I am a guy after all, I had sex with a dude and got pregnant, but I was still a guy... would it be any worse to add nursing to the list of shit most guys don't do? Was it worth having a chance to get closer to my son? I decided that it was, though a bit reluctantly when Yukio pointed out I would need to do something with 'it'. To my despair, my nipples had become pinker, thicker... It's not as though I was growing boobs or anything (Thank God for that) but by the third day of me being conscious, they were leaking quite obviously. Yukio, being the not so secret pervert that he is, would eye me hungrily as I changed my clothes. When the fourth day rolled around, he had the nerve to jump me from behind as I changed... Er... Yeah... Stuff happened and I decided I would rather nurse than go through that embarrassing molestation again.

But the problem still remained, if Usamaro was being fussy when he was hungry he would, of course, turn into his demon form... It was... More than a little awkward, sometimes even painful since that form had teeth since birth. Yukio was NOT, and let me repeat this; was NOT allowed in the room when I was doing that. I don't know what his deal was, but I guess he has some sort of... Nipple fetches? I donno- I don't wanna know. It was not happening again.

I sighed in relief as Usamaro settled down from a surprisingly loud fit considering he was a preemie... Though, he was a big baby... God, if I had been able to give birth to him naturally at nine months... Fuck. I was suddenly feeling grateful of the fresh scare that had entered an agonizing itchy stag on my gut, What I wouldn't give to scratch at it... And I would, if not for the still tingling pain etched in its bright red flesh. 

The door opened, drawing my attention. Yukio stood there for a moment in the doorway, watching me swaying back and forth slowly with the baby. My eyes narrowed at his smile. "Don't you say it. I'll punch you in the nuts." He shook his head, smile faltering before sliding into a frown "I wasn't planning to." I rolled my eyes, looking down to the baby who was watching us tiredly, eyelids sliding down only to pull apart to watch, like we were too interesting and he had to see what would happen before he fell asleep. "Well, you've said it the last two times you've walked in around his nap time." He stepped farther into the room, watching the baby with a bit of a wary expression settled in place "It doesn't mean you are any less masculine, Niisan. It is just a title." I stuck my tongue out at him and Usamaro smiled, his eyes finally shutting and staying shut.

"I hate you, bastard. You did this on purpose. What if I was the one that topped you, huh? I doubt you'd want to be called 'mom'." Yukio seemed to think this over and gave an involuntary shudder. Hands were placed on either of my shoulders, his eyes roaming over my face "Look, I understand you don't want to be considered weak. You aren't, but like it or not, you ARE a mother. He came out of YOU. You should stop acting like a whinny kid and except it. You don't have to go by the title, but you own it." He ran his gloved hand through his hair and I noticed for the first time that he was dressed as if he was going somewhere. 

"Where're you going?" He barely paused at the sudden change in subject, pulling away from me again, straightening a bit. "Headquarters." Again? I kinda wanted to spend some time with him now that Usamaro was asleep. The last month or so was starting to fade grittily on the back burner of my thoughts until it all was this little shriveled up ashy looking thing. But that didn't mean I don't remember everything we went trough together... Having a baby was an intimate thing, sure. I get that. Now that we were settling down and far out of reach from stress and chaos we could find our pace again and go back to how things were... Right? 

"Oh, okay I guess... I'll be here." He rubbed his forehead roughly, probably trying to massage a forming headache. "They want me to bring the baby along." I stopped the light swaying I had been doing absentmindedly, my eyes slightly bugging out as his words really got a hold of me. Setting down Usamaro gently in the crib I turned to Yukio with a determined glare "I'm coming with you." he matched my glare "You can barely get up the stairs without crying, how do you expect to walk into headquarter clutching my arm for dear life?" I felt my face growing warm, voice dropping so I wouldn't wake Usamaro back up "No I don't! It really doesn't hurt anymore, okay?" "Why don't you trust me? He's my son too. I won't let anything happen to him if that is why you're freaking out so much."

"If you care about him, why do you never call him by his name? instead you just call him 'the baby'." "I prefer to call him that. What are you accusing me of? Do you think I don't CARE? Because if you are, we're in need of a serious talk." His face showed a bit of anger and pain looming just behind his glasses. I bit my lip "What are YOU accusing me of!? You know damn well I trust you!" Usamaro made a groan as he started to stir. Okay, okay. This wasn't going to become a fight. It would be stupid and why risk waking him up again? Yukio was looking over to the crib with concern that eased up as I grabbed hold his arm. He was right, just walking the short distance to him was enough to make me feel a bit lightheaded. For once I was really wishing my demon powers would heal me faster than a normal person. 

"I trust you... Really, I do..." I rubbed my face into his shoulder, taking in the smell of his freshly washed jacket that laundry softener still couldn't mask the smell of gunpowder on, then looked up at him "I just... I don't want him out of my sight." He chuckled lightly, one of his hands found my hip and rubbed his thumb a crossed it "Now you know how I feel about you and-... Usa-chan." I rolled my eyes "Do you really hate his name that much?" "It's different..." Whatever. His name wasn't going to change anytime soon, Yukio could call him by a nickname if he wanted but I wasn't going to be changing it. I leaned up a little and give him a soft kiss. "I love you." He sighed as I kissed him again on his neck, he pushed me away a bit and a lopsided smile in place that almost looked as though he was in pain "Don't try to seduce me before I leave or I won't be able to." "I-I'm not seducing you. I just wanted to remind you... And I'm sorry." Before I could back away even more from him, he pulled me flush against him by the small of my back. His expression a weird mix between dead serious and amused that only Yukio could pull off without looking like an idiot.

"I know, I get it." lips were on my mine, which wasn't so much of a surprise anymore. He was trying to make the kiss hotter, his tongue pushing into my mouth and his hand on my hip slipping into my pants and kneading my thigh. Arg! What the fuck did he think he was doing? Wasn't he leaving soon? I turned my face to the side panting lightly and no doubt my face was at least a little red. His lips were already moving to my neck "Er... Don't you have to leave?" My teeth dug down into my lip as his sharp teeth raked across my skin. "I can always tell them you held me up..." Oh, so he would blame it on me and make The Order think I'm even worse than they already did? Yeah, no thanks. I pushed at his chest and he groaned, pulling back completely knowing full well I wasn't going to let him be a sneaky bastard.

Yukio went over to the crib, staring down at Usamaro for a moment, before picking his bundled body up gently. He started to sputter, a cranky cry starting up as a pair of blue ears poked out of the blanket. "what do they want with him anyway?" A little foot shot up and kicked him in the face... That was no doubt a little preview to what he had put me through for three to four months of the pregnancy. "They need to know what he's capable of. We have no idea if and when he'll develop a connection with the blue flames."   
I followed him out of the room, walking along side him downstairs even though I dreaded climbing back up them. He stopped by the kitchen where baby things where piled on top of our little personal table, including a baby carrier thing Yukio had bought quite a while ago with little blue sail boats printed on its fabric... But this would be his first time outside- well, besides when he had been moved to the dorm- but still! This was a pretty big deal, right? 

I sure as hell didn't want to be... But I was curious about his demonic powers... They were different than mine and Yukio's unless nobody got around to telling me I was shapeshifting when I was a baby... "Well- he's gotta have the flames. We both have them so it would make sense if he got it from us... Right?" Yukio didn't say anything for a moment just giving me this... This pitying look. I hated it. "Rin... He's not like us. Not at all." That had me puffing up my chest defensively but he cut me off before I could even start, with a stern look "You shouldn't get your mind set on the idea that he's going to be perfect." I growled lowly as I narrowed my eyes at him "What the hell does that mean? You're judging him before he can even tell the difference between right or wrong? God, Yukio- like-like... Arg! What the hell?" Even as I tried to search him for an answer I could see him blocking himself up behind his wall. What, was this part of his exorcist job? To tell me not to expect much out of my son just like EVERYONE had done to me my whole life!? Fuck that. 

"He's gonna be perfect, asshole. He already IS! In his own way." Yukio strapped the still crying Usamaro into the carrier and turned to me with a calm, purposefully blank expression set in place. I wanted to punch him. Just once really hard to knock some sense into him because he was apparently falling back into his 'The Order is fucking god' shit when I wasn't looking. "Niisan, I didn't say not to love him any less... I'm just- I guess I'm warning you. I have a bad feeling about him." As childish as it was I covered my ear and slammed my eyelids shut, that unmistakable lump forming in the back of my throat as I harshly muttered "I really don't need you to be saying these kinds of things right now, what I NEED is for you to help, not make thing even harder to understand!" I opened my eyes wide but settled into a glare as he rubbed his thumb over my cheek that against my efforts, had become wet. I was gonna do it. Really, in two seconds I was going to give him the uppercut of his life. Not because I wanted to make this disagreement into a fight, but because if I didn't I would be on the weak side of the fight and would probably end up in an angsty pool of depression for a couple of weeks, much like the weeks I spent at the beginning of the pregnancy refusing to find out what was wrong with me. I look back now and feel stupid for the way I handle the 'mysterious sickness' I had had then, and didn't want now to end in another reason for the silent treatment to develop between us. But before I had a chance to move in and punch him, he pulled away in favor of answering his vibrating phone in his exorcist jacket pocket "Yukio Okumura speaking... Yes, I am leaving right now, my brother was just holding me up... Yes..." 

He gave me a wary look as if he had just now caught wind of my murderous thoughts directed at the side of his head before he grabbed up the baby carrier and start for the door. No doubt he would use his key to get there quickly. When he hung up he was already in the hall leading to the front door, the one the little kid's body had slumped against after Yukio had shot them... The blue eyes dull and lifeless but the expression of sheer fear forever holding it's place... Wait, when had that happened? A... A nightmare? He was unlocking the door now...

"I love you. Even if you are a douche." I called half heartily and he paused in the doorway, shook his head lowly and looked back to me with guilt and frustration "Look, I-" "You're going to be late. Hurry up and come back so you can make it in time for dinner." And I turned away from him. He hesitated, obviously wondering if it was bad to leave things as they were after he had had another episode of asswhip-ness but he couldn't just NOT go, he was still on thin ice with the order and one small slip up now could make him loose his job and ultimately all three of our lives. So he left without another word.

If you were into dark humor you might have found it funny- my brain sure did- that we could go from kissing and declaring our love for one another to these tension filled arguments that could set us not talking for a month or months in a matter of a few minutes. Arg, why when it felt like everything was getting better something else popped up and stopped us from just living happily ever after? I mean, what Yukio said was... Really dumb. I wasn't going to let him around Usamaro if he was going to be a dick of a dad... My subconscious snickered a bit. What, was I going to break up with him? ... Shit. Okay okay. No panicking! No. I was NOT going to break up with him but... This was serious. We really needed to talk about this. How was that for acting like an adult?

I made something simple for dinner that wouldn't be gross if he was late and it got cold, and he showed up an hour later. That had to be the most aggravating five hours. If Kuro hadn't been there to lighten the mood only by a little bit but it was enough, I probably would have accidentally done more than cut my finger and burned my left hand while I was cooking... I wasn't paying attention, which wasn't good at all. It wasn't like me to hurt myself doing something as natural as cooking had become. Yukio would probably notice the bandaid clumsily wrapped around my finger an demand an explanation.

When he did announce his return it was a casual call of 'Rin, I'm back.' Usamaro was sound asleep in the carrier, his human form looking red in the face from probably crying himself to sleep and I felt a bit sorry for the little guy. Yukio might know the technical side of raising a kid but he was a little stingy with his affection. "How did it go?" He shrugged "They liked him well enough, they couldn't seem to remember any real reasons for hating him. He is a baby after all." That had me smiling a bit, not letting myself get completely hopeful quite yet. "And the tests? How did that go? Did they figure anything out?" He gave me a smile followed by one raised eyebrow as he approached and slung his arms around my waist. I tensed a little, this was a little forward for being in the middle of a fight, but I relaxed, maybe he just wanted to put it behind us for now. We hugged leisurely for a moment until I felt his hand trying to tangle it's fingers with my left hand and I pulled away sharply "Er-Er um... Dinner? I made Nigu-ah!" He licked up the side of my neck and I blushed wildly. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He was pushing my back into the table where Usamaro was still sleeping in his carrier. His hands were on the table on either side of me and he was looking me over affectionately "Dinner can wait." His lips were on mine softly at first but slowly he was applying more pressure. I hesitated at first, wondering if maybe I should stop him and have a talk with him about how he better not be an asshole to our son... Ah but we could talk after, we're usually more honest with each other after sex... That's a bad thing, isn't it?

He rubbed himself into me already slightly hard under his pants and jacket... Unless that was the butt of his gun I was feeling, but I doubted it. A moan escaped my lips which was instantly lost between our intertwining tongues. I reached up to pull his jaw down closer and totally forgot about my hand. Ow! Fuck! I ripped my hand away with a hiss and shook it in the air. Yukio pulled away, suddenly concerned "What's wrong?" Oh... Um... "I... I burnt my hand when I was cooking. No biggy!" I tried to kiss him again but he put his hand up. Looking for answers in my eyes. "You never burn yourself while cooking." He picked my hand up I had been shaky and sighed "I'll get the first aid kit. There's a tube of burn ointment in it." He wonder over to the sink and pulled out the heavy duty first aid kit he kept under the sink.

"What happened to your other hand." It wasn't a question as much as a demand to know, I gave him a sheepish grin while seating myself on top of the table "I... I was worried about Usamaro and thinking about what you said before you left- I got distracted and cut myself. Look, it's almost already healed!" He rubbed at his temples as he took the disinfectant and burn stuff out "What's there to worry about? He was sleeping soundly when they came to talk to me. Everything's fine." 

I stared at for a moment and cocked my head with what I assumed was a dumb look by the the unimpressed look he gave me in return "You mean... They didn't do the tests on him?" "What tests are you talking about?" Wait wait wait wait. "Huh? What do you mean 'what tests'? We were fighting about it right before you left!" "When? I don't remember us fighting." I bit my lip and glared "This isn't funny. You... You said some really horrible things that we need to talk about." 

"Rin. I am serious, that never happened." What the hell? Did he hit his head on the way home or something? "Oh my god, you're serious... Well, you... were suppose to take Usamaro to The Order headquarters and they were going tests him or something to figure out what type of power he had and shit and you were being an asshole and saying he is nothing like us and that he'll never be perfect and all that asshole stuff you said." "I said You shouldn't get your mind set on the idea that he's going to be perfect..." He said in an almost dazed and confused sort of way and I glared "So you DO remember. Gees... Why the hell did you scare me like that?" He rubbed at his forehead with his eyebrows scrunched together and eyes squeezed tightly shut "I don't know what happened... I just started to remember suddenly. I feel sick to my stomach." I patted his back a bit awkwardly and looked over just as Usamaro opened his eyes, he yawned and when he saw me he reached his arms up and made a whinny noise, a threat of a full on fit if he didn't get fed right away. I sighed and started un strapping him from the the doo-hicky, rubbing his bald head affectionately which calmed him down a bit.

"I need to go feed him." But Yukio wasn't listening, he was deep in thought, his eyes wide as he mumbled back to himself everything he remembered. Fine, I wanted to hear him explain everything and he wasn't paying attention anyway, so as awkward as every other time, I tucked Usamaro under my shirt. So glad that he wasn't upset right now. "... After I changed his diaper, I took him to the testing room and we were starting the first test... And then we were saying goodbye... I don't... What the.." He scratched at his head feverishly and looked to me very very confused, and then he looked down at the lump of a head in my shirt and his face slacked, his colour draining almost instantly. I was irritated and embarrassed and was about to chew him out for staring the way he was when he said in an almost mortified voice. "Usamaro did it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, they may have some serious problems bubbling below the surface. I hope it was worthy of your precious time and that you all had a wonderful Valentines-day~ comments are nice, I like 'em a lot and I will start on the next chapter right away!


	35. Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ so! New chap, huh? Enjoy and read da shit I say at the end! It's IMPORTANT.

"What do you think of this one, Rin?" I looked over as Shiemi held up a blue onesie and I forced a grin "Yeah, it's cute..." I guess that wasn't the answer she was looking for as she puffed up her cheeks with huff and put the outfit back on the rack. "Rin, if you're not up for shopping you shouldn't have come along." No, I was fine. Everything was fine. If I didn't keep telling myself that I don't know what I was going to do. "I'm fine, really. Just tired." She looked me over for a second then looked the store around us over "Okay, but tell me if the pain is too much for you-Where did Yukio go with the cart?" 

Shiemi had offered to help us with the shopping for a while and so she had tagged along with the three of us as we tried to get our shopping done for the month. I just really wasn't feeling in the mood for shopping but I didn't want to not want to... You know? I felt like I had to go because Usamaro was going, but at the same time I was having some stupid problems going on in my head that told me I wanted to be as far away from Yukio and him at the moment.

It had almost been a whole month since Usamaro was born and things were extremely hectic. Yukio and I had a talk after we figured out Usamaro's... Er... Special gift of erasing people's memory, and for once I think he actually listened to me when I told him I didn't like the way he he talked about Usamaro. We hadn't talked about anything being 'wrong' since I had told him what I really thought... But maybe that was bad. The newest problem as of then was a subtle change.... Both of us had noticed it I know that's for sure, but neither of us had talked about it. 

"Yuki!" Shiemi suddenly called and I looked to where she was waving. Yukio looked less than pleased as he brought the cart with Usamaro's carrier in the top part and the square basket carrying a lot of food. I added the bag of rice when to he came to a stop beside us. "Is that everything?" Nodding I glanced over at Usamaro then away "Did he get fussy at all?" He shrugged and started to the register with Shiemi and I close behind "No." Yep. Yukio was thinking about 'it'. I could tell, I think that Shiemi was starting to notice we were acting weird and of course she looked to me with that honestly concerned face... Arg, she was killing me. I wanted to tell her, I really needed to talk to someone about this... But I couldn't just start blabbing about it in the store and Yukio standing right there. He'd rail into me if he knew I wanted to talk to someone else about my problems... And maybe that's all it was, just my stupid problems-the shock of being a parent still settling in? Usamaro growing tiny wisps of blond hair on his head wasn't so bad... It didn't matter what hair colour he had, I'm sure that if there were pictures of Yukio and me as babies you would see he looked just like us in the face, his hair color didn't matter- his eyes were the same blue of mine... I think.

"Your baby is precious." Whoa, I had zoned out pretty hardcore there, but the lady behind the registers comment brought me back as Yukio paused briefly in pulling money out of his wallet. His smile much like it had been before I found out I was a demon, fake... But so damn good at pretending to be real. "Thank you." oh now he did it. Even though she was well into her twenties she was gushing over him. I could just tell by the way she looked at him. What can I say, I've seen lots of chicks after him so I know what it looks like. "He looks just like you." Wait... what?? She was looking to Shiemi... She was looking to Shiemi. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Her face turned red and she waved her hands frantically as she suddenly blurted out "Oh no, he's not mine and- he's their's!" Having already paid, Yukio was already starting walk away from the shocked look of the cashier, realizing what she had done, Shiemi bowed deeply to the woman "I-er- forget what I said!" Actually... I kinda found the situation funny and nice after all the other annoying things going on. And I was happy Shiemi tried to correct the lady even though a few months ago she had been disappointment and a bit disgusted that me and Yukio had that sort of relationship

"We are obviously teenagers and we have a baby with us- that alone will cause people to eye us weirdly. But then two male boys with a baby? It was better to let her assume whatever made sense to her." He was lecturing us as we put the bags down on the counter. Shiemi was still bright red and she pounded her palm into her forehead twice "I-I'm sorry, I saw Rin's face and I didn't want her to think Usa-chan was mine!" Yukio rubbed at his forehead irritatedly "It's not your fault, Shirmi." He looked to me briefly before closing his eyes and sighing. 

"I need to talk to Rin, would you mind going home?" My shoulders slumped a bit as Shiemi nodded politely "O-oh no worries! Uh... See you both soon!" "Thanks for the help!" I called after her until the sound of the front door closing down the hall was heard. "You were jealous, weren't you?" He looked me over incredulously but the tiniest bit of amusement was in his voice as we slowly started to put things away from the store. "I was not! I know that it's weird for two dudes to have a kid... And Shiemi is blond like him so it makes sense for the lady to..." Well, there it was, I threw it in the air for the first time. But what if Yukio didn't want to talk about it? "That's... Actually what I've been meaning to talk to you about." Oh no. He defiantly wanted to talk about it. He had already abandon stacking produce into the fridge and was facing towards me as I shoved things half hazardously into the storage space.

"Two nights ago I contemplated giving him to the order." I stopped what I was doing. Setting the glass bottle down on the counter as gentle as I could. I felt my eyes growing wide and my breath become sharp and bitter tasting but I think that was because I was on the verge of piercing my lip all the way through with the way my teeth were clamping down on it. When I didn't say anything he went on "I can't pretend this is alright. You can't pretend either-" "I'm no-" "Don't lie. This is serious." We were quiet for a moment, the air disgustingly thick. "You want to get rid of him." I finally said, anger bubbling up but not quiet at it's fullest because I was still a little shocked at that point. 

"Listen to me-" "You know what? No! Yukio, I-I can't believe you! He's your fucking son!" Son of a bitch. This wasn't just a little problem like I had thought, he wanted to give our baby away to people who wouldn't really give a shit about him! My flames were starting to appear but I didn't care. He came to me and grabbed both of my wrists, but not without me struggling against him and I felt angry tears searing my cheeks "Don't touch me, asshole!" He shook me a couple of times until I was looking up at his pissed off face "Rin, calm down! We need to talk about this with both of us in control. Okay?" No! If I wanted to be mad I would be fucking mad! At least... I wanted to be... But the sound of Usamaro crying caught my attention. It took me a second to get my flames under control again, I pushed Yukio away and wiped at my eyes and I went over to the carrier he was crying in. "I'm sorry, Usamaro. It's okay, it's okay." Telling lies to a baby... Man, I felt like shit. My smile must have been unconvincing as he continued to cry louder, while I started working on undoing the strap holding in the seat Yukio said lowly "It bothers you that he has blond hair. I've been watch you, Rin. It bothers me as well. You're trying to except it but something in your head is naggingly asking if he really is our son." I didn't want to look back to him, I couldn't. My body was shaking as I tried not to cry but once you get started its kinda hard to stop. At least Usamaro calmed down a bit

"The other night... I stood over the crib watching him sleep, and then I saw you sleeping in my bed... It was only for a moment but I did consider giving him up because I just couldn't take the way we had become after he was born... Do you feel forced to be with me because of him? If your feelings have change-" "Stop! I can't talk about this!" He pulled me around to face him "We have to understand each other. I can't read your mind, Rin... I need to know how you feel, what you think- truthfully." 

He went to wipe away one of my tears but held himself back with a sigh. I sat down at the table and started on cleaning up my face with the backs of my sleeves. I heard him mumble "I'll make coffee." In the amount of time it took him to make it I had manage to calm myself down. And I was dreading the conversation but Yukio was right. If we didn't talk about it, things would only get worse. The moment the cups were sat down and he was seated across from me, I just started talking "I still love you... But you're right... I don't want to be but I'm... I thought that if anything, he would look like us. With all this stuff we're finding out about him I feel like the only thing that makes him ours is that he's a demon and that shouldn't the case, right? Or do demons always look nothing like their parents?" "They usually look exactly like their parents. You have to keep in mind that we're not demons, Rin. Not all the way, and that the type of demon we come from is a very complicated biology make up of seemingly unrelated variables that contradict each other and yet make perfect sense." 

... "Yeah... You lost me at complicated." I took a gulp of coffee and cringed. Bitter... He put way too many coffee beans in the coffee maker, unless he likes this horrible shit taste compared to the coffee I usually make him. He sighed "Basically from the line of a shapeshifter infinity possibilities become possible... It may have added on to the chance outcome of him being a form of shapeshifter himself by both of us carrying the gene... and then there's the matter of Satan possessing him. He could have changed him into anything he wanted. If he had continued possessing him in that critical stage of development and growth he could have ended up an unrecognizable pile of flesh if Satan wanted that... But he didn't, he wanted him to be something he could use to get around... And something extremely powerful." He looked to be thinking over that last part but looked back to me. I was fine. The information was horrifying me with the potential outcome but I wasn't going to cry about what could have happened. 

"We should be happy then, we should be grateful that he looks the way he does..." "Niisan-" "So why do I still feel so horrible?" I went to take another gulp of coffee but remembered how gross it tasted and sat the mug back down. "Maybe you feel guilty for something." He offered and took a sip of his own coffee, he didn't even show the slightest bit of disgust in the awful taste "I think... Maybe I wanted him to have a better life than me... I don't want him to grow up and hate us for having him like I did. I want him to always be happy." "We can only hope he isn't a brat that goes around and get's into fights like you." Yeah... Wait. "Hey!" He smiled for a moment then fell back into a serious state "If we're happy, I'm sure he'll be happy as well."

My tail snaked its way across to his leg under the table and rubbed it affectionately "So what you're saying is... Everything will be fine if we believe it is? That sounds like something I would say." He shrugged and looked to the carrier where Usamaro had settled down for the most part but he was now reaching out to be held, Yukio picked him up and held him, and for once... Usamaro didn't start crying when Yukio held him. "Sometime I can have stupid plans that sound ridiculous but turn out okay."

"You think everything will turn out okay...?" He shook his head "No, but that's what hope is for." I couldn't take this anymore, I stood up and walked around the edge of the table and he chair which I leaned over the back of and threw my arms around he neck while I landed a kiss on his pointed ear. "Don't worry, I gots lots of hope in your lame plan."

Usamaro reached up and grabbed a hold of my fingers dangling above him and watched us with those bright blue eyes that still held a ring of red near his pupil-But it was lighter than it had been earlier in the month- as our lips met at this very awkward and a bit stiff position.

"Hey Yukio?" "Hm?" "Can we... Uh.. Not kiss in front of him?" "He's a baby, Rin." He bluntly said as he stood, his hand not holding Usamaro to his chest pulling me close, he leaned in but stopped and pulled back teasingly, jerk. "I'll take him upstairs, I think he's tired." "Good idea." I said and rolled my eyes as I turned to finish putting the groceries away but I didn't forget to call back "And thanks... I uh... Feel a lot better." "Me too." And with that he left the room with Usamaro.

I chuckled as I heard Usamaro start to cry halfway up the stairs... Guess he still liked me more. The window blew open and I looked over... Nobody was crawling inside like Amaimon or another demon, thank god. I went over to it hesitantly and looked out. Nothing...? How the hell did it get unlaced in the first place? In the not too far away distance the main school building was standing proudly, no more demon sized holes in it. School would be starting up in a bit but there was still work to do on the rest of the campus that hadn't been repaired yet, Suguro and the others were hard at work helping out... But I wasn't to my full strength yet... I mean, like my demon strength level, you know? Suddenly, a gust of wind blew harshly in my face so I decided to close the window and get to work on actually putting the things away when I felt a burning on my face.

I went to the bathroom to see what the heck was wrong and my blood ran cold as i reached the mirror... It was three long scratches down my face, not nearly as deep as the familiar ones I had had before... But they were bleeding. What was I suppose to do? I glared at my reflection and wiped the blood away "I'm not scared of you." When it seemed as though he wasn't going to respond I left the room to get Yukio... I wasn't going to hide anything from him anymore and this was serious. As I made my way up the stairs I found myself smiling at the thought. I wasn't going to let anything or anyone get between the three of us from now on... We were going to be a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, that is my attempt at serious conversations... Yeah. Okay! So, depending on how I go about the next chapter it will either be the last chapter before a time jump into the future or it will be the first time jump chapter. I don't know yet... But I thought I'd let you know so you are not confused! Anywho~ comments are always welcome! I'd love to hear your thoughts about the story and such! :)


	36. Horny In The Hallway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! It is twelve a.m so it is technically Tuesday -w- enjoy!
> 
> Also, as you may have guessed by the title... The rating should be kept in mind.

"Did you pack his bottle?" "Yeah." "Diapers?" "Yes." "What about tissues for his runny nose?" "Yes! Yes! Gess, I can handle this on my own." He didn't look all that bothered by my sudden snap, I had been doing it a lot lately... Er... But once today was over I'd be a hell of a lot less grumpy because I'd have a whole month of no school! Yep~ summer was here again. Holy hell, it literally felt like twenty years had gone by since it had been this warm and I was totally okay being sweaty compared to almost losing chunks of my body in the cold.

It was six in the morning currently, and both of us were already dressed for school, our lunches were packed, and Usamaro was tucked away under his soft blue blanket in the carrier. We had been getting up stupidly early lately so we would have time to drop him off at Shura's place before heading to regular school. Often she'd take him with her to headquarters where she'd monitor their studies of his unusual abilities. Recently, Sir Angle was impeached or whatever as he started showing signs of defiance against the Gregory Order. Good riddance is all I've got to say. Towards the end there he was a total psychopath. It wasn't looking like I was going to be the next paladin, as I was still trying to catch up on eight month of exorcist training... But I was almost back to my full strength. 

We both kissed Usamaro goodbye as we handed him over to a grouchy Shura and in one of the not yet busy streets of the campus I linked our hands together, swinging our joined hands back and forth as we quietly walked towards the school. Yukio looked slightly amused "Why are you so happy?" I shrugged and chanced a look over at him. I pushed down a grin threatening to break out and kept a cool face "I have a feeling today's gonna be a good day." "And why's that?" "I donno..." And I was telling the truth, there was just this flutter in my chest... But it was also not there. Weird, right? For the time being, I pushed it aside and focused on getting through the last day of regular school. 

After I slept through most of my classes and met up with Suguro, Shima, and Konikomaru on the way to cram school. "Dude, the big red mark on your face totally gives away the fact you were sleeping in class." I reached up to my face but I couldn't really feel it so I decided to rub at it "Yeah, this warm weather is making me drowsy!" Suguro clapped me on the shoulder with a raised eyebrow... And yet he still managed to looked irritated. "Are you sure it's just the weather? You actually look exhausted." 

"How are things with Usa-chan?" Konikomaru asked politely and I rubbed at the side of my neck "He's not climbing up that walls anymore." The three of them stared at me, trying to catch up and rolled my eyes with a laugh "I'm kidding, guys. He's fine. With his teeth coming in now I've been giving him baby food and shit, right? Well, yesterday I gave him this split pea mush and he spat it out right in Yukio's face!" They laughed along with me as we made it in to class. Izumo and Shiemi were chatting it up as we entered and continued the conversation while everyone took their seats 'til the teacher lady showed up. 

It blew by pretty fast, I guess... For everyone else! For me, my legs were bouncing with the need to stand up, maybe even run at this point. The wooden seats were more painful than usual... It also might have felt that way more so because of what Yukio did to me the night before.

Yukio's class was just wrapping up and he gave a loud sigh upon looking to me. What? Was there drool on my face? Was he upset that I was resting my face heavily on my hand and that I couldn't quite get my eyelids to open more than halfway? I couldn't really help that because he's class was kinda a snooze fest. "Remember to go over the work sheets and I'll get in touch with all of you over summer break to give you more information on the class mission at the beginning of August. You are all dismissed." I literally jumped out of my seat and gave a sigh of relief. Shima snickered with a mumbled "Rough night?" I nodded "yeah, my ass is killing me. It's all that Yukio's fault!" Suguro's nose wrinkled up and Konikomaru was looking red in the face as Shinma laughed... Fuck. "Not like that! Oh god no! I wouldn't tell you guys about-" "Nissan. It would be best if you shut up now." I jumped back a little and I think I may have thrown in some marshal arts stances when Yukio became a fucking ninja and appeared right behind me. Ignoring me for the time being, he turned to the three others with one of those cheesy fake teacher smiles "Sorry to steal him away, but We have a  
Meeting to attend right away." Suguro gave him a skeptical look "Okay... See you both later." Yukio started to pull me towards the door by my upper arm but I tugged away "What meeting? Don't you have other classes to teach?" 

"Mr. Tsubaki is substituting for me. This is more important." Okay, now I was getting worried. As he guided me down the long hall of cram school, I dreaded to, but I asked seriously "Is it Usamaro? Is he okay?" Finally he turned to one of the doors and pulled out his keys, throwing the door open to the entryway of our dorm house. Wait, what?" He closed the door and then there was a knock on it. Shura stood outside with Usamaro in the carrier sucking on carrot... We both looked from him to her and she shrugged "What? It's like candy for him." Yukio was not amused but I couldn't help a smile spreading cross my face as I pulled him free of the carrier and petted his soft hair that at some point was starting form two shapes like ears towards the back of his head. His hair was nice... It didn't bother me anymore. Eh, after really thinking about it and talking it over with Yukio... I don't think appearance really mattered 'cause everyday I saw more and more of Yukio and I in him even if it wasn't in the way he looked. "Yes, well. Thank you for watching him." Yukio said as Shura handed him the empty carrier. "Yeah, and I expect a forty ounce bottle of sake on my front porch tomorrow as thanks." She glanced over at me and her nose scrunched up "Oh right. Don't come over tomorrow if your gonna be all horny. But once you cool down you better." "Thank you." And with that last growl Yukio slammed the door in her face. Now that sure as hell was funny. I gave him question look but I could feel my lips splitting in amusement "'horny'?" He was glaring at me but that didn't hide his red face "It's your fault." "Huh? How is it my fault that you're horny? Wait. ARE you horny?" This was kinda flying over my head here- how had the mood changed so fast?

I blushed wildly when I felt Yukio grab the front of my pants and tugged me closer to him "Wha- what the hell do you think your doing!?" The hand that wasn't holding Usamaro up on my hip went down to yank his hand away, but my tail had other ideas as it slid out from between my thighs and wrapped itself around his wrest tightly. Trader! Oh fuck me... The way he was squeezing me, a gasp and a moan came from my open mouth as I stared down at the hand, Yukio was resting his face on my collarbone, and kisses were attacking my jaw and neck. I breathed in deeply and let it out shakily as I shoved at his chest "W-Why are you-ah! Doing this..." "Do you have any idea what time of year this is?" His breath was hot and his voice almost unrecognizable after dropping and becoming dry and husky with want, with need. I bit back a groan as he unzipped my pants but I couldn't hide the obvious shiver that came along with it and said as demanding as I could "Stop! I-I don't want to!" "You don't want to stop." I did... But I was lying when it came to not wanting to. I growled at him as he pulled my free hand above my head so I couldn't struggle.

"Yukio, I'm serious. Stop. I'm still holding Usamaro, for crying out loud. J-ust wait!" But he couldn't, could he? Oh fuck, he was in heat or whatever, wasn't he? How come I hand't notice the dilation in his eyes, or the smell? Why was I only now starting to smell it faintly? And why the hell was I not as hot and sweaty as him? Sure, I had felt jumpy today but it wasn't to the level it had been a year ago... At least, not yet. Shit he was already pumping me roughly, and I could feel his teeth running over my neck looking for a place to bite down on. Fuck that noise. I yanked my arm free and pushed him with all the strength I could muster. It had him falling back on his ass. Usually I would feel sorry for being so rough but he was being a major perv- in front of Usamaro, who was watching the whole thing with big bright blue eyes as he continued to mouth the carrot! Plus, the night before he had kicked me off the bed in his sleep and my ass had taken most of the blow. There was probably a big bruise and it made sitting uncomfortable. So this was also a punishment for that.

My eyes narrowed down at him as he glared back up but he was still eyeing me hungrily. Fuck, why did he have to look so hot? My face was defiantly red, no doubt about that. "J-just wait, okay? I'll go put him in his crib and then..." I clamped my eyes closed tight and awkwardly asked "Do you, uh... Have a condom?" He dug in his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he flashed a chain of twenty or something and I threw the baby carrier beside me right at his stupid face "Why the hell do you have so many!? Oh my god..."

While he was recovering I hurried up stairs and laid Usamaro in the crib and tucked his tidy bear into his arms to replace the carrot, then kissed him goodnight, though I doubted he would stay asleep the rest of the night. I could dream, couldn't I? When I reluctantly made my way down the hall I gasped as a wave hit me... It was Yukio's scent, but how the hell had it gotten this strong in ten minutes? He rounded the corner from the stairs, already unbuttoning his exorcist jacket and I backed up and bit my lip. Why was I feeling so nervous? This was Yukio. I've had sex with him fifty-five times now (not that I was counting or anything) this was nothing new... Ah but my body was doing weird stuffs now that it seemed to catch up with what Yukio was doing, what he was feeling, and what he wanted to do. 

His body pushed up against mine and led my back right into the wall of the hallway, the only light pouring in from the windows on the opposite wall in orangey red from the setting sun. There was another wave of pleasure and I moaned, my tail came forward again but it was to swing around wildly in excitement. He grabbed hold of it as he rolled his hip down into mine. "Ah!" My eyes grew wide and I looked to him slightly unsure if we should be doing this not that far from Usamaro but when he let go of my tail in favor of unzipping my pants and throwing his jacket to the side, I didn't care about anything else because at that moment nothing else existed.

When he had seceded in taking my pants and underwear off I had kicked off my socks and went for the bulge in his pants, yanking it free, I dropped to my knees and wrapped my mouth around the heated flesh, everything in my body tingled at the pulse it throbbed at. Sticky, wet spit mixed with his leaking cum ran down my neck and I started to bob my head. He groaned loudly and reflexively grabbed at my hair, trying to shove me all the way down to the base, but that wasn't happening, especially as I knew from experience he was annoyingly too big.

"Rin, that's enough." He pulled me back and I sat on my legs, watching him with half lidded eyes as he pulled out a condom and slid it on, hot damn that was sexy. My hand moved down without much thought and I started to stroke myself. My skin was starting to burn now and my panting was growing heavier. "Yukio... P-please! I need you!" He growled and pulled me to my feet, grabbed ahold of my hands and held them behind me like handcuffs as he pushed my face roughly into the wall . The feel of his member rubbing against my ass as he leaned over me and whispered possessively "Don't touch yourself." I whimpered but it broke into a cry when he pushed his gloved finger inside of me. It was not what I wanted. I wanted to feel his fingers not the cheap fake leather. "Yukio, ah! You're being a tease!" He added two more after a moment and spread them apart wide while he trusted them in and out. It hurt a lot and I started cry shamelessly.

That's when he pulled away his fingers and took of his gloves. I looked over my shoulder to see what he was doing and gasped loudly when he pressed his lips to my entrance and murmured "Sorry for being rough." He licked around the ring of muscles and I twitch away slightly... And then he drove his tongue in. That had me throwing my head into the wall in front of me, eyes wide and mouth dripping from hanging open. I trusted backwards into his mouth. God, I wished his tongue could reach that spot inside me that would have me cumming but it didn't even need to, with every thrust obscene noises escaped me until I couldn't take it anymore. I came hard all over the wall with a cry and he finally stood up straight again.

"Yukio, please..." I sighed heavily and he kissed the base of my neck "I'm only getting started. I turned around and brought him down for a needy kiss. He let me raid his mouth and bite at his tongue aggressively while he grabbed hold of my legs and hoisted me up. Pressing me into the wall with my legs dangling in the air on either side of his hips. We broke the kiss and I pulled his glasses off because they where in the way and threw them somewhere. He didn't give a damn about the sound of the lines shattering upon impact with the floor, we were both more concerned with smashing our lips together and our hands ripping at each others clothes. Buttons and fabric went falling to the the floor beside his glasses and as our lips filed the hall with loud wet sounds his hands roamed my chest, but stopped at my nipples. He pinched them harshly, and I gasped into the kiss. Then his lips were sliding down my face, he bit sharply at my neck and sucked on that spot when it started to lightly bleed. "Yukio! I want you! Hurry up already! Please, please just-" I reached around and tugged at the base of his tail still wrapped around his waist. He moaned loudly and bit down even harder at the same place. I groaned in pain and felt blood rolling down my neck. He kissed it again before pulling back to look me in the eyes "I love you, Niisan" all I could do was nod as another jolt of his scent made me shutter. 

He was pressed against my entrance again, and I tried to relax as he started pushing in. His lips were back as while, first kissing the bite mark again in apology, then they trailed lower until he was bent over quite a bit so he could take one of my nipples in his mouth as he tried desperately not to thrust in wildly. "N-nah! Ah! Stop being such a... A pervert!" But he didn't listen, he sucked on either of them harshly and thrusted in. He did it again and I cried out his name. When his lips finally let go of my he lifted me up higher then dropped my down as he thrusted up. I was a panting mess when he finally got tired of the slow pace and angled my hip more outward, only the top half of my back was against the wall now and he shoved me back into it over and over as his hip bruised my ass even more with the power and speed if his thrust and I did my best to throw myself against each one.

"I'm gonna cum!" My vision was hazy with tears, my voice was shot, and I'm pretty sure my face was boarder line purple at this point. With one more burst of energy I pushed off the wall completely and clung to him for dear life, my nails digging into his back as I came undone for the second time. He only had to thrust one more time and then he reached his limit. Yukio sagged against the wall until he started to slide down so when he reached the floor I was sitting on his lap and loosely hugging his chest as we tried to catch our breaths. "Shit." I looked up at him tiredly and he was looking out the window... Wow, it was pretty dark now, huh? "What's wrong?" "We're going to be stuck here until I unknot." Oh... Resting my head back against his mostly torn off shirt I hummed in thought while my eyebrows drew together "I'm not going to get pregnant if you swell up like that... Right?" "I'm wearing protection, remember? The chances of it not working is only three percent out of one hundred." My fingers came up and drew a circles on his chest "Just making sure..." He pulled me tighter to himself and gave my damp forehead a kiss "I love you, Rin." "I love you too" we fell into a silence, just enjoying the aftermath of our mess... 

And then Usamaro started crying.

Forcing a separation was not gonna happen as Yukio had told me before it would involve lots of tears and most likely blood. So we had to wait a whole hour for him to finally pulled out. My legs felt like jelo but I hurried to Usamaro "I'm so sorry it took me so long, what's wrong, baby?" Usamaro abruptly stopped crying when I picked him up and he turned back into his human form. I checked his diaper but he was good... He reached for me so I stopped holding him out and tucked him under my chin with a lopsided grin "You're a funny little dude." 

I turned when I heard the door creak open, but no one was in the doorway, Yukio was probably still scrubbing the wall and floor in the hall with chemicals. I went to turn back to the window over Yukio's desk when I heard footstep... Inside the room. They crept not at all quietly towards where I stood in Yukio's boxers and shredded school shirt. A growl from me as I stepped behind the crib. "I know you're there. Don't fuck with me." The sound abruptly stopped and the dark room grew eerily silent. But Satan wouldn't do anything. The projection of his mind was strong, but not strong enough to cause pain above a few scratches. He would just watch... I hated it... But we hadn't been able to find a way to completely block him out. All we could do was wait for him to leave.

Usamaro's hand rested on the massive bloody bruise on my neck and I flinched and pulled his hand away. I'd have to yell at Yukio for trying to become a vampire or some shit. I could feel my skin starting to heat up again and I groaned tiredly, my body probably wasn't going to let me sleep anytime soon. The presence faded, then fell away completely just as Yukio stepped inside and flicked on the lights. "How is he?" I shrugged "He just wants to be held, but maybe he's hungry too." He rubbed our son's head affectionately. It was sweet, and in that moment I knew that everything we had gone through was worth it if it meant happy moments like this were possible... and then he ruined it by declaring "I need another round." In which I pushed him an arms length away "Later, go get the baby food and I'll... I'll let you do one of your creepy ass kinks, okay?" He went over to his desk and pulled out a new pair of glasses to put on his face before turning back to me with a scary amount of seriousness "Understood." And with that he started to the door. I panicked and called after him as my face grew red with embarrassment "D-don't take it so seriously!" But it was too late, he was already in the hall. Oh shit. What the hell did I just sentence myself to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ufufu... So I've lied again. I think we're looking at it being 38 chapters instead of 40.... The number might still go up depending what happens in the next two chapter but yeah, looks like we're in the home stretch.... Why do I feel so sad....


	37. Happy Birthday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ did you notice? This update is a week early! Spring break and all my other fanfics are finished now so this is the last one of the eight I started on the same day. Enjoy!

Five years...

That's right, today marks five years... God, I feel old.

Curtains seemed like some genius invention at one point in time, right? But I hated them. Especially the ones on the window to the direct left of the bed. Arg. They didn't block out shit. I guess that was a good thing, if they didn't fail at blocking the sun from my eyes, I probably wouldn't have been able to wake up as early as I needed to. When the weekends rolled around I usually taped a bed sheet over the window so I could sleep in... But then again, the extra sun coverage wouldn't block out the customary sounds of a bustling academy way down on street level.

After managing to finish high school Yukio and I had bought an apartment on the True Cross Academy grounds so Yukio could be close to his teaching job, same as me. That's right! I was finally able to snag a job I was good at and couldn't screw up. A chef! Perfect, right? The little on campus restaurant was struggling before I worked there. And now, it's making bank. Yukio had just finished up with college making him officially a doctor (though he said that he wasn't yet, something about needing eight more years of hands on training or whatever)- I had made it to Lower 1st Class, believe it or not! And Yukio was only four ranks above me now that he was Upper 1st Class! Oh, it wouldn't be long when I rubbed his face in it as I will become Paladin and he will have to take orders from me!

Groggy and a bit sore from a strenuous mission the day before , I got up, throwing my bare feet into plush carpet floor like dead weights, I gave a yawn and a stretch before prompting myself to get up and start a day that was sure to be hectic. The lights in the kitchen were on and judging from the disgusting bitter smell, Yukio had made coffee today. Eh, but I didn't hear any talking that could only mean one of two things, Yukio took off on a mission even though I told him to wait up today, or a certain someone wasn't up yet. Before I reached the kitchen, I turned into one of the side rooms. It was dark but I didn't bother turning on the light and went straight for the little lump of blue blankets on the bed in the middle of room. I scooped him up as I plopped down on the bed "Hey, sleepyhead. Guess what day it is today?" 

He wiggled in my arms until his head made its way out of the blankets, his face red from the struggle and his nose twitching as his big eyes slid open tiredly "Mommy...?" Shura's fault. She had decided it would be fun to tell him what a mother was and being a stubborn kid just as I had been, he refused to call me Rin or daddy. That had been almost a year ago... It was looking like he wasn't going to let it go. He smiled tiredly at me before snuggled into my chest. "What day is it..." And then his eyes were shooting open wide as he inched up closer to my face "It's my birthday!" His arms flew out and wrapped around my neck and I hugged him back with a laugh before kissing his cheek and picking him up as I got out of the bed "Happy birthday, Usamaro." 

Yukio was sipping at his coffee when I paraded the birthday boy in. He smiled and reached out, taking him onto one if his knees and patted his head affectionately "Happy Birthday." In response, Usamaro wrapped his arms around as much as he could of Yukio's stomach with a laugh. Oh god, my grin was starting to hurt. I leaned over and gave Yukio a kiss. Something that had become so routine but I still couldn't make my chest not flutter with every one we shared.

'Rin! Rin!' We pulled apart and I looked down as Kuro pawed at my leg 'I'm hungry!' "Oh, sorry little dude- Usamaro, what do you want for breakfast?" His ears twitched and he looked up to me with a bright grin "Pancakes!" Of course he would want pancakes the day I ran out of flour. Oh well, I literally only needed to walk to the grocery store across the street, the thing that sucked though was -being the first month of the year- snow littered the street in a sidewalk clustering way, meaning I would have to actually get dressed so I wouldn't freeze to death... But it was fine! Because it was for Usamaro's birthday! "Okay, guess that means I'll be going to the store." I started to head for the bedroom when I heard Yukio stand up. "It's fine, Rin. I'm already dressed so I'll take care of it." when I looked back to him he was suddenly a lot closer than I remembered and if the whole him pulling our hips together by my ass wasn't enough to make my face heat up, he bent his neck and fucking licked from my collarbone all the way up my cheek before I shoved him away with a flustered "What the hell was that for!?" "For myself." He said it so breezily as he headed for the front door that for a moment my stomach fluttering involuntary stopped and I was just... Confused. That is until I caught up again. "Yukio! You horny jerk!" The only response was the sound of the front door closing. Ah geese. I scrubbed at my red face in hopes of getting rid of the colour, but that sure as hell didn't work, it probably made it even more red. 

"Daddy's horny?" 

...

SHIT. I forgot he was here! Oh god, Yukio did that pervy thing in front of him. I haven't had to deal with something like this before! How the hell do I respond to his question?? I gave him an unsure grin and picked him up "E-Er, yeah!-um... It means... He's hungry!" N-not an exact lie... He seemed to be thinking this over before he innocently asked "does daddy want to eat you? Is that why he tasted you?" Okay... If I don't stop this while it's still fairly innocent, I'll be having 'the talk' with a five year old. He certainly was like Yukio in the sense that he could pick up on stuff quickly. I sat him down at the table and said very awkwardly "Eh, I lied. It is a naughty word so don't say it, okay?" "But you said it!" "I-I know, I know. Sorry." And there it was, he was pouting. Crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes on me. "So daddy's naughty hungry and wants to eat you." "Usamaro, that's enough. No more talking about it." "But does that mean daddy's bad? If he eats you than you won't be here anymore! A-and I don't want you to die! Mommy!" 

... How the hell had this happened? I stared at him as he started to show the first signs of tears before rushing to him "Hey now, no crying on your birthday!" The sound of the front door made my gut fill with the tiniest bit of dread. He rounded the corner a sat the bag containing flour on the counter, looking to Usamaro's bawling face that looked to him with distrust. At least he wasn't shifting between forms yet. "Please, don't eat mommy!" You can imagine Yukio knew exactly what had happened because he's smart or something and he looked to me incredulously "What were you thinking? Let me guess. You weren't?" When I turned my reddening face towards the side and mumbled something the lines of "I don't even know what just happened!" He turned to Usamaro with a smile "I'm not going to eat him, he was making a joke." The crying eased up and the blue ears that had started to poke through his hair recoiled "A joke?" "Yes. He is just really bad at birthday jokes. Forgive his stupidity. He was being inconsiderate of the birthday boy." At that last part he looked to me with a glare and I raised my hands in defense. Arg. Sometimes he was such an asshole, making me looked bad when it was his fucking fault in the first place.

Once Usamaro was calmed, pancaked had been made and five candles had been blown out on top, the four of us settled into a comfortable, normal breakfast. When Yukio had finished up his plate he stood "I have to go to work now." Both Usamaro and I groaned, I ventured hopefully "Can't you just, you know- skip?" He gave me a bland frown "No. And neither can you. I expect to see you in front of the headquarters building when I finish at the hospital and come to pick you up. This mission is important, Niisan. Don't blow me off." I know it's important. in the last twenty hours we had been preparing for it he had told me just how important it was to leave nothing of the accumulating mutated Goblin nest. They wanted nothing but to kill and if they couldn't they would find other ways to injure or torture anything in their paths blah blah blah. Selfish or not, I wanted to be with our son on his birthday. But I gave Yukio a curt nod anyway and he left for his first job. I stared at the door before looking to Usamaro shoving pancake after pancake into his wide mouth then he said through a mouthful "I made a new friend." 

"That's cool. Was it that girl you met by Shiemi's place last week?" He shook his head and drew his eyebrows together in thought. "I met him last night. He's really really old." Hmm... Now I was concerned. "When did you meet him? Is he one of our neighbors?" "He was in my dream. I didn't see him because he was hiding in the dark behind something but he told me about you and daddy when you were younger." I choked on my food and looked to him. It was hard but I ripped my fear and extreme horror from my face for a smile that bordered on pained "Did he, say who he was?" "He said he was grandfather Fujimoto." 

I knew better. My hands were shaking as I stood up and went into my bedroom to find my cellphone. I immediately dialed Yukio "Please, please pick up your phone for once, damnit!" When I was sent to voicemail I hung up and sent him a quick text; 'Emergency' and started to call Shura when I felt a hand tug at the hem of my pj shirt. Usamaro stared up at me with worry on his soft round face "Momm-... Daddy, why are you crying? Is it something I said?" Was I crying? Probably. But I was starting to go numb with anger and fear not for myself but for him. Blue flames started to lick the air around me so I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to break because of this. Flipping my phone shut when it continued to ring endlessly and grabbed up my sword from my bedside before taking Usamaro by the hand. "I'm fine buddy. Looks like we'll be going for a little trip." He looked over his should, to the doorway then back to me with a smile "My friend just showed up, he says he likes trips. Can he come too?" I glared at the doorway but said as kindly as I could "He can come. But he's not your grandfather." 

It wasn't until three o'clock that Yukio showed up. His face was red from running and he clutched one of my shoulders for support as he searched my eyes frantically "What happened? Why is Usamaro here? Rin!" Usamaro clutched my hand tighter and I gave Yukio a glare "Calm down. You're freaking him out." I sighed wondering how to explain it without making Yukio draw more attention. We couldn't tell the order about this. Something similar had happened when Usamaro was two and it did not go good.

"It's Satan." Yukio arm went slack and fell to his side as a panicked expression eased into a completely business like frown. "Come with me." We walked down the halls of headquarters until we reached the infirmary. No one was there as usual when there were no patients. Something Yukio had complained to me about several times in the past saying its not good practice or something, but now he was glad they were not there.

He turned to me "Rin..." 'What do we do now?' Is what he didn't say and I bit my lip. "We'll figure it out. Just... Don't tell them." "We have to. If we don't they'll think that we're in league with him." I bit my lip harder and forced myself not to squeeze Usamaro's hand too harshly as I fought a loosing battle against a break down "But, you know what they'll do! I-I don't want them to take him away from us again! I c-an't!" That had been the worst year of my life and I didn't want to relive it. Usamaro let go of my hand in favor of wrapping his arms around my leg and snuggled his face into my thigh "They won't take me away, mommy! I- I haven't done anything bad." He didn't sound sure though. I ruffled his head and tiredly smiled but it was probably ugly with tears "You didn't do anything bad." Yukio picked him up and pulled me into a tight hug. "They won't, Rin. I'm going to get Shura and we'll rip that motherfucker out of his head." I was shocked by his language but judging by the blackening look behind the shine of his glasses he was more than pissed. If he wasn't careful he would light up. Whenever Yukio's blue flames were unleashed it was always worse than mine because he let's his anger fester so long before letting it all out at once. I kissed his cheek and kissed the top of Usamaro's head before pulling away and clutching my sword strap with one hand while the other wiped my tears away. Even if I was scared for our little family I had to remain strong. If Satan really was attempting to possess Usamaro again I couldn't let him see me weak.

Usamaro suddenly gasped, looking to the both of us in utter confusion. Slowly his hands crawled up and covered his ears. "What's wrong?" He shook his head and tears started to fall from his wide eyes. Yukio pushed me back and started saying some chant after he yelled back to me "Get Shura and Suguro. now!" I hesitated briefly when I heard Usamaro starting to whisper under his breath fiercely but I left to find the others.

I ran. Harder and faster than I ever had in my whole life. Just the thought of those terrified blue eyes...

Gun. 

No. NO! Damnit! Go away bad thoughts! Yukio was the last person to worry about. He was tough and he wouldn't ever hurt Usamaro! I ran into Bon first, clipping his shoulder with my head on accident when he stepped in my way from the men's bathroom he had just left. "What the hell, Okumura- whoa. Are you okay?" "It's Usamaro. Suguro, please help him. Please!" He gave me a nod and I told him where he was and he took off running. He was two classes above me now, he should be able to help. Shura was down in the exorcist sic ward that reminded me of police station more than anything. Shura didn't even need to be told. As soon as I threw open the office door, she gave me one look before getting up and demanded me to show her where.

"Is he doing any better?" I felt... So worthless. The three of them stood over the hospital bed doing different things in order to make him stop convulsing. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything and it was eating me up on the inside. His hands still covered his ears as he whispered but I couldn't hear what he was saying only that once or twice he had looked to me with less of a haze and more of a sadness.

It took two hours.  
And then he stopped on a dime. His face was red with tears and Yukio reached for him but he smacked his hand away. "Stay away from me!" He... He actually hissed at him. Suguro's eyebrows were furrowed together and he whipped the sweat from his forehead as he turned to Shura "Did it work?" She shrugged and watched Usamaro carefully, he was backing up into the corner of the bed. He was crying and glaring at me.

"I hate you!" The room was silent and I stared in shock, he had never said that to me and I was confused, what had I done? Yukio grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him closer and ignored it as Usamaro dug his teeth into his arm. He hugged him even as he squirmed and growled... What the happened. Where was he? Was this Satan? When he got tired after a while he laid limp in Yukio's bleeding arms and still, still he was glaring at me. "Usamaro, why are you so upset?" "Don't pretend you don't know, Rin!" He sneered my name in a way didn't know a five year old could do and a sob followed. "I only make you want to die. Seeing me makes you want to die because I remind you of everything wrong with yourself! And you!" He turned to Yukio "You're stuck with him and you don't even like him because of me. I saw you shoot him before I was born. You wished we had died so you wouldn't have to deal with all our problem!" He started to struggle again. Yukio had a firm grip on him until he transformed but I caught him before he could run. His tail reached for my face as he tired to get my memories but he stopped as I yelled "Enough!" 

"Did he tell you that!? Huh?" He didn't move in my arms and I sighed, looking to Shura and Suguro who looked away, then to Yukio, he was blankly staring at me with this forsaken expression and I sighed "Satan is really really mean, isn't he? He killed the man I had grown up calling father and he's tried to take you from us so many times. I get it... You don't want to here me go on about stuff that doesn't make sense to you- I sure as hell hated when my old man lectured me. But, I love you-" "No you d-" "-Four-eyes loves you too. And I need you to believe me when I say Satan takes the truth and mixes it with lies so you think the lies are truths."

I felt him take a deep breath and then, before I could stop him, he flipped around in my arms and hit me with his tail.

I don't remember what happened after that but the next thing I remember is waking up in a dark room and feeling the presence of someone looming in the corner of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very 'Happy Birthday'... So yeah, more chapters to come. I have no idea how many anymore because this section of the story could get pretty complicated and I want to be able to explain it all properly without feeling rushed.
> 
> I don't know if I'll start updating every week or go back to once every other week, we will have to see :p love you all and I hope you have a wonderful spring break! (If you get those)


	38. From Grandpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! New chapter~ enjoy!

His smile was the first thing that crept out of the shadows. Pointed teeth designed to rip enemies apart grinning too wide to be considered natural. And then the lines of his glasses shined in the moon light from the window above Yukio's desk... Those weren't his glasses. He knew I wasn't fooled by the disguise... He was just messing with me. Heh, and out of all places he took me to the dorm Yukio and I once shared. What, so he can torture me? Make me hate this room like the other room we had shared before he ruined that place too? 

Now completely in the moonlight, less than five feet from me, the mutilated illusion of Father Fujimoto opened his arms wide as if greeting me in the form of a hug. "Welcome home, son!" Snickering followed, that quickly started to become a full on giggle attack. I glared, reaching for my sword which was luckily there "Stop wearing my father like a fucking custom!" His long ears twitched and he stopped laughing. "He wasn't your REAL father. Ah, such a worldly priest, wasn't he?" "Shut up-" his wrist twisted and shot forward. I tried to dodge but his claw dug into the front of my chest. The bunk bed smashed as I was throne against it. Blood followed his claws while they slid down to my waist before he yanked them free. Oh god, I was in bad shape, I couldn't feel my legs! Why couldn't I feel my legs!?

He sighed dramatically and pulled me up from the rubble of the crumbling wall and bed-frames. "Didn't he teach you how to be respectful? You need to learn to listen to your real daddy if your going to be living with me from now on!" I ripped my shirt when I yanked myself from him but staggered and almost fell over completely. He just stood there, watching me with amusement and the face was drooping off just like before. "I-I'm not going to Gahanna with you! If you touch me, I'll fucking kill you!!" My flames were lighting up and he was back to laughing insanely "That's my boy~! Where do you think you are, Rinny?" In my mind- "ah-ah~ this is inside the gateway to Gahanna!" 

I pulled my sword free and my flames erupted, the scene of my old dorm burned away like paper leaving bleak darkness. "Awe~ but you really owe this touching reunion to that cute as a button son of yours!" I looked around the darkness for the source of his voice but it seemed to be coming from all around me and I growled "After learning how you REALLY feel about him, his anger got the best of him and he whipped your mind." I froze for a moment, taking in his words. No... Usamaro wouldn't do that- "Oh but he did~ because he erased you completely, the only thing left of you in Asia is empty human shell. You're just a spirit now..." 

I lowered my sword slightly as a sudden hopeless feeling washed over me, but I immediately regretted it. He kicked me in the back sending me smashing my face into the invisible ground, before I could pull myself up, he foot came slamming down into the middle of my back over and over and over. I coughed and it brought stinging tears to my eyes but I refused to let them fall. There was still hope! Somewhere, somehow I would get out of here! I saw him kneel beside me in the corner of my eye, he wasn't Fujimoto anymore... Someone I had never seen before... Was that... He's true form...? "I'm going to take you home." He's voice sounded a lot calmer, but he wasn't any different. He was still a monster. He proved it by picking me up by my throat, dragging me along behind him as he headed deeper into the darker shadows of the place, I tried struggling, but stopped as he dug his nails deeper I to my neck.

"No..." My voice was barely over a whisper and sounded rather pathetic. Shit, I was going to pass out. "Yuri will be ecstatic to see you- not this human shit version, but your inner demon when we reach Gahanna." Mom was going to be there? One last time I tried to pull against his hold but to no avail. I closed my eyes and let myself get pulled towards hell. As long as Usamaro and Yukio were still alright...

You know what? No. Yukio and Usamaro need me. I planted my heels into the floor and yanked myself up so that I was back on my legs. But my neck had suffered for my sudden tear from his claws and I found it hard to breath, blood was drenching me and I could feel the warm liquid spilling from my mouth as well. But it wasn't the time to worry about cuts and bruises. I was running, I couldn't feel anything so that helped a lot. A growl of absolute rage reverberated off of seemingly nothing. 

There was no hiding- nothing to hide behind, in, or underneath- so I relied on my crippled speed and silently screamed. Just, please let him get lost and not be able to find me! My breath was coming out wet and haggard. It felt like I had been running for a year when suddenly I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. What happened? I looked around frantically but didn't see of hear him. But shit. No no no no no! Because I hadn't been able to feel my legs I didn't know my foot wasn't sitting on the ground the right way when I had taken my last step and now my ankle was pulsating in a horrible way. But I had had broken bones before, it wasn't broken, just badly sprained.

" I found you~" before the gasp of shock even exited my mouth, it was turned into a scream as he pulled me up by my hair. I looked him in the eye, hating the fact that his eyes were the same colour as Yukio's and spat blood in his grinning face. His long snake tongue slipped out and licked it off of his cheek. "There's no escaping me, Rin. I'm everywhere and no matter how many times you try to run from me I'll always find you." He tightened his grip on my hair and shook me above the floor, I was dangling helplessly and trying to scream but no scream was coming. This was it, there really was no way back? I didn't even get to give Usamaro his birthday present...

Satan gagged suddenly. His smile flipping upside down in an instant as he lowered me back to the floor but didn't let go. What the hell was he looking at over his shoulder? Whatever it was, he was not happy to see. And then, out of the darkness the Koma sword came flying at him like a flaming arrow. It dug straight throw his forehead and slightly out the back of his skull. If I could forget anything, it would be that inhuman scream he made as he tried to dig the sword back out. Like hell I was letting him do that. 

My hands were shaking but I managed too grab hold of the sword handle, yanking it downward and barely even noticing his claws digging into my arms trying make me stop. "YOU BITCH! IM GOING TO RIP YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO MY DOGS. BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD!!" I kicked him backwards and pulled my sword out only to dig it back in with as much power as I could again and again. But I stopped abruptly when I realized I was enjoying it... No. I wasn't like him, at all. 

"Rin." I turned around to the voice, but keeping Satan's gooey rancid remains in the corner of my eye. There was only darknes. I could have sworn I heard someone call me... I went to turn back to Satan and froze in shock as he was standing in front of me, like I hadn't even touched him with my sword "You're in my domain. Nothing you do can hurt me~" he lunged towards me again and I raised my arms to block. The soft warmth and shape of a familiar body pressed against my back, hands wrapping around my waist as everything slowed. Satan's mouth dropped open in a way no human could ever manage and sharp teeth hung just before my face, he was going to rip off my head like he said he would in less than a second... But this was such a long second. And then the warm hands around my waist tightened before yanking me back. 

Satan was gone. This blackness was more familiar and didn't feel threatening... I sagged in the arms still holding me and closed my eyes. I couldn't remember just who this person was, but I trusted them for some reason. It would be okay to sleep for a bit here... One of the hands came up and brushed through my hair lightly.

My eyes hurt. The a light shinning fiercely through my eyelids. Arg. Why? I was tired and wanted to sleep. But I couldn't, could I? Where the hell was I? Was I dead? That wasn't the first time I had woken up asking that question... I squinted at first, waiting for my eyes to adjust but giving up on that after a minute when I heard a noise and opened my eyes fully to see what exactly was going on. 

This was... My apartment? I reached down and felt those warm arms still holding me against them and sighed. Everything was fine. See? I knew things would work out in time. I tried to turn my head to look over my shoulder but one of the hand came up and held my jaw facing forward "Don't move." The other arm left my waist and I felt him leave the bed only to see him coming around my side of the bed. Why the hell did it feel like it had been forever since I felt him like this? To feel the core of his demon power racing as he stood over the bed looking me over with anger, it was that self inflicted kind and I growled as I reached up for him.

"Yukio-" he grabbed my raised arms- that I noticed for the first time were wrapped in bandages- and lowered them back down to the bed gently "You're okay now, you need to rest up. Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up again." He leaned in and kissed me softly before pulling away and seating himself on the edge of the bed, but he was faced away from me. I watched his pointed ears in a setting suns light for a moment before closing my eyes.

Wait. Didn't I just say I couldn't sleep? Arg. With a groan, I forced myself to sit up and Yukio grabbed hold of my shoulders a little harsher this time "Niisan! Are you an idiot? Oh no..." I felt a rip on my side and gasped. Shit, wasn't that the start of my scar from five years ago? Man, that hurt like a motherfucker! But I pushed Yukio off me and swung my legs over the side of the bed before slowly and carefully pulling myself up to standing "Rin! Get back in that bed! Satan clawed your scar tissue open, if you don't let yourself heal your going to make it worse!- great, you opened your neck again! Can't you feel that?"

I raised one of my hands in defense and gave him the best grin I could muster up "Chill out! Gees... Where's Usamaro?" He suddenly fell silent and I waited for him to explain but it looked as though he had a hard time understanding me. "Who?" 

Oh shit. "Our son! Oh my god, OH MY GOD! He whipped your memory of him? Er... Listen to me Yukio. How did I get here, like this?" He thought this over, his eyebrows drawing into confusion. "Didn't you get attack by Satan? I was there-Wait. You're saying we have a son and he did this to you?" I started out of the room with a limp as my ankle still hurt pretty bad and he followed after me "No, No! Satan got to me because Usamaro was upset and whipped my whole mind or something- today's his birthday so when this is over, we're going to out to dinner!" Yukio scratched at his hair in frustration, looking me over incredulously as I grabbed up my sword "How do expect me to believe all this, Rin!? Are you sure it's not the large amount of blood you lost hashing out this ridiculous story!?" 

I rolled my eyes and started towards the front door of the apartment but he quickly stepped in front of it, yanking my sword case from my hands roughly "You're not going out in your condition." I growled again and bit my lip "Look. Our son is out there somewhere! He's confused and thinks that we don't love him... I have to find him, with or without you." 

Our eyes met and for a moment I flinched away from his eyes as images of Satan's true form flashed in his place but I wasn't scared of Satan... And Yukio was defiantly not Satan. Finally, Yukio sighed and broke eye contact, fixing his glasses to sit higher on his nose and pulling out one of his guns from his waist ban "I can't believe I'm letting this happen... But if we do have a son... I want to protect him too." 

I gave him a kiss on his chin, not daring to stand on my toes to reach his mouth in fear of tearing my blood scabbed over claw gashes more than I already did. He grabbed up one of my jacket versions of the exorcist coats and threw it over my shoulders as we left the apartment into the white world of falling snow.

Wherever Usamaro had run off to, I hoped he would be save until we found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the search begins. I wonder if anyone knows where they'll find him? Hmm... Yes, I am a bad person. Rin got hurt yet again... But hey! You won't have to wait two weeks for the next chapter because I'll be updating every week now! (Hopefully) thank you for the wonderful comments thus far! They really do make me strive to make this story the best it can be for you all. Until next week~!


	39. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! New chapter! I wrote most of it on the road and got all car sick...but it was worth it since I now deliver it to you on time! Enjoy~

"Usamaro!" My voice echoed in the empty snow covered streets. I was past the point of panicking and was full on terrified. Eleven hours- eleven fucking hours since he accidentally whipped my memory and some of Yukio's... Oh god, what happened to Shura and Bon? Never mind! I'll worry about that after I find my son.

We had searched up and down the main streets for him, places we had taken him, even as far as calling Shiemi and asking her if she had seen him. She was his teacher because of his ability to change into a demon but still maintaining a standing as being a human, making it possible for people who haven't been affected by demons to see him as one... He liked Shiemi so I thought hopefully he would go to her. But he hadn't, he seemed to have just vanished.

I stood staring at the steep sidewalk before me and felt Yukio's gloved hand slip into mine and give a squeeze. "Are you alright?" He had been asking that a lot today, hadn't he? more so because of my injuries that had drawn many strange looks earlier on in the night but were now almost completely gone, I had a headache that hurt like shit and the sizable claw marks running down my chest still stung along with the gouges on the side of my neck, but hey. At least I wasn't bleeding to death and all that shit.

"I'm fine- Usamaro!" The call bounced again followed only by the whipping of the wind. We were starting to get into the broken down section of the campus, where two months prier a big group of exorcist destroyed a demon the size of a twenty foot building with their chants alone. Two of them being Suguro and Izumo. Usamaro had never been to this side of town, even before it had been destroyed... He probably wasn't here but we had checked everywhere else on campus I could think of. "Usamaro!" Nothing.

"Niisan, if he can become as dangerous as you say, I'll need to call into headquarters and report all of this." My eyes widened and I turned to him urgently, my fists balling the front of his jacket up "Don't! If you tell them, they'll take him away again!" His expression sagged a bit and he put one of his hands over mine, trying to pry it from the front of him "They took him away before?" Right... Forgot he didn't remember. I let go of him and rubbed at my arms. It was getting colder and colder. Last time I had seen Usamaro he was wearing his favorite orange sweater but I doubted it was keeping him warm enough, but he probably left it behind and went running off in his demon form.

"What happened before? Why did they take him away." I bit my lip, looking down an alleyway as we past "We both had missions to go to on Christmas, we both we're complaining about leaving him with Maphisto.... He just wanted us to stay. So he made us forget our missions. They weren't emergency so the order let it slide... But he kept doing it, we told him it wasn't good but the next week he did it again and that mission was an emergency, five were hurt and two were killed... So they took him. He had just turned two and we didn't see him until he was three and a half."

I looked up at the sky as the falling snow came raining down in slow motion, then whipped my runny nose and turned back towards the street with a new level of urgency "I don't want us to go through that all over again. Just give it another hour, we'll find him." He gave a puff of humorless laughter "You sound so confident." "You gotta be confident or we'll never find him." 

"Those are wise words, but I wouldn't count the eggs before the chicken is born." Yukio and I turned around and Maphisto and Amaimon sat in the nearby rubble of a building. Yukio raised an eyebrow "That's not the way you say the expression." "Why, Mr. Okumura, you seem rather grumpy this fine evening." Hmm... Something fishy was going on, why the hell were those two here? Unless- I gasped, taking a few steps towards them "Do you know where he is?" His smile curved up at the corners "Of course, you think I wouldn't keep an eye on a demon who could destroy my beautiful architectural advances to the campus? Ah, but you are wasting time searching here." "Where is he? Please! This is really important." 

He actually laughed. Here I was on the verge of loosing my son, possibly forever and he was fucking laughing. I knew I shouldn't let it bother me because it was Maphisto and shit, but god damn it, I had to bite my lip to keep from ripping his head off. "Now now, he needed time to reform, plastering the illusion of humanity you both favor so dearly. It would seem he followed the path of your memories and retreated to the place you once found comfort in." ... Huh? Why can't he speak a language I understand? Seeing my puzzlement, Yukio sighed. "He went to the play ground by the monastery we use to live. You always hid there to cry after a fight." "I-I didn't cry!" 

Suddenly, I felt something sticky hit my face hard. Ow, what the- ... Oh my god. "Ew! What the hell!?" I peeled the moist lollipop from my cheek and threw it to the floor. Amaimon stared blankly from his spot beside Maphisto and I started at him with my sword in hand "You son of a bitch!" But before I could get more than five feet, Yukio yanked me back by the arm. Arg. Did he forget I was still healing? "We don't have time for him, Niisan." 

"But he-" he... Smacked my forehead. Wow. I hadn't seen him this irritated since I wrote an essay about how four-eyes' snoring becomes like a chainsaw when he's exhausted. I righted myself with a nod "Right. Usamaro." As we started up running in the direction of the express train I heard Mephisto calling "I expect some sort of compensation for my help~!" Then to Amiamon "That was rather rude Amaimon, But quite amusing."

The train had been completely empty besides Yukio, me and a pissy looking businessman who was obliviously ease dropping on us as I saw his eyes shift over us a few times, especially when I had discreetly intertwine my hand with Yukio's between our seats, but apparently that couldn't escape hawk-eyes. Gees, he was making me feel uncomfortable, but he wasn't a distraction from worrying. No no, Usamaro was going to be fine. So I wasn't worrying... But I was anxious.

When we reached the right stop, I threw money at a cab driver to rush us to the park... Er... But I didn't really remember the name of it, Yukio had to tell the driver dude the rest of the info before we were rolling. I looked to that invisible wristwatch of mine and sighed "Yukio, what time is it?" He looked to his wrist "10:47 P.M" thirteen hour... I know he's overly brave and has a good head on his shoulders... But he's five years old! He must be scared.

The park... My guts hurt. Memories of my old man pushing Yukio and I on the swings filled my head. But that had been before, when the swing chains weren't rusting and the seats were black not the fading red colour they were now... Memories of those lonely moments, when I had gotten into another fight and didn't want to go home... It's funny, Yukio had always been the one to come looking for me here if I wasn't back before nine. That's how he knew what Maphisto's gibberish meant? We heard footsteps, fast running ones. I grabbed the top of my sword, prepared for whatever was coming at us... And then I felt a flurry of tiny punches to the side of my thigh. 

"Usamaro!" I felt as though in one instant a bag of rocks had slid of my chest. I went to pick him up, but he jumped back with a hiss. "Why are you here!" He demanded. I looked to Yukio, but he was simply staring at him in a sort of fascinated confusion, guess this would be the first time meeting our son for him. When I looked back to Usamaro, he was standing in the swing seat, glaring. "What do you mean, why did we come here? We're worried about you!" His glare faltered and I took a step forward. "I was scared that you had been taken away, we looked all over..." Looking around the old structure I said lightly "How did you find this place?" 

"It was in your memories, I followed where it led." "Huh, I didn't know you could do that." He looked like he had calmed down a bit but I wasn't going to grab him and pull him back home just yet. "You were always sad here." "Not always, when I was little, my old man would come down here with Yukio and I... That was pretty fun." Venturing to take up the swing next to him, he allowed it, leaning forward from his standing position on the one beside me to get a better look at my face "You're lying! Those memories are sad, I've seen them, felt them. That man wasn't your dad, he lied to you your whole life!"

"If he hadn't of lied. We wouldn't have been alive now, you would have never been born." I turned and glared at Yukio. Great. Usamaro was getting upset again "You want me gone, don't you?" Yukio rubbed at the bridge of his nose with a sigh "I don't even remember you, and yet here I am, waiting for you to come back home. Does that sound like I want you gone?" We were silent for a moment. Usamaro lowered his head and I could see he was shaking, from the cold? Probably. But also from the beginning of a tears.

"You both only pretend. You don't love me... You said you wanted to kill me!" That glare was directed at Yukio, who's eyebrows drew together. I put a hand on top of Usamaro's head. He flinched but let me rub his head slowly "We were kids, scared because kids usually don't have kids of their own." "And because you loved him but he didn't love you." Ow... That kinda stung hearing it from him... But yeah, for a while I thought that Yukio was only staying with me because it was his fault I was pregnant. Wait... Just how much did Usamaro see? 

"With fear comes doubt as my old man use to say." I didn't meet Yukio's eyes, but I knew he was looking at me. "He wasn't your dad." Usamaro reminded me and I sighed heavily "He was our dad, not our father. Do you get it?" He shook his head and I scratched at the back of my neck "Well, our real father is douche, and Fujimoto was only a asshole sometimes-" "Rin!" I waved Yukio off and looked to Usamaro, who was thinking this over "I think I understand." Whoa, really? I didn't even know he knew what those words meant... Then again, he had access to my memories and thoughts until I got a hold of them again.

"Now, could you please give Daddy his memories of you back?" He met my eyes with red puffy ones, before wiping at them and turning to Yukio. Black scribbly strings of memory branched off Usamaro and returned to Yukio, who fell over into the snow. Shit, he was probably going to have a bump on his head." And for only a second I saw the blue flames lick the air off of his fur. After he turned back, we both stared down at Yukio's unconscious body until he spoke up "I'm sorry I made you upset..." Okay, now I picked him up, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead "I'm sorry you had to meet your crappy grandpoop. I think father Fujimoto would have liked you." He tucked his face into my neck. He was most likely exhausted both mentally and physically especially considering he was bordering on four hours pass his bed time "I wish I could have met him..." I looked down to Yukio's unconscious body again "Hey, Usamaro?" "Hm?" "Wanna draw on his face?" And suddenly he was wide awake.

Yukio groaned, rubbing at the side of his head before slowly opening his eyes, squinting because I had taken his glasses away. "Where are we, and where are my glasses?" He tried looking around but he was probably only seeing a whole buncha dark shapes. "We're in a cab, and your glasses are cracked. We still need to take the train before we reach the academy so you better stay awake. I'm not going to drag you all the way back to the apartment." He seemed to take a moment to register the information, then looking to Usamaro, who was sleeping sprawled out on the seat in between us. He brushed his bangs from his face and sighed "Some birthday he had." 

I snickered before pulling him in for a kiss, when we pulled away his eyes narrowed "Why did you laugh." He sure caught on quick. I shrugged "I didn't do anything. It's just funny the way you said that." I kissed him again and he groaned "I'm going to kill you when I get home, why does my head hurt?" "But I didn't do anything, honestly! As for your head, you hit it on the ground when you passed out in the park... I also mighta smacked it on the car when I was shoving you in the cab... But it's all good! You don't have work tomorrow! Yay..." He didn't look impressed.

We were silent on the train ride home, another couple had been flogging with loud, drunken conversations in the corner but we ignored them... Usually I found watching drunks funny shit, but right now... Nothing was better than feeling one of Yukio's arms tossed over my shoulder and Usamaro breathing calmly in the crook of my neck... 

Also, the Dinosaur Usamaro had drawn eating Yukio's moles had taken the cake for the funniest shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have finally figured it out. One more chapter... ONE. Next week will be the last chapter... Oh god, my eyes are watering up! I just really liked writing this story.... But it is not over! One. More.


	40. Everything As It Should Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is... The very last chapter...

The wind was blowing, it would have been chilly if the setting sun wasn't still putting off some heat. I loved this view. The city looked so small from up on top of this building. The sound of someone coming to me from behind stirred me from my daze, and I looked up from my sitting spot to Yukio's out stretching hand. I took it and he hoisted me up. "The mission is over."

"That took a lot less time than I thought it would!" I stretched out my back with a sigh as we started back off the shambled roof top where we had had an epic showdown against a poltergeist less than three minutes before. It had been awesome, but now I just wanted to go home and sleep. "Should we call Shiemi and tell her Usamaro doesn't have to spend the night at her place?" He pushed the down button for the elevator while unloading his gun and shoving it into the holster on his belt. "No." "Eh? Why not?" We stepped into the empty elevator and I watched him in confusion as he seemed to stiffen a bit. 

"Because, we are going out." ... Huh? I slumped my shoulders as I tired to grasp what he meant. "What?" The doors opened to the building lobby and we nodded politely to the staff members who had called us in the first place. Did he mean going to pick up our cut of the money we just earned? I found it a bit more than annoying that the order took a percentage of what we get paid for each mission... But we had enough to get by and that was all that mattered... "There's a restaurant down the street I've heard is nice." 

Okay... I came to a stop right outside of the building, staring at him. "...Like a date?" "We don't have to eat there, let's just go home actually." He started to turn towards the train station but I caught hold of his elbow... Oh my god. Mr. Cool guy is getting all frustrated, trying to cover it up with irritation but I could see the light tinge of colour in his cheeks. I felt a smile twitching at the corner of my mouth as I looked to him still kinda confused "Are you really asking me out?" He hesitated, watching me unsure. "If I were to say yes, what would your response be?" 

What would it be? Yukio had been my first and only relationship and it was kinda an unspoken ... Not really 'rule' but something close to it that we didn't go on dates. We had gone places with Usamaro- the two of us went together to the store sometimes if that counted. What qualified spending time together as a date anyways? If it was just hanging out then we went on dates multiple times a day sometimes.

I pursed my lip and said teasingly "I donno. You seem shady." He rolled his eyes but he still looked expectingly at me so with I sigh, I said coolly "Sure, why not?" He took up my hand then, not a thing he often did in public, and started us in the opposite direction if the express train.

It was kinda exciting. The kind of exciting that had my tail bouncing a little higher than usual. Four-eyes hadn't relaxed and I had a hard time not snickering at his super serious face. I just hoped he wouldn't ruin this just because he had to be like a drill Sargent when it came to certain things. Like Usamaro's redo fifth birthday, he was trying to micromanage everything I did so I told him to leave until he could calm down and have fun for once.

We suddenly stopped, Yukio turning to cross the street after looking both ways and dragged me along behind him. When we reached the other side he nodded to the building in front of us "This is the place." Wait-whoa. I pulled him closer to me so no one around us could hear me as I whispered "We can't afford this fancy shit!" Judging but the outside, it looked to be at least a four and a half star restaurant... Oh my god, the chalkboard sign outside said that they had a Sukiyaki special! 

"Unlike you, I save a portion of the money I earn." Pfft, as if. Just last week he ordered another dozen pair of glasses and those things weren't cheap... Which kinda made me feel bad to contributing to a least a hundred of them breaking over the years. I let it slide though, seeing that he was offering to pay for me... right? 

The inside of the restaurant was even nicer than the outside. It wasn't fancy frufru, but it had a nice warm atmosphere and we weren't quite underdressed... Yukio more so than me considering I was wearing skinny jeans, bright red Uggs and the metal chain hanging over my hip keeping my wallet safely in my pocket. But at least I was wearing a white button down and a nice exorcist jacket! Er... As we were seated in the back corner I realized I had ruble from the earlier fight on my jacket... Okay. So maybe I looked like a delinquent- I usually do- I felt kinda bad. Yukio had just sprung this whole date thing on me out of nowhere I couldn't even fix my wind blown hair... Actually, this was all his fault... He probably was purposefully bringing me here when I didn't know just to complain about the way I dress again. 'You're not a teenager anymore.' He would say, and I'd say 'Well, I'll wear whatever the hell I want!' Yep... I can see it now. 

"Don't worry about what other people will think, calm down." I looked across the table to him incredulously. He was skimming over the menu using his default unimpressed expression his face naturally fits into. Don't worry about other people will think? Says the guy who would bend over backwards for the order if it would mean they valued him- ah, but I'm not going to start that fight back up on our first date. Six years in a relationship and we just started dating? God, it was just so strange.

"I'm not worried... I'm, uh... Really happy about this." He sat down his menu and gave me a soft smile "Me too." Was it just me, or did he just become hotter? I didn't even notice that we had been staring at each other until our waiter arrived next to us and I looked away from those amazing green eyes to order the Sukiyaki.

The rest of the dinner was amazing. We talked in calm and quiet voices I didn't know were possible to archive between us besides for when we had a pillow talk session. We talked about work, a lot about Usamaro, for a moment we talked about the first time we made love, the first time Yukio said he loved me. It was nice. And at the level we were speaking, no one bothered us. Hell, we could have been in there completely by our selves and I wouldn't had noticed the difference.

The streets at night were crazy busy in this section of Tokyo. We talked side by side down the streets about anything and everything, I even managed to get Mr. Serious Pants to laugh a couple of times. "When did you really fall in love with me?" That caught me by surprise but a smile came to my face. "Do you mean when did I know I was in love with you, or when I think I started to feel that way about you?"

"Both." Taking a deep breath in, I sighed. "I knew I loved you on one of the nights right before the heat, when you came home all bloody from a mission and I thought you were going to die..." I grinned mischievously at him and started walking backwards in front of him "And it's a secret when I actually started seeing you that way. You probably don't even remember it." His smile fell and he was frowning deeply. Shit I accidentally bumped into people because of my backwards walking, I apologized in passing to the people I bumped and started walking along side the perturbed Yukio again. Fine... "It had to do with the rain. That's all I'm telling, so suck it up." 

We hopped on the train then, it was going to be a half an hour before we reached the academy. I felt complete, I had the stereotypical cheesy lovey-dovey date (but usually that's not on the first date. Whateves.) and thats all I needed. When we got off at our stop we made our way slowly back to the apartment. Usamaro wasn't waiting for us so there was no rush. The only words that were said were "The rain is too vague, give me a better hint." And "No way! If you don't remember, you don't need to know!" Before settling back into a comfortable silence.

Climbing the stairs to our apartment because the elevator was under maintenance, we reached our landing and I lazily flipped through my key ring for the right one. Why did exorcist have to have so many damn keys to get around? Finally I got the right one and pulled open the door. The apartment was all dark so I flipped on the entry way light. I was on my way to doing the same to the living room, when Yukio spoke.

"Rin..." I was in the middle of forming the words 'hold on' when I felt him pulling me back against his chest. Eh? Was that his heart beating stupid fast that I felt? "What's wrong?" I turned around in his arms and he leaned in... Ow! What the hell? "Why the hell did you do that!? I rubbed at my nose and he kissed it gently before collapsing... Wait, huh?? I crouched down next to where he was kneeling with his head bowed "H-hey, are you alright?" I mean, we did have a little bit of sake with dinner, but not enough to make us drunk.

Finally, he looked to me holding something up "Rin, will you marry me?" ...

I stared at him for a long time, then looked at the golden band he held. I smacked him in the arm "Dude! I thought you were having a fucking heart-attack!" "I-" "And is that really the only reason you asked me on a date? So you could butter me up or something?" "N-" then I threw my arms around him, taking him by surprise and sending his back slouched against the narrow entry hallway wall with me rubbing my face against him harshly in excitement "I was the first to ask by the way." "Is that... A yes?"

Pulling away a bit, I sat up on his legs and smiled brightly "Of course it is... But uh, I would have asked you a long time ago if I had any money. Just so you know." He roiled his eyes and slipped the ring on my finger. oh my god! Too happy, too happy! I'm gonna die! I yanked him back to me, kissing his face all over and smiling uncontrollably. He kissed back, pulling me down so that we were pressed together more tightly. I loved him- god damnit I loved him.

 

 

"Usamaro, stop messing with the fish." I told him as lightly as I could, but I was a bit jumpy and it came out sounding harsh. He looked up from the koi pond and pouted as he pulled his hand out of the water. The bells tied onto either of his buns jingled and he came over to me and sat down on the deck. He was quiet for a moment... But then he just couldn't help himself from asking "Are you happy?" "Yes." "I'm happy too. But is daddy happy?" That made me smile "It's hard to tell sometimes, huh?" Usamaro nodded "It's because he always does this!" He then squished his cheeks together and frowned.

I laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately "Hey, that's mean!" He was giggling, covering his mouth like he had said something naughty. "But it's true!" I hushed him as Yukio and Suguro came back outside. "Congratulations, Okumura." I nodded awkwardly, and stood up, fixing the baggy yukata I was wearing . I defiantly felt a little weird still about kissing Yukio in front of Suguro, but I had wanted him to be the monk that married us and he didn't look bothered. The three of us bowed slightly to him and he smiled, messing up Usamaro's hair who glared in return.

After the goodbyes, we left in a car Yukio had rented for the day... It all seemed so right now. I rested my face against the window of the passenger side door. Yukio held my other hand while he drove, rubbing at it lovingly and I smiled. Usamaro singing a song he was making up off the top of his head about the trees out his window... As I leaned over and gave Yukio a kiss on the cheek.

Everything was as it should be.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god... It's over. I'm less than a week from being two years older than I was when I started this story. It was my first Yukio/Rin, my first mpreg, and by far the longest fan writing I have ever embarked on. I thank all of the lovely commenters who really are truly wonderful... And yeah.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any final thoughts on the story, please leave them below. I hope you all the best and that you will look forward to further works. -Chuchiwan
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> BUT HEY! You know what you really should be looking forward to? The prequel! It will be a one shot called 'It Had To Do With The Rain'. And I'm pretty sure you can figure out what it will be about! So look forward to it!

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive all the spelling mistakes in the chapters... i am lazy with spell checking...


End file.
